Le venin de la haine
by Black-June
Summary: Dramione. Ils se détestent, se fuient comme la peste. Les choses se compliquent lorsqu'ils doivent cohabiter, et tenter d'étouffer leurs démons intérieurs respectifs ... Et se découvrir, avec violence, haine et une certaine forme d'amour ? L'exploration de l'intériorité des personnages, sur fond de guerres, qu'elles soient explicites ou menées plus insidieusement ...
1. Winter

_« En opposant la haine à la haine, on ne fait que la répandre, en surface comme en profondeur. »_

_Gandhi_

_Poudlard__, 7 ème année de magie._

_Décembre._ Les flocons tombaient, tourbillonnaient avec une grâce inouïe autour de l'imposant château de Poudlard. Le lac alentour était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, craquelée ça et là. Certains élèves s'y risquaient même, retirant ensuite leur pied ou manquant de tomber, sous les moqueries de leurs camarades. Le sol était d'un blanc immaculé, portant la trace de plusieurs couches de neige. Les arbres, quand à eux, étaient dépouillés de leurs feuilles et recouverts de givre. Même le saule cogneur, d'ordinaire si imposant, paraissait presque inoffensif. Une sorte de nature morte. De la fenêtre de son dortoir, Hermione Granger contemplait ce spectacle. Pour elle, l'hiver était simplement la plus belle des saisons. Tout était comme figé, comme dans une trêve. La beauté était omniprésente. Malgré le froid qui perdurait, Hermione avait toujours trouvé que l'hiver était un mystère absolument fascinant. Impossible à percer. La jeune fille soupira, et entortilla l'un de ses longs cheveux châtains entre ses doigts. Cette année, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de rentrer chez elle. Ni de revoir ses parents. Les vacances de Noël venaient tout juste de débuter, et beaucoup d'élèves étaient partis. Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis, étaient au Terrier. Les parents de Ron avaient lourdement insisté pour que Hermione se joigne à eux, mais celle-ci avait refusé catégoriquement, ne voulant ni s'imposer ni déranger. Comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne pouvait ni rentrer chez elle, ni aller au Terrier. Ni nulle part ailleurs. En effet, ses parents et ses professeurs craignaient que Bellatrix Lestrange ne remette la main sur elle.

Elle devait donc rester en sécurité, au château. Depuis son altercation avec la sorcière noire, Hermione était terrifiée. Elle refoulait chaque scène chaque fois que l'une d'elle lui revenait à l'esprit, mais elle savait que Bellatrix la rechercherait tôt ou tard, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Chaque coup d'œil au « sang de bourbe » gravé sur son bras, le moindre regard sur cette cicatrice la faisait tressaillir. Celle-ci persistait. Tous les remèdes magiques n'y pouvaient rien. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, par tous les moyens possibles … Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione se perdit également dans le paysage, se fondant presque parmi les flocons. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heures, mais la jeune fille se détacha à contrecœur de son observatoire et décida d'aller se coucher pour ne plus penser à ces événements regrettables. Elle mit beaucoup de temps à trouver le sommeil, dans ce dortoir devenu lugubre lorsqu'il était vide. Personne ne dormait à cette heure-ci …

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, cheveux en bataille et encore endormie, se dirigea machinalement vers la salle commune. Silhouette menue, yeux noisettes un peu gonflés par le manque de sommeil et habits simples l'accompagnèrent. Hors périodes scolaires, les élèves pouvaient en effet porter autre chose que leurs sempiternelles robes. Certains s'en donnaient alors à cœur joie, portant des tenues parfois vraiment extravagantes. La jeune fille, fatiguée, n'entendit même pas le bruit des pas vifs de Draco Malefoy. Il était arrivé, juste derrière elle. La voix de celui-ci se fit entendre, traînante et moqueuse. Tranchante. Habituellement tranchante.

- Alors, Granger, on traîne ? Tu dois t'ennuyer sans Potter et Weas-Laid dans les parages, non ?

Hermione se retourna vivement, faisant face au grand jeune homme blond à la peau très pâle et aux traits fins et inexpressifs. Elle lui répondit avec le ton agressif habituel qu'ils employaient pour entretenir une conversation presque routinière. Leurs rapports avaient toujours été conflictuels.

- La ferme, Malefoy ! Je vois que les deux crétins qui t'accompagnent à chaque pas que tu fais ne sont pas là non plus !

Ce dernier était effectivement seul. Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux acolytes, étaient à Sainte Mangouste à cause d'une intoxication aux chocogrenouilles. Leur appétit était démesuré, et ils ne réfléchissaient jamais beaucoup, se retrouvant ainsi dans des situations toutes plus risibles les unes que les autres. D'aussi loin qu' Hermione se souvienne, Draco lui avait toujours mené la vie dure. Elle était même sa cible favorite, sous prétexte qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe, insulte qu'elle avait entendu de nombreuses fois de sa bouche. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, il semblait à la jeune fille que le Serpentard s'acharnait un peu trop. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de l'humilier, chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Hermione fit volte-face et continua sa course, satisfaite de sa réplique cinglante. Draco, vexé que celle-ci ne lui prête pas plus d'attention, la rattrapa et la toisa de haut en bas, avec une grimace de dégoût à peine dissimulé. Il ne trouva cependant rien à redire. D'un pas vif, il contourna la jeune fille avec soin et se dirigea vers sa destination. Hermione, habituée à ce traitement, leva les yeux au ciel puis fit abstraction de cet événement presque banal.

Une fois arrivée à la salle commune, Hermione prit place. La table des Gryffondor n'était même pas remplie de moitié. La jeune fille eut un bref pincement au cœur en constatant l'absence de tant de ses camarades, puis se reprit. Elle se servit un petit-déjeuner sans grande conviction. Son attention se porta immédiatement sur la gazette du sorcier, posée près d'elle sur la table. L'image animée l'attira d'emblée. Bellatrix. Un visage qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, ricanant et brandissant avec triomphe une sorte de flasque. Dessous, il était inscrit en caractères gras : « La sorcière sévit à nouveau. Trois personnes, dénommées « sang-de-bourbe » tuées la nuit dernière. » Hermione jeta le journal à terre comme si elle avait été brûlée par les pages. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient à sa table la dévisagèrent quelques instants avec curiosité, avant de vaquer à nouveau à leurs occupations.

La jeune fille sentit une angoisse sourde monter en elle. Paniquée, elle tenta de penser à un événement heureux. N'importe lequel. De toutes ses forces. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Sans grand succès. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était le visage de Lestrange à quelques centimètres d'elle. Répugnante. Son visage respirant le triomphe. Sa baguette effleurant la peau d' Hermione, en guise de menace. La vision d' Hermione se brouilla, en même temps qu'elle songeait à l'horreur de la situation. Elle tenta tout de même de se reprendre, de se raisonner.

La vue de Malefoy, nonchalamment installé à la table des Serpentards, à l'autre bout de la salle, ne l'aidait en rien. En raison du nombre réduit d'élèves, celui-ci se trouvait dans son champ de vision. D'ailleurs, il la fixait. Semblable à une statue de cire. Inexpressif, à l' affût. Prêt à surgir à chaque instant. L'allure générale du jeune homme faisait souvent sensation, un grand nombre de filles auraient tout donné pour ne serait-ce qu'obtenir un regard de sa part. Ce n'était pas le cas d' Hermione. Celle-ci s'acharnait à lui trouver un nouveau défaut chaque fois qu'elle l'observait. Aujourd'hui, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un cadavre. Ils restèrent ainsi. Se scrutant avec une attention démesurée. Avant de perdre connaissance, Hermione aperçut une lueur inconnue dans les yeux de Malefoy. Très légère. Moment rare.

La jeune fille tomba de sa chaise, tel un pantin désarticulé. Dans un premier temps, elle tenta de se relever, mais elle ne sentait plus son corps. Quand à son esprit, il voguait, à des kilomètres de là. Comme morte, sans vraiment l'être. Elle discernait simplement quelques silhouettes, percevait quelques cris. Une agitation qui ne la concernait pas, car elle était absente. Dépossédée de tous ses moyens. Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla. L'infirmerie. Des visages familiers et inquiets étaient penchés au dessus d'elle. Mme Pomfresh, le Professeur Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore. Ceux-ci semblaient converser à mi-voix. La jeune fille savait que tout le monde pensait qu'il lui restait des séquelles de sa mésaventure de cet été. Ce n'était en effet pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait mal. Elle s'était aussi évanouie parfois, mais rarement si longtemps. Les professeurs soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant la jeune fille s'éveiller doucement. Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bien ! Vous devriez …

Mme Pomfresh le devança en le coupant, estimant que sa parole était tout aussi importante que celle du Directeur.

- Tu nous as fait peur, une fois de plus. Fais attention à toi la prochaine fois ! Gronda t-elle gentiment.

L'intéressée se redressa dans le lit et hocha docilement la tête. Il fallait leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient, pour qu'elle puisse partir. L'infirmerie n'était pas un lieu qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, pour l'avoir côtoyé à de nombreuses reprises … Elle savait pertinemment que tant que Bellatrix ne serait pas de retour à la prison d' Azkaban, ces malaises se reproduiraient. N'importe où. N'importe quand. Il suffirait simplement d'un cauchemar, ou d'une réminiscence. Hermione avait conscience d'avoir des fragilités, mais elle souhaitait s'en sortir seule.

« J'aurais du apprendre l' occlumancie avec Harry, comme il me l'avait conseillé … Je suis sûre que ce monstre s'immisce dans mon esprit, avec l'aide de son cher Maître … » songea Hermione avec amertume.

- Miss Granger, fit Mac Gonagall de sa voix habituellement pincée. Veuillez être plus prudente. Vous êtes trop fragile. Endurcissez vous, et surtout, faites de l' occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue ! Je sais que vous ne l'appréciez pas particulièrement, mais c'est essentiel.

Le professeur marqua une pause, paraissant choisir ses mots avec soin.

- Dites vous que rien ne peut vous arriver tant que vous vous trouverez ici, dans l'enceinte de ce château.

Face à son professeur, la jeune fille ne se démonta pas.

- Professeur, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je suis très forte. Plus que ce que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer … Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. Est-ce que je peux partir, à présent ? S'enquit Hermione.

Les professeurs échangèrent un bref regard, puis Dumbledore soupira :

- Bien sûr, Miss …

Ils étaient à présent habitués aux malaises de la jeune fille mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle, à la manière d'une famille. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient la laisser vivre normalement. Au risque qu'elle prenne peur et ne puisse plus suivre correctement sa scolarité et ses activités.

La jeune sorcière ne se fit pas prier. Elle se sentait mieux, malgré la tête qui lui tournait encore un peu. Au moins, les incessantes images de Bellatrix dans son esprit s'étaient quelque peu atténuées. Sans ses amis, les choses étaient beaucoup plus compliquées … Si Harry, Ron et les autres avaient été là, elle aurait au moins pu ne pas avoir le loisir de penser. La jeune fille rassembla ses quelques affaires et partit dans l'instant, en remerciant brièvement ses professeurs et Madame Pomfresh.

_Elle avait juste besoin de s'aérer. Elle se dirigea donc vers le parc, qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi sublime. En faisant quelques pas dans la neige, la jeune fille se sentit apaisée. A chaque foulée, elle se sentait plus légère. De plus, un exemplaire de son livre fétiche était sagement rangé dans son sac fourre-tout, et elle avait très envie de le relire pour la énième fois. Elle décida donc de se rendre vers le banc où elle avait l'habitude d'aller dès qu'elle était en quête de paix intérieure. Un sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu se rétablir un peu. Une fois rendue sur place, Hermione eut la surprise de trouver la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir, et le sourire qui s'était installé s'effaça aussitôt. Draco Malefoy._


	2. Things became hard

La jeune Gryffondor fut surprise de sa présence. En effet, elle n'avait vu Malefoy dans le parc qu'en de rares occasions. Le jeune homme préférait en effet la quiétude du château à l'agitation extérieure. Selon les Rouge et Or, il le faisait pour garder son teint cireux. De folles rumeurs avaient ainsi été transmises, par bouche à oreille. Les Serdaigles, quant à eux, pensaient que Draco restait à l'intérieur pour faire subir des humiliations aux élèves. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question et ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Sans mot dire, elle s'assied à l'extrémité du banc, tournant le dos au Vert et Argent. Initiative aveugle, et quelque peu stupide. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Il s'approcha d'elle, à la manière d'un serpent. Silencieux, impalpable. Il lui cracha enfin son venin à la figure.

- Tiens, voilà la sang de bourbe ! Tu viens souiller le sol de tes pieds ?

Hermione tressaillit. Cette insulte la mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Malefoy s'acharnait à la proférer. Sans doute parce qu'il était heureux de pouvoir lui faire mal, rien qu'en prononçant de simples mots. Elle répliqua d'un ton qui se voulait glacial.

- Et toi, sale serpent, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Le petit Malefoy ne va pas attraper froid dehors ? De toute façon, son papa a mieux à faire que de venir le chercher !

Hermione se sentit satisfaite et afficha un petit air triomphant. Elle avait frappé fort, là où il ne pouvait s'y attendre. Il la croyait sûrement trop faible pour être capable de le faire un jour. Voilà que sa haine se révélait par la puissance des mots. Malefoy, lui, bouillait de rage, intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas lui parler de son père. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui et à tout ce qui s'y rattachait en ce moment. Pas le cœur. Heureusement, il savait ce qu'il fallait lui dire pour qu'elle sorte encore plus de ses gonds. Un mot. Un seul. Et elle serait hors-jeu. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine, un véritable jeu. Une course à la souffrance.

- Bellatrix.

Ce simple nom eut l'effet escompté. Hermione se leva brusquement, comme mue d'une force inconnue. Elle commença à lancer son poing vers Draco, qui eût le réflexe immédiat de la contrer et d'arrêter son geste. Sans effort apparent. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Comme lorsque chacun cherche la faille chez l'autre. La jeune fille, se sachant plus faible que son agresseur, capitula, une moue de dépit sur le visage. Elle se dégagea vivement de l'emprise du Serpentard, non sans un certain mal. Elle ne manqua pas de le blesser au passage, en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Puis, elle s'en alla. Sans accorder un seul regard à son ennemi. La tête haute. Malefoy l'exaspérait. Au possible. A un point inimaginable pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, qui ne pourraient jamais savoir. À chaque fois qu' Hermione se sentait un tant soit peu apaisée, ce maudit Serpent venait tout gâcher. Tout. Malefoy, et sa tête de fouine. Malefoy, et ses attitudes hautaines. Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy … Toujours ce nom, toujours cette même plaie.

Tout en marchant à pas précipités, Hermione se souvint brusquement qu'elle était invitée demain soir. Au chaudron Baveur. Par Viktor Krum. Cette invitation lui était parvenue il y a quelques jours. Le jeune homme lui écrivait qu'il passait dans les environs et qu'il souhaitait la voir. À vrai dire, la perspective de revoir Viktor n'enchantait pas vraiment Hermione. Elle craignait de perdre ses moyens, de bafouiller ou d'être maladroite. En effet, celle-ci avait été très amoureuse du garçon, à une époque. Elle se souvenait de ce beau brun à la carrure athlétique, aux traits durs mais pleins de charme. Toutes les filles étaient en admiration devant lui. D'ailleurs, Hermione s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle plutôt qu'une autre. Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement attirante, voire même d'une banalité affligeante. Peut-être était-ce leurs nombreuses correspondances qui lui avaient donné envie de la revoir. Toujours était-il qu'elle se sentait un peu démunie. S'arrachant de force à ses pensées, la jeune fille passa le reste de sa journée à la bibliothèque. A vrai dire, l'épisode Malefoy lui avait coupé toute envie de parcourir son livre. Elle se lança donc à corps perdu dans l'étude de la métamorphose, matière dans laquelle elle excellait pourtant. Travailler l'aidait à faire le tri dans ses pensées, à les rendre plus claires, au moins pour un temps. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son lieu de travail, Hermione sentit qu'un vertige allait arriver. Encore une fois. Elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment la cause, même si elle la redoutait par-dessus tout. Elle fit quelques pas, se disant que cela passerait. Peine perdue.

Tout autour d'elle devint cotonneux. La jeune fille sentait même ses jambes se dérober sous elle, ne pouvant plus soutenir son corps. Les sons devinrent de plus en plus vagues. De lointains échos … Seul un visage hantait son esprit. Bellatrix. Ses traits déformés hurlaient de rage. Elle hurlait qu'elle voulait qu'on « la » retrouve, cette sang de … Hermione n'eut pas eu le temps d'entendre la suite qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. La jeune fille s'évanouit, s'effondrant à terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle était impuissante. C'était bien trop fort pour elle.

Lorsque Hermione reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, installée sur l'un des nombreux sièges en velours violet. Elle sentit de nombreux regards se poser sur elle, ce n'étaient que des tableaux un peu curieux. Dumbledore était penché au dessus d'elle. Elle aperçut Fumseck, le phœnix à l'air si paisible. La créature était d'un rouge flamboyant, repliant ses longues ailes derrière elle. Elle était tranquillement perchée dans un coin de la pièce. Une telle humanité se dégageait de cet oiseau … Il semblait presque tout comprendre. Hermione ne l'avait vu que trois fois, mais elle était toujours aussi fascinée.

Hermione ne laissa pas le directeur parler, et se confondit en excuses.

- Monsieur je … Je suis désolé. Je ne me contrôle pas !

Celui-ci s'écarta un peu d'elle, et fit un geste d'apaisement. Son visage semblait se détendre peu à peu et reprendre une expression paisible. Il rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune et toussota légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

- Hermione Granger …

Tout en prononçant ce prénom d'un air songeur, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il marqua un temps de pause, semblant ailleurs. La jeune fille se redressa quelque peu sur le siège en velours, attendant avec angoisse ce que le directeur aurait à lui dire. Celui-ci se détacha de son poste d'observation, puis commença à parler, tout en marchant lentement dans la pièce et en triturant sa longue barbe.

- Je sais que les choses sont compliquées pour vous, ces temps-ci. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il faudrait une personne pour veiller sur vous. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Peut-être même jusqu'à ce que vos amis rentrent. Après, aussi, si les choses restent comme elles le sont.

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille d'un air sérieux, attendant une réaction de sa part. Celle-ci se sentit apaisée. Elle pensait que le directeur allait la réprimander, ou la renvoyer chez elle. Du réconfort. Elle en avait grandement besoin. Ses parents avaient beau lui envoyer beaucoup de lettres de soutien, rien ne remplaçait une présence.

Hermione supposa que ce devrait être une quelconque Gryffondor, avec qui elle s'entendait relativement bien. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées et décidé de les contrarier, le vieil homme continua à parler.

- Je crains cependant que la personne que j'ai choisi pour vous ne vous déplaise très fortement. Mais si l'un de vous se dérobe, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner. Il en va de votre survie.

Le sourire qui avait pris forme sur les lèvres d' Hermione s'effaça aussitôt. Elle pensa immédiatement à une de ces odieuses Serpentards, capable du pire, surtout envers la jeune fille. Elle ne pipa mot.

- Je vous suggère de monter vous coucher, Miss Granger.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore tourna les talons pour aller s'installer à son bureau, fredonnant une sorte de berceuse. Hermione inspira profondément et se résolut à aller dormir. Elle se hâta de descendre les marches et se retrouva rapidement devant l'imposant tableau de la grosse dame. Elle prononça le mot de passe.

- Horcruxe.

Le portrait prit un air effaré, avant de lui annoncer sur un ton faussement confidentiel :

- Un Serpentard est entré ici ! Avec l'accord de Dumbledore ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Je suis indignée !

Sa voix presque stridente faisait trembler les murs alentours. Hermione vit les autres portraits s'agiter dans leurs cadres, s'ensuivit un brouhaha teinté d'indignation presque enfantine. La jeune fille fut étonnée. Cela commençait donc dès ce soir, et elle serait forcée de partager ses appartements avec une Serpentard … Elle qui avait ses petites habitudes, elles allaient être bouleversées. La rouge et or ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Je sais. Mais j'aimerais que vous m'ouvriez, s'il-vous-plaît. Horcruxe. HO-RCR-UXE.

La grosse dame s'exécuta avec une grimace de mécontentement. Tous les portraits se pressèrent pour imiter celle-ci, pensant qu'ils obtiendraient ainsi les faveurs de la Grosse Dame. Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, Hermione fut étonnée du chaos qui y régnait. Une Gryffondor de deuxième année lui annonça qu'un garçon était entré ici. Un garçon … « Les ennuis ne font que commencer » songea la sorcière. Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage, et décida d'aller directement affronter ce qui l'attendait. Elle monta les escaliers à pas lourds, presque à reculons. Le cœur serré par l'appréhension. Elle aperçut brièvement le dortoir des filles, assez pour voir que les quelques filles qui se trouvaient là semblaient effrayées et chuchotaient entre elles. Elle avança au bout du couloir, là où se trouvaient ses appartements. Tout en tournant la poignée, Hermione se dit que les choses ne pouvaient être pires.

Et bien si. Elles pouvaient l'être. Dans le petit salon, un lit de fortune mais qui semblait douillet était apparu. Le cœur d' Hermione manqua un battement. Pas lui. Un véritable cauchemar. La jeune fille sentit une colère sourde monter en elle, qu'elle ne chercha même pas à refouler.

Lorsque Malefoy l'aperçut enfin, ce fut avec son expression habituelle qu'il l'accueillit. Glaciale. De toute évidence, lui non plus n'était pas ravi d'être là. Il parla d'une voix froide mais tranquille. Installé dans un fauteuil, il ressemblait à un serpent guettant sa proie pour mieux l'enserrer ensuite.

- Te voilà, Granger. Ce vieux fou m'a menacé d'enlever des points à Serpentard si je ne coopérais pas, tu te rends compte ? C'est insupportable, être obligé de cohabiter avec une …

Ladite Granger ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- Sors de mon fauteuil ! Tout de suite ! Sors d'ici ! s'exclama la jeune fille sur le ton de la menace.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?

Hermione pointa la baguette qu'elle avait sortie plus tôt sur Draco, qui se retira immédiatement du fauteuil, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de la sorcière fut projetée à terre, et Draco la menaçait déjà, avec la sienne sous son cou.

- Je te préviens, Granger, si tu ne coopères pas, ça risque de compliquer la tâche … Je ne veux pas que ma maison perde des points par ta faute ! lança Malefoy d'un ton doucereux.

Le cou d' Hermione prenait des teintes violacées sous la force du Serpent.

- Vas au diable ! Et rends-moi ma baguette ! Cracha la jeune fille.

- Seulement si tu promets de te tenir tranquille, fit Malefoy tout en accentuant la pression.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, étant dans l'incapacité de s'exprimer correctement. Draco resta quelques instants indécis, sans savoir s'il fallait croire son ennemie. Il relâcha finalement son étreinte, et Hermione récupéra rapidement sa baguette, qu'elle rangea dans la bourse magique qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Draco, tout en ne prononçant pas un mot et sans un seul regard, se glissa dans les draps du lit qu'il avait fait apparaître. Enfin, il éteignit la faible lueur que diffusait sa baguette, plongeant Hermione dans l'obscurité. Celle-ci traversa rapidement la pièce, entra dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte avant de s'enfermer à double-tours. Elle se coucha, encore sous le choc du choix de Dumbledore. Le directeur la détestait-il ? Sans doute, pour lui demander de cohabiter avec son pire ennemi. Pourquoi ? Plongée dans la pénombre, Hermione laissa ses pensées se bousculer, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas les retenir. Elle ne pourrait parler de cela à personne. Pas même à ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Ils haïssaient Malefoy tout autant qu'elle le haïssait, et ils n'hésiteraient pas à prendre des mesures radicales.

Après quelques minutes à se retourner dans tous les sens, Hermione, exténuée, trouva le sommeil. Un sommeil agité, ponctué d'une Bellatrix plus féroce que jamais, proclamant son désir de vengeance à l'homme en face d'elle, cet homme défiguré craint par tant de sorciers. Ponctué également d'autres horreurs presque habituelles pour Hermione. Vers sept heures du matin, la rouge et or se réveilla en sueur et en sursaut, encore plus épuisée que la veille. Elle souhaitait que la journée d'hier ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais elle déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy dormant paisiblement dans le salon. C'était donc réel. Affreusement réel. Étouffant un juron, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre et décida de se recoucher. Sommeil plus paisible, cette fois. Lorsqu'elle en émergea, il était près de midi. Elle se leva et vérifia machinalement dans le salon, avec l'angoisse d'y trouver Malefoy. Soupir de soulagement. Le lit était vide, les draps défaits et une légère odeur musquée flottait dans l'air.


	3. Viktor Krum & New Year

« Pas désagréable » songea la rouge et or, avant de se reprendre. Elle se doucha et s'habilla à la hâte, mettant une robe de côté pour son rendez-vous de la soirée. Porter des robes n'était pas vraiment son habitude, mais Hermione avait décidé de faire un effort pour Viktor. Au fond d'elle, elle avait vraiment envie de plaire à nouveau. Juste de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait être une autre personne que l'intellectuelle de service. N'ayant pas très faim, elle se rendit directement à son lieu de prédilection : La bibliothèque. La jeune fille occupa son après-midi à écrire des parchemins pour ses amis et sa famille. En prenant bien soin de ne pas mentionner ses évanouissements. Et, par-dessus tout, il était totalement exclu de parler de Draco Malefoy.

Une fois qu'elle eut confié ses lettres à plusieurs hiboux, Hermione revint dans ses appartements pour se préparer. Elle trouva le Serpentard en plein milieu du salon. Figé. Il ne l'entendit même pas arriver, semblant en proie à une intense réflexion. Pour lui faire part de son mécontentement, Hermione poussa un soupir audible. Le jeune homme se retourna et ne parla même pas, au grand étonnement de la sorcière. Son visage paraissait marqué par une surprise indéniable, et une mélancolie apparente.

Hermione s'enferma immédiatement dans sa chambre, se préparant et enfilant sa robe. C'était une robe noire, simple et légèrement décolletée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, Draco la détailla de la tête aux pieds, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Il avait retrouvé le masque impénétrable qui le caractérisait. La lueur ne dura qu'un instant fugace, et Hermione savait qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Tu es hideuse, Granger ! commenta Malefoy

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, sale fouine.

- Ne me remercie pas. J'adore dire la vérité, répliqua Malefoy d'un air narquois. Où vas-tu ? A un bal de charité ?

- Ça te regarde ? Ironisa Hermione.

- Bien sûr. N'oublies pas que je dois venir avec toi. Je suis sensé te … Surveiller ! dit le Serpentard avec un air de dégoût non dissimulé.

Hermione était dépitée. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer une autre dispute qui tournerait mal. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal à nouveau. Physiquement et moralement. Elle était fatiguée de lutter sans cesse contre tout. Épuisée. Savoir que Malefoy devrait faire partie intégrante de sa vie était dérangeant. Savoir qu'elle devrait lutter contre lui tous les jours, supporter ses brimades était presque insultant.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Au chaudron Baveur. Alors tu seras gentil de te mettre loin de nous parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que ta tête de fouine ne gâche la soirée.

Draco eut un imperceptible mouvement de tête, affichant toujours un air horrifié. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Hermione enfila rapidement un manteau et désigna du doigt une chaussure égarée, sans même prendre la peine de regarder le Serpentard. Un portoloin, fruit du travail ingénieux des jumeaux Weasley, puisqu'il était normalement impossible de transplaner hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation.

- Au chaudron baveur. Lancèrent-ils à l'unisson, se cramponnant à la chaussure.

Ils furent happés par une sorte de tourbillon, se sentant hors de leurs corps. Ils se retrouvèrent directement devant la porte du pub, un peu secoués. Ils convinrent que Malefoy devrait rentrer en premier, afin de ne pas éveiller d'éventuels soupçons. Il s'exécuta, commandant de suite une Bièraubeurre. Autant lier l'inutile à l'agréable. Il remarqua d'emblée Viktor Krum, à l'autre bout de la table. Bien sûr … Qui d'autre aurait voulu d'elle ? Draco poussa un soupir de dépit. Visiblement, la soirée allait être longue. Très longue. Regarder deux niais s'embrasser ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement. Viktor, quand à lui, ne remarqua pas Draco, semblant trop occupé par ses pensées. Ses gestes le trahissaient, il paraissait nerveux et impatient. Hermione entra quelques minutes plus tard. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle se sentait idiote et voulait simplement agir rationnellement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. A ce moment, la peur la régissait pourtant toute entière. Peur contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter, mais qui n'était pas totalement désagréable.

Elle remarqua d'emblée Viktor. Celui-ci lui semblait plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, et surtout beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle arriva vers lui d'une démarche mal assurée. Ils s'étreignirent maladroitement, comme deux enfants intimidés. La sorcière s'installa en face de Viktor et ils commencèrent une conversation animée. Du temps à rattraper. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. La peur qu' Hermione avait ressenti la quitta au fur et à mesure de la progression de la conversation. De temps en temps, Hermione jetait des œillades vers Malefoy. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi inexpressifs. Glacials. Ils fixaient obstinément un coin de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait à en percer tous les mystères. Peut-être parce qu'il s'ennuyait, tout simplement. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Un ange ? Loin d'en être un.

La sorcière revenait aussitôt à Viktor et à leur échange. Au bout de quelques heures, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Sans s'en rendre compte. Des mains qui se rapprochent. Des yeux qui se baissent. Immanquablement, ils s'embrassèrent. Furtivement, mais ce baiser plongea Hermione dans le bien être. Elle pouvait être aimée. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune fille n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation. Presque simultanément, Malefoy quitta précipitamment le chaudron baveur, écœuré par tant de mièvrerie. Hermione remarqua qu'il était parti, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Après tout, il était sûrement épuisé et la surveiller relevait de l'exploit. Elle le comprenait, car elle pensait qu'elle aurait réagi à l'identique. Le rendez-vous se poursuivit, suivi de quelques autres baisers furtifs. Des lèvres fatiguées qui attendaient quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Juste pour se sentir aimées.

A la fin, très tard dans la soirée, le chaudron baveur était presque désert. Seuls restaient quelques ivrognes, par manque d'endroit où aller. De vieux visages, semblant habités par la tristesse, que même l'alcool ne parvenait à dérider. Les jeunes gens se dirent au revoir, à contrecœur. Krum promit qu'il écrirait régulièrement à Hermione et qu'il viendrait la voir aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait. Lorsqu'il fut parti, la jeune fille utilisa le portoloin et songea à sa soirée. Relativement bonne. En se retrouvant dans le salon de ses appartements, le parquet grinça malencontreusement. Réveillant un Draco qui dormait profondément. Le jeune homme sursauta. Les deux opposés se regardèrent durement, comme à leur habitude.

- Je croyais que tu étais sensé me protéger, murmura Hermione pour briser un silence devenu trop pesant.

- C'est ce que je fais. À contrecœur. C'est pour ça que je suis parti, pour ne plus supporter l'ignoble spectacle qui se présentait devant mes yeux.

Draco avait cessé de la regarder, et fixait à présent le plafond avec une attention démesurée. L'amertume perçait clairement dans sa voix. Certes, il était énervé. Mais la rouge et or sentait qu'il y avait autre chose.

- C'était bien, ce rendez-vous ? demanda un Malefoy glacial au plafond plus qu'à la jeune fille.

- Figures-toi que c'était grandiose ! s'exclama Hermione, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Sur cette dernière réplique, la rouge et or partit fièrement dormir. Le vert et argent fit de même. Les jours passèrent ainsi. Teintés de haine, de railleries en tous genres. Mêlés d'incompréhension. Hermione tenait grâce aux lettres reçues et envoyées. Grâce aux souvenirs heureux également, qu'elle se repassait mentalement en boucle, tentant ainsi d'oublier l'image obsédante de Bellatrix. Ainsi que l'image de Malefoy, constamment sous ses yeux. Le soir du trente-et-un Décembre arriva rapidement. Pour l'occasion, un bal avait été organisé. Comme chaque année. Au plafond, des milliers de bougies flottaient, scintillaient. Il y en avait partout. Les tables avaient été mises sur le côté, de sorte qu'une piste de danse puisse être installée. Tous les élèves étaient déjà dans la grande salle, discutant avec enthousiasme et riant de bon cœur. Tous, sauf deux. Deux élèves n'ayant pas réellement envie de participer aux festivités. Hermione s'était réfugiée dans un couloir du troisième étage, assise, en attendant que ce moment passe. Elle ne souhaitait pas se mêler aux autres, faire semblant de s'amuser alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Une amie avait insisté pour lui prêter une robe, qu'elle portait.

Malefoy, quand à lui, était fermement décidé à s'oublier, et à extraire de son esprit tout ce qui le tourmentait et l'obsédait. Il avait prit de l'alcool, ramené grâce à sa ruse et à sa sournoiserie. Il n'avait pas envie de voir tous ces ignorants faire la fête. En sachant que lui, Prince de Serpentard, était prisonnier des pensées qui dansaient dangereusement dans sa tête. Tant pis pour la surveillance de Granger, qui devrait certainement à cette heure-ci être assise à côté du buffet comme une idiote. Le jeune homme arpentait les couloirs en cachant l'alcool dans des flasques magiques, dissimulées sous sa cape. Si Rusard le pinçait, le liquide se transformerait immédiatement en chocogrenouilles. Un sort de métamorphose très utile, appris lors de l'une des rares fois où Draco écoutait les cours de Mac Gonagall.

De son côté, dans la pénombre, Hermione réfléchissait à des tas de choses. Art dans lequel elle excellait. Elle se sentait mieux seule, plutôt que face à ses camarades. Mieux valait une soirée telle que celle-ci pour clôturer l'année. Pour faire le vide, et recommencer du bon pied. Être libre. Comme avant. Elle fut troublée par des bruits de pas qui résonnaient. Pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et qui approchaient du couloir où se trouvait la sorcière.

_- Lumos_. Lança t-elle, peureuse.

Très mauvaise idée. La silhouette se rapprocha à pas vifs, et Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dans l'espoir qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle risqua finalement un coup d'œil. C'était Malefoy. Il s'approcha de sa rivale, esquissant un pas de plus dans le couloir et ils se regardèrent, surpris. Ce soir, ils jouaient sur le même tableau. Faibles tous les deux. Ce fut Draco qui parla en premier. Prince des Serpentards.

- Alors, Granger, tu n'es pas à la fête ? se moqua t-il

- Toi non plus. Mais qu'est ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

C'était une flasque. Une parmi d'autres. Un mélange de vodkacitrouille, de bièraubeurre et de ginàlamenthe. Malefoy, un peu éméché et ne voulant pas lutter, sortit le récipient de derrière son dos. Hermione prit aussitôt un air horrifié. Draco but une gorgée puis se mit à rire légèrement. C'était un moment rare. Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude de rire devant les gens. Ni de se laisser aller, d'ailleurs, par peur que son image de Serpentard imperturbable ne s'effrite.

- Eh bien, quoi, tu n'as jamais vu de l'alcool ? Tu es aussi prude que tu en as l'air ?

A ces mots, Hermione se leva, prête à gifler Malefoy s'il le fallait. Elle dévoila ainsi sa robe, pourpre cette fois-ci, et moins simple que la précédente. Une autre lueur traversa les yeux de Malefoy, qui s'illuminèrent brièvement. Le jeune homme la menaça, presque avec amusement.

- Essaies un peu de me frapper, pour voir !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, mais le Serpentard arrêta une fois de plus son geste.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais crue aussi bornée !

Il lâcha rapidement la jeune fille, en haussant les épaules. Hermione affichait un air maussade mais décida de se raviser. Elle toussota et commença à parler.

- Bon. Il est … - La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à gousset qui pendait à son cou – vingt-trois heures. Je suppose que nous n'avons tous les deux pas envie de nous joindre aux autres. La fin de l'année ne semble pas nous réussir. Pourquoi on ne coopérerait pas, pour une fois ?

Draco s'assied en face de la jeune fille, avec un calme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, et hocha gravement la tête tout en buvant à nouveau dans sa flasque. Son air indifférent s'était estompé avec les vapeurs de l'alcool. Il semblait apaisé. Un peu fou, mais d'une douce folie. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et ses yeux bleus semblaient rire. Il portait un costume parfaitement ajusté, ce qui contrastait avec son air enfantin. Oui, il avait l'air d'un enfant. Ou du moins de quelqu'un qui aurait grandi trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas, Granger ? demanda le jeune homme, ayant remarqué les œillades insistantes de sa rivale.

Celle-ci détourna les yeux, gênée. Que lui prenait-il ?

- Sûre. Dit-elle d'un ton faussement déterminé.

- Bien, ça en fera plus pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu bois, Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fuis ? questionna Hermione, le plus sérieusement possible.

Visiblement, le Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme prêt à se confier, à vider cet esprit rempli de doutes. Il se ravisa bien vite. Pourquoi se confierait-il à une personne qu'il détestait ? Pourquoi lui laisserait-il l'opportunité d'entrevoir ses faiblesses ? Pour détourner la question, il toucha furtivement la joue d' Hermione. Ses doigts frôlèrent seulement la peau de la jeune fille, mais cela eut le temps de la troubler.

Draco tenta de justifier cet acte inédit :

- Tu avais une saleté sur la joue, dit-il, flegmatique.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Au fil de la soirée, ils tentèrent de combler le vide de la conversation. Le vide de leurs existences. Parfois, ils se mettaient à parler mais c'était seulement superficiel, ou mauvais. L'heure passa. Minuit vint. Les deux jeunes gens le surent en entendant des explosions de joie provenant de la salle commune.

- Bon. Je suppose que ... ça me tue de dire ça, vraiment. Bonne Année, Granger.

Malefoy était mal à l'aise, malgré son état d'ébriété.

- A marquer d'une pierre blanche. Bonne Année, Malefoy.

Ils grimacèrent à l'unisson, mais une certaine forme d'électricité semblait les unir, une chose qui leur était inconnue jusqu'à présent. Malefoy, comme mu d'une soudaine impulsion, s'approcha lentement d' Hermione qui ne broncha pas, ne comprenant pas son manège. Les lèvres de celui-ci se posèrent brièvement sur celles de la jeune fille, qui eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. C'était différent des baisers échangé avec Viktor. C'était mieux. Beaucoup plus riche en émotions. Léger goût de miel, mêlé à l'alcool. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de profiter de cet instant. Elle savait qu'elle faisait une erreur, mais une erreur qu'elle ne regretterait pas …

Draco se releva brusquement, l'air furieux contre lui, contre Hermione et contre le monde entier. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il était faible. Faible. Faible. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit incapable de pensées cohérentes. Il se mit à courir, sans un mot ni un regard pour Hermione. Il titubait un peu, et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il voulait juste fuir.

Hermione mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle avait embrassé la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au Monde. Ce qui était effrayent, c'est qu'elle avait adoré ça. Elle était attirée. Une infime partie d'elle l'était. Infime partie qu'elle refoulait, ne voulant pas qu'elle vienne troubler sa vie. Elle la refoula à nouveau ce soir là, car elle pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

- Par Merlin ! Jura t-elle tout haut.


	4. Party & Friendship

Malefoy avait abandonné une autre flasque par terre. Pleine. Hermione ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, le premier jour de la nouvelle année, toucha à une goutte d'alcool. La sorcière pensa d'abord à Bellatrix et à Voldemort. À la crainte que ceux-ci lui inspirait. Elle pensa à Krum, au baiser qui avait tout juste assouvi sa peur de la solitude. Contrairement à celui de Malefoy, qui avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Qu'elle détestait. Elle pensa à ce que Viktor dirait s'il l'apprenait. Elle pensa également à Ron et à Harry. Ils ne voudraient plus jamais lui adresser la parole, s'ils savaient un jour … Au fur et à mesure, elle but toute la flasque. Tout en pensant à ces choses. Drôle de façon de commencer l'année. Ironique. Son esprit se brouilla peu à peu, et ses pensées devinrent impalpables. Sa culpabilité s'envola en même temps.

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, elle se rendit à la salle commune. Hésitante, la démarche chancelante et euphorique grâce aux grammes d'alcool ingurgités plus tôt. Son arrivée passa inaperçue. Elle trouva le décor magnifique, encore cela était-il sûrement amplifié par les volutes de vodkacitrouille. Le festin avait visiblement était apprécié, puisqu'il ne restait presque rien sur les tables disposées ça-et-là. L'ambiance était encore électrique, des couples s'étaient formés sur la piste, qui semblaient ne pas vouloir se séparer. Couples improbables, pour certains. Après tout, quelle importance tout cela avait-il ? La musique battait son plein, ce qui permit à Hermione de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un moment : se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Ainsi, lorsqu'un Serdaigle quelconque l'invita à danser, la jeune fille ne refusa pas et se mit à rire à gorge déployée, sous les regards interloqués du garçon, moins éméché qu'elle. Il la connaissait de réputation, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser emporter par n'importe qui. Manifestement, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste. Elle tournoyait. Légère. Elle se sentait heureuse. Euphorique. Elle oubliait tout, et aurait voulu que cet instant se prolonge à l'infini. D'ailleurs, l'infini commençait déjà. Parfois, le Serdaigle se penchait pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, mais Hermione ne lui répondait pas. Elle se contentait de savourer ce sentiment de toute puissance. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se rassied et qu'elle remit le garçon à sa place, on pouvait voir Hermione, un large sourire aux lèvres. Le Serdaigle, quand à lui, était perplexe et s'éloignait, seul sur la piste. Hermione voyait les professeurs au loin, eux-mêmes en train de danser. Elle se mit à rire en pensant qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas danser. Qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas se détendre. En effet, le résultat était assez drôle à voir … Seul Hagrid ne participait pas aux festivités, prostré seul dans un coin de la pièce. Ce doux géant aperçut Hermione, et se dirigea vers elle, renversant quelques bancs au passage. La jeune fille ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence.

- Hermione ? fit Hagrid, agitant ses immenses mains devant la jeune fille.

L'intéressée tourna la tête, toujours avec le sourire, qui devenait presque inquiétant.

- Oui, Malefoy ? fit-elle, euphorique.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que ce Serpentard avait encore manigancé ?

- Non, c'est Hagrid, lui répondit-il doucement. Tu me reconnais ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se posa contre l'immense épaule du géant et s'endormit. Hagrid sentit tout de suite l'haleine de la jeune fille, empestant l'alcool. Après tout, elle était jeune, mais ce n'était pas son habitude de se saouler ainsi … Bien sûr, Hagrid avait entendu parler de l'histoire avec Bellatrix, mais il n'en connaissait pas vraiment les détails … Au bout de quelques temps, voyant que la jeune fille ne se réveillait pas, Hagrid décida de la ramener dans sa chambre. Il la saisit à bouts de bras, précautionneusement. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de porcelaine. Lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements d' Hermione, il trouva Draco dans le salon. Hagrid fut extrêmement surpris et mille questions se bousculèrent en lui. Sans doute Dumbledore en saurait-il plus, il pensait déjà à l'inviter prendre le thé. Le jeune homme était assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Il n'entendit même pas le Géant entrer. Hagrid déposa Hermione dans sa chambre, la bordant avec maladresse. Il revint dans le salon, se courbant un peu, parce qu'il était trop grand. Il ne savait que faire et voulait sortir le parapluie qui lui servait de baguette, pour provoquer Malefoy en duel. Finalement, il étouffa un juron, ainsi que sa colère contre le Serpentard. Il décida de laisser Hermione régler ses problèmes, même s'il ne comprenait absolument rien. Il ferma la porte et sortit rapidement. Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Draco n'avait rien remarqué. En vérité, il était trop occupé à vaincre ses pensées. S'il était recroquevillé dans cette position, c'était pour être faible. Pour pleurer. Le Prince des Serpentard pleurait. L'ivresse avait accentué son malaise, et des images se bousculaient inlassablement en lui. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et avait enlevé la veste de son costume, qui pendait sur un fauteuil. Sa cravate, quand à elle, s'était retrouvée à l'autre bout de la pièce. En pleurant, la colère et la tristesse du jeune homme semblaient s'évaporer. Superficiellement, car il savait que cela reviendrait. Comme si le baiser furtif avec Hermione avait rouvert une plaie béante en lui, des secrets qu'il s'acharnait à cacher … Draco se sentait profondément frustré. Il avait toujours exprimé sa rage intérieure par des insultes ou par une supériorité affichée, mais rarement par des pleurs. A la limite, par de la violence envers lui-même … Par chance, personne ne pouvait le voir. Il se retint de ne pas commettre d'acte trop répréhensible, et se résigna à aller se coucher. Tel un fantôme. Il mit des heures à trouver le sommeil. Pas avant l'aube.

Hermione, quand à elle, se réveilla avec un épouvantable mal de crâne et des souvenirs confus mais néanmoins palpables. Elle était un peu effrayée par celle qu'elle avait été hier soir. Une autre partie d'elle-même. Comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille se leva, et but un remède magique qu'elle avait toujours à proximité, en cas de migraines. Elle but la mixture, et se sentit un peu soulagée, quoique la tête lui tourne encore un peu et qu'elle avait un léger mal de cœur. Elle se doucha rapidement et enfila les premiers vêtements qu'elle avait sous la main. Tout en pénétrant dans le salon, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur son rival. Il dormait. Rigide, les traits tirés, les yeux bouffis. Comme s'il avait pleuré. Hermione chassa immédiatement cette idée de son esprit. Un Malefoy ne pleurait jamais, c'était bien connu. Il se devait de tenir son rang.

Elle sortit le plus discrètement possible. Tout en descendant les escaliers, la rouge et or s'intima de chasser la soirée d'hier de son esprit. Ce n'était absolument plus possible qu'elle et Malefoy cohabitent, à présent. Avec ce qui s'était passé. Impossible. Penser que ses amis revenaient demain réconforta un peu Hermione, qui se dit qu'elle pourrait plus facilement éviter le Serpentard. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve Dumbledore. Qu'elle lui dise que c'était une très mauvaise idée. De plus, les souvenirs de Bellatrix recommençaient à faire dangereusement surface. Elle passa des heures à errer dans le château, allant n'importe où. Prisonnière d'elle-même et de ses pensées. Inévitablement, elle s'évanouit. Une fois de plus. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir des bras puissants la tirer en arrière. Après, ce fut le néant. Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, il faisait presque nuit et elle était dans son lit. A nouveau. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle daigna ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard glacial de Draco, une fraction de seconde. C'était bien trop.

- C'est toi qui m'a … Secouru ? La questionna t-il.

- Oui, j'étais bien obligé. Je passais par là. En plus, je dois … veiller sur toi, tu te souviens ? répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

- Merci, réussit à articuler Hermione. A propos de …

Le Serpentard la coupa.

- Oublions cette erreur.

Hermione referma les yeux.

- Oui, la plus grande erreur que j'aie jamais faite.

- Au fait, Granger. Ton stupide hibou a déposé une lettre de Krum.

La jeune fille s'était déjà rendormie. Draco posa ladite lettre sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille, brusquement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose nocive. Il entendit Hermione soupirer dans son sommeil. Il tendit l'oreille, car elle parlait très bas.

- Sauvez-moi … Bellatrix … Elle veut me tuer … Elle va me tuer … Me tuer.

Draco tressaillit malgré lui. Il savait que mon père avait été présent. Il savait qu'il avait participé activement à la capture de la jeune fille. Il savait tant de choses … Maintenant, il était à Azkaban. Les choses arrivaient. C'était comme ça. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. Il se rendit dans le petit salon tout en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être le jeune homme tant craint qu'il avait toujours été ? Tout en pensant, le Serpentard ne se rendit pas compte qu'il faisait les cent pas, et que le parquet commençait à grincer. Comme la porte d' Hermione était ouverte, celle-ci fut réveillée en sursaut.

- Malefoy ! Tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit ?

- Oh, pardon, votre Altesse sang de …, répondit un Malefoy sarcastique.

Hermione se leva de son lit avec une fureur mal contenue. Il lui en fallait peu pour qu'il l'énerve. Elle avait entendu cette insulte un nombre incalculables de fois, mais la trouait toujours aussi intolérable. Elle sortit sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort à son rival. Celui-ci arrêta son geste avec autant de dextérité que les fois précédentes.

- Tu va t'évanouir à nouveau, et je te laisserai par terre ! Menaça Malefoy.

- Ah parce que tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé maintenant ? Laisse-moi rire ! Riposta Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Draco relâcha sa pression et s'écarta d'elle en levant les bras.

- Eh bien, lance-moi un sort. Tu as carte blanche. Tu peux même tenter les sortilèges impardonnables si le cœur t'en dit, ironisa t-il.

Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette au sol, le visage fermé.

- Pas le courage ? Ou peut-être pas la force ? Se moqua Draco.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, mimant une menace, tel un prédateur. Sa baguette était devant lui. Hermione devait admettre qu'elle était un peu effrayée. Elle était facilement impressionnable, lorsqu'il s'agissait du Serpentard. Elle recula au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire. La baguette de Malefoy se trouvait à présent sur son torse. Pour se donner une contenance, Hermione se décida à parler, sans même chercher à récupérer sa baguette.

- Tu es ridicule, Malefoy.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Hermione le détailla, puisqu'ils étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux bleus délavés étaient éteints, et semblaient receler de profonds mystères … Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement ébouriffés, et des cernes commençaient à être de plus en plus visibles sur son visage. Mis à part ces quelques détails, c'était le même que la veille. C'était la même flagrance entêtante qui commençait à lui être familière. Ils restèrent quelques instants, figés comme des statues de marbre, ne sachant que faire. D'eux-mêmes, de leur haine et de leurs pensées. Soudain, Malefoy retira précipitamment sa baguette et quitta la pièce sans explication. La jeune fille respira enfin correctement, et ne chercha pas à se poser de questions. Il ne fallait pas s'en poser, avec Malefoy, c'était peine perdue.

Elle trouva la lettre de Krum sur sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit à l'aide de la Magie. Elle parcourut les lignes sans y prêter vraiment attention. Viktor écrivait qu'il voudrait la revoir bientôt, qu'il pensait à elle chaque jour et qu'il souhaitait qu'ils soient réunis. Hermione se dit qu'elle lui répondrait plus tard, envahie par un sommeil presque irrémédiable.

L'aube arriva vite. Hermione, d'excellente humeur, sortit en courant des appartements, pour se précipiter vers la salle commune. Il y avait une foule impressionnante d'élèves. Nouveaux balais, valises, et cages à hiboux en main. La jeune fille dût jouer des coudes et bousculer quelques personnes, essuyant des protestations, avant de retrouver la Table des Gryffondor. Elle chercha frénétiquement ses amis du regard, avant de les apercevoir enfin. Elle se rua littéralement vers eux, et les étreignit avec force. Harry et Ron avaient l'air enjoué, la mine reposée de ceux qui avaient passé des vacances agréables. Ron semblait même avoir encore pris quelques centimètres. Quand à Harry, ses cheveux étaient toujours dans le même désordre habituel.

- Euh, Hermy ? Je crois que tu peux nous lâcher là, non ? lança Ron

La jeune fille s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

- Bonne Année ! Lancèrent les adolescents de bon cœur, ravis de retrouver leur amie. Tu as reçu nos cadeaux ? demandèrent-ils.

Hermione leur répondit par un immense sourire, arborant fièrement un petit médaillon en argent gravé, brillant d'une étrange lueur. Ses amis échangèrent un coup d'œil satisfait, et ils s'assirent. Ils racontèrent fébrilement leurs vacances à Hermione. Visiblement très mouvementées. Hermione, quand à elle, leur confia qu'elle avait revu Viktor. Elle prit bien soin de ne mentionner ni ses évanouissements répétés, ni la soudaine apparition de Malefoy dans sa vie. Malefoy qui s'installait justement à la table des Serpentards, avec un air hautain. Son arrivée n'échappa pas à Harry, qui l'observa attentivement.

- Regardez-le, celui-là, toujours la même dégaine ! Et ces cernes … On se demande s'il dort !

Harry se retourna vers Hermione pour la questionner.

- Hermione, j'espère qu'il ne t'as pas fait de mal ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, et croisa furtivement le regard électrique du Serpentard. Il semblait se délecter des regards de crainte et d'admiration que les autres posaient sur lui. Crabbe et Goyle étaient revenus de leur convalescence, mais Draco ne semblait plus vouloir les côtoyer pour le moment, puisqu'il se trouvait seul.

- Hermione ? Harry t'as posé une question ! S'inquiéta Ron.

Celle-ci détourna vivement son regard de l'affligeant spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et ne se départit pas de son sourire :

- Ah oui. Il n'y a eu aucun problème ! La fouine m'a laissé tranquille.

Ses amis l'examinèrent d'un œil soupçonneux avant de reconnaître qu'elle disait la vérité. Après tout, leur amie ne mentait jamais. Soulagés, ils se penchèrent sur leurs pancakes, comme s'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis des semaines. Hermione se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, d'avoir croisé le regard de son pire ennemi. Ennemi … Elle reprit son masque.

- Je reviens ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Annonça t-elle à Harry et à Ron.


	5. Centaur

Ceux-ci répondirent par un hochement de tête très bref. Hermione partit à pas précipités, sous le regard de Draco qui avait noté son changement d'attitude. Celui-ci se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Pour voir si celle-ci réagirait, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il fit donc lever de force Lily Cole, une Serpentard qui lui avait toujours voué une admiration sans bornes. De son côté, elle l'indifférait complètement. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il l'embrassait déjà. Sous le regard d' Hermione, qui n'avait pas s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau le Serpentard. Un baiser brusque et reflétant l'indifférence. Il relâcha Lily, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Une nuée d'yeux écarquillés les entouraient. Les élèves étaient partagés entre l'envie d'applaudir et la crainte du prince des Serpentards. Draco fixa ensuite Hermione, qui semblait ne rien éprouver, mais qui pressa encore le pas. Malefoy était satisfait : Il avait réussi son coup. Hermione lui accordait de l'importance. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Lily, marmonnant quelques mots à son adresse.

- Tu n'es rien de plus pour moi qu'un vulgaire accessoire, donc ne te fais pas d'illusions.

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille ne faiblit pourtant pas. Le Prince des Serpentards l'avait choisie, elle ! Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclipsa rapidement, avec sa grâce légendaire. Derrière son passage, les amies de Lily ne manquèrent pas de chuchoter. Malefoy gravit les marches que sa rivale avait franchies quelques instants plus tôt. Il voulait savoir où elle était partie. Après quelques étages parcourus, Draco trouva la jeune fille, dans une salle de classe abandonnée. La porte était entrouverte. Krum se trouvait à ses côtés, ce qui étonna Draco. Le Serpentard se cacha dans un coin, juste pour entendre. Il en avait déjà bien assez vu la dernière fois. Viktor avait transplané, il pouvait le faire dans l'enceinte du château car il avait obtenu une autorisation particulière il y a quelques temps déjà. Draco put saisir des bribes de conversation. Au ton de la voix d' Hermione, il sut qu'elle pleurait, ou qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Merci encore d'avoir transplané en recevant mes incantations … Reviens vite …

C'était la voix d' Hermione.

- J'avais envie de te voir. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Très bien. Répondit Hermione.

Elle avait une voix étranglée, d'après ce que Draco pouvait percevoir, l'oreille collée derrière le mur.

- Je dois …

Draco ne saisit pas la suite, mais en conclut que Viktor était parti, d'après l'épaisse poussière verte qui était apparue, même jusqu'à sa cachette. Hermione sortit peu après, à pas toujours précipités, et Draco se terra un peu plus pour ne pas se faire voir. La Gryffondor ressentait un vide. Un peu comme une sorte de trahison. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Ils n'avaient aucuns comptes à se rendre. Pourtant, pour l'instant, et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle ne voulait plus Le voir, ni Lui parler. Tout irait tellement mieux s'ils s'ignoraient. S'ils se tenaient à distance. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples, et seraient beaucoup plus profitables pour tout le monde.

Hermione retourna à la grande salle, et Draco attendit un peu avant de la regagner également, pour finir son petit-déjeuner. La matinée passa doucement. Houleusement. Haineusement. Tout comme les quinze jours qui suivirent. Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques temps, Les robes de sorcier étaient donc de rigueur, et avaient à nouveau envahi Poudlard.

Hermione et Draco, quand à eux, s'évitaient soigneusement. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Draco rentrait lorsqu' Hermione se couchait. Il ne veillait plus du tout sur elle. La jeune fille passait son temps libre à travailler, ou encore avec ses amis. Mac Gonagall était venue lui parler un jour, brièvement, et Hermione lui avait assuré que tout se passait à merveille. Qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Qu'elle ne s'évanouissait presque plus. Bien entendu, tout n'était que mensonges.

Le seizième jour était un Dimanche. Hermione se leva en chantonnant, persuadée d'être seule, comme tous les matins à présent. Elle déchanta vite en ouvrant la porte qui menait au petit salon. Son rival dormait à poings fermés. Sans doute avait-il oublié de l'éviter. Gagné. L'intéressé, qui avait l'ouïe fine, ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Il posa ses yeux sur une Hermione surprise, électrisée par ce regard qu'elle évitait si soigneusement, et qu'elle n'avait plus croisé depuis longtemps. Hermione se mit à chercher frénétiquement un livre quelconque dans la petite bibliothèque, troublée, et persuadée que Draco avait fait semblant de se rendormir.

- Granger ?

Une voix traînante, reconnaissable entre toutes, s'éleva dans les airs.

- Granger ?

Ladite granger ne bougea pas d'un pouce, faisant toujours mine de l'ignorer. Il continua.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi. On … Instaure une trêve ?

Hermione se retourna vivement, faisant tomber quelques livres au passage. Elle commença à parler, la voix tremblante de rage malgré elle.

- T'as rien fait, Malefoy. Je me fiche de toi. Tu n'existes pas pour moi.

Draco eut un petit rictus narquois et satisfait.

- Ah ? Je sais …

- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Le coupa la jeune fille. On ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis deux semaines, des vacances pour tous les deux. Voilà tout !

Hermione rangeait les livres qu'elle avait fait tomber, à présent. Les choses se désordonnaient, depuis qu'il était là. Durant ces quinze jours de silence, un poids lui pesait. Ce poids était parti. Sans doute était-ce Bellatrix … Draco reprit la parole, semblant presque doux.

- Granger …Détestons-nous encore un peu, tu veux ?

La jeune fille fit de nouveau volte-face, évitant de regarder son rival dans les yeux.

- C'est d'accord. Répondit-elle à mi-voix. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais mes amis m'attendent.

Sur ce, elle partit lentement, comme si elle attendait que Draco la rattrape pour lui dire quelques mots. Elle pensa qu'elle était d'une stupidité sans nom, et claqua la porte. Elle rejoint Ron et Harry, qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. Ils avaient prévu de se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Ils voulaient retrouver l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, Harry estimant que celle-ci lui revenait de droit. Hagrid leur avait donné une piste en leur disant qu'il lui semblait l'avoir vu flotter dans les airs, non loin du lac. Il leur avait bien sûr déconseillé de s'y rendre seuls, et avait proposé de les accompagner. Sans succès. Hermione avait noté que celui-ci lui lançait des regards appuyés, depuis la soirée du premier Janvier. Comme s'il voulait qu'elle lui explique. Elle ne le ferait pas. Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie … Hagrid ne comprendrait pas. Elle voulait le préserver, afin qu'il garde l'image qu'il avait d'elle et ne mette personne en situation compromettante. Tout en s'enfonçant dans la forêt profonde et brumeuse, la Gryffondor saisit son médaillon entre les doigts, et demanda à ses amis ce que signifiait l'étrange lueur qui apparaissait parfois.

- Ah. Eh bien … Ron se gratta la tête. À vrai dire, c'est un peu comme un horcruxe, sauf que ça n'en est pas un. Tu me suis ?

- Tu n'as absolument pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, en fait !

Le rouquin tenta de se rattraper.

- Si, si, bien sûr ! N'est ce pas, Harry ? Harry ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, refrénant un fou-rire grandissant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que le rouquin ne saurait jamais mentir. Une fois arrivés à proximité du lac, pouvant l'apercevoir au loin, les trois amis se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, par mesure de précaution. Ils virent toutes sortes de créatures. Beaucoup de centaures galopèrent près d'eux, manquant de les frôler parfois. Ils traversèrent également l'endroit où se trouvait Aragorn et des milliers d'araignées. Par chance, celles-ci ne pouvaient les voir. Ron manqua d'ailleurs de s'évanouir une dizaine de fois. Au bout de quelques temps, ils étaient tout près du but. Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent. Un sorcier de haute stature dissimulé sous une épaisse cape torturait un centaure. Le sorcier parlait d'une voix presque métallique, qui lui proférait un air extrêmement inquiétant. L'hystérie le gagnait presque.

- Tu vas coopérer, oui ? Si tu ne le fais pas, Bellatrix te tueras ! Tu vas espionner pour son compte ! crachait-il

Le centaure était très apeuré, et surtout affaibli. Il trouva néanmoins la force de défier le sorcier.

- Jamais je ne vous donnerais des informations, plutôt mourir que de m'abaisser au niveau de Voldemort !

- Très bien. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, prépares toi à mourir. _Avada …_

A ce moment même, le sorcier se retrouva stupéfixié. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dévoilèrent alors, ôtant leur cape, brandissant leurs baguettes et avançant avec prudence. Ils enlevèrent l'épaisse cape de l'homme. Un inconnu. Mais il portait _La Marque. _Harry chercha fébrilement dans les poches de celui-ci, mais ne trouva rien. Il brûla alors la cape, avec le sortilège approprié. Ils s'occupèrent ensuite du centaure, apeuré mais soulagé d'être ainsi secouru.

_- Lashlabask, _lança Hermione.

Les liens qui entouraient le centaure se détachèrent aussitôt, ne formant plus que des masses de cordes lâches. Le centaure poussa un soupir, qui ressemblait plutôt à une plainte, de soulagement. La rouge et or pansa activement les blessures de la créature magique, malgré ses tremblements. Les souvenirs revenaient … Elle voulait absolument en savoir plus. Lorsque le centaure put se relever, il les considéra avec reconnaissance et curiosité. Il prit la parole, d'une voix presque chantante, et paradoxalement un peu austère.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, c'est dangereux. En tout cas, je vous remercie grandement … J'ai appelé mes compagnons, mais ils étaient trop loin … Ne restez pas trop par ici, vous ne savez pas ce qui peut arriver … Tout est possible.

Le centaure regarda tour à tour les amis, et ses yeux se posèrent plus attentivement sur Hermione. Celle-ci, mal à l'aise, détourna le regard.

- Vous ressemblez trait pour trait à la description qu'il m'a faite … Je suis sûr que c'est vous. Faites attention, mademoiselle …

Sa voix était à présent d'une tristesse infinie. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Comme si un malheur était proche et inévitable. Hermione n'eut pas de réaction. Le centaure leur fit un bref signe de tête avant de s'éloigner au galop. Comme s'il fallait les fuir. Après le départ de la créature, les trois amis décidèrent à l'unisson de lancer un sortilège d'_Oubliettes_ sur le mangemort. Sortilège douloureux à lancer, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tous les souvenirs de celui-ci furent aspirés, les uns après les autres. Son visage fixe devenait plus lisse, moins soucieux. Les plis de son front disparurent peu à peu pour laisser place à une paix totale. Il redevenait un inconnu. La marque ne pourrait s'effacer, mais les centaures s' occuperaient certainement de son sort. Les amis décidèrent donc de le laisser dans la forêt interdite.

Ils revêtirent la cape et décidèrent de transplaner, secoués par le danger auquel ils avaient été confrontés. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall du château, encore sous le choc. Une fois sûrs de se confondre avec les autres élèves, ils retirèrent la cape, la rangeant soigneusement. Ils avaient tous décidé d'aller se reposer. Ils ne pouvaient parler entre eux. Pas maintenant. Chacun avait en lui trop de mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissaient. Ils rentrèrent donc chacun de leur côté. Ron mit les pieds à la bibliothèque, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel venant de se part. Harry partit errer dans les couloirs. Quand à Hermione, elle décida de monter à ses appartements. Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée, et épuisée. Ce n'était pourtant que la fin d'après-midi. Elle débarqua comme un fantôme, l'odeur musquée habituelle ne la fit même pas réagir, de quelque manière que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se blottir dans ses draps. Bellatrix la recherchait. Sans doute parce que jouer à cache-cache avec elle l'amusait. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait trouvé une rivale de taille et qu'elle voulait à présent la tuer, pour prouver qu'elle était toute puissante. Elle était tout près. Hermione le savait. Elle le sentait. La sorcière noire se glissait chaque jour dans son esprit, comme un serpent venimeux. A la manière de Voldemort avec Harry. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle se glissa mécaniquement dans son lit.

_- Insonoris. _

Étant sûre que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, elle hurla. De toutes ses forces. Elle se surprit un peu, elle qui intériorisait si souvent tout. Évacuant sa rage et son désespoir. Oubliant la peur qui lui tordait à nouveau le ventre. Ainsi que la haine, qui rampait insidieusement dans son pauvre cœur. Ou plutôt, _les_ haines. Elle continua de hurler, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Apaisée, elle s'endormit ensuite profondément. Elle n'entendit pas la porte d'ouvrir quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne vit pas Malefoy, revenant de son entraînement de Quidditch, l'observer attentivement. Elle ne le vit pas non plus se questionner sur la raison pour laquelle il était entré, mu d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne vit pas non plus son visage s'apaiser, la voyant en sécurité. Enfin, elle n'entendit pas la porte se refermer doucement.


	6. Friend or foe ?

Au petit matin, la lionne sentit une fragrance familière dans sa chambre, mais se fit violence en se disant que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination débordante. Malefoy était tellement égoïste qu'il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de vérifier si elle allait bien, d'une quelconque manière … La jeune fille se sentait encore éprouvée par les événements de la veille, mais elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Se voiler la face. Prendre le masque d'une fille studieuse, toujours très concentrée, pour ne pas se faire cerner par ses faiblesses. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard au cours de métamorphose, et arriva donc à la hâte. Mac Gonagall la considéra d'un œil sévère.

- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes, Miss Granger. Asseyez-vous.

Celle-ci s'exécuta, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Harry et Ron arboraient un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle savait qu'ils voulaient donner le change, car eux aussi avaient été troublés par les événements de la veille, mais leur rendit ce sourire. Ils savaient tous les trois pertinemment que si Bellatrix revenait, les événements traumatisants dont ils avaient été témoins se reproduiraient sans doute. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle retrouve Hermione. La Gryffondor aperçut Draco, au fond de la pièce. Seul. Il avait l'air absent. Lointain. Son attitude différait un peu d'habituellement. Elle pensa qu'elle était sûrement la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Erreur. Mac Gonagall l'avait remarqué également. Quelle excellente observatrice … Le professeur s'approcha lentement de son pupitre, la mine pincée. Elle claqua des doigts à côté de son oreille, ce qui fit sursauter le Serpentard.

- Malefoy. Vos résultats ne sont déjà pas très brillants. Alors si vous vous mettez à ne pas suivre les cours … Je retire dix points à Serpentard ! Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous mette pas en retenue.

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva aussitôt parmi les verts et argent, attendant la réaction du Prince. Celui-ci regarda Mac Gonagall avec une haine non dissimulée. Cependant, il ne lui rétorqua rien, pas même une de ces répliques acerbes dont il avait le secret. Au grand étonnement de la classe entière. D'habitude, Malefoy n'était pas du genre à se laisser amoindrir sans riposter. Le professeur s'éloigna ensuite, poursuivant son cours. Son regard passait parfois d' Hermione à Draco et de Draco à Hermione, pendant quelques secondes. Elle faisait ensuite une sorte de moue indécise, puis se reprenait. Le reste du cours se passa sans autres incidents notables. A la fin, le professeur retint la Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Ils restèrent, un peu à contrecœur, n'échangeant pas un seul regard. Minerva les considéra d'un œil sec, sous ses lunettes à montures argentées.

- Je suis au courant. Un centaure est venu me parler, hier. Il est venu jusqu'ici pour m'avertir. Miss Granger, vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage.

Celle-ci baissa la tête en guise de réponse, et regarda ses pieds, comme si elle avait commis un acte honteux. Malefoy comprit alors pourquoi il avait instinctivement vérifié si elle allait bien. Il avait eu un pressentiment. Un pressentiment pour Granger. Ce qui était très étrange d'ailleurs. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, mais savait que cela était sûrement en rapport avec le pire cauchemar d' Hermione. Mac Gonagall jaugea à présent à nouveau Malefoy, avec un regard plus dur que les précédents.

- Quant à vous ... Je ne vous félicite pas. Vous êtes sensé la protéger. Je vous prierai de faire attention à elle. Sinon, des points seront retirés …

Malefoy émit un soupir bruyant, destiné à exprimer son mécontentement.

- Miss Granger, encore une chose … Je vous demande de redoubler de vigilance. Il en va de votre vie. Au moindre faux pas, elle vous retrouvera … Je vous surveille, de toute façon. Malefoy, il faut dormir, je pense que vous avez du l'oublier !

Les jeunes gens sortirent de la salle, et Hermione s'assied sur les premières marches venues, reprenant ses esprits. Elle était d'une inconscience folle. Aller dans la forêt interdite alors qu'une telle menace planait sur elle … C'était de la folie pure. Elle était si étrange, ces temps ci … Elle n'avait pourtant pensé qu'à l'épée, et ne s'était pas demandé une seule seconde si tout cela était dangereux, malgré les recommandations d' Hagrid.

A sa grande surprise, Draco s'assied à l'autre extrémité des marches, sans un mot. Sans même la regarder. Au même moment, Lily Cole fit son apparition. Elle se précipita vers Draco et l'enlaça, étreinte qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Lorsque Lily aperçut Hermione, elle cracha :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, cette sang-de-bourbe ? C'est une insulte à ta personne, qu'elle s'asseye sur les mêmes marches que toi …

A ces mots, Hermione tressaillit. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Elle se leva rapidement, sépara les deux jeunes gens à l'aide d'une formule et gifla Lily. De toutes ses forces. Puis, elle pointa sa baguette sur elle. Son ton était méprisant et haineux. Son visage était devenu celui d'une étrangère. Déformé par la colère. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre cette insulte dans toutes les bouches. Elle aurait voulu que Lily disparaisse, ou qu'elle se transforme en créature informe.

- Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça, une seule. Et je te tues. Tu m'entends ? Je te tues. Et je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Menaça t-elle d'un ton doucereux, s'approchant tout près de Lily.

La Gryffondor retira sa baguette, et Lily partit aussitôt en courant, une expression surprise et horrifiée sur le visage. Draco observait la scène, presque amusé et, il fallait l'avouer, impressionné. Il n'avait pas souhaité intervenir car il pensait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Granger était vraiment effrayante quand elle le voulait. Comme un automate, celle-ci gravit les escaliers. Draco la suivit, bien plus rapide qu'elle. Il l'eut rattrapé très vite. Ils coururent côte à côte, en silence, jusqu'à se trouver devant la salle sur demande. Certainement avaient-ils eu tous les deux le même souhait. La porte de la pièce était ouverte. La pièce en elle-même était blanche, et scintillait. Simplement. Elle dégageait une atmosphère de paix et une sérénité profondes. Sentiments que les deux rivaux tentaient désespérément de retrouver. Ce fut Hermione qui entra la première. Elle s'assied en tailleur, au milieu. Draco pénétra ensuite dans la pièce, confiant. La porte se referma derrière eux, sans grande surprise. Le Serpentard attendait que Granger parle, donne des explications. Ce fut finalement lui qui rompit un silence devenu trop pesant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, se retournant d'abord pour lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable. Regards qui se croisaient à nouveaux. Paroles libres, fusant dans l'air. Pas de crainte d'être vus, entendus, épiés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis parla. Chaque mot lui faisait mal.

- C'est _Elle_. Elle me recherche. Elle veut ma peau. Elle a envoyé un mangemort sur mes traces. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus … Quand au cas Cole, cette fille est définitivement inutile.

Au mot _mangemort_, Draco frissonna. Il ne trouva rien à dire, rien à répondre à une détresse face à laquelle il était impuissant. Il se devait d'être un iceberg. Froid, distant. Ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Tout garder à l'intérieur. Là était le secret. Il s'assied à ses côtés, et ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment. La jeune fille, vulnérable, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Malefoy. Celui-ci voulut d'abord se dégager, puis se dit qu'une telle lutte ne servirait à rien. Il était fatigué. Il avait déjà trop à faire avec sa propre lutte intérieure. Au bout d'un moment, il se dégagea doucement, puis se plaça derrière elle pour l'envelopper de ses bras. Elle eut un bref sursaut, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se dit que c'était finalement la meilleure chose à faire. Il murmura à son oreille.

- Je suis là …

Tant pis si ce n'était qu'une furtive évasion, qu'une piètre tentative de rendre les choses plus douces. Tant pis, parce que cela marchait. Hermione ferma les yeux, oubliant tout. Elle commença à pleurer, comme si cette accalmie avait réveillé ses sentiments. La boîte de Pandore était ouverte, mais les malheurs s'étaient répandus à l'extérieur cette fois, et ne les touchaient plus. Ils se contentaient d'être absorbés par la paix qui régnait. Draco lui aussi semblait paisible, les traits de son visage étaient détendus. Il pouvait se le permettre. Personne ne le voyait. Hermione ne le voyait pas non plus, puisqu'ils ne se faisaient pas face. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille eut une brusque prise de conscience : elle était dans les bras de son ennemi. Afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par une vague de sentimentalisme, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, pourtant si agréable, et fit les cent pas. Draco semblait serein, pas même surpris qu'elle ait voulu partir. La jeune fille se rendit compte que son pendentif émettait encore une légère lueur, qui s'intensifiait … Elle haussa les épaules, n'y prêtant pas plus d'attention.

Elle reporta son attention sur Malefoy, qui reprit instantanément son masque. Elle observa cette peau presque blanche, pure, qui ressemblait presque à de la porcelaine. Ces cheveux blonds qu'il portait un peu plus ébouriffés chaque jour. Le jeune homme surprit Hermione et riva son regard au sien. Un regard bleu-délavé, empli de détermination. Gênée, Hermione détourna le regard mais le jeune homme l'observait plus attentivement lui aussi. Ses longs cheveux en bataille, comme habituellement. Ses yeux noisettes fuyants, tellement innocents … Mais qui pouvaient se faire meurtriers. Un sentiment étrange s'empara du jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le nommer. Hermione se mit à parler, d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Malefoy, je … Écoute. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider. Nous nous détestons et … Nous en sommes là. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça. Tu es un Serpentard, et tu …

- Je ? l'interrogea Malefoy.

- Tu … Rien. Je vais y aller. Tu ferais mieux aussi. C'est bientôt l'heure du cours de potions …

Draco hocha brièvement la tête. Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle avec précipitation, comme pris en faute. Ils se séparèrent pour se rendre aux cachots, craignant de se faire voir par des yeux indiscrets, ou par des fantômes qui traîneraient par hasard. Ce fut Hermione qui arriva la première. En la voyant, ses deux meilleurs amis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident de la forêt interdite, car ils avaient peur de faire ressurgir les fantômes qui dormaient en eux. Alors, ils donnaient le change. Ils se comportaient normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ron commença à parler.

- Hermione ! On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! On n'a pas pu t'attendre chez Mac Gonagall, tu comprends …

Hermione le coupa.

- Le Quidditch ! Je sais ! Vous aviez entraînement. Quand à moi, j'étais à la bibliothèque … Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : comme d'habitude !

Ce mensonge fut prononcé avec une facilité déconcertante, et passa inaperçu. Hermione se raidit soudain, et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Draco était arrivé, et visiblement, Lily était très en colère. Son visage était visiblement marqué, et Hermione sourit intérieurement, fière d'avoir pu faire preuve de tant de force et de courage. Elle entendit quelques bribes houleuses de conversation.

- Draco ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais, assis à côté d'elle ? C'est répugnant !

L'intéressé lui somma de baisser la voix, compte tenu des gens qui se retournaient, interloqués. Heureusement, personne ne se doutait de rien. Draco inventa alors une histoire solide, justifiant aisément les événements et destinée à la faire taire. Lily se permit de placer une dernière phrase.

- Si je la croise, je lui réglerai son compte !

- Ne te donnes pas cette peine, Lily, je le ferai pour toi.

Malefoy jouait son rôle à la perfection. Il avait beau repousser Lily, celle-ci croyait toujours aussi naïvement en ses paroles. Hermione se retourna vers ses amis, en pleine discussion avec Neville. Une grande silhouette noire apparut alors sur le seuil du cachot, et tout le monde sursauta et se tut brusquement. C'était un grand homme, qui arborait une mine sévère. Lèvres pincées, yeux perçants. Age indéfinissable. Allure austère … Cheveux noirs de jais, graissant visiblement. Rogue. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à percer le mystère du personnage. Personne n'avait réussi à lire sur son visage, à lire tout ce qui se cachait en lui. Le dénommé Rogue, professeur de potions, claqua des doigts, comme pour rétablir un ordre qui s'était pourtant déjà fait. Sa voix ne s'éleva même pas. Il eut juste à faire ce geste et les élèves rentrèrent, telle une armée de petits soldats. Satisfait, le professeur esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'à une manifestation de joie et referma la lourde porte du cachot. Le professeur commença à parler d'une voix froide et saccadée. Il semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et ne cessait de s'en prendre à tous les Gryffondor. Les trois heures qui suivirent furent donc extrêmement longues et éprouvantes. Severus Rogue s'amusait de voir ces jeunes visages respirant la peur. Il aimait être craint, il aimait l'idée que ses élèves ne sachent pas qui il était vraiment. Lorsque le cours fut enfin terminé, les Gryffondor poussèrent des soupirs soulagés puis sortirent rapidement. Les Serpentard, quand à eux, prirent tout leur temps. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne se hâtèrent pourtant pas de sortir, retardant ainsi l'occasion de parler de l'épisode des Centaures. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin, une voix s'éleva derrière leur dos. Voix qu' Hermione aurait reconnue entre tous.

- Granger ! J'ai à te parler !


	7. Bad Memories

Les trois amis firent volte-face. Ron et Harry dégainèrent immédiatement leur baguette et se placèrent devant Hermione, protecteurs. Draco Malefoy leur faisait face, accompagné de Lily Cole. Hermione fut loin d'être surprise. Draco se trouvait tellement partout ces temps-ci … Elle s'apprêtait à parler, mais le survivant fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Cracha celui-ci, brandissant sa baguette vers Malefoy.

Harry Potter fulminait. La personne qu'il détestait le plus voulait " parler " à sa meilleure amie. Parler ? La torturer, l'insulter, l'humilier ? Depuis longtemps, Potter soupçonnait Draco d'être un mangemort. Un pitoyable mangemort. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme avait suivi les traces de son père. Persuadé qu'il était esclave de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qu'il voulait vaincre depuis toujours. Il se dit que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Hermione, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Pas cette fois. On l'avait déjà bien trop blessée. Harry planta ses yeux verts dans ceux, étrangement calmes de Draco. Il attendait une réponse. Il attendait qu'Hermione se sauve, ce qu'elle aurait du faire, normalement apeurée par le Serpentard. Il lui semblait même qu'il voulait défier Malefoy. Il voulait l'évincer de sa vie. Il voulait juste qu'il cesse de faire sans cesse du mal à ceux qu'il aimait.

- Rien qui te concerne directement, répliqua l'intéressé.

Hermione décida d'agir avant que la situation ne dégénère. Elle prit les deux baguettes de ses amis avec une rapidité étonnante et n'hésita pas à les bousculer, se retrouvant immédiatement face à face avec Malefoy et Cole. Elle s'adressa à Ron et à Harry :

- Ecoutez, je vais lui parler puisqu'il le souhaite tellement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ?

Ses amis dévisagèrent Draco avec un regard de défi et de haine. Hermione, craignant que cela ne finisse vraiment mal, insista.

- D'accord ?

Ils capitulèrent, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait rien refuser à Hermione, elle savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille finit par leur rendre leur baguette lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils ne tenteraient rien.

- D'accord. Mais au moindre souci, tu nous appelles.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et ses deux amis s'en allèrent lentement, sans manquer de faire des messes basses et de se retourner. Ils commençaient à s'interroger sur le soudain calme de leur amie face à son pire ennemi. Ils se demandaient pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas eu peur, ou pourquoi elle n'avait pas été en colère. Pourtant, il leur semblait qu'elle proclamait toujours haut et fort qu'elle détestait le Serpentard ... Le mystère complet. Ils n'avaient pas envie de réfléchir, sans doute par peur de découvrir une vérité dérangeante. Les non-dits s'accumulaient peu à peu entre eux, ces temps-ci … Harry était toutefois celui qui se posait le plus de questions sur leur amie.

Lily Cole n'était pas partie. Ses yeux gris détaillaient Hermione de haut en bas, avec un petit air supérieur. Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs de jais, avec un geste subtil, mais qui exprimait cependant le dédain. Cole correspondait aux « critères de beauté », comme on les appelle dans le monde des moldus. Cependant, elle était loin d'être belle. A tous points de vue. La rouge et or soutenait son regard sans faillir. Elle n'était pas effrayée. Cole agissait ainsi parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Si elle l'avait été, elle n'aurait rien tenté. Elle se serait même certainement enfuie.

Draco prit la parole, brisant ainsi tous les espoirs de revanche de sa petite amie.

- Je dois lui parler. Seul.

Lily protesta faiblement, s'attendant à ce que Draco cède et prenne sa défense devant elle. Il n'en fit rien.

- Si tu veux que cette affaire soit réglée, c'est seul que je dois lui parler. Pars.

Cole s'en alla, à contrecœur. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son petit ami, lequel lui répondit par une œillade qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était indésirable. Elle se demandait pourquoi Draco avait tant besoin de parler, et surtout, sans qu'elle soit présente. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, sans doute pour aller se plaindre à ses amies, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire. Celles-ci avaient déjà craché leur venin sur Hermione plus d'une fois.

Quand à Hermione, elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi Draco voulait la voir. Après tout, ils s'étaient déjà « parlé » il y a quelques heures … Elle se maudissait d'ailleurs d'avoir faibli devant lui. Que cela cachait-il ?

- Enfin seuls. Fit Draco d'un air glacial qui surprit un peu la Gryffondor.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? On s'est déjà vu, aujourd'hui, non ? Gronda Hermione, reprenant ses réflexes de défense face au Serpentard.

- C'est pour que Cole me fiche la paix ! S'amusa celui-ci.

- Ah, donc quand je l'ai menacé ça ne t'as fait ni chaud ni froid ?

Draco ne répondit pas et esquissa un sourire discret et éphémère. Ils marchèrent en silence, sans but précis, jusqu'à se retrouver par hasard dans le couloir de la soirée du jour de l'an. Le couloir du troisième étage. Etonnés et un peu troublés, ils voulurent rebrousser chemin, mais ne le firent pas. Cet endroit recelait des souvenirs. Ils se rappelaient de leurs échanges, de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui brisa un silence devenu trop pesant.

- Malefoy, pourquoi tu continues à … Me protéger ?

L'intéressé sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Des plis discrets se formèrent sur son front lisse, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Parler, ou se taire ? Faire preuve d'arrogance, ou laisser tomber le masque ? Les mots lui échappèrent.

- Parce que je ne supporterai pas … Qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Se reprenant immédiatement et prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, Malefoy bondit presque vers Hermione et la retint fortement, la blessant presque. Il s'en voulait encore de faire preuve de faiblesse, à tous les niveaux. Ses failles se révélaient beaucoup trop à son goût, en ce moment. Il ne devait rien exprimer. Jamais. Alors, il reprit son masque de mépris. La haine naturelle revint s'immiscer de force en lui. Haine étrange, presque passionnée.

- Si tu répètes à quiconque ce que je viens de te dire, tu es morte. Compris ?

Sur ces mots, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Hermione. C'était paradoxal. Hermione lui rendit son baiser. Comme pour sceller tout ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se dire. Malefoy ne relâcha son étreinte que pour la serrer contre lui, avec une douceur presque brutale. Deux brasiers, deux aimants. Deux contraires. Chacun s'enivrant de flagrances maintenant trop connues, s'égarant lors de ces quelques instants de répit. Plus rien n'existait. Même le temps semblait s'être figé, surpris. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils le faisaient quand même. Personne ne savait. Pas même eux. Ils étaient simplement poussés par des sentiments contradictoires, qui les enchaînaient l'un à l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher. Hermione passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, voulant inconsciemment qu'il lui appartienne enfin. Elle le repoussa ensuite brusquement, presque violemment. Elle avait peur d'aller plus loin, et de le regretter ensuite. Elle ne voulait pas se perdre complètement. Les prunelles claires du jeune homme s'assombrirent, et passèrent de l'étonnement à la colère. De la colère à l'indifférence.

- Quelle poigne … dit-il avec un flegme maîtrisé.

- Merci, souffla Hermione, un peu ébahie par la force soudaine dont elle avait fait preuve.

Malefoy se redressa rapidement et Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'il s'abatte sur elle. Au lieu de cela, le jeune homme attendit que sa rivale se redresse et marcha à ses côtés. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si leurs furtives étreintes n'existaient pas. Hermione avait le sentiment de se redécouvrir elle-même. Ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre, ils se repoussaient, et pourtant, ils se comprenaient. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pu parler de leurs souffrances. C'était quelque chose de différent. C'est tout naturellement qu'ils rentrèrent séparément dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, pour n'éveiller aucuns soupçons. Par chance, celle-ci était complètement vide. Il était encore tôt, et les élèves préféraient prendre l'air frais dans le parc plutôt que de s'enfermer, même si c'était plus confortable. Les deux rivaux s'assirent face à face, sur de gros fauteuils de couleur rouge. Ils fixèrent le feu de cheminée qui crépitait devant eux durant un long moment. Apaisés. Ce fut encore une fois la Gryffondor qui rompit le silence.

- Où va t-on ?

Draco la considéra d'un œil interrogateur, hésitant. Cette question avait tellement de sens, et en même temps si peu ... Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à cela. Il avait bien trop peur de se révéler à nouveau.

- « On » ne va nulle part. – il regarda dans la vide après un temps – « On » n'existe pas …

Le ton du Serpentard se voulait indifférent et froid. Granger se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux avec une sorte de panache dont elle seule avait le secret, et partit sans un mot. Draco la suivit du regard, montant l'escalier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin. Il n'en pensa rien. Il fixa à nouveau le feu de cheminée. Une fois seul, il se dit qu'il avait envie de jeter au feu ses cauchemars bien trop réels à son goût. Toute la noirceur de son âme. Il faisait souvent taire les hurlements qui l'habitaient. Toutes ces supplications. Tous ces fantômes. Tous ces regards impuissants, qui devenaient ensuite fixes à jamais. Tous ces gens qui lui demandaient sans cesse _Pourquoi_. Draco tenta de fermer son esprit, ce fut sans succès. Les images lui revinrent par vagues. Des scènes qu'il refoulait sans cesse. La pièce très sombre, ornementée d'un immense luminaire en cristal. La grande table qui s'étendait tout en longueur. Les personnes autour de la table. Vêtues de capuches noires. Et l'inhumain, les dominant tous. Son regard satisfait, caressant distraitement Nagini, l'immense serpent s'enroulant autour de son maître.

- Suivant ! Clamait-il de sa voix sifflante.

Un homme gisait sur la table, inanimé. Il n'était qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres. La victime des machinations des mangemorts. Deux hommes l'empoignèrent et le trainèrent sur le sol, sans aucune considération. Voldemort eut un rire glacial, sans joie pour exprimer sa satisfaction. Tous les regards se tournaient à présent vers Malefoy. Même allure, à quelques années de cela. Son père lui avait serré très fort le poignet. Il lui avait susurré à l'oreille, lui montrant _La Marque_:

- Draco, mon fils, à ton tour. Un jour, tu l'auras toi aussi. Fais honneur au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il l'avait ensuite brutalement poussé en avant. Il était seul. Seul face à une petite fille qu'_ils_avaient amenée. Qui s'approchait avec un air de défi, faisant face à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle lui faisait même penser à Harry Potter … Draco parvint à fermer son esprit et à revenir à la réalité. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, à force de se cramponner au fauteuil. Il monta précipitamment dans les appartements. Hermione était installée sur une chaise, immobile. Elle quitta la pièce lorsqu'il entra. Décidée à l'ignorer. Draco n'y prêta aucune attention. Il alla directement dans la salle de bains et brisa le miroir avec son poing, d'une force inouïe.

_- Reparo_

Le miroir se reforma instantanément. Alors, Draco recommença. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que sa main devienne ensanglantée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la sente plus. Jusqu'à se résoudre à aller chez Mme Pomfresh. Il voulait oublier. Au moins, il était apaisé pour un temps.

De son côté, Hermione se hâta de retrouver ses amis. Ils la questionnèrent d'emblée sur ce que Malefoy voulait, lui faisant une tirade sur les dangers du Serpentard et de ses amis. Hermione leur répondit en soupirant qu'il ne voulait rien d'important. La jeune fille semblait déterminée mais, depuis quelques temps, Harry avait noté un certain changement dans son attitude. C'était impalpable, mais le jeune homme s'en rendait compte. Il ne savait cependant pas à quoi cela était dû. Mais était bien déterminé à le savoir. Ron était intrigué lui aussi, mais ne se posait pas autant de questions que Harry.

Les amis ne reparlèrent plus de cela, et s'installèrent dans la salle commune pour dîner. Hermione faisait mine d'écouter ses camarades, d'autant plus que Luna Lovegood commençait une tirade « passionnante », mais elle était ailleurs. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, son regard se glissait à quelques tables de là, où un Serpentard était assis, en train de manger. Il avait un épais bandage à la main. Il semblait triste. Du moins Hermione le voyait. Elle commençait à le connaître, même si cela aurait tué le Serpentard d'admettre un quelconque sentiment. La jeune fille porta à nouveau son attention sur Luna, et poussa quelques exclamations de joie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Celle-ci se leva brusquement et vint vers elle, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Tu m'attendras, il faut que je te parle.

Puis elle se rassied, continuant ses aventures extravagantes. Hermione haussa les épaules et s'attarda cette fois sur Lily Cole. Cette dernière tentait à chaque fois de s'approcher de Draco, mais il la repoussait à chaque tentative. Lily prenait alors une teinte presque écarlate, et, vexée, plantait sa fourchette dans ses carottes avec une rage non dissimulée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire en voyant ce spectacle affligeant, et pensa à l'ironie de la situation.

Le reste du repas se passa entre les rires et les éclats de voix. Comme convenu, Luna vint parler à Hermione, attendant que tout le monde soit parti. La jeune fille arborait aujourd'hui des patacitrouilles en guise de boucles d'oreilles et portait une longue robe de sorcier, de couleur rose vive. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en une épaisse tresse. Elle avait vraiment un charme particulier. Particulier, et teinté de folie. Elle commença une tirade dont elle avait le secret, parlant d'une voix basse et chantante.

- Mione, tu ne peux pas me cacher ça … Je suis ton amie. Même les mandragores sont au courant ! Je t'observe depuis un petit moment et je sais que quelque chose ne … Tourne pas rond. – tout en disant ces mots, elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Je vais découvrir ce que c'est … Mais je suis sûre que l'amour plane quelque part. Fais attention à toi, ou les mandragores vont te manger …


	8. Common Nightmares

Hermione retint un rire et hocha la tête, partant sans mot dire vers ses appartements. Quelle perspicacité ! Luna était vraiment forte. Son amie devinait toujours tout. Elle était certes un peu excentrique, mais elle disait toujours la vérité … Elle voyait tout ce qui pouvait échapper aux autres, même les détails les plus infimes.

En poussant la porte, Hermione découvrit Malefoy allongé sur son lit. Il paraissait exténué. Les paupières mi-closes, il avait déboutonné sa chemise et desserré sa cravate. Le cœur d' Hermione s'accéléra un peu. La surprise. La beauté nonchalante avait abandonné tous ses artifices et se montrait, à nu. Les yeux de la rouge et or se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le bandage de sa main, qu'elle vit de plus près. Il semblait s'être vraiment blessé. Puis, elle s'attarda un instant sur son visage. Il était vraiment surprenant. Hermione ne serait tué de penser ainsi, mais il fallait l'admettre. Draco Malefoy était beau. Une beauté hors du commun. Qu'elle commençait tout juste à apprécier …

Lorsqu'il aperçut Granger, Malefoy tourna la tête. Il avait l'air absent. Comme si la lutte contre ses démons intérieurs avait continué et que ceux-ci l'avaient terrassé. Il commença à parler d'une voix volontairement basse, presque inaudible. La neutralité du ton qu'il prit surprit Hermione.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je me suis fait à la main ? C'est le quidditch.

Hermione, qui ne le croyait pas une seule seconde, resta quelques instants interdite. Elle alla ensuite machinalement dans la salle de bains, sans dire un mot. Mue d'un étrange pressentiment qui s'avéra être juste. La glace était intacte, mais elle semblait légèrement floue.

« Sûrement le sortilège de _reparo_ » songea la jeune fille. Elle revint dans le petit salon, s'attardant encore sur Malefoy. C'était idiot, mais il avait l'air vraiment vulnérable, ainsi. De son côté, il la regardait sans la voir. Cela lui semblait égal qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait fait, puisqu'il était sûr qu'elle aussi avait parfois des accès de colère qui lui faisaient perdre tout contrôle. Granger n'était sûrement pas entièrement l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle.

- Tu veux venir ? lui proposa t-il d'un ton presque sérieux.

Hermione prit un air horrifié, Draco un air amusé.

- C'était de l'humour noir ! Quoique …

La sorcière fit la moue. Elle voulait lui poser une question. Le jeune homme paraissait si vide, si exténué qu'elle voulut s'abstenir mais, fidèle à elle-même, questionna tout de même Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? Cole, elle compte pour toi ?

Hermione commençait déjà à regretter de lui avoir demandé cela. Elle se trouva stupide et complètement inconsciente. Le jeune homme, quand à lui, la regarda, sincèrement étonné et pris au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi ? ça t'intéresse ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Répliqua Hermione d'un ton désinvolte.

Malefoy était amusé par Granger. Il y avait quelque chose d'impalpable en elle, une sorte de charisme mêlé à de la fierté. Mine de rien, elle l'intriguait.

- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

Trois heures du matin. L'heure où tous les gens sont sensés dormir. Happés par un sommeil réparateur et par des songes qui les bercent et les emmènent plus loin encore que la magie elle-même. Pour la plupart … Le Serpentard, lui, ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Sa main le démangeait désagréablement. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Son cœur, lui, était meurtri. Les souvenirs revenaient à nouveau. Les vagues étaient trop fortes. Impossible de lutter. La petite fille avait détourné son regard de Voldemort, elle était à présent devant Draco, pâle mais déterminée. Elle le regardait avec une confiance aveugle, comme si elle savait au fond d'elle que le garçon aux cheveux d'anges ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il lui paraissait gentil … Ses yeux se firent ensuite furtifs et passèrent en revue tous les mangemorts de la salle. Elle n'était pas vraiment effrayée. Sans doute était-elle encore trop petite pour comprendre. Elle soutint encore le regard du Lord jusqu'à ce que celui-ci exprime une fureur qu'il contenait jusqu'alors. Tout le monde devait trembler devant lui. Sans aucune exception. Aucune. Cela le rendait fou de rage qu'une minuscule créature se dresse sur son chemin, et il avait même envie de la tuer sur le champ. Draco ne savait que faire. Son père, derrière lui, le pressait à nouveau. Sa poigne ferme en guise de menace. Le jeune homme ferma enfin son esprit, avec un tressautement. Tout son corps se relâcha, et, exténué, il parvint enfin à dormir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une jeune fille avait le sommeil agité. Des cauchemars qui étaient d'ordinaire récurrents revenaient à elle, réminiscences d'un événement qu'elle souhaitait vraiment oublier. Un visage était penché sur elle, promenant sur le sien ses longs ongles noirs qui ressemblaient presque à des griffes. Elle ne semblait pas pressée. Les yeux étaient révulsés, plongeant dans un regard noisette et fuyant. Les cheveux étaient longs et noirs, clairsemés de blanc ça-et-là. La voix se faisait dans un souffle. Menaçante. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire. Effrayante. Dans ce cauchemar, Bellatrix était la Reine. La Reine de tout un univers. Étrange. Les yeux noisette se portaient sur un coin de la pièce, un pan de rideau rouge sombre. Ils ne voulaient pas le quitter sous peine de perdre le contrôle … Contrôle pourtant déjà perdu d'avance. Bataille inégale, improbable.

- Regardes-moi ! Regardes-moi ! La voix se faisait pressante, insistante. Venimeuse.

La jeune fille parvint à se réveiller, pleine de frissons qui parcouraient son échine. Elle ne voulait pas se rendormir. Sous aucun prétexte. Elle avait bien trop peur que son esprit se laisse à nouveau envahir par l'horreur. Elle pensait que c'était le signe que Bellatrix l'aie retrouvée. Peut-être faisait-elle une sorte de manipulation mentale … En tout cas, Hermione était bien plus qu'effrayée. Elle ressentait cette peur au plus profond d'elle-même. Son pouls s'accélérait, et de légers tremblements, semblables à des secousses, agitaient ses mains. Elle décida de se lever discrètement, afin d'essayer d'oublier l'horreur qu'elle ressentait. Elle prit sa baguette, et tâtonna dans la nuit à la recherche de la porte de sortie. Elle la trouva finalement. Elle veilla à ne pas réveiller Malefoy, et la ferma le plus doucement possible, parce qu'elle savait que le Serpentard avait le sommeil léger … Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller, mais décida tout de même de continuer. Une virée nocturne ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique …

En parcourant les couloirs, Hermione se sentit plus détendue. La marche lui vidait l'esprit, et, dans l'obscurité, la paix reprenait ses droits. Cependant, la jeune fille eut une étrange sensation. Comme si quelqu'un l'observait, la poursuivait. Cela ne lui semblait pas être une mauvaise présence, alors elle se radoucit. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, l'impression d'être suivie s' accentuait. Lorsqu'elle se retournait, elle ne voyait personne. Elle haussa les épaules, se disant que son imagination n'était que trop débordante. Effectivement, il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans la pénombre. En plissant les yeux et en baissant la tête, Hermione découvrit Miss Teigne, le chat de Rusard. Ses yeux brillaient d'une satisfaction presque humaine. Son propriétaire ne devait certainement pas être très loin. La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, et se décida à retrouver son lit, quitte à être encore envahie de cauchemars. Elle préférait ne pas avoir d'ennuis pour le moment. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire mine de partir que Rusard apparut, avec le même air de satisfaction que son chat, sur son visage marqué par le temps et le ressentiment. Il brandissait une lanterne sur le visage d' Hermione pour l'identifier et s'apprêtait à parler. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. En effet, un homme apparut derrière lui, le congédiant d'un simple regard. Rusard ne se fit pas prier, maugréant dans sa barbe, suivi de près par Miss Teigne qui miaulait faiblement.

Une silhouette familière se tint devant Hermione. Même vêtu d'une manière inhabituelle, cet homme imposait le respect. Quoique ce fût un pyjama de velours, et qu'il avait quand même l'air d'un vieil homme cherchant à se rassurer. L'homme était agité par des pensées nocturnes, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait donc décidé d'aller faire un tour pour mettre les choses au clair. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de tomber sur Hermione. Le vieil homme s'avança encore. Dumbledore. Hermione, surprise, brandit sa baguette sur lui. La peur de tomber sur un mangemort, ou pire … Sans doute. Il lui dit d'une voix calme que ce n'était que « ce bon vieux directeur. » Hermione eut honte. Honte de se trouver ici alors qu'elle était sensé dormir. Honte de désobéir. Elle prit peur. Peut-être Dumbledore la trouverait-il trop insolente ? Elle baissa d'emblée sa baguette et regarda ses pieds, comme une petite fille prise en faute. Elle ne parvint pas à parler, les excuses se bousculant dans son esprit maladroit mais restant coincées dans sa gorge.

- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui aime les virées nocturnes ! Plaisanta le directeur.

Il la jaugeait d'un air compréhensif qui la soulagea un peu, malgré son embarras. Visiblement, même le plus sage des hommes pouvait se trouver en position de faiblesse. Hermione se sentait rassurée. Elle était persuadée que cet incident resterait entre eux, d'après ce qu' Harry lui avait raconté. Selon lui, Dumbledore était un homme de confiance. La Gryffondor souhaitait le croire, mais elle repensait au fait qu'il l'ait mis avec Malefoy. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi, peut-être avait-il cru que les deux élèves s'entendraient bien ?

Hermione hocha la tête, en esquissant un sourire timide. Elle ne tenta même pas de se justifier.

- Je comprends … Vous avez encore Bellatrix en tête, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle vous obsède ? Mais il n'y pas que ça …

La jeune fille était étonnée par la perspicacité dont faisait preuve Dumbledore. Cette situation inhabituelle et presque cocasse prenait tout à coup un tour sérieux. Elle ne répondit pas, encore trop intimidée, et persuadée que Dumbledore avait une sorte de don.

Dumbledore passa une main dans sa longue barbe et prit un air pensif. Au bout d'un long moment, il se mit à parler.

- Miss Granger, vous … Je pense que je peux vous tutoyer à présent, il n'y a que le professeur Mac Gonagall et les autres qui vouvoient les élèves, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es de plus une amie d' Harry …

Le directeur eut un bref éclat de rire, partagé par Hermione puis reprit un air sérieux.

- Je sais toutes les questions que tu dois te poser. Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai choisi Draco. Parce que je sais qu'il a vécu certaines choses, qui font qu'il est le plus à même de te protéger. Sans doute t'en parlera t-il au moment voulu … Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. En tout cas, d'un commun accord, tes professeurs et moi avons décidé de maintenir cette « coopération ».

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis là-dessus. Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il faut continuer la protection. Quand à Bellatrix, je pense qu'elle est en partie due à ton malaise. Suis-moi …

La jeune fille ne prononça pas à un mot, consciente d'être privilégiée. Elle était sûrement l'une des seules qui avait pu bénéficier d'entretiens continus avec le directeur. Elle s'exécuta. Elle suivit Dumbledore dans le dédale des couloirs, croisant quelques fantômes au passage. Nick-quasi-sans-tête salua le Directeur avec entrain, celui-ci lui fit un signe amical. Plus loin, Peeves était étrangement apeuré et s'évapora instantanément dès qu'il les aperçut. Hermione en fut intriguée. Dumbledore marchait d'un pas rapide, et la jeune fille avait presque du mal à le suivre. Ils furent arrivés presque instantanément devant la gargouille à qui le directeur devait donner un mot de passe. Celui-ci jaugea Hermione avec un air embarrassé, presque semblable à un enfant. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle sache. Il se pencha vers la gargouille et lui murmura quelque chose. Hermione aurait juré entendre « Réglisse ». Le passage s'ouvrit lentement, accueillant l'homme et l'élève, ainsi que la lourde porte de chêne.

Dumbledore parut désorienté pendant quelques instants, puis il se dirigea vers une petite armoire qui semblait contenir peu d'objets magiques. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une sorte de bassine en pierre peu profonde, qu'il posa sur son bureau. Les bords étaient gravés de nombreux symboles, de sorte qu'il était presque impossible de distinguer son état d'origine. Si l'on se penchait un peu, on pouvait apercevoir une substance qui remuait sans cesse au fond. La pensine. L'homme fit signe à la jeune fille d'approcher. Celle-ci s'exécuta prudemment. Elle avait entendu énormément de choses au sujet de ce que l'on appelait la pensine, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir vraiment une. La pensine lui parut vraiment petite, par rapport à l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Le directeur porta sa baguette prise quelques instants plus tôt sur sa tempe et en retira quelques souvenirs, qui s'évacuèrent dans le récipient de pierre en petits filaments argentés. Dumbledore poussa un bref soupir d'apaisement. Son esprit était allégé. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il voulait qu'elle vive certains des souvenirs qu'il avait eu par rapport à Bellatrix. Il lui demanda de ne parler à personne, sous aucun prétexte. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait lui répondre. Hermione était un peu amusée, et en même temps apeurée. La nuit était avancée, et elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur pour apaiser ses angoisses ! La jeune fille interrogea Dumbledore du regard, comme pour lui demander s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, si elle ne le regretterait pas ensuite. Celui-ci lui répondit à ses interrogations muettes, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Je suis certain que cela t'aidera à y voir plus clair et à te sentir mieux.


	9. The truth

Confiante, Hermione se pencha légèrement vers le rebord de la pensine. Elle se retrouva immédiatement happée dans un souvenir. Elle fut étonnée que cela aille si vite. C'était une sensation si étrange … Elle voyait le château de Poudlard, à des années de cela. Il lui semblait qu'elle se trouvait dans les cachots, non loin de la salle où Rogue enseignait. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Tout était silencieux. Hermione, engourdie, fit quelques pas en direction de la salle du cours de potions. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas. A sa place, l'habituel mur de pierre se dressait devant elle. Elle entendit quelque chose, comme un bruissement. Réprimant un frisson, elle continua son chemin. Elle se répétait sans cesse « il ne m'arrivera rien, je suis dans un souvenir », afin de tenir. Après une dizaine de portes ouvertes sans aucun résultat, Hermione porta son attention sur une porte entrouverte de salle de classe. Elle hésita vivement à l'ouvrir, entendant de faibles gémissements, comme des sanglots étouffés. Finalement, elle le fit.

Elle n'eut aucun doute quand à la personne qu'elle aperçut. Une fille d'une dizaine d'années se trouvait à terre, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait d'épais cheveux noirs et un visage plutôt doux, ce qui surprit Hermione. Bellatrix dans toute sa fragilité. Ce ne fut qu'un moment furtif. La fillette se releva vivement, et la Gryffondor qui l'observait ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Lestrange se mit à pousser des hurlements. Comme si elle était possédée. Comme si elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, ni ses gestes. Hermione crut distinguer des supplications de mort. Des professeurs dont Hermione reconnaissait les visages accoururent rapidement pour faire taire la petite fille. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est que sa barbe était un peu plus longue. Hermione ne put voir la suite. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans un autre décor.

Une pièce éclatante, en présence de quelques animaux en cage, et elfes de maison bâillonnés. Certainement la salle sur demande. Bellatrix était à présent un peu plus âgée. Elle portait ses éternelles robes noires et avait le visage transformé par la haine et l'arrogance. Une de ses camarades, une Serpentard, se trouvait avec elle. Hermione s'approcha avec prudence, craignant toujours que Bellatrix ne l'attaque, malgré que cette crainte soit infondée dans ce cas. Elle voulut libérer les elfes de maison et les animaux, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un souvenir, et que les choses ne pouvaient être changées.

- Imagines un peu ce qu'on pourrait faire ! De grandes choses !

Le visage de Bellatrix se transformait sous les paroles quelle prononçait, demeurant toujours aussi inquiétant. Bellatrix semblait presque hystérique. Sa camarade hochait la tête avec enthousiasme, regardant en direction des elfes et des animaux. Les deux filles se scrutèrent brièvement. Hermione savait ce qui allait se passer, et ne voulait pas voir cela. Elle regarda néanmoins Bellatrix et la Serpentard se diriger avec une avidité presque inhumaine vers les cages. Ensuite, elle se cacha le visage de ses mains. Elle entendit des couinements, des supplications de la part des elfes. Entre ses doigts, elle entraperçut des jets de lumières vertes. Les « Avada Kedavra » étaient lancés avec un enthousiasme effrayant. Hermione voulait que cela s'arrête, et fit de gros efforts pour ne pas claquer la porte et s'enfuir en courant, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait manquer une chose importante. La torture dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le silence complet se fasse. La rouge et or regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une multitude de corps à terre. Des animaux, des elfes. Puis, plus loin, le corps de la Serpentard. Hermione manqua de vomir. Des sueurs froides l'envahirent. C'était pire que de faire ces cauchemars. Cette fois, elle en vivait un. Ainsi, la sorcière noire avait commencé si tôt … Hermione était absolument terrifiée. Bellatrix, quand à elle, arborait un sourire béat. Elle s'approcha vivement de sa camarade, se pencha pour prendre son pouls. Son sourire s'élargit. Morte. Elle était morte. Bientôt, elle serait un tas de poussière balayé par le vent. La sorcière se releva, un air triomphal sur le visage, et brandit sa baguette. Elle commença un monologue.

- Tuer ! Je peux tuer ! Tu as vu ! Tu as vu ! Je me suis vengée ! Tu pensais que tu pouvais t'immiscer dans ma famille pour la détruire ? J'étais jeune mais je n'ai rien oublié ! Tu me prenais pour ta sœur ? Ils m'ont délaissé ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, toi ! Tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe, je t'ai démasqué ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils t'ont accepté à Serpentard ! Des années à attendre, des années à faire semblant, et tu es enfin tombée dans le piège ! Petite sotte …

Elle ricana, donnant plusieurs coups de pieds dans le cadavre de son « amie ». Elle saisit sa baguette, gravant une inscription qu' Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette fois, elle l'avait gravé sur les murs. Hermione entendit des pas précipités venant de l'extérieur. Par réflexe, elle cria que Bellatrix était dans la salle. Elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'un souvenir ne pouvait être modifié, et qu'elle ne pouvait être entendue. Elle vit Rogue et Dumbledore se précipiter à l'intérieur de la salle. Puis, tout devint flou.

Hermione fut infiniment soulagée de retrouver l'univers familier du Directeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, étourdie. Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, occupé à observer Fumseck.

- J'ai pensé qu'il était important de te montrer l'envers du décor. J'espère simplement que tu réfléchiras à tout cela. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en montrer plus …

Il se tourna vers elle, afin d'observer sa réaction. La jeune fille dut se tenir au rebord de l'imposant bureau, afin de ne pas tomber. Mélange de dégoût et de fatigue.

- J'aurais une question pour vous. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez ces souvenirs en tête ? Vous n'étiez pas présent pourtant, lors de ces scènes ?

- On me les a racontés. Voici comment j'ai pu les recréer.

Hermione hocha la tête, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle avait encore des tas de questions qu'elle brûlait de poser. Elle ne voulait cependant pas se montrer irrespectueuse, et abuser du temps du Directeur. Celui-ci soupesa doucement la pensine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Il la remit précautionneusement dans l'armoire. La rouge et or se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir à présent. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore la congédia en lui indiquant un objet magique pour se retrouver directement dans ses appartements.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, désirant dormir même si elle savait que cela pourrait s'avérer difficile. Cinq heures du matin. Elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus brusquement que quelques heures auparavant. Se moquant du fait qu'elle ait réveillé Malefoy qui poussait déjà un grognement de mécontentement, elle alla directement se coucher. La rouge et or ne savait qu'en penser. Ainsi, cette haine contre les « sang-de-bourbe » serait-elle liée à l'enfance de Bellatrix… Hermione restait pourtant persuadée que ce n'était pas le fond du problème. Bellatrix devait déjà être psychologiquement dérangée, avoir subi un traumatisme énorme. Hermione ne pouvait chasser l'image de la petite Serpentard inanimée de sa tête. C'était sans doute la première victime humaine de la sorcière, voilà pourquoi son triomphe semblait si palpable. La jeune fille se demanda quelle aurait été sa vie si elle s'était encore laissé entraîner par sa « sœur ». Sans doute aurait-elle été son bras-droit … Hermione avait simplement envie de fermer son esprit. A sa grande surprise, elle réussit à le faire, pour la première fois. Avant de s'endormir, elle savoura le plaisir de ne penser à rien. Libre d'être simplement elle-même. Aucune autre contradiction ne vint l'envahir. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, et elle plongea dans la volupté d'un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Hermione fut réveillée par des coups de bec à la vitre. C'était une chouette qui venait lui apporter du courrier. Agacée, la jeune fille fit la sourde oreille, mais les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle se leva donc brutalement, mais se ravisa ensuite. Ce n'était qu'une petite chouette innocente qui faisait son travail, et non un Serpentard ! Elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre, caressant distraitement l'animal et le récompensant d'une friandise. Celui-ci s'envola rapidement vers d'autres sommeils à troubler. La jeune fille laissa la fenêtre ouverte, sentant l'air frais s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Cela serait sûrement une bonne journée. Elle parcourut rapidement les lettres reçues, avant de s'arrêter sur une missive. Un mot écrit sur un bout de parchemin. De son meilleur ami, Harry. Ils employaient régulièrement ce mode de communication qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement, mais cette fois, cela semblait différent. Son écriture avait changé. Elle semblait même respirer la colère. Il y avait griffonné :

« _Rejoins-moi_ _dans le parc, à l'endroit habituel. On doit parler. C'est important. J'y serai toute la journée. Harry. »_

Hermione posa négligemment le petit tas de lettres sur le lit et réfléchit quelques minutes. Après tout, elle se faisait certainement des idées … Harry avait parfois des sautes d'humeur à cause de sa cicatrice. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'il souhaitait la voir sans Ron. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé, même si depuis le retour des garçons à Poudlard, la jeune fille ne savait plus comment se comporter avec eux. Elle voulait les laisser tranquilles avec ses soucis. La rouge et or haussa les épaules, et décida d'y aller directement. Quitte à parler, autant le faire de suite. Pourquoi gâcher un si beau jour par ce qui n'était sûrement qu'un simple malentendu ? Elle se vêtit de vêtements chauds et ouvrit brusquement la porte, ayant hâte de prendre l'air et de voir son meilleur ami. Au fond d'elle, on pouvait percevoir de l'inquiétude mais elle ne souhaitait pas y penser. Elle voulait même la nier. Tout à son agitation, elle ne vit pas Draco barrer l'embrasure de la porte. Il semblait s'être jeté dessus tel un félin. Il avait l'air hagard de ceux qui ne dorment pas assez. Il était même un peu effrayant, et arborait un air austère qui accentuait étrangement la ressemblance avec son père, Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione resta interdite, attendant qu'il se pousse pour qu'elle puisse passer. Celui-ci ne sembla pas se décider. Ses yeux bleus, légèrement délavés, se plantèrent résolument dans ceux, noisette, d 'Hermione, d'un air menaçant. Hermione détourna d'ailleurs rapidement les siens.

- Tu comptes rester encore longtemps ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! Grogna la Gryffondor.

L'expression de Draco ne changea pas pour autant. Il voulait simplement que les choses soient claires. Il voulait qu' Hermione ressente la souffrance, la tempête qui déferlait à l'intérieur de son être à chaque seconde, l'enfermant dans un rôle qu'il se devait de tenir. Quitte à la faire souffrir. Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement coupable et tentait de refouler ce sentiment. Il se devait d'être fort. Il se devait de la détester. Il voulait qu'elle le comprenne. Il avait sûrement été trop doux. Alors, il frappa fort. Il voulait juste prendre de la place dans sa vie. Par n'importe quel moyen. Une sensation étrange qu'il ne pouvait contrôler …

Quand tu m'as demandé, pour Lily … Tu sais quoi ? Elle est parfaite. Plus parfaite que tu ne le seras jamais. C'est une sang-pur. Une sang-pur, tu m'entends ? Te voir dans les parages chaque jour me répugne … C'est un perpétuel cauchemar.

Les yeux d' Hermione s'emplirent de larmes, qu'elle essuya rageusement avant de foncer droit sur Draco. Celui-ci, ayant plus de force qu'elle, ne bougea pas. Elle réessaya, mettant toute sa haine en pratique. Haine qu'il venait tout juste de raviver.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu crois que ça me touche ? Fais ce que tu veux, je vaudrais toujours mieux que toi ! Tu es minable. Sale fouine !

Hermione était hors d'elle. Malgré tout, une crainte sourde s'empara d'elle lorsque Draco s'avança vers elle. Les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées se mirent à couler. Dans un réflexe de protection, elle plaça ses mains au dessus de sa tête et recula. Draco n'eut aucun mal à parvenir jusqu'à elle. Il l'empoigna avec violence, emprisonnant ses cheveux au passage. Hermione voulait crier, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Elle voulait lui dire de la laisser tranquille, de disparaître de sa vie. Draco lui enserrait à présent le cou. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir sa flagrance entêtante, odeur qui la révulsait à ce moment. Il s'approcha de son oreille, lui susurrant quelques mots.

- On ne traite jamais un Malefoy de fouine … Tu m'entends ?

Hermione suffoquait, se débattait, se tordait. Elle pensait à tout et à rien. Elle s'évadait du moment présent pour aller ailleurs. Pourtant, ailleurs, la souffrance était également palpable. Elle n'essayait pas de comprendre les motivations de Malefoy, ce soudain retournement de situation. Sans doute avait-il des raisons inconnues. Sans doute aimait-il simplement la malmener. Draco relâcha l'étreinte du cou, et Hermione tomba sur le sol comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il semblait même qu'elle se brisait en quelques morceaux. Elle releva la tête, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle trouva la force de crier.

- Pourquoi ? Contre quoi tu luttes ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Interrogation du nouvel an renouvelée. Elle scruta les yeux de Malefoy, cherchant une réponse. Une réponse à toute cette violence, qu'il exerçait constamment sur tout le monde. Une réponse à leur relation qui ne menait à rien. Une réponse à l'attirance inexpliquée qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'il était présent. Une réponse aux sentiments de haine et d'incompréhensions qui l'habitaient à ce moment même …

Draco ressemblait à un être figé. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient l'ampleur de tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même, par vagues. Il était incontrôlable. Il espérait simplement se sauver de lui-même, se sauver de son père, qui exerçait une énorme pression sur lui, même à Azkaban. Chasser les fantômes de ceux qu'il avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Lui expliquer à quel point les choses étaient compliquées, à quel point la violence était son seul moyen d'expression. Il avait quelqu'un à protéger, et tout ce qu'il faisait à présent, c'était la détruire. Comme il avait toujours fait, avec tout. Avec tout le monde. Il reprit d'une voix sifflante.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Hermione vit les yeux du Serpentard se détacher d'elle, fuyants. Elle le vit s'écarter lentement, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait. La jeune fille l'observa, se frottant vigoureusement le crâne. Son début de journée, qu'elle croyait être bonne, avait été gâché. Tout ça à cause d'un Serpentard qui accaparait son appartement, son esprit et elle-même. Draco resta sur le seuil, interdit. Il savait que ces accès de colère recommenceraient. Il savait que c'était le contrecoup des cauchemars. Elle était la seule à pouvoir tenter de le comprendre, au vu de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, qu'il voulait teinter de haine, rajusta son col, puis s'en alla. Rapidement. Comme un voleur qu'on aurait pris en faute.

Hermione était encore à terre. Elle voulait le rattraper pour l'insulter, mais elle savait que cette violence gratuite recommencerait. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il soie vraiment parti, elle se releva, tremblante. Elle se dit qu'elle avait l'habitude, à présent. Que ce n'était rien. Rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait vécu. En fait, c'était tout. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. La rouge et or pensa un instant en parler à un professeur, mais se ravisa. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Tout empirerait. Demain, que feraient-ils ? S'enlacer avec force, sans rien dire ? Hermione ouvrit un livre et écrivit fébrilement quelques lignes. Son corps tout entier tremblait encore, mais écrire l'apaisa un peu. Au moins, personne ne lui faisait de mal. Elle reposa le livre et se rappela qu'elle devait voir Harry. La rouge et or s'arrangea un peu, pour ne pas qu'il soupçonne quoique ce soit. Elle sortit des appartements en courant, tout à la hâte de fuir ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione bouscula quelques Gryffondor au passage, qui émirent des protestations animées. Elle aperçut Luna, qui se précipita aussitôt vers elle.

Hermione accéléra aussitôt, peu désireuse d'engager la conversation avec son amie. Elle dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, sa course se termina dans le parc. Elle arrêta de courir, le souffle court, et se rendit à l' « endroit habituel ». Un gigantesque peuplier reculé, un peu isolé. Habituellement, personne n'y venait, mis à part les trois amis. Hermione s'avança, déterminée. Au loin, elle aperçut Harry, assis contre l'arbre …


	10. Friendship is not ever what we trust

La démarche de la Gryffondor était rapide, sa respiration saccadée. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur de son estomac, et que cette personne prenait un malin plaisir à le retourner à sa guise. Chaque pulsation devenait presque douloureuse, provoquait une brûlure à l'intérieur de son être … Enfin, elle distingua nettement le visage de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait même pas esquissé un sourire. Ses yeux verts, d'ordinaire pétillants, étaient fuyants, et ses gestes le trahissaient. Harry semblait nerveux. Il lui cachait donc bel et bien quelque chose. A en juger son expression, c'était même important. Le jeune homme posa lentement les yeux sur Hermione, dont il détailla l'expression. Sa meilleure amie devenait progressivement une autre, le fantôme de la fille qu'elle avait été. La captive d'une force qu'il ne pensait que trop bien connaître.

Hermione s'installa en face de son ami, l'œil interrogateur. Elle portait encore des traces de lutte sur son visage, et la douleur était inscrite sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau, sur les moindres expressions de son visage. Ses cheveux détachés semblaient être la seule liberté, la seule trace d'insouciance qui lui restait. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains. Autant en finir. Les choses ne pourraient pas être pires. Elle montra timidement le bout de papier froissé. D'une voix faible, presque éraillée, elle toussota légèrement et interrogea Harry :

- Tu voulais me voir ?

Celui-ci prit une longue inspiration, comme pour éviter de dire des choses qui risqueraient de blesser sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Hermione se douta qu'il savait.

- Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de louche, entre toi et Draco. Tu es distante avec nous, tu arrives comme un fantôme, et tu te permets de le rejoindre dès qu'il veut te voir ! Regardes-toi, Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Son ton neutre était devenu progressivement anormalement agressif. Son poing avait commencé à se serrer, sa mâchoire à se crisper. Ses pupilles s'assombrissaient, et il planta à nouveau douloureusement ses yeux emplis de questions dans ceux d' Hermione. Celle-ci était devenue pâle, presque blanche. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas encore. Elle savait qu'elle avait brisé le lien qui les unissait, par sa faute. Malgré tout, des larmes discrètes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle décida de jouer la carte du mensonge, même si elle savait que sa crédibilité était à présent fortement mise en doute.

- Écoute, Harry … Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas imaginer mais tu te trompes complètement. Draco reste toujours la sale ... La sale fouine qu'on a connue. Je le détesterai toujours, tu sais.

La jeune fille laissa libre court à sa faiblesse et des sanglots la secouèrent subitement. Son dos se voûta, sa tête resta obstinément baissée, et des spasmes réguliers agitèrent son corps. Comme une enfant. Face à cela, Harry était démuni. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il lui semblait qu'il était un peu jaloux, et qu'il avait sûrement un peu trop d'imagination … Depuis sa rupture avec Giny, Harry remettait constamment en cause la relation qu'il avait avec Hermione. Il s'était aperçu qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour Hermione, sentiments qu'il tentait de dissimuler à tout le monde, y compris à Ron qui le connaissait pourtant sur le bout des doigts. Imaginer Hermione pactiser avec le diable donnait la nausée à Harry. Il préférait de loin la voir avec Krum, heureuse et épanouie. Il en souffrirait sans doute, mais pourrait au moins tenter de revoir ses sentiments.

Hésitant, Harry serra les mains tremblantes d' Hermione contre les siennes. Il voulait malgré tout l'apaiser. Elle restait une des personnes les plus importantes … Hermione, surprise par le soudain renversement de situation, releva la tête et eut un bref sourire en guise de reconnaissance. Ses sanglots semblèrent s'apaiser derechef. Elle retira néanmoins vivement ses mains de celles d' Harry. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, se maudissant. Elle remit ses mains dans ses poches, en une attitude qui se voulait nonchalante. Elle voulait se montrer digne d'être son amie. Hermione se remit à parler d'une voix basse, comme si elle voulait éviter de montrer d'autres failles.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec Ron ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas au courant. Il ne soupçonne rien, tu connais Ron … Hermione, je te prouverai que j'ai raison …

Sa voix était douce, mais il semblait profondément déterminé. Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Tôt ou tard, il découvrirait la vérité. Quoiqu'elle fasse. La jeune fille espérait que ce serait d'ailleurs le plus tard possible. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le choix. S'il savait, il tuerait Draco sur le champ … Mieux valait étouffer sa rage naissante et le mettre à l'abri. Le mettre à l'abri … Hermione se répugnait de penser ainsi d'une personne qui la traitait si mal. Afin de se rendre plus crédible auprès d' Harry, elle déclara :

- Tu me déçois, Harry. Je te pensais plus … Plus … Je croyais que tu me connaissais !

Sur ces mots, et pour ajouter à la théâtralité de ses paroles, Hermione se leva vivement et s'en alla, sans même jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était vraiment pas dupe. Il décida d'utiliser une preuve infaillible. L'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà, sans qu'il n'ose mettre vraiment en doute la parole de son amie. Il sortit un grand bout de parchemin vierge de sa poche. C'était le moment. Voldemort attendrait. Le plus grand but à présent, était de protéger Hermione de Bellatrix et de Draco. Il avait déjà décidé de ne pas en parler à Ron. Il voulait agir seul. Prouver à sa meilleure amie qu'il était là pour la protéger, quitte à ce qu'elle en souffre un peu ensuite. Le jeune homme murmura « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Progressivement, des points se dessinèrent. La carte du maraudeur .Un air de satisfaction s'afficha sur le visage du Survivant. Il allait enfin découvrir la vérité. La culpabilité viendrait plus tard …

Hermione allait et venait un peu au hasard, ne sachant où aller pour être protégée, ne se sentant en sécurité nulle part. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans ses appartements, de peur d'y découvrir un Malefoy qui la blesserait à nouveau, sans avoir de raisons particulières. Elle croisa à nouveau Luna, surgissant de nulle part. Cette fois, son amie l'empêcha de partir en la tirant par la manche. Sa robe était d'une belle couleur mauve, avec des coutures dorées, et ses longs cheveux étaient cette fois tirés en arrière. Autour du cou, elle portait une sorte d'étrange poupée miniature qui s'agitait parfois, lorsqu'elle touchait brièvement le pendentif. Hermione s'en amusa, malgré l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Luna dévisagea longuement son amie, comme pour sonder son esprit. La lionne était mal à l'aise, cherchant à y échapper par tous les moyens. Luna, songeuse, retint toujours Hermione par la manche afin que celle-ci ne parte pas. Elle se mit subitement à crier :

- J'ai trouvé !

Hermione sursauta à ces mots. Malgré tout, elle tenta de faire bonne figure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Luna se mit alors à parler en continu, ce qui lui arrivait souvent, surtout lorsqu'elle voulait déstabiliser son interlocuteur.

- Draco et toi … Il y a quelque chose entre vous ! J'ai bien vu, la façon dont il te regarde, la façon dont tu le regardes ! ça saute aux yeux ! Je sais des choses … Regardes, tu as l'air tellement triste en ce moment ! Il te fait du mal ? Et Bellatrix, qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait ? Elle revient encore ? Tu sais, il faudrait la retrouver et l'enfermer à Azkaban ! Il faudrait vraiment … Hermione ! Je dis la vérité, non ?

Devant l'air innocent de Luna, Hermione crut défaillir. Cette fille était vraiment très forte. Hermione voulut protester, mais sut que cela ne servirait à rien, à la seconde même où elle ouvrirait la bouche. Luna était certes délurée, mais il n'empêche très intelligente. Elle se contenta de regarder le bout de ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante qu'elle n'aie jamais vue. Luna attendit que son amie lui parle, attendant patiemment, parlant à sa petite poupée, comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un instant, Hermione murmura :

- Tu ne diras rien, hein ? Pas un mot ? Je t'explique et tu n'en parles à personne, pas même à Harry, ni à Ron ? D'accord ? A personne !

Luna releva brusquement la tête, reportant son attention sur Hermione.

- A personne, promis. Tu peux me faire confiance …

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d' Hermione de se confier ainsi, mais elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, à présent. Si elle ne parlait pas, Luna saurait quand même tout, et elle ne pourrait rien nier. Si elle parlait, elle n'aurait qu'à omettre certains détails … Amour était un bien grand mot, haine était le terme plus approprié pour désigner l'ébauche de relation entre Draco et elle. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Une personne lui faisant tant de mal ne pouvait être celle qu'il lui fallait …

Les amies s'enfoncèrent dans le parc, bien loin d'où se trouvait Harry. Elles s'assirent vers un petit point d'eau, où quelques grenouilles coassaient et les regardaient avec une curiosité non négligeable. Luna en prit une dans sa main, et lui murmura quelque chose avant de la reposer sur un nénuphar. Hermione hésita longuement avant de parler, pesant le pour et le contre, examinant les conséquences. Elle raconta d'abord Bellatrix. Elle montra brièvement la cicatrice, détailla les circonstances, expliqua sa peur. Ensuite, elle raconta le rôle de Draco. Elle omit certains passages, ne dit à aucun moment qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, que leur proximité était à la mesure de la violence de leur relation. Cependant, elle voyait que Luna savait. Un sourire illuminait en effet son visage, sourire qui semblait dire « Tu ne dis pas toute la vérité, je le sais ». Une fois son récit terminé, Hermione croisa les bras, comme pour se protéger. Elle regrettait de s'être confiée, mais elle sentait malgré tout qu'une partie d'un poids énorme l'avait quittée. Luna hocha la tête, observant les grenouilles et leurs va-et-vient.

- Et ces coups ? Ces bosses, ces plaies ? D'où ça vient ?

Hermione s'attendait à cette question, mais ne sut quoi répondre.

- De nulle part.

Luna se mit à rire. Un rire qui aurait été communicatif en d'autres circonstances.

- Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde ! Même ma poupée ne te croit pas ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. Je veillerais seulement sur toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésites pas !

La jeune fille se leva, chantonnant un air de musique qu'elle seule semblait connaître. Elle courut comme une fillette, et Hermione eut juste le temps de lui crier un « Merci ! » avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.


	11. After the rain

Hermione resta un bon moment, seule face à elle-même et à ses pensées qui s'allégeaient un peu. Elle fut heureuse de voir que la contemplation de la mare lui procurait une paix relative, et que les réminiscences d' événements passés ne venaient pas la troubler. D'ailleurs, la mare n'était même pas gelée, et les grenouilles ne semblaient pas souffrir du froid environnant. En les observant, Hermione se dit que ces créatures devaient être vraiment heureuses. La jeune fille se hâta soudain de se lever et partit d'un pas vif vers le château. Elle se sentait un peu plus forte. Un peu plus rassurée. L'espoir s'immisçait à nouveau dans sa vie. Une lueur non négligeable, qu'elle ne pouvait perdre de vue … Comme une ancre qui l'aurait rattachée à la réalité. Au bonheur, qu'elle se jurait de trouver. Malgré ce qui se passait. Hermione esquissa un sourire, à la seule pensée de cette promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même. Elle tomba au même moment sur Ron. Il semblait à la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis une éternité. Elle l'avait plutôt entraperçu, ou du moins n'était-elle pas vraiment là en compagnie de ses amis. Ron, enjoué, serra Hermione dans ses bras. Sarcastique, Hermione s'écria, tout en riant :

- Arrêtes de me baver dessus, Ron !

Celui-ci s'écarta, faussement vexé, et se mit à éclater de rire. Hermione fut emportée par ce tourbillon de bonne humeur. Elle détailla son ami. C'est fou ce qu'il avait pu changer, en quelques années … Le petit garçon gauche qu'il était, devenu un adolescent, qui était toujours aussi gauche mais qui avait subi quelques transformations physiques. Ses cheveux roux étaient au moins autant en bataille que ceux d' Harry, et il avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres, en peu de temps. Il était toujours aussi maladroit, mais c'est ce qui le rendait vraiment attachant et parfois agaçant. Hermione était consciente de s'être éloignée de Ron lorsque celui-ci en avait le plus besoin. Le jeune homme avait en effet traversé une longue période d'incertitudes qui avaient mis Hermione mal à l'aise, ne sachant que faire face au mur qu'était son ami. Bien heureusement, ce temps était révolu. Ron était à présent enjoué, faisait face à toutes les situations. Il était devenu fort, se construisant seul.

- Bon, tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ? Je sais que je suis beau, mais quand même ! Plaisanta son ami.

Hermione rit de bon cœur. Les deux amis s'installèrent au deuxième étage. Ron avait des chocogrenouilles sur lui, des dragées, ainsi que du jus de patacitrouille, au cas où il aurait un petit creux. Il les sortit afin qu' Hermione puisse également en profiter. Retour aux jours heureux. Ces petits moments qu'ils avaient si souvent partagé, qui faisait partie du quotidien d' Hermione et ces amis qui l'avaient si souvent épaulée, malgré sa fierté. A présent, il n'y avait plus Harry … Du moins le pensait-elle. Ils s'échangèrent d'abord des tas de plaisanteries, et se lancèrent des pics avec bonne humeur. Puis, les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent légèrement, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Hermione sut que c'était le signe qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose de sérieux, elle le connaissait par cœur.

- Dis, Mione, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton du jeune homme était plus soucieux qu'il ne le voulait. Hermione le regarda, d'un air décidé. Elle prit une chocogrenouille pour se donner une contenance, et pour que ses gestes ne la trahissent pas. Pourtant, elle tremblait légèrement.

- Bien sûr, Ron !

- Tu sais, Harry s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi ces temps-ci … Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux …

Hermione croqua dans sa chocogrenouille et sortit la carte, c'était Dumbledore. Elle l'avait déjà en plusieurs exemplaires. La lionne poussa un soupir discret. Elle hésitait à lui dire qu' Harry se trompait. Elle mentirait à nouveau si elle le faisait. Pourtant, c' était nécessaire à présent … Elle parla finalement, sans regarder Ron dans les yeux.

T- u sais, Ron … Harry et moi on … On est en froid.

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. Il était visiblement très étonné par ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Il laissa même filer une chocogrenouille entre ses doigts, indifféremment. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Ron n'était pas vraiment du genre à se voiler la face.

- En froid ? En quel honneur ?

- Disons … Quelques divergences, répondit Hermione, gênée.

- En rapport avec ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder fixement le Dumbledore animé.

- J'en déduis que c'est ça. Bon, écoutes, on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux. Je sens que ça te gêne …

Hermione fut infiniment soulagée que son ami le prenne ainsi. Elle le serra dans ses bras en guise de remerciement. Elle pouvait compter sur des gens qui seraient là pour l'épauler, quoiqu'il arrive. Voilà qui était rassurant. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ils continuèrent leur goûter improvisé de longues heures, parlant de tout et de rien. Rattrapant en quelque sorte le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Ils parlèrent longuement du passage à vide de Ron. La première fois qu'ils l'évoquèrent ouvertement. Hermione s'excusa à de nombreuses reprises. Son ami ne lui en voulait pourtant pas … Ensuite, ils continuèrent à rire comme deux enfants. Hermione se sentait bien. Elle profitait de ce moment de bonheur, pour le garder ensuite en mémoire et pour garder espoir malgré tout. Ron se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque pour aller travailler, motivé par Hermione qui l'avait gentiment sermonné.

Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment la motivation pour travailler, chose exceptionnelle venant de sa part. Elle décida finalement d'aller se reposer après les événements de la journée. Éventuellement d'écrire à Viktor … Mais se reposer supposerait aller dans les appartements. Donc, se trouver sans doute face à face avec Draco. C'était un risque à considérer. A prendre, également. Le souffle court, aux aguets, Hermione gravit donc les marches qui la menaient au lieu de son appréhension. Elle entra dans les appartements. Ses jambes étaient prêtes à prendre la fuite, à tout moment. Elle inspecta minutieusement chaque recoin de la pièce, pour vérifier que Draco ne s'y trouvait pas. La scène de violence gratuite dont elle avait été victime le matin même la hantait encore. Elle lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à celle qui avait eu lieu avec Bellatrix, en certains aspects. Quelles en étaient les causes, les motivations profondes ?

En soupirant bruyamment, Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Son regard était fixe, étrangement porté sur _Enchantements et magie_, un livre d'étude laissé négligemment à terre et ouvert à la première page. Qu'est-ce qui poussait Draco à agir comme il le faisait ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était une « sang-de-bourbe » ? Parce qu'elle était différente de lui et de sa « noble et louable famille » ? Pourquoi ne lui expliquait-il rien ? Hermione nourrissait une rancœur contre le jeune homme, qui augmentait de jour en jour. Si le Serpentard n'était pas apparu dans sa vie, un bon nombre de problèmes auraient pu être évités … Elle aurait pu faire à nouveau comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Continuer sa vie, jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix la trouve, faute de protection. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se provoquent en duel. Jusqu'à voir qui était la meilleure. « Je divague … » pensa Hermione, en faisant léviter le livre jusqu'à la bibliothèque. A sa place. La jeune fille s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et se mit à somnoler quelques instants. Les yeux mi-clos, elle tentait de se souvenir des évènements positifs de la journée, comme l'intervention de Luna et les fous-rires avec Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement_,_ arrachant Hermione à son mi-sommeil, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna, à présent à genoux sur le fauteuil. Draco se tenait sur le seuil, ses yeux rivés sur Hermione. Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Enfant qui, par ailleurs, n'avait certainement pas passé la journée à s'amuser comme un petit fou. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps pour réagir. Elle rompit rapidement le contact visuel, se releva vivement et courut vers sa chambre. Elle s'enferma à double-tours, à grands renforts d'incantations magiques. Le sang battait douloureusement contre ses tempes. Comme un animal craintif et blessé. La gryffondor ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse à nouveau du mal. Elle avait peur de lui. Elle avait trop sous-estimé sa force auparavant. Autant ne pas courir de risques inutiles … En même temps, elle éprouvait une étrange attraction à cette violence. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait appris à connaître Draco et ses différentes facettes, au fil du temps.

De l'autre côté de la porte close, Draco était resté sur le seuil, interdit. Il avait apporté avec lui ses affaires de Quidditch. La première fois qu'un entraînement ne lui procurait aucune satisfaction personnelle. Il laissa tomber son sac dans un coin de la pièce, souriant intérieurement en pensant à ce que dirait Hermione si elle l'avait vu. Si toutefois elle acceptait de lui reparler un jour. Il se résolut à aller lui parler. Après tout, ce n'était pas si difficile … Il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à parler avec qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi en aurait-il avec elle ? C'était différent, cette fois. Il s'agissait de s'excuser. Il voulait le faire, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Peut-être parce qu'il « tenait à elle » ? Peut-être. Il avait passé la journée à se poser des questions. Alors autant continuer sur la lancée.

De sa chambre, Hermione entendit un léger grattement. Elle se trouvait assise, juste derrière. Aux aguets. Pouvant percevoir le moindre craquement. Elle avait d'ailleurs entendu le sac tomber par terre et cela ne lui avait pas fait esquisser le moindre sourire. Plus le moindre bruit durant quelques minutes. Hermione sortit sa baguette en guise de précaution. Puis, on toqua. Une fois, presque timidement. Puis deux fois. Trois fois, avec insistance. Hermione réprima un sanglot. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Si elle ouvrait la porte, qui sait de quoi serait-il capable ? Une voix se fit entendre. Voix qui se voulait rassurante, et assurée.

- Granger, c'est moi. Je dois te parler.

Hermione ne voyait plus la différence entre parler et agresser chez Malefoy. Tout était possible avec lui. Même le pire. En guise de réponse, elle balança un coup de pied rageur dans la porte. Manière de lui dire « Tu vois, moi aussi je peux être violente ! »

- Cependant, cela ne découragea pas Malefoy. Quelques instants après, il revint à la charge. Sa voix tremblait un peu désormais.

- Hermione … S'il te plaît !

L'intéressée tressaillit. Il l'avait appelée Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Mais surtout, elle percevait du regret dans sa voix. La jeune fille se releva et hésita quelques instants, immobile devant la porte. Précautionneusement, elle déverrouilla la porte en murmurant les quelques formules qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt. Draco ouvrit la porte, regardant autour de lui. C'était en effet la première fois qu'il voyait la chambre d' Hermione. Celle-ci pointait sa baguette vers lui, avec une détermination qui lui était propre. Elle ne souhaitait pas courir de risques, à nouveau. Un seul geste suspect et elle était prête à l'immobiliser, grâce à sa parfaite connaissance de nombreux sorts. Malefoy esquissa une moue boudeuse. Il plongea enfin avec sérieux ses yeux gris-bleus dans ceux, noisettes, d' Hermione. Celle-ci, surprise par leur intensité, baissa les siens et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré qu'elle se maudisse de sa faiblesse. Draco posa ses yeux sur la baguette qui se tenait à présent juste sous son cou. Il commença à faire un pas en direction de la rouge et or. Celle-ci n'était manifestement pas de cet avis. Elle s'était rapidement reprise. Elle se mit à crier.

- N'approche pas ! Malefoy, n'approche surtout pas ! Ne t'avise pas de me toucher !

Sa voix prenait des accents hystériques. A la mesure de sa peur.

Draco resta où il était. Il parla calmement, levant les bras à la manière d'un moldu en état d'arrestation.

- Je ne te touche pas.

Hermione souhaitait que Draco ressente toute la rage qu'elle contenait dans sa façon d'agir. Elle doutait cependant que cela ne soit vraiment efficace. La rage ne lui avait jamais vraiment réussi. Elle préférait de loin la douceur. Mais il arrive parfois qu'il faille faire un choix … Elle prit la parole, abaissant sa baguette et lorgnant Malefoy avec un mépris notable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Me frapper à nouveau ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je t'ai fait ? Mis à part que je suis une « sang de bourbe » ?

Hermione insista tout particulièrement sur les derniers mots, accentuant volontairement leur prononciation. Draco parut soudain baisser sa garde. Il semblait même à Hermione qu'elle décelait de la honte dans sa façon d'être. Il se mit à parler. Chaque syllabe semblait lui être un supplice.

- C'est ma façon de … Te protéger. De te protéger de moi …

Hermione arpenta sa chambre de long en large, indifférente à la présence de Malefoy, le bousculant presque. Elle tentait de se calmer, car c'était le genre de propos qui la mettait hors d'elle.

- De me protéger ? C'est une mauvaise blague, non ? Tu me protèges en me frappant ?

Malefoy s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre d' Hermione. Celle-ci recula instinctivement, reprenant sa baguette fermement.

- Granger …

- Granger est épuisée ! Granger aimerait arrêter d'être toujours … Frappée, humiliée, sans raison particulière ! Granger voudrait qu'on la laisse tranquille !

Draco ne sut quoi répondre. Il la comprenait. Elle se sentait mal, démunie … Tout comme lui. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui explique son champ de bataille intérieur. Sachant qu'il connaissait un peu celui de la jeune fille … Pourtant, il ne pouvait prononcer les mots, qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il restait une autre alternative. Des mots qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais prononcés.

- Je suis désolé, Granger.

Hermione fut réellement surprise. C'était du jamais vu. Il s'excusait, à présent ! La jeune fille hocha brièvement la tête, en guise de compréhension. Partielle, du moins. Elle ne pouvait pas en faire plus. Pourtant, elle se sentait en empathie avec le jeune homme. Une haine étroitement mêlé à un sentiment qu'elle tentait de combattre activement. Elle s'avança près de Draco, qui se demanda ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, aux aguets. Elle lui fit une légère bise sur la joue, avant de faire mine de partir. Draco la retint doucement par la taille. Ce qui contrastait avec sa brusquerie du matin même. Il lui souffla :

- Tu es … Je n'ai aucune autre façon de m'exprimer, tu sais. Aucune autre. Regarde-moi …

Hermione s'exécuta. Ils allaient à nouveau commettre une erreur. Pourtant, elle se sentait à sa place.

- Pourquoi je devrais te regarder, Malefoy ? Tu m'as frappée. C'est impardonnable …

Celui-ci, et pour toute réponse, serra Hermione contre elle, un peu plus fort. Il sentit quelques perles salées rouler le long de son cou. A cet instant, il se rendit encore plus compte du mal qu'il avait pu faire à Hermione. Quiconque la voyait pouvait constater qu'elle était à bout, qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien supporter. Pourtant, elle était tellement forte, à sa manière … Alors, il ne la lâcha pas. Il la serra, encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses larmes s'assèchent. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille lui pardonner. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Un instant furtif où il pouvait sentir autre chose danser dans ses prunelles. Autre chose que du dégoût … Il s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler quelques bribes de son passé lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

- Je dérange peut-être ?


	12. Let me out

La silhouette qui se détachait sur le seuil des appartements était reconnaissable entre toutes. Lorsque l'on s'approchait, on pouvait voir un visage aperçu et remarqué tous les jours dans le monde des sorciers. S'attarder sur ce visage était nécessaire. On pouvait y lire les traces d'un passé douloureux, d'une lutte de chaque instant. Les yeux, d'un vert saisissant, semblaient douloureusement déterminés. Planquée derrière une mèche de cheveux, la fameuse cicatrice se détachait nettement. Cicatrice qui alimentait toutes les conversations et qui faisaient la renommée de ce personnage. A cet instant précis, la bouche qui arborait d'ordinaire un léger sourire s'était tordue en rictus, qui semblait exprimer le dégoût. Les commissures des lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirées, comme pour signaler un triomphe imminent. En somme, une expression qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lorsque l'on portait son attention sur ses mains, on pouvait voir que celles-ci avaient une utilité particulière. La première tenait la solide baguette en plume de phœnix et bois de houx, avec laquelle tant de luttes ont été menées. La main de droite, quand à elle, tenait une carte. Une multitude de points, de noms s'y détachaient. On pouvait y lire « Appartements d' Hermione ». S'y trouvaient plusieurs noms: « Draco Malefoy », « Hermione Granger », côte à côte. Plus loin, les pas de « Harry Potter » commençaient à s'effacer, ne laissant apparaître que le nom. Le Survivant, l'ami, et l'ennemi.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter, le premier réflexe de Malefoy fut de sortir sa baguette, sagement rangée dans sa poche de pantalon. Il se détacha ensuite d' Hermione, qui se tenait droite et raide. Comme si, quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait vu un sorcier en tuer un autre. Malefoy analysa ensuite froidement la situation, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Potter avait découvert qu' Hermione et elle avaient été découverts, malgré leurs précautions communes. Cela pouvait encore être admissible, bien qu' Hermione aie sûrement menti afin de le protéger, et de conserver son amitié avec Harry. Potter était sans doute là depuis plusieurs minutes. Il croyait également depuis toujours que Draco était devenu un mangemort. En somme, le duel allait être rude. Pourtant, Draco était prêt, et confiant, bien qu'une colère sourde envahisse tout son être et le fasse presque trembler.

Ce qui se passait dans la tête d' Hermione à ce moment était difficilement explicable. Un mélange d'appréhension, de honte et de répulsion. La profonde tristesse qui s'était envolée durant quelques heures allait sûrement refaire son apparition dans les prochaines minutes … Il faudrait s'expliquer. Une chose se briserait entre les deux amis, c'était indéniable. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. La jeune fille n'osait faire un geste, par peur de vouloir ensuite s'enfuir en courant et de laisser les deux ennemis seuls, qui risqueraient de s'entretuer. Lorsque Harry reprit la parole, ce fut comme un ultime coup porté, pour Hermione.

- Tu n'es qu'une menteuse.

Le mot résonna dans la pièce, où le silence se fit après cette phrase lourde de sens. Menteuse. Un mot qu' Harry avait mûrement réfléchi, et choisi de prononcer car c'est ce que son amie avait vraiment été. Un mot qui accroche le cœur et qui le tord dans tous les sens. Un mot qui passe sous silence les raisons réelles. Il savait que cela lui ferait mal. C'était précisément son but, la protéger des griffes de Malefoy. Cette espèce de fouine, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer. Il le détestait profondément. Encore plus, en sachant qu'il avait enrôlé sa meilleure amie, et qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, alors que ceux-ci passaient la plupart de leurs temps à se balancer des répliques acerbes et à se lancer des regards méprisants. Faisaient-ils semblant à ce point ?

Hermione s'avança vers son meilleur ami, voulant lui toucher l'épaule, comme elle le faisait habituellement pour lui expliquer quelque chose de délicat. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Celui-ci se dégagea et la repoussa, doucement mais fermement. Plus loin, dans la chambre d' Hermione, Draco, immobile, avait légèrement tiqué en voyant cette scène.

Après cette tentative avortée, Hermione fut tentée quelques instants de demander à Harry de quitter la pièce. Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. La mâchoire crispée, il poussa Hermione, un peu plus fermement cette fois-ci. La jeune fille tomba à plat-ventre sur le sol, choquée. A l'arrière, Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il ne voulait pas qu' Hermione souffre plus qu'elle n'avait été blessée à cause des coups qu'il lui avait portés. Draco lança un duel qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Sa voix experte et glaciale résonna dans les appartements.

_- Expelliarmus !_

La baguette d' Harry fut immédiatement projetée au sol. Le Survivant, fort de son expérience d'attrapeur au Quidditch ne fut pas vraiment déstabilisé. En un clin d'œil, il retrouvait sa baguette en main. Une lueur malsaine, lueur qu' Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien, brilla dans les yeux de Malefoy. Quiconque aurait pu lire dans ses pensées actuellement aurait été comme anesthésié. Le choc des sentiments indésirables était tellement puissant qu'il était perceptible dans l'air.

Hermione, abasourdie, put simplement se mettre à l'abri sous la table du petit salon. Elle était persuadée que les garçons chercheraient à l'arrêter si elle tentait de s'enfuir. Elle dut donc se contenter d'observer la scène avec une angoisse palpable, réfléchissant activement afin de tenter de trouver une quelconque solution. Hermione avait l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de duels inachevés. Elle craignait cependant que la lutte, cette fois, ne tourne mal.

De leur côté, les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent prudemment, aux aguets. Chaque pas faisait augmenter leur ressentiment. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard furtif à Hermione, comme pour excuser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La voix de Potter le ramena au duel. Une voix vraiment dédaigneuse.

- Hey, la fouine ! Sans baguette, pour commencer, ça te dit ?

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Potter devait être sacrement habitué aux moyens moldus … Le Serpentard se précipita d'emblée sur Harry, laissant leurs deux baguettes dans leurs poches. Potty voulait jouer ? Il allait être servi. Draco ne put supporter de voir l'arrogance du Survivant. Juste en face de lui. Ses yeux d'un vert saisissant semblaient à ce moment refléter le dégoût qu'il avait pour le Serpentard, mais aussi un profond désespoir. Maintenant qu'il avait surpris sa meilleure amie avec Draco, il était sûr que ceux-ci étaient relativement proches. Ils mijotaient certainement quelque chose. Harry ne pouvait supporter cette pensée. Il était persuadé que, tôt ou tard, Draco déclinerait sa véritable identité et qu'il tenterait de livrer Hermione aux mangemorts. Donc à Bellatrix, qui servait Voldemort. Tout, sauf laisser sa meilleure amie finir comme sa seule famille l'avait été.

S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le lion et le serpent se mêlaient, se battant au fond pour Hermione, même si chacun se cachait sous de vieilles rancœurs et sur des soupçons. Ils s'enserraient le cou, se donnaient des coups de pieds, des gifles très violentes. Des gouttes de sang commençaient même à être par terre. Les deux maisons rivales pouvaient enfin prendre leur revanche. Au bout d'un moment, Draco parvint à se dégager, et sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche. Autant passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu' Harry avait été beaucoup plus rapide à prendre la sienne.

_- Levicorpus_

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry n'avait jamais utilisé ce sort. Draco, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se tordit dans tous les sens, tandis qu'il s'élevait, suspendu en l'air par la cheville. Il tenta de trouver le sort d'annulation. Rien n'y faisait. Ne pas écouter dans certains cours faisait sa faiblesse. Potter était peut-être trop fort pour lui. La situation devenait à présent presque risible. Harry, qui s' amusait de la faiblesse de son ennemi. Draco, qui arborait une mine défaite, et qui se débattait, brassant l'air. On eut dit qu'il était aux prises avec un ennemi invisible. Ce n'était peut-être pas totalement inexact …

Hermione était furieuse. Voulant intervenir, elle sortit sa main de la table sous laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle murmura :

_- Liberacorpus_

Draco retomba avec force sur le sol, s'ouvrant la lèvre au passage. Le jeune homme se releva instantanément, pointant sa baguette sur Harry. Hermione ne perdit pas un instant pour réagir.

_- Protego_

Une sorte de bouclier se forma autour d' Harry, empêchant Draco d'atteindre son rival. Le jeune homme voulu lancer un sort, sans succès. Draco comprit enfin que c'était Hermione qui les protégeait tous les deux. Il donna un coup dans le mur afin d'apaiser la frustration qui ne cessait de grandir en lui. Soudain, un souvenir ressurgit brutalement en lui. Toutes ses forces semblaient s'évanouir. Son visage devint plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire, et il plongea dans l'horreur. Comme figé.

Toujours cette atmosphère irrespirable. Nagini se traînait à présent lentement par terre, se rapprochant de sa future victime. Voldemort, qui commençait à s'impatienter, fit claquer sa langue. Tous les mangemorts se mirent d'emblée à sursauter.

- Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu veux que je la tue moi-même ? Le spectacle serait beaucoup moins amusant … N'est-ce pas …

Nagini se rapprochait dangereusement de la petite fille, à présent. Lucius Malefoy continuait d'enserrer le poignet de son fils, si fort que celui-ci ne sentait plus aucun membre de son corps. Derrière eux, assise, Narcissa refoulait des sanglots. La femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus ne pouvait rien faire. A la merci de son mari, elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire de son fils un être abject. Si elle tentait ne serait-ce que de s'opposer, elle savait que son époux pourrait la tuer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté de lutter.

Alors qu'il regardait la petite fille qui semblait si confiante, Draco voulut à ce moment même mourir à sa place. N'importe qui. N'importe qui, mais pas un enfant. Il pointa lentement sa baguette sur la petite fille, de sa main libre qui tremblotait. Le sourire que celle-ci avait eu auparavant disparut. L'éclat rieur de ses yeux également. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit. Le garçon qu'elle avait pris pour un ange allait la tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lança Peter Pettigrow, de sa voix nasillarde.

Le maître des ténèbres ne supportait pas que l'on prenne la parole sans son autorisation. Il punit Peter d'une simple flexion du poignet, ce qui fit hurler l'homme de douleur. Celui-ci balbutiait des mots d'excuse, comme un enfant, entre deux spasmes. Draco, observant la scène, déglutit péniblement. Voldemort le regarda alors, à travers les deux fentes qui lui servaient de globes oculaires. Ce regard transperça le Serpentard, qui était difficilement impressionnable. Il tremblait de tout son corps, à présent. Il avait même des sueurs froides. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

_- Avada … Av … Avada Keda_ … _Avada Kedavra_.

La formule était d'une simplicité enfantine. Un jet vert jaillit de la baguette. La petite fille qui se tenait devant Draco se tordit de douleur. Le jeune homme eut le temps d'entendre le _« Pourquoi ? »_ que celle-ci lui lança avant de tomber à la renverse, comme si la foudre l'avait frappée. Pas un cri. Juste un léger soupir, le dernier. Draco n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. L'assemblée s'était tournée vers lui. Tous s'étaient levés et l'avaient applaudi bruyamment. Lucius avait à présent relâché l'étreinte de son fils, et était satisfait. Le maître des ténèbres était contenté. Malefoy ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du petit cadavre, que Nagini venait à présent d'enserrer. Il tremblait. De peur, de rage. D'incompréhension. Il avait envie de les tuer. Tous. Ce fut à cet instant que Voldemort annonça un

- Suivant.

Le maître des ténèbres parlait d'un air agacé et indifférent. A cet instant même, en l'écoutant parler, Draco sut que le cauchemar était loin d'être fini.

Le jeune homme revint au moment présent, sentant douloureusement le poids de ce qu'il refoulait sur ses épaules. Il arborait une expression inqualifiable sur le visage. En plein duel, sa tête trouvait le moyen de le rappeler à l'ordre … Draco ne savait plus qui il était. Peut-être un meurtrier, qu'il fallait à tout prix ne pas approcher ? Pourrait-il être quelqu'un de bien, dans le fond ? Le jeune homme était intimement persuadé qu'il ne valait rien. Les meurtres qu'il avait pu commettre se rappelaient chaque jour à lui, l'emplissant un peu plus de haine et de désespoir.

De l'autre côté, le temps, qui s'était presque arrêté, reprit son cours. Harry avait observé la scène, de son cocon de protection. Il avait vu Draco rouler au sol, le visage révulsé. Il l'avait vu pousser des cris étouffés. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy aussi faible et résigné. Draco se mettrait-il tout à coup à avoir peur de lui ? Peu importe. Harry se ressaisit derechef et trouva le moyen d'annuler le sortilège de protection qu'avait lancé Hermione un peu plus tôt. Il lança un sort à Draco qui, malgré sa confusion, parvint à le contrer avec dextérité. Le sort alla se perdre et ricocher sur un fauteuil, provoquant une sorte de brûlure au dossier. Draco se reprit et haussa les sourcils d'un air triomphant.

- Tu pensais que tu allais m'avoir comme ça, Potty ?

Draco s'attarda sur le surnom qu'il donnait à Harry, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il voulait humilier une personne. Ce dernier avait horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Cela lui rappelait les vacances chez les Dursley, où Dudley fils et ses amis prenaient un malin plaisir à l'humilier, tandis qu'il ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie pour les faire taire.

Harry lança un sortilège à Draco qui le laissa cloué au sol, l'empêchant de faire quelque geste que ce soit. Le serpentard était piégé. Il ne se souvenait plus du contre-sort qu'il fallait utiliser dans ce cas, et s'en maudissait lui-même. Il vit Hermione, sous la table, qui essayait de trouver également afin de le libérer. La jeune fille avait sans doute l'esprit confus, ce qui l'empêchait certainement de se concentrer. Le serpentard vit Harry s'approcher, la baguette devant lui en guise de précaution. Il avait l'air menaçant de ceux qui ne savent pas l'être. Harry se pencha et regarda Draco étrangement. Il parla de la voix qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à Draco. La plus coupante possible.

- Alors, la fouine, on se la ferme, là, hm ? Tu touches encore à ma meilleure amie et je …

- Tu quoi, Potter, tu me tues ? Laisse-moi rire.

- Stup …

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir son sortilège. Hermione était arrivée rapidement. Elle avait réfléchi et trouvé une solution. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouva en train d'embrasser Harry, devant l'incompréhension des deux jeunes hommes présents. Draco se souvint soudainement du contre-sort et, de rage, sortit en trombe des appartements en claquant la porte. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du souvenir qui lui était revenu en mémoire.

Au moment où elle embrassa Harry, Hermione sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, les choses auraient très bien pu dégénérer et les deux garçons n'en seraient pas sortis indemnes. Hermione lâcha brusquement le jeune homme. Son baiser avait été sans conviction, et elle espérait qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était de sentir qu' Harry y avait certainement pris goût …

Harry se sentait trop étourdi pour pouvoir réagir. Il prit conscience que Draco lui avait échappé. Il prit également conscience de la sensation que les lèvres d' Hermione sur les siennes lui procuraient. Il était bel et bien amoureux. Toute trace de haine avait disparu dans ses yeux, à présent. Il ne restait que de l'espoir. L'espoir que sa meilleure amie le soit aussi. Même si ce n'était certainement qu'une machination de sa part, Harry était heureux d'avoir pu lui faire avoir ce geste.

Après la sensation d'avoir agi comme il le fallait, Hermione passa aux conséquences qui en résulteraient sans doute. Elle les égrena mentalement, passant en revue tous les scénarios possibles. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Draco allait sans doute partir et ne plus lui adresser la parole. Cette pensée lui comprima douloureusement le cœur, comme s'il avait été pris dans un étau. Hermione se tourna vers Harry, comme un automate. Celui-ci avait l'air heureux, et Hermione craignait qu'il n'ait prit cela un peu trop à cœur. Malgré tout, il parla pour se donner une contenance.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce que ça veut dire ? Harry, vous alliez vous battre si je n'intervenais pas !

- Tu l'aimes ?

La question avait été posée de but en blanc. Brute. Nue. Question devant laquelle se dressait un mur impossible à abattre. Si c'était de l'amour, il n'était certainement pas commun. Si c'était de la haine, elle dépassait l'entendement. Elle était pourtant différente des autres haines. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit en trombe. Une vieille femme déterminée et furieuse vint vers les deux jeunes gens. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, elle sut que cela avait été sérieux. Elle regarda fixement Hermione, et lui annonça :

- Miss Granger, j'ai été prévenue du vacarme que vous faisiez par une de vos camarades. Où est Draco ? Que fait Potter ici ? J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor pour conduite irrévérencieuse.

Hermione baissa la tête. C'était le prix à payer pour la sécurité des deux jeunes gens. Le prix à payer pour elle-même.

Mac Gonagall jaugea Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Quand à vous, Potter, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous pouvez partir, désormais.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur à Hermione. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Mac Gonagall laissa éclater son anxiété et son indignation.

- Personne d'autre ne devait être au courant ! Nous allons trouver Draco et vous allez vous expliquer. Il va de soi que vous serez collés.

Le professeur s'en alla vivement, Hermione sur ses talons.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà :) Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, je compte les faire de plus en plus longs ! Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, ou quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas !<em>


	13. Goodbye ?

Hermione eut du mal à suivre la cadence imposée par son professeur. La femme semblait être en proie à une colère intense, qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal. Mac Gonagall ne voulait pas heurter Hermione, compte tenu de se situation. Le professeur chercha frénétiquement Draco. Durant des heures. Elle commençait presque à ignorer la présence de l'élève à ses côtés … Hermione, quant à elle, se contentait de suivre à grand peine Mac Gonagall, et espérait ne pas tomber sur Malefoy. Au bout d'un moment, la Gryffondor se décida enfin à parler, d'un ton presque craintif, pesant ses mots.

- Professeur, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il soit préférable d'abandonner pour aujourd'hui ?

La question ressemblait plus à une supplication. Mac Gonagall sortit de sa torpeur et se retourna, le profil toujours sec. Elle hocha la tête, presque imperceptiblement, sans toutefois prononcer un seul mot. Elle partit à pas précipités, faisant signe à Hermione de la suivre. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall.

Ce bureau était un environnement familier pour Hermione. Elle s'y était souvent retrouvée avec Harry et Ron, lors de leurs nombreuses virées nocturnes. La jeune fille regarda presque affectueusement la tortue qui se trouvait dans un minuscule bocal et qui semblait presque se moquer d'elle. Hermione parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux, comme si elle faisait l'inventaire des nouveaux objets qui s'y trouvaient. Elle plissa les yeux et remarqua un petit pendentif presque identique au sien. Elle voulut s'en approcher, mais un toussotement la fit sursauter. Mac Gonagall était déjà installée à son bureau, arborant son habituel air sérieux et consciencieux.

- Miss Granger, j'espère que vous mesurez les répercussions qu'auront vos actes, ainsi que la gravité de la situation.

Hermione parvint à soutenir le regard de l'adjointe au directeur, qui faisait en même temps distraitement tournoyer sa baguette afin de nettoyer ses lunettes.

- Professeur … J'en ai conscience. Je ferai face à la situation.

Le professeur remit ses lunettes et regarda attentivement Hermione. Elle se dit que l'élève voulait encore jouer les femmes fortes, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Néanmoins, elle n'en toucha mot.

- Assurez-vous que Potter n'en parle à personne. Assurez-vous également que Malefoy revienne, quoiqu'il se soit passé ! Il est indispensable que vous soyez en sûreté ! Bellatrix vous retrouvera, si vous continuez à agir ainsi ! Croyez-moi, je vous ai à l'œil, vous et Malefoy.

Hermione acquiesça, et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste, sous le regard insondable de Minerva.

Après l'incident, Malefoy avait immédiatement transplané et s'était rendu à pré-au-lard, une sensation étonnante lui comprimant le ventre. Tout en marchant, il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. « Granger n'est pas importante ». Voilà la phrase qu'il s'efforçait de se répéter intérieurement. Draco poussa la porte d'un bar peu connu. Il souhaitait être tranquille. Il s'accouda au comptoir et entendit peu à peu des murmures derrière lui. Au départ, ce n'étaient que de petits grésillements. Peu à peu, ils prirent de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir d'insupportables bourdonnements d'où Draco aurait juré entendre plusieurs fois son nom. Draco crut d'abord à une plaisanterie, puis se rendit compte en croisant son reflet dans la glace qu'il était sérieusement amoché. Malefoy perçut même de l'inquiétude sur le visage du serveur qui lui amenait un ginàlamenthe. Les murmures ne cessèrent pas. Agacé, Draco poussa un profond soupir destiné à exprimer son mécontentement. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de prouver à quel point il pouvait être cynique. Pas aujourd'hui. À sa grande surprise, tout le monde se tut derechef. Le bar était comme figé, dans un silence révélateur. Le seul bruit perceptible était celui du verre que l'on repose, encore et encore, pour mieux le reprendre et en absorber son contenu. Malefoy haussa les épaules, trop enchevêtré dans des pensées dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

La haine reprenait ses droits. Draco la sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Les racines s'étaient ancrées à nouveau, empêchant toute tentative d'esquive. En même temps, le Serpentard avait une envie instinctive de protéger Hermione. De casser la figure de Potter. Tout simplement. Potter, qui représentait bien plus qu'une menace, à tous points de vue …

Lorsque Draco se retourna, il avait terminé son troisième ginàlamenthe et se sentait un peu mieux. La légère ivresse le recouvrait d'un voile apaisant, comme si on l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le protéger du monde. Il sentait à ce moment qu'il pouvait affronter les événements, et refouler à nouveau les cauchemars au fond de son âme. Draco balaya la salle des yeux et s'aperçut que les clients qui avaient murmuré plus tôt avaient disparu. Restait seulement trois ou quatre ivrognes au fond de la salle. Têtes bêches, murés dans un silence improbable. Autour d'eux, des bouteilles vides. On eût dit des fantômes.

L'attention de Draco se porta sur la _gazette du sorcier_, probablement abandonnée – intentionnellement ? – par les clients. La première page le figea d'horreur, de surprise. Et pour cause. La personne qui s'agitait dans le cadre de la photo n'était autre que son père. L'animation le représentait, dans les couloirs d'Azkaban, errant au hasard, l'air hagard. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient devenus presque blancs et étaient sales. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que vide, désolation. Résolution, également. Comme s'il s'était fixé un but qu'il se jurait d'atteindre et de ne jamais perdre de vue. Une perdition presque volontaire, pour mieux berner son public. En arrière-plan, quelques détraqueurs rôdaient, prêts à ôter toute trace d'humanité et de joie chez Lucius Malefoy. S'il en restait. Cependant, Draco put noter sous l'air misérable de son père que celui-ci conservait cet air narquois, moqueur. Comme s'il se préparait à commettre un acte répréhensible.

Sous la photo, les gros-titres étaient assez explicites.

« _Lucius Malefoy s'est évadé d'Azkaban ! _

_Le ministère de la magie est en proie à la panique_ ! »

**PAGES 6 à 10**

Draco parcourut fébrilement les pages, déchirant presque la gazette, afin de trouver l'article qu'il cherchait. Il eut une brusque prise de conscience. Hermione était en danger. Sa propre mère était en danger. _IL_ était en danger. Lucius, une fois caché et insaisissable, trouverait forcément un moyen de forcer à nouveau Draco à intégrer les rangs de Voldemort. Il voudrait punir Narcissa, comme il l'avait fait durant de nombreuses années. Il la punirait à cause de son incapacité à le faire sortir d'Azkaban, à cause des amants qu'il lui soupçonnerait sans doute. Puis, par-dessus tout, il aiderait Bellatrix à trouver Hermione. Pour la détruire. Pour la tuer. Un cauchemar parmi tant d'autres. Une spirale sans fin. Draco eut l'étrange impression que tout ce qu'il touchait s'effondrait. Il jeta rageusement la gazette vers les ivrognes qui sortirent de leur torpeur. La douce sensation qui l'avait enveloppée quelques instants n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Les effets du ginàlamenthe avaient disparu avec la vue de l'article. Le Serpentard paya, ne prit pas la peine de saluer le serveur et fit tinter la clochette de la porte du bar, un épais capuchon sur le visage. Le froid le mordait, mais cela lui importait peu. Il fallait qu'il empêche le pire, même s'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Draco pensait ne pas pouvoir revenir vers Hermione, par fierté. Ces temps-ci, il mettait tellement son égo de côté que ses rares amis en auraient été très impressionnés. Lily Cole n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour lui. Pourtant, il sut qu'il devrait l'utiliser pour palier à des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait montrer. Elle l'aiderait à empêcher les gens de lui poser trop de questions. Le jeune homme marcha longuement dans la neige, le pas lourd. Il se résigna enfin à rentrer à Poudlard par un passage que certains élèves de longue date commençaient à bien connaître. Demain, les hiboux apporteraient la gazette, et ils sauraient. Tous.

Hermione retourna dans ses appartements, le cœur noué par l'angoisse et le regret. Elle se demandait si Draco reviendrait ou s'il déciderait de retourner dans le dortoir des Serpentard qui, bien entendu, lui poseraient certainement de multiples questions … Il n'avait pas le droit de faire courir à Hermione ce risque. D'autant plus que les Serpentards la détestaient au plus haut point. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle s'explique auprès d' Harry, qu'elle lui demande de ne rien dévoiler … La jeune fille était rongée de multiples inquiétudes. Pour se changer les idées, elle entreprit de ranger et de nettoyer la pièce, qui était dans un piteux état. Aux moyens moldus. Cela lui prendrait sans doute deux fois plus de temps, mais, au moins, elle ne penserait à rien. A un moment, elle entendit de légers bruits de pas, montant puis redescendant à toute allure. Un bout de papier avait été glissé sous sa porte.

« _Je savais que tu aurais à nouveau besoin de moi. Je suis là. Affectueusement, Luna._ »

La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit d' Hermione était que cette fille avait un don. C'était également une grande amie. Une rareté. La jeune fille fourra le papier dans sa poche et attendit.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Draco rentra. La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui, brillants d'espoirs et de larmes. Elle se maudissait encore de sa faiblesse, mais elle avait peur de la réaction de Draco. Après tout, il était bien capable de tout … Hermione nota que Draco avait l'air épuisé et totalement ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient ostensiblement tournés vers les murs, et son air de poupée de cire n'était plus qu'un souvenir. En effet, il semblait en proie à une haine silencieuse. Une haine qu'il ne souhaitait exprimer, qu'il gardait pour lui. En prévision d'un éventuel cataclysme. Son visage n'avait visiblement pas connu les soins de l'infirmière. Ses cheveux avaient été récemment plaqués en arrière. Comme pour signaler le retour de Malefoy. L'authentique. L'élève respecté et craint par tous.

Hermione avait la bouche sèche. Elle voulait parler mais ses lèvres refusaient de former des mots, des sons. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de rester debout, les bras ballants. Elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Un simple baiser n'aurait pas pu lui faire cet effet, d'autant plus qu'elle était une Granger, et que les Malefoy n'ont pas pour habitude de côtoyer les Granger.

- Malefoy ?

L'intéressé n'accorda même pas un regard à Hermione, semblant bien trop occupé à ranger ses affaires et à ordonner ses pensées. Il était méthodique, concentré, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait sur terre que de rassembler ses affaires et de partir. Hermione revint à la charge et s'approcha de Draco.

- Malefoy, il faut que tu restes ici ! Il ne faut pas que tu partes, tu m'entends ? Mac Gonagall a dit qu'il fallait que tu reviennes ! Je serai en danger, sinon. Nous aurons des ennuis, tu comprends ? Si ça se sait …

Tout en parlant, Hermione sentait la panique grandir en elle. La Gryffondor imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et elle savait que quels qu'ils soient, ils les mèneraient droit à la catastrophe. Elle constata avec irritation que Draco était toujours tranquillement occupé et ne prêtait aucune attention à elle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs presque pas posé les yeux sur la jeune fille depuis qu'il était arrivé. Comme si celle-ci n'était plus qu'un banal élément du décor, ou encore une de ces élèves de première année dont personne ne connaissait le nom.

- Malefoy, ! C'est le baiser ?

Hermione vit le Serpentard se raidir, tourner imperceptiblement la tête vers elle puis se raviser. Il avait presque fini de ranger ses affaires, et des tas de vêtements et d'objets divers volaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle se mit alors en colère, comme seule elle pouvait le faire. Une colère simple, vraie. Dénuée d'artifices ou de faux-semblants. Elle haussa un peu la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Tu peux très bien te sentir vexé, tu peux m'en vouloir si tu veux mais saches qu'il fallait que je fasse ! Il allait te tuer ! Il n'y avait rien dans ce baiser, rien ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Pourquoi je me justifie, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'en as rien à faire après tout !

Hermione ne céda pas à la tentation d'en dire plus, ou de commencer à étaler ce qu'elle ressentait. La colère était toujours présente, mais elle ne dit mot et, devant l'absence de réaction de Malefoy, attendit presque sagement que celui-ci ait fini de tout rassembler.

Le jeune homme semblait prêt à passer la porte lorsqu' Hermione lui barra la route. Malefoy tenta toutes les contorsions, tous les subterfuges pour passer. En vain. La jeune fille restait là, bras croisés, l'empêchant de partir. Malefoy arborait toujours ce masque haineux et excessivement calme qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter.

- Laisse-moi passer, Granger.

Il lui avait susurré cette phrase à l'oreille, d'un air menaçant. Pourtant, la menace sonnait presque comme une caresse. Hermione aurait presque voulu qu'il parte, sans rien dire. Cela aurait sans doute été moins dur. Elle éleva à nouveau la voix.

- Qui va me protéger, maintenant ? Bellatrix va me tuer, hein ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Draco n'eut aucune réaction visible. Il prit cette fois la voix glaciale qu' Hermione redoutait tant. Comme avant.

- Granger, ta vie privée ne me regarde pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je pars, et ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi ou Potty. Je pars, c'est tout. Tu sauras très bien te débrouiller seule.

Seule. Hermione laissa lentement passer Draco, qui franchit la porte sans même se retourner. Plus d'odeur musquée. Plus d'imprévisibilité. Seule. Cette fois, c'était bien trop réel. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à terre, sans opposer de résistance quelconque, et choisit la solution de facilité : les larmes. A présent, Bellatrix lui semblait plus menaçante que jamais. Quand à Malefoy, elle se maudissait de lui attacher autant d'importance.

Malefoy se glissa silencieusement dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard. Par chance, personne n'était éveillé. Il déballa rapidement ses affaires et installa son lit à la place vacante, qui était auparavant la sienne. Les désagréables souvenirs de ce dortoir se rappelèrent à lui. Partager son sommeil avec certains camarades présentait quelques désagréments. Le prince des Serpentards songea avec amusement à la tête que ceux-ci feraient lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte qu'il était revenu. Bien sûr, ils n'oseraient le questionner et Draco serait certainement le sujet de conversation de la semaine à venir … Peut-être même, des deux semaines, étant donné l'information que tous recevraient demain par la Gazette … Draco pensa à Hermione, qu'il avait laissé, perplexe et seule. Il tenta de la chasser de son esprit, ainsi que Lucius. Le serpent insidieux de la peur s'immisça en lui et le poursuivit jusque dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Et hop, un nouveau chapitre ! :) J'ai encore plein d'idées ... J'ai une idée d'OS également, mais je préfère me concentrer sur la fic ! Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, je serai absente du 17 Juillet au 21 Août mais il se peut que j'ajoute des chapitres, si j'ai accès à internet ! Voilà ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;) <em>


	14. Panic panic !

Le jour se leva bien plus tôt que certains ne l'espéraient. C'était un matin tranquille, une bonne journée qui s'annonçait, en somme. Dans la grande salle, un somptueux festin avait été préparé en guise de petit-déjeuner, comme à l'habitude des elfes de maison qui travaillaient de manière effrénée. Cependant, il régnait dans la pièce vide une sorte de menace, une atmosphère d'angoisse indicible. Ce fut d'abord au tour de Dumbledore d'arriver, pour venir s'installer sur l'espèce de vieux trône qui n'en était pas vraiment un sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'installer. Le vieil homme tenait en main la gazette du sorcier, qu'il avait déjà dû regarder une centaine de fois tant celle-ci était froissée. Comme si Dumbledore avait tenté d'effacer la première page. Comme si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce fut ensuite au tour du professeur Rogue d'arriver. Celui-ci était impassible, comme à son habitude, et s'installa sur le siège le plus à gauche. Il contempla la salle commune qui était désespérément vide, hocha brièvement la tête en direction du directeur et s'installa, sans mot dire. Le professeur Mac Gonagall fut le professeur qui se montra la plus angoissée. Elle arriva la bouche pincée, allant d'emblée murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore qui hocha la tête et lui murmura d'aller s'asseoir. Minerva Mac Gonagall s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, car il lui semblait que Dumbledore n'avait pas tout à fait saisi les différentes menaces qui pesaient sur les élèves. Les autres professeurs s'installèrent la mine contrite, tous sans s'adresser la parole, un air de terreur pure et simple sur le visage.

L'atmosphère de la salle changea lorsque les élèves arrivèrent. Un groupe de Serdaigle de première année, toujours à l'heure, se présenta comme à son habitude en pyjama. Le groupe prit place presque solennellement pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, ce qui avait pour habitude de faire sourire Dumbledore. Pas aujourd'hui. L'homme se leva et leur somma de retourner se changer. Les Serdaigles, affolés et étonnés, ne se firent pas prier et détalèrent à toutes jambes. Minerva Mac Gonagall avait roulé des yeux en direction de Dumbledore. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était en fait totalement conscient des dangers que tous couraient, et qu'il était totalement impuissant face à cela. Peu après, une affluence d'élèves toutes années et maisons confondues qui se bousculaient et éclataient de rire se présenta. Les préfets semblaient bien entendu tout à fait débordés, mais certains n'hésitaient pas à faire des blagues aussi. Ambiance quelque peu différente chez la nuée de Serpentards qui arriva pour prendre place à la table. Chacun chuchotait dans l'oreille de l'autre, regardant de part et d'autre de la salle, ou parfois derrière, d'un œil inquiet. Une étrange animation semblait régner à table, et les élèves ne remarquèrent même pas le jus de patacitrouilles, qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement d'ordinaire. Un nom revenait régulièrement dans les chuchotements et l'agitation des Serpentards. Draco Malefoy. Blaise Zabini, qui se déclarait proche de lui alors qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment, disait avoir une théorie sur le sujet. Pour trente mornilles, il dévoilerait tout. Les élèves se bousculaient donc pour entendre son récit, en sortant discrètement la monnaie de leurs poches. Les élèves des autres maisons arrivèrent, et ceux-ci, même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus discrets, se posaient tout de même quelques questions à propos de Draco Malefoy et de son soudain retour chez les Serpentards. Les oreilles à rallonge avaient du bon pour ce qui était d'espionner les maisons adverses …

L'objet de toutes les conversations se présenta, quelques temps après. Il était impeccable, et il recommençait à bousculer des élèves de première année et était de nouveau accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. En somme, tout allait pour le mieux. Derrière lui trottinait Lily Cole, qu'il avait réussi à faire revenir auprès de lui, si toutefois celle-ci était un jour partie. Il s'installa à la table, écartant des élèves de Serpentards afin de prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. En apparence. Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil anxieux aux alentours. Les hiboux n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Granger n'était pas là non plus. Malefoy croyait vaguement distinguer Weasley et Potter, mangeant avec une espèce de ferveur et ne prononçant pas un seul mot. Draco se leva de table pour proférer quelques menaces à Blaise Zabini, qui cessa tout de suite son espèce de commerce. Il se rassied ensuite et se servit, sous un silence presque religieux, une multitude de regards figés sur sa personne. Crabbe et Goyle, qui se croyaient en devoir de protéger Malefoy, lançaient des œillades qu'ils voulaient meurtrières à quiconque voulait parler. Ils pensaient sincèrement faire peur aux élèves, mais c'était en fait la présence de Malefoy qui pétrifiait les Serpentards.

Hermione Granger arriva dans la salle commune, les cheveux emmêlés, la mine contrite et les yeux boursouflés, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi et pleuré toute la nuit. Elle commença par s'emmêler les pieds dans sa robe de sorcière, ce qui la fit tomber à terre et provoqua une multitude de regards tournés vers elle ainsi que des fous-rires. Sauf chez les Serpentards, trop occupés à épier leur prince. Hermione se releva rapidement, feignant d'ignorer les rires. Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers Harry, qui ne daigna lui accorder un regard. Elle tenta ensuite de regarder Ron, qui haussa les épaules d'un air désolé en la voyant. Hermione s'installa donc à l'opposé. Le problème, c'est que d'où elle était, elle pouvait tout à fait voir Draco Malefoy. Le fait était qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Pourtant, c'était ça ou se faire ignorer par Harry qui risquerait de tout révéler à propos de ce qui s'était passé. La jeune fille se servit donc un café, sans doute rapporté du monde moldu par les elfes de maison. Elle songea que cela allait sans doute la réveiller et lui montrer qu'hier n'était qu'un cauchemar qui n'avait jamais existé. Cependant, le café n'en fit rien.

Lorsqu'une nuée de hiboux se mirent à tournoyer et à lancer une multitude de paquets sur les tables, Dumbledore les regarda avec inquiétude, et il sut qu'il se devrait de rassurer au mieux ses élèves. Tous déplièrent machinalement les gazettes que leur avaient apportées les hiboux. Tous laissèrent tomber ce qu'ils étaient en train de manger ou de boire. Des tasses avaient été brisées, des jus de patacitrouilles renversés et des raisins à moitié mangés gisaient sur le sol. Un silence de plomb se fit. Les élèves n'osèrent même pas toucher aux cadeaux que leur famille leur avait envoyés, trop choqués par l'information qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Enfin, les regards se braquèrent à nouveau sur Draco Malefoy. Seulement, cette fois, le jeune homme était observé par toute la salle. Certaines personnes comme Lily Cole étaient compatissantes, et pensaient « Pauvre Draco, il aura sans doute besoin de soutien dans cette épreuve !». Pour d'autres, comme pour Blaise Zabini, Draco était comme son père et ferait sans doute une brillante carrière aux côtés de Voldemort. Enfin, pour un grand nombre de Gryffondor, comme pour Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy était une vermine à exterminer. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'aucune personne présente dans la salle commune ce jour là n'était indifférente à ce qui venait de se passer. Aucune.

Il avait pourtant toujours été de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy était à Azkaban. Cependant, le ministère de la magie s'était évertué à faire taire cette affaire, tant et si bien que les gens ne considéraient plus cela comme une priorité absolue. Il fut un temps où Lucius Malefoy faisait partie de ces gens réputés pour leur excellente maîtrise et leur professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Il travaillait au ministère de la magie, mais également dans de grandes et prestigieuses institutions, où il avait joué un grand rôle. Ses collègues avaient commencé à se poser des questions lorsqu'il avait commencé à suggérer d'établir une loi pour que les sorciers de sang-pur soient considérés comme supérieurs. Un autre soir, à un dîner d'affaires où il avait sans doute un peu bu, il avait proclamé que le travail qu'effectuait Bellatrix Lestrange sur les sorciers de sang souillé était tout à fait admirable. Le coup de grâce avait été porté lorsque l'un des collègues de Lucius l'avait vu jeter le sortilège impardonnable sur une sorcière en attente d'être jugée. Celle-ci avait bien évidemment péri, ainsi que l'informateur qui avait été probablement tué par un mangemort.

Dans l'entourage de Malefoy, les gens tentaient de rester dignes. Narcissa continuait l'éducation de son fils comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il semblait même que celle-ci était plus heureuse. Elle continuait à envoyer Draco aux réunions des mangemorts, qui prétendaient qu'il était un élément prometteur. Narcissa savait que si elle ne prenait pas cette précaution, Voldemort risquait de venir les tuer, elle et son fils. L'épouse de Lucius, qui se rendait régulièrement à des dîners mondains, affirmait que son mari voyageait beaucoup pour le ministère de la magie. Cependant, aucune de ses prétendues amies n'était dupe, connaissant la vérité. Toutefois, elles acquiesçaient poliment afin de ne pas ajouter plus de honte à ce que devait déjà ressentir Narcissa.

Dans la salle commune, l'épais silence qui s'était installé se dissipa rapidement pour faire place à des cris et à des menaces proférées à l'égard de Malefoy. Certains Serpentards acclamaient Malefoy et le félicitaient d'avoir un père si dévoué. Les élèves partageaient également leurs appréhensions les uns avec les autres. Certains pleuraient, d'autres se taisaient. Ils savaient tous pertinemment que Lucius Malefoy était un des bras droits de Voldemort, et que s'il revenait, Poudlard serait en grand danger. De son côté, Draco affrontait les insultes avec son habituel masque d'indifférence. Il se fermait au monde extérieur et n'entendait qu'un brouhaha indistinct. En vérité, il se concentrait sur le visage d' Hermione Granger. La jeune fille était la seule à être plongée avec attention dans la gazette du sorcier, comme si elle tentait de trouver des réponses à certaines de ses questions. Elle avait froncé les sourcils en signe de réflexion intense, et il semblait qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose.

A la table des Gryffondor, et tandis que les insultes fusaient de toutes part, Hermione était en train de parcourir avec attention les pages de la gazette. Elle savait ce que Draco cachait. C'était donc ça. Son père était à Azkaban. Bien sûr, elle l'avait su, mais cela lui était passé par-dessus la tête à l'époque. Son père était à Azkaban … Il était sans doute donc le bras droit de Voldemort, et comme il était revenu, et sans doute en cavale, il retrouverait Bellatrix. Celle-ci lui ferait part de ce qu'elle souhaiterait faire, et la jeune fille serait sans doute en danger. Hermione songea également à Malefoy. Elle était persuadée que son père voudrait qu'il rejoigne les rangs des mangemorts. Ce n'était pas déjà fait, Hermione en était quasiment sûre pour n'avoir vu aucune trace de l'inscription sur les avant-bras du jeune homme. Tout s'expliquait donc. Il cachait des choses. Hermione pensait qu'elle avait trouvé une partie de l'une d'elles. La jeune fille fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par la voix du directeur.

En effet, Dumbledore s'était levé et avait fait signe aux élèves de se taire. Sans succès. Il avait donc utilisé ce qu'il nommait « la bonne vieille méthode », et qui marchait à tous les coups. Le directeur avait utilisé un sort d'amplification de la voix, avant de crier d'un air satisfait :

- Silence !

Le mot résonna durant de longues secondes dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves détournèrent leurs regards de Draco Malefoy, et le posèrent cette fois sur Dumbledore, surpris et penauds. Au milieu du chaos, il semblait que le vieil homme faisait office de repère. Tout le monde s'en remettait à lui.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et commença donc à parler.

- Bien. Je vois que bon nombre d'entre vous avez pris connaissance des récents événements. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas ramener Lucius à Azkaban, à moins de le traquer jour et nuit, ce qui, je le pense, épuiserait bien vite bon nombre d'entre vous !

Un bref éclat de rire général se fit entendre. Même dans les pires moments, Dumbledore trouvait le moyen d'apporter une touche de fantaisie et d'humour …

- Nous allons donc poursuivre les activités de Poudlard. Les cours seront maintenus, et se passeront de manière habituelle. Il va cependant de soi que la vigilance sera renforcée dans le château.

Des murmures de protestation se firent entendre, que Dumbledore fit taire bien vite.

- Silence ! Nous n'allons pas abandonner parce qu'un mangemort s'est échappé ? Nous combattons Voldemort depuis bien plus longtemps, et il me semble que celui-ci a vécu des heures sombres … Les professeurs ainsi que moi-même allons tout mettre en place pour faire en sorte que vous soyez en totale sécurité. Soyez-en sûrs, Poudlard sait se protéger !

Quelques élèves se mirent à applaudir, suivis de presque tous les autres, comme si la désapprobation de leur part n'était déjà qu'un lointain souvenir. Dumbledore balaya l'assemblée et reprit la parole, s'arrêtant sur un visage. Celui de Draco Malefoy. Il fixa le jeune homme de ses yeux perçants et commença à parler.

- Quant à monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous le laissiez tranquille. Son père est un mangemort, mais ce n'est certainement pas son cas. Si j'apprends que vous vous en prenez à lui, de quelque manière que ce soit, je risque de sévir.

L'intéressé eut une brève mimique de remerciement presque imperceptible. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour avoir à être reconnaissant à propos du directeur. Non loin de là, Harry Potter semblait furieux. Dumbledore protégeait Draco Malefoy, alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, que c'était une personne à fuir, tout comme son père. Le jeune homme quitta la table, suivi de son ami Ron qui ne comprenait décidément pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait. La cicatrice d' Harry recommençait à le démanger, et des bribes d' événements lui parvenaient. Il avait notamment vu le retour de Lucius Malefoy, qui avait été notamment salué par la venimeuse Bellatrix.

Dumbledore avait vu Harry quitter précipitamment la salle. Il s'était rassied calmement, et s'était contenté d'observer les élèves, sachant pertinemment qu' Harry Potter viendrait dans son bureau pour lui demander des explications, et, certainement aussi, pour se confier. Le vieil homme savait qu'il prenait les bonnes décisions, et qu' Harry ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre, sans doute à cause de vieilles rivalités …

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit, cette fois dans une ambiance un peu moins tendue. Les élèves n'osaient plus parler de la gazette, et certains avaient même décidé de la mettre en pièces, ou encore de la brûler, comme si cela suffisait à se protéger de son contenu. Les cadeaux avaient enfin été ouverts, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et les élèves éprouvaient une sorte de joie contenue et étrange à leur vue. Ils pensaient tous, au fond d'eux-mêmes, qu'il se passerait bientôt quelque chose qui les empêcherait de profiter de leurs cadeaux, et, plus largement, de leurs vies. Pourtant, ils gardaient tout cela pour eux, et avaient décidé que ce matin serait une belle journée … Le discours de Dumbledore les avait certes rassurés, mais ils savaient aussi que Poudlard n'était pas invincible …

Draco Malefoy continua tranquillement de prendre son petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une lettre avait été glissée dans sa poche de pantalon. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne. Sans doute un elfe de maison … Il vérifia que les autres élèves étaient occupés à dévorer leur nourriture et à parler avec animation (encore de lui et de l'affaire du dortoir, cette fois, et sans se cacher.) Après s'être rassuré, il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution. Il était simplement écrit « _Draco _» d'une écriture que celui-ci ne connaissait que trop bien. Parfaite, ronde, toute en boucles maîtrisées. Il trembla légèrement, ce qui ne lui était sans doute plus arrivé depuis un moment, tout au moins en ouvrant une lettre. En dépliant le mot, Draco sut que sa perdition et celle de tous les autres était déjà en marche. Seulement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter puisque l'investigateur de tout cela n'était autre que son père.

Le papier était racorni et brunâtre, il ressemblait à une sorte de parchemin improbable. L'écriture était semblable à celle présente sur l'enveloppe, elle semblait toutefois présenter les traces d'une fébrilité qu'avait probablement éprouvée Lucius.

_« Draco, le Maître des Ténèbres se souvient de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Tu as été absent ces derniers temps, il y a encore fort à faire pour éradiquer ces sales sang de bourbe. Maintenant que je suis revenu, nous allons pouvoir être heureux. Toi, ta mère, et moi. Comme nous l'étions avant, grâce à mon ascension. Je vais veiller personnellement à ce que tu ne manques de rien et à ce que tu reviennes pendant les prochaines vacances. Mon séjour à Azkaban était pénible, et je suppose que je vous ai manqué. J'ai une tâche à accomplir, et je suppose que tu vas m'aider. Je t'en informerai par courrier prochainement. _

_Lucius, ton père. »_

Draco tourna et retourna le papier dans ses doigts, réfléchissant à qui pouvait bien être le traître dans le château, et pensant à ce père qu'il ne considérait pas comme tel. En fait, il voyait plutôt son père comme une sorte d'inconnu qui lui aurait envoyé cette lettre par erreur. Draco serra les poings et fit une cocotte en papier avec le mot, afin de ne pas alerter ses camarades. Il murmura ensuite :

_- Incendio_.

La cocotte partit doucement en fumée, sous le regard attentif d' Hermione Granger qui se plongea dans celui de Draco Malefoy, en proie à une panique grandissante et attentivement maîtrisée. Pour une fois, Hermione ne relâcha pas son regard, et ce fut Draco qui capitula le premier. A la grande surprise de la jeune fille. Une fois le papier entièrement brûlé, Draco ne demanda pas son reste et en éparpilla les cendres, laissant le soin aux elfes de maison de tout nettoyer. Il partit ensuite aux cachots, où l'attendait Rogue, qui souhaitait visiblement lui parler. Le professeur lui fit en effet signe d'entrer dans la salle où il assurait d'ordinaire ses cours, et jeta le sortilège d' _Insonoris _afin de décourager les éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

Hermione était toujours attablée, la Gazette entre les mains. Les événements allaient tellement vite qu'elle n'avait même pas le temps d'y réfléchir et que cela la paniquait. Elle avait compris de nombreuses choses, à tous niveaux. La jeune fille savait notamment qu'il serait très difficile de récupérer son amitié avec Harry, et que Ron saurait sûrement bien vite la vérité. Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu' Harry ne lui demande de plus amples explications. Son meilleur ami était amoureux d'elle, et voulait certainement la tuer à cette heure-ci. Draco était parti, pour quelle raison ? Hermione était toujours persuadée que c'était pour cette histoire de baiser, bien que le fait que Lucius se soit évadé d'Azkaban puisse également jouer à présent. La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains. Il faudrait forcément qu'elle affronte Bellatrix, un jour ou l'autre. Sûrement seule. Il faudrait également qu'elle retrouve Malefoy, pour lui dire de rester auprès d'elle, parce qu'elle commençait à l'admettre, malgré tout, la présence de Malefoy l'apaisait.

Tandis que la salle commençait à se vider et que les élèves partaient en cours, Luna resta sans mot dire près d' Hermione, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Elle détailla les expressions de la jeune fille, son front soucieux, ses sourcils obstinément froncés. Ses yeux fatigués. Elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être épuisée. Luna Lovegood remarqua également ses cheveux en bataille, qui devaient certainement receler une multitude de nœuds. La jeune fille sortit donc une brosse de sa robe de sorcier, spécialement conçue pour transporter beaucoup d'objets, et entreprit de brosser les cheveux d' Hermione, qui ne remarquait visiblement pas ce que Luna était en train de faire. Pourtant, Luna n'y allait pas de main morte. Ce fut même elle qui fit seule la conversation, presque comme à son habitude.

- Tu sais, Hermione, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me parler !

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, elle tira les cheveux d' Hermione un peu plus fort, ce qui ne provoqua toujours aucune réaction chez la jeune fille. Enfin, presque. Hermione poussa un léger soupir et continua à parcourir fébrilement l'article.

Luna haussa les épaules.

- J'ai entendu dire que les trolls étaient très gentils, il paraît qu'on peut les dresser …

Toujours pas de réaction apparente. Luna passa alors à la vitesse supérieure, tout en démêlant les nœuds.

- Hermione, je suis amoureuse de Ron !

Hermione releva alors brusquement les yeux de la Gazette qui la passionnait tant.

- Luna, tu peux répéter ?

- Je suis amoureuse de Ron !

- C'est vrai, ou c'est juste une ruse pour me faire lever les yeux ?

Luna lui répondit très sérieusement.

- Non, c'est vrai, je suis amoureuse de Ron !

Hermione prit la révélation de son amie comme une bénédiction. Elle allait enfin pouvoir penser à autre chose. La fille aux cheveux exceptionnellement soyeux sourit doucement à son étrange amie, et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés pour en parler.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé du retard, j'avais quelques soucis à régler. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de descriptions, mais il me semble que c'était nécessaire pour mieux comprendre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous passerez une bonne lecture ! En tous les cas, j'espère également que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances.<em> :)


	15. Where is the love ?

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les récents événements. Le printemps commençait à s'installer. Le saule cogneur se paraît à présent de bourgeons, que l'arbre tentait de retirer en se secouant énergiquement. Avec succès, mais les petites feuilles revenaient le lendemain. L'air était doux, le ciel plus bleu que d'ordinaire. De plus, le verglas commençait à s'estomper. Les couches de neige n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. A présent, elles formaient d'immenses flaques d'eau semblables à des mares, qu'il était difficile de contourner. L'herbe avait recommencé à reprendre une subtile teinte verte. A une semaine des vacances, l'atmosphère au château semblait plutôt détendue. Depuis l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy, la sécurité avait été renforcée, et aucune attaque n'avait eue lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les élèves paraissaient calmes, heureux, attendant sans doute les vacances avec une impatience qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à contenir.

Hermione, quand à elle, n'était pas dans cet état d'esprit. Elle faisait des cauchemars qui devenaient récurrents. Cette fois, Lucius accompagnait Bellatrix dans sa démarche de meurtre, et Hermione attendait patiemment d'être exécutée. Dans ses cauchemars, elle semblait calme, préparée à la mort qui lui semblait juste. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, il n'y avait rien à quoi elle puisse se raccrocher. En effet, Mac Gonagall n'avait pu convaincre Draco de retourner dans les appartements. Elle avait pourtant tout tenté, mais rien n'y faisait, le Serpentard s'entêtait par tous les moyens possibles. Depuis le départ de Malefoy, Hermione trouvait que les appartements étaient trop grands, trop sombres. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité et allait même jusqu'à croire que Bellatrix l'épiait lorsqu'elle s'endormait. Les dégâts s'étendaient jusqu'à ses amis. Harry refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole, malgré les nombreux hiboux que la jeune fille lui avait envoyés. Quant à Ron, son visage était plus fermé lorsqu'il la croisait, il ne répondait plus que par monosyllabes, et, parfois, il l'ignorait. Hermione en déduisait donc qu' Harry lui avait tout raconté.

Il n'y avait plus que Luna, qui égayait les journées de la jeune fille en lui parlant de l'amour qu'elle portait à Ron et aux mandragores. Luna lui racontait toujours des tas d'anecdotes qui faisaient rire la jeune fille, sous le regard consterné d' Harry et de Ron. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Draco depuis qu'il était parti. Ils se contentaient simplement de longs jeux de regard qui pouvaient dire beaucoup de choses, comme ne rien dire. La Gryffondor admettait que la présence de Draco lui manquait. Toujours cette étrange attirance, qu'elle voulait nier de toutes ses forces. Il faut dire que Draco prenait un malin plaisir à parader avec Lily Cole devant elle. Lily Cole qui s'empressait de minauder en présence de la jeune fille, et qui la lorgnait d'un air méprisant.

Draco était toujours dans le dortoir des Serpentards, à son grand désarroi. Son père lui avait transmis deux autres lettres, parvenues par un moyen tout aussi mystérieux que la première. Lucius lui indiquait à nouveau son souhait qu'il revienne pendant les vacances, pour épauler Voldemort et Bellatrix dans leur « tâche ». Malefoy n'avait pas répondu à ces lettres. Il n'était pas parvenu à les brûler, malgré de nombreuses tentatives demeurées vaines. Sûrement un sortilège. Le jeune homme se sentait vide. Il avait la sensation d'avancer avec un couteau sous la gorge, à chaque seconde. Il avait à nouveau endossé le rôle du Prince des Serpentards, ce qui réjouissait les élèves de sa maison, toutes années confondues. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter Lily Cole, qui lui semblait être de plus en plus creuse, de jour en jour. Malefoy ne voulait plus penser à Hermione, il ne voulait plus se perdre dans des réflexions inutiles. Elle avait réveillé un désir encore inconnu chez lui. Cela l'effrayait de telle façon qu'il s'efforçait de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Lorsqu'il le faisait, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Rogue, un mois plus tôt, ne cessait de résonner à ses oreilles.

Draco, vous courez un grand danger. Vous-savez-qui veut à tout prix que vous portiez la marque. Je vais tenter de détourner son attention ainsi que celle de votre père durant un moment qui vous permettra de vous préparer à un stratagème.

- Bien, professeur. En quoi consiste leur « plan d'élimination » exactement ?

- Ils souhaitent exterminer beaucoup de sorciers qui ne sont pas de sang-pur. Leur priorité reste Hermione Granger, pour qui Bellatrix nourrit une rancœur inexprimable. Elle entre dans des rages folles …

Draco continuait régulièrement à penser à la première petite fille qu'il avait tuée. Il n'arrivait pas à atténuer la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de revoir son fantôme, au détour d'un couloir. Cela lui arrivait lorsqu'il avait un peu bu. La petite fille lui demandait sans cesse « Pourquoi ? ». Ses lèvres craquelées semblaient même ne plus pouvoir soutenir ce mot, cette interrogation criante. Parfois, derrière ce « fantôme », Draco apercevait d'autres personnes, dont il avait un vague souvenir …

C'était donc une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Certains élèves étaient allongés dans le parc, oubliant leurs soucis face au ciel bleu qui leur tendait les bras. D'autres étudiaient à la bibliothèque, un large sourire aux lèvres : le compte à rebours avait commencé. Enfin, d'autres élèves se trouvaient simplement en cours, feignant de suivre, regardant mollement par la fenêtre en espérant que l'heure passerait vite.

Un élève de Dumstrang avait transplané, il était là pour quelques jours. Viktor Krum était venu voir Hermione, et il était venu s'installer dans ses appartements car elle lui manquait. Cette arrivée avait fait grand bruit chez les filles des Gryffondor, chacune y allait de son pronostic et crachait sa jalousie derrière le dos d' Hermione. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se sentait un peu plus en sécurité.

Après que Viktor soit allé faire un tour, Hermione se rendit à la salle sur demande et se surprit à sourire largement. Pour quelques jours, les choses reprendraient un peu leur cours … Elle ne vit pas Draco qui l'observait depuis un petit moment déjà, car inconsciemment, ils voulaient les mêmes choses. Lorsque la Gryffondor se retourna, elle se mit à sursauter. Son sourire se mit à s'évanouir peu à peu. Malefoy n'était pas surpris de la trouver là, même s'il n'avait pas souhaité la croiser. Il voulait lui parler. Il était à bonne distance d'elle, et Draco la vit tourner vivement les talons, avant de se raviser après un temps d'hésitation, et de lui faire à nouveau face, les bras croisés pour se donner une contenance.

- Alors, Granger, il paraît que Krum est revenu ? Il me remplace ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

Draco se mit à rire doucement. Il pensa qu' Hermione avait de l'aplomb. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, puis s'arrêta.

- Peut-être bien.

Hermione le regarda, étonnée. Lui dire cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment …

- Non, c'était une blague, Granger.

La Gryffondor sourit, en pensant que c'était du Malefoy tout craché.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux d'ailleurs.

- Considères que c'est oublié.

Hermione hocha la tête. Des pensées se bousculaient en elle, comme si elle les avait trop longtemps oubliées et que celles-ci refaisaient surface. Une partie d'elle-même voulait rester auprès de lui, le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une autre partie lui criait de fuir, de ne pas se laisser avoir par cet être qu'elle avait toujours détesté et qu'elle détesterait probablement toute sa vie. Il était devant elle, ses yeux la sondaient avec attention. Hermione détailla la tignasse blonde, elle inspira l'odeur musquée à plein poumons et jeta un coup d'œil sur la cravate dénouée.

« Ne pas succomber ».

- A plus tard, Malefoy.

Granger laissa donc le jeune homme seul, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Elle était fière d'elle. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait presque pas réussi à se contrôler. Pourtant, Viktor était revenu, elle aurait dû en être heureuse et tenter de prendre l'amour qu'il lui donnait. Seulement, ce n'était pas de cet amour là qu'elle voulait. Lors de sa course, Hermione croisa Ron, seul. Lorsqu'il la vit, il voulut changer de trajectoire, mais la jeune fille se mit à l'empêcher en le retenant par la manche. Le rouquin n'avait plus le choix. Il regarda Hermione de l'air le plus méprisant qu'il pouvait prendre, mais ne réussit qu'à produire une pâle grimace. Hermione se mit même à le secouer énergiquement, pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, ce qu'il fit enfin par faire, en un bougonnement de protestation. On aurait dit un enfant honteux.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

Après un temps d'hésitation, Ron se décida à parler.

- Il se passe que … euh … Il se passe qu' Harry m'a tout raconté, voilà. Le duel, le baiser, Malefoy dans TES appartements ! Cette fouine, cette vermine … Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

La honte de Ron avait fait place à une froide colère. Hermione savait que Ron ne se fâchait d'ordinaire pas de la même façon. Pas d'une façon aussi vraie. Elle laissa retomber ses bras mollement le long du corps, et lâcha Ron par la même occasion.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons Ron, crois-moi, j'ai de bonnes raisons ! Je ne sais pas comment Harry t'a raconté tout ça, mais il ne faut surtout pas que ça se sache !

- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que ça se sache, et ne t'inquiètes, pas je ne dirais rien ! Tu tiens donc plus à un sale Serpentard qui te méprise qu'à nous, tes vrais amis ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as perdu la raison ?

Ladite Hermione se sentit faible face à son ami. Les larmes commencèrent à emplir ses yeux, perles salées d'un manque qui se faisait à présent insistant. Ils étaient en froid. Ses meilleurs amis ne voulaient plus d'elle. Qui pourrait, alors ? Elle tenta de vider son sac. Après tout, c'était son ami, et il la comprendrait peut-être …

- Vous me manquez. Mes amis me manquent, voilà. S'il te plaît, parles-en à Harry, je sais que c'est difficile pour lui parce qu'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments mais parles-lui … Au fait, parles à Luna. Salut.

Les sanglots d' Hermione redoublèrent et elle partit une nouvelle fois en courant, se réfugiant à la bibliothèque. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées, et elle avait bien peur qu'elles ne fassent qu'empirer … La jeune fille tenta de se concentrer, de lire, de travailler. Pourtant, elle n'y parvint pas, elle qui d'habitude le faisait si aisément. Il n'y avait que de grosses larmes qui brouillaient les mots. Ses yeux étaient embués. Elle songea que ses amis ne lui pardonneraient sûrement pas, et qu'elle resterait sans doute seule, tout cela par la faute de Draco. Hermione continua à cogiter et à noyer ses yeux de larmes, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient rougis. Pleurer lui avait fait du bien. Elle se rendit ensuite à grands pas en cours d'arithmétiques, qu'elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde. Elle s'assied à sa place qui était désormais habituelle, seule, au premier rang. Elle jeta un regard plein de désarroi devant Ron, assis à côté d' Harry, une chaise vide vers eux. Ce qui était supposé être sa place.

Les deux heures d'arithmétiques furent rythmées par des chuchotements et des coups d'œil en direction d' Hermione, ce qui la perturba et l'empêcha de se concentrer. À la fin du cours, elle partit précipitamment, ne souhaitant plus entendre ses amis lui prêter à nouveau attention. Elle suivit distraitement les cours suivants, attendant simplement de rentrer dans ses appartements pour retrouver Viktor et pour pouvoir se reposer. Loin de Draco. Loin de ses amis. Loin, très loin de Bellatrix …

Lorsque ce fut la fin, tout le monde se rendit à la salle commune pour dîner. Les élèves chahutaient, riaient et mangeaient de bon appétit. Hermione évita soigneusement le regard de ses amis et s'installa. Seul l'œil de Draco la transperçait à nouveau. Une gentille moquerie semblait illuminer ce visage. Hermione n'avait réellement qu'une envie, passer du temps avec lui. Cette sorte de magnétisme la déplaisait. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de ses raisonnements habituels. Ses regards, quand à eux, lui faisaient l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Le dîner passa lentement, ponctué de pitreries de mauvais goût de la part de Neville. Il arrivait à provoquer l'hilarité générale. Ainsi que les soupirs d' Hermione. Les tables se vidèrent progressivement, et Hermione vit Draco partir bien vite, avec une pointe de déception. Elle étouffa un bâillement et risqua un regard vers Ron. Celui-ci regardait Luna avec une curiosité piquée à vif, une étrange expression de gêne sur le visage. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Hermione, il lui fit un mince sourire, que la jeune fille prit pour une sorte de petite victoire. Il avait sûrement parlé à Harry. Vaguement soulagée, elle lui rendit ce sourire et partit d'un bon pas dans les escaliers, montant à ses appartements.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, la jeune fille eut la surprise de trouver Malefoy en pleine discussion avec Krum. Elle se surprit à en être heureuse. Peut-être était-il vraiment jaloux, finalement … Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas se disputer. Lorsque les deux garçons l'aperçurent, ils s'avancèrent d'un bon pas vers elle. Draco parlait avec une animation qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Ah, te voilà ! J'ai expliqué à Viktor que j'étais préfet en chef, et que d'ordinaire nous partagions les mêmes appartements, bien que l'on se déteste. Je lui expliquais également que je revenais d'un long voyage qui m'avait vraiment épuisé et qu'il fallait donc que je me repose. Donc, il ne restera pas dans nos appartements, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient bien sûr. Il ira dormir dans le dortoir de son choix.

Hermione était surprise. Ainsi donc, Draco mentait insidieusement pour pouvoir retourner auprès d'elle … Ce n'était bien sûr pas sans lui déplaire, mais il enfreignait les règles ! Viktor semblait serein, il avait visiblement avalé toutes les sornettes que lui avaient balancées Draco. Il reprit son sac à peine refait en main, avec confiance, et embrassa Hermione sur le front, sans se poser plus de questions.

- À demain, Hermione.

Il partit le sourire aux lèvres, et Hermione se dit que, visiblement, il ne connaissait vraiment pas Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci se réinstallait tranquillement, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Comme si tout ceci était normal. La jeune fille regardait la pièce principale se remplir à nouveau, reprendre vie. Elle s'assied dans un coin de la pièce et parla doucement.

- Ainsi donc, c'est le retour de Malefoy.

Celui-ci leva lentement la tête du sac qu'il était en train de vider et acquiesça de la tête.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

- Granger, arrêtes de te poser en donneuses de leçon … Si je l'ai fait, c'est simplement pour retrouver mon petit confort. Disons que certains de mes petits camarades à Serpentard ne sont pas très … Fréquentables ! Et j'estime qu'un Malefoy a le droit d'avoir un logement digne de ce nom.

Draco avait parlé du ton dur et cassant qu'il adoptait en toutes circonstances. Il finit de ranger ses affaires, et s'assied en face d' Hermione. A nouveau proches. En vérité, si le jeune homme était revenu, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hermione. A son plus grand damn, ses sentiments l'avaient dépassé. Lorsqu'il avait vu Krum, il l'avait immédiatement désigné comme une personne qui ne pourrait pas être à la hauteur. Selon lui, Krum était un type détestable, pas très beau et loin d'être intelligent. Pas le bon, en somme.

- Maintenant, passons à autre chose. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

La voix d' Hermione le tira de ses pensées. Il détestait qu'on lui pose une question à laquelle il était certain de ne pas pouvoir répondre. Il se contenta alors de lancer un rapide _reparo_ qui remit une lampe quelconque en service.

Cette soirée était étrange. Ils étaient là, se faisant face, et tous deux ne voulaient pas bouger. Ils n'osaient faire un geste de peur de se brusquer. Un mois sans s'adresser la parole, un mois sans se tenir près l'un de l'autre, et il leur semblait qu'ils n'étaient jamais partis. Draco détaillait la jeune fille, comme s'il voulait se souvenir de son visage encore longtemps. Il fixa longuement sa bouche, plongea dans ses yeux noisette et se perdit dans ses cheveux encore anormalement bien brossés. Il ressentait du désir pour cette fille. Mais aussi quelque chose de plus fort, à mi-chemin entre l'amour et la haine. Si les différences étaient si grandes … Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des copines, mais il n'avait jamais voulu oublier cette fille. Malgré leurs craintes réciproques, leur agressivité l'un envers l'autre, il l'avait toujours détesté. Or, la haine est une forme d'intérêt, car on se préoccupe de ce que la personne fait, de ce qu'elle devient. Parfois même, cette haine devient une sorte d'obsession grandissante, et, sans le savoir, elle cache quelque chose d'autre. Une chose plus profonde. La protéger. Malefoy le savait, il avait commencé à ouvrir son cœur. Le vrai. Celui qui était caché derrière le bloc de glace. Seulement, c'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, ses poings se serraient, et son visage se crispait.

Hermione, quant à elle, était, comme précédemment, tentée par le jeune homme. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, tout ce qu'elle avait pu endurer à cause de lui. C'était un jeu. Un jeu entre eux, une chose délicieuse et qui faisait mal. Un jeu qui appuyait à l'endroit sensible. Pourtant, elle en redemandait. Elle le voulait, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais sien. Elle se l'avouait à demi-mots, se cachant derrière des mots et des pensées. Elle voulait l'oublier, en même temps. Elle voulait qu'il sorte de sa vie pour ne plus jamais revenir, pour ne plus jamais lui infliger cette espèce de torture qui ne faisait que lui broyer le cœur puis le relâcher par à-coups. Mais cela l'aidait. Elle tenait grâce à ça, elle avançait chaque jour, même si elle menaçait de tomber à chaque instant. Hermione se demanda vaguement si c'était ce que Luna ressentait pour Ron. Bien sûr, c'était différent, mais les choses pouvaient quand même présenter quelques similitudes … Comme les pensées fusaient, elle se maudit pour son manque d'objectivité et pour sa capacité à retomber si vite qu'elle était venue aux bras de son vieil ennemi.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent encore un instant, hésitant à briser le silence, remâchant encore et encore ce qui leur occupait l'esprit. Soudainement, Draco se décida à lancer une confession, comme un cri de détresse qui chasserait de vieux souvenirs.

- J'ai peur de la mort.

La phrase avait heurté la sensibilité des oreilles d' Hermione. « Peur » et « mort » dans une même phrase, pour Malefoy, cela relevait simplement du miracle. Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille hocha la tête, observant les poings serrés de Malefoy qui devait s'infliger volontairement ce mal. Draco expira bruyamment. Libéré d'un poids. Libéré du mensonge perpétuel dans lequel il vivait. Certes, Hermione ne pouvait pas totalement comprendre, mais il avait quand même révélé un point faible chez lui. A présent, au lieu de son habituelle envie de lui faire du mal autant qu'il avait mal, il avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser. Lancinante. Pour ne pas le faire, il se mordit la langue, grommela quelque chose à l'adresse d' Hermione et se coucha. Celle-ci fit de même. Finalement, ce fut une assez bonne journée. L'odeur musquée était de retour …

* * *

><p><em>Un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu moins noir que d'habitude. J'espère que cela vous plaira :) <em>


	16. Don't let me down

Les vacances de printemps se profilèrent enfin. L'image de ces jeunes gens quittant Poudlard un large sourire aux lèvres, valise en main aurait pu prêter à sourire quiconque ayant été spectateur de cette scène. Des milliers de chevaux attelés les attendaient, conduits par des créatures que l'on aurait pu difficilement identifier. Hagrid, la figure bienveillante, se tenait raide comme un piquet, chargé de la sécurité des élèves et prenant visiblement son rôle très à cœur. Les premiers attelages commençaient à partir dans le ciel, sous l'œil anxieux et presque larmoyant du géant. Il craignait des éventuelles attaques extérieures, comme tous les professeurs d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient malgré tout pas oublié l'annonce de l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy. Loin de là …

Tandis que l'agitation extérieure battait son plein, d'autres élèves continuaient tranquillement à dormir. Ron et Harry étaient dans leur dortoir. Le rouquin avait réussi à convaincre son ami, à force d'insister, de rester pour tenter de trouver un arrangement avec Hermione. Quand à lui, il voulait également en savoir plus sur Luna Lovegood, car ce qu'avait dit Hermione commençait à l'intriguer sérieusement. Hermione, quand à elle, était assise dans ses appartements, et regardait Draco d'un œil absent. Celui-ci ne cessait de tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage depuis deux bonnes heures. Il savait qu'on viendrait le chercher, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il devait se tenir prêt à faire face. Ne pas résister. S'il tentait une manœuvre quelconque pour le faire,_ ils _s'en prendraient à lui et ne le laisseraient plus jamais repartir à Poudlard. Draco se décida donc à préparer méthodiquement ses affaires, ouvrant doucement les tiroirs d'un coup de baguette. Il fallait être sur le qui-vive, et ne mettre personne en danger. Draco savait que lorsque son père avait une idée en tête, il mettait tout en œuvre pour l'exécuter. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, le jeune homme était passé voir Rogue. Le professeur lui avait conseillé de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, d'observer le plus possible et d'éviter à tout prix d'agir. Il avait dit qu'il interviendrait pour l'aider. Malgré cela, Draco n'était pas tranquille. Il serait sans doute amené à traquer Hermione, à tout faire pour la retrouver. Il devrait certainement les renseigner. Alors, il préparait des mensonges tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien face au pouvoir de Voldemort.

Hermione était tout à fait consciente des risques qu'elle courait. Elle était seule. Elle avait dit à Krum de partir pour ne pas le mettre en danger, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il reste. Elle savait que Draco devrait donner le maximum de renseignements sur elle à Bellatrix, qui saurait tout de toute façon, au vu de ses méthodes de torture peu orthodoxes. La jeune fille savait que Poudlard avait assuré de la protéger, quoiqu'il arrive, c'était même précisément la raison pour laquelle elle restait là. Prisonnière de murs tant aimés. Pourtant, Hermione n'était pas stupide, et savait pertinemment que Bellatrix avait des moyens pour la retrouver. Elle serait capable de tout. D'absolument tout. Elle reporta son attention sur Malefoy, prise d'une indicible angoisse. Comment allait-il faire ? Certes, c'était une personne forte, mais il n'était pas invincible, malgré ses grands airs.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, tous les chevaux s'étaient envolés. Hagrid reniflait bruyamment dans son grand mouchoir : il n'avait pas réussi à se contenir. Les « au revoir » ne lui réussissaient jamais. De plus, Harry, Ron et Hermione, venaient séparément ces temps-ci, ce qui le chagrinait beaucoup. Il tentait de leur tirer les vers du nez. Sans succès. A chaque fois, ceux-ci changeaient de sujet. Le géant était convaincu que toute cette histoire cachait quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la soirée du nouvel an … Le géant s'en alla lentement vers sa cabane, observant les chevaux volants devenus des points dans le ciel.

Un grand homme sec, vêtu d'un costume avec nœud papillon et ayant certaines manières aristocratiques se présenta dans le hall du château. Il prenait l'air agacé de ceux qui sont nerveux mais ne veulent pas le montrer. L'homme était arrivé seul, sûrement au moyen du transplanage. Il avait dû marcher durant des kilomètres avant d'arriver au château de Poudlard. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas essoufflé. Cet homme si dur ne ressemblait à aucune figure connue. On pouvait voir une légère cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, si fine qu'on aurait pu l'observer simplement à la loupe. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, ses joues creusées. On eut dit une version masculine des poupées de porcelaine. L'homme était planté là. Il ne bougeait pas. Il attendait, simplement. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œil à sa montre.

On finit par le voir. Ce fut Rusard, qui formait un formidable contraste avec l'homme. Ses cheveux gras et longs, d'un gris terne, était effrayants. Il portait une espèce de vieille chemise blanche avec un pantalon de toile marron. Son visage était dédaigneux, comme à son habitude, et il se préparait à punir celui qu'il considérait comme un intrus. Miss Teigne, son chat, s'enroulait autour de ses jambes en miaulant faiblement. Rusard n'avait pas l'habitude d'être effrayé. Pourtant, en observant l'inconnu, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Il alla donc rapidement prévenir le professeur Mac Gonagall, qui avait pris son apparence de chat. Miss Teigne la démasqua immédiatement. Mac Gonagall descendit le grand escalier central sous l'apparence d'un chat, et observa le nouveau venu. De toute évidence, c'était un majordome. Elle reprit son apparence humaine, sous l'œil froid et un peu surpris de l'homme sec. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main qu'il ne prit pas.

- Minerva Mac Gonagall. Vous êtes ?

- Egée Patlo. Je suis le majordome de monsieur Draco Malefoy. Je viens le chercher sur ordre de sa mère.

Minerva considéra l'homme quelques instants et réfléchit. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à cet homme ? La réponse était évidente. Pourtant, Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle n'allait pas chercher l'élève, ce serait une autre personne qui serait en danger, ainsi que Poudlard. Le professeur décida donc faire ce qui était juste. Malefoy s'en sortirait certainement bien. Il était intelligent, et connaissait les pièges de son père.

- Ne bougez pas. Je vais le chercher.

Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Le jeune homme comprit d'emblée, et hocha brièvement la tête avant d'empoigner sa valise. Mac Gonagall attendit en bas. Hermione ne se leva pas, et se contenta de regarder les livres qui auraient bien besoin d'être dépoussiérés. Draco hésita un instant, et vint vers elle. Il l'embrassa brièvement, par peur de se trouver ensuite prisonnier de son désir pour elle. Il lui murmura :

- Considères ça comme une trêve, une énième parmi celles que nous avons déjà instauré. Je vais revenir, et personne ne te fera du mal. Je vais empêcher que ça arrive. Quand je reviendrai, je veux qu'on se haïsse encore. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on arrive vraiment à exister, non ?

Draco partit ensuite en refermant la porte. Il suivit Mac Gonagall, et rejoignit Egée. Il aimait bien son majordome. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était petit. Celui-ci n'était peut-être pas très causant ni démonstratif, mais il détestait profondément son père. Cela se reflétait dans tous ses gestes, malgré le fait que Draco soit le seul à le voir. Egée essayait toujours de faire au mieux pour Narcissa, et Draco le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'en être amoureux. Le jeune homme s'en alla, suivi de la grande silhouette qui se mouvait avec une sorte de grâce étrange. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de changé dans l'attitude du majordome. En chemin, il parla à Draco, de sa voix grave et sourde.

- Monsieur Malefoy, votre père veut que vous le rejoigniez dès demain. Il a dit que c'était urgent. Le plan va être mis à exécution …

L'homme se frotta les mains, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Draco était persuadé que son père avait du le confronter à un quelconque sort ou à une quelconque torture. Peut-être lui avait-il même offert de devenir mangemort. Pour toute réponse, Draco jeta lourdement sa valise dans les bras du majordome. Il faudrait être rusé. Il faudrait se plier à toutes les règles imposées … Afin de les déjouer plus rapidement. Plus rien ne l'étonnait, à présent. Pas même ce soudain retournement de situation par rapport au majordome. Les deux hommes étaient à présent un peu plus loin, épiés par l'œil attentif de Minerva Mac Gonagall. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent au portoloin que le majordome avait utilisé. Ils furent aspirés dans un espace-temps indéfini, qui dura quelques secondes avant de se retrouver devant le manoir Malefoy. Cette imposante bâtisse se trouvait au bout d'un long chemin. Le portail en fer forgé était d'une élégance indéniable. Le majordome poussa la porte pour laisser entrer Draco. Celui-ci avança lentement vers la porte d'entrée du manoir. Il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. L'intérieur n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce même luxe, cette même opulence. Des bibelots précieux étaient posés sur le rebord de la cheminée. Au centre de la pièce, une peinture représentant Draco étant petit et ses parents, tout sourire, trônait. Draco détourna le regard de ce pitoyable spectacle. La longue table de merisier agrémentée de bougies et de coupelles de fruits semblait être abandonnée depuis un moment, malgré le soin évident de la présentation. Draco monta à l'étage pour retrouver sa chambre, tandis que le majordome lui montait sa valise. Le Serpentard rangea rapidement ses affaires et alluma quelques bougies d'un revers de baguette. La bibliothèque était pleine de livres de magie noire, sur la demande de son père. Draco était obligé de cacher la littérature qui l'intéressait, bien qu'elle soit plutôt rare.

Le jeune homme hésita, puis se leva afin d'aller à l'autre bout du couloir. La porte en chêne se trouvait devant lui, le défiant. Draco frappa et attendit quelques instants. Une voix faible l'invita à entrer, lui indiquant que si c'était le majordome, il pouvait s'en aller car elle n'avait pas faim. Draco découvrit sa mère, surpris. Elle était toujours d'une élégance folle, mais son visage avait pris des aspects cadavériques. Son front soucieux s'ornait d'un léger pli, et ses longs cheveux blonds ne semblaient plus entretenus depuis un moment. Elle ressemblait à son propre fantôme. Ses yeux bleus ne reflétaient aucune joie, bien que Draco n'aie pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'en voir depuis longtemps. Cependant, son visage s'éclaira d'emblée lorsqu'elle vit son fils. Elle se leva du fauteuil en velours auquel elle était assise et prit Draco dans ses bras, bien que celui-ci ne fût pas vraiment habitué aux effusions. Elle le relâcha quelques instants plus tard, reprenant l'expression qu'elle arborait avant qu'il ne soit là. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis murmura.

- Draco, tu sais que ton père s'est évadé. Il est revenu quelques fois ici, et il a acheté le silence du majordome comme tu as pu le voir. Il va venir dès demain. Fais attention, je t'en supplie … Il fait de ma vie un véritable enfer. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Draco la regarda puis acquiesça.

- Ne vous en faites pas mère, je ferais le nécessaire. Si vous souhaitez me parler, je serais dans ma chambre.

Le jeune homme s'en alla à pas lourds, et referma la porte de sa chambre. Il s'étendit sur son lit. Revenir ici le plongeait dans ses plus noirs souvenirs. A Poudlard, il pouvait au moins s'enfuir un peu plus, même si ça revenait. Là, il était entouré de tout ce qui lui rappelait la gloire et l'influence de son père. Il aurait tellement voulu emmener sa mère loin de là, la mettre en sécurité … Elle n'était que l'instrument faible et soumis de son mari, et il arrivait que Draco en vienne à la haïr pour cela. Au fond, lui aussi n'avait été toutes ses années qu'un pantin, désigné dès sa naissance comme le digne successeur de son père, bras-droit du puissant Voldemort … Ce poids l'écrasait, l'enfonçait dans la boue comme s'il n'était rien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé en tant qu'individu. Né pour tuer, né pour exécuter les ordres. Du sang coulerait sans doute … Les pensées affluaient, et le visage d' Hermione apparaissait régulièrement dans cette noirceur. Il avait envie de l'emmener loin, de la protéger et de lui dire que tout irait bien, que Bellatrix ne la poursuivrait pas. Cependant, il savait pertinemment que tout cela n'était que mensonges. Mensonges …

Quelques jours plus tard, à Poudlard, le soleil était radieux. Deux jeunes filles riaient dans le parc, tentant de retrouver l'innocence de l'enfance et d'oublier toutes les horreurs qui pouvaient peser sur elle. Quelques instants. Elles parlaient d'un élève dont l'une d'elle était secrètement amoureuse. Elles parlaient de sa naïveté, de sa maladresse. L'une racontait des anecdotes, l'autre espérait pouvoir en raconter un jour. C'était juste une belle journée. Hermione et Luna n'en finissaient plus de s'amuser. On aurait presque pu dire que le bonheur revenait timidement pointer son nez.

Non loin de là, cachés derrière un buisson, deux jeunes hommes les observaient. Ils hésitaient à venir les voir depuis des jours. Par fierté. Par peur de se dévoiler à nouveau. Parfois, l'un marchait sur le pied de l'autre. Ils restaient souvent des heures, avec un courage soudain, puis se ravisant la minute d'après. Et ainsi de suite. Seulement, ce jour là, Ron, le rouquin, tira son ami par la manche, et les deux jeunes gens sortirent du buisson, à grands bruits.

Luna et Hermione se retournèrent à l'unisson. L'une avait un large sourire qui aurait presque pu s'étendre jusqu'aux oreilles, et l'autre semblait gênée. On pouvait entendre une sorte de bande sonore qui ne cessait de dire « Allez, on y va ! Allez, Harry ! Viens, ou je lui dis tout seul ! ». Après quelques débuts d'approches assez chaotiques, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent devant les filles.

- Bon … Bonjour, balbutia Ron à l'adresse de Luna.

Ron était tout rouge, et Harry sondait le visage d' Hermione de ses yeux brillants.

- Parles, Ron ! S'amusa Luna, une pointe de timidité dans la voix.

- Eh bien … Nous venons … Instaurer une trêve. Hermy, nous sommes amis depuis un moment maintenant, alors on peut se comporter en adultes même avec notre fierté euh … Surdimensionnée – surtout celle d' Harry hein -. Alors euh … Même si on déteste Malefoy, on veut bien faire des efforts. Ça ne va pas être facile au début, mais on va s'y faire. On va toujours instaurer des plans pour l'éliminer, ça c'est sur ! Mais on va essayer.

Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras. Elle lui souffla un « merci » qui délia bien des choses. Ensuite, elle prit Harry à part, laissant ainsi les deux timides seuls. Hermione n'osa pas regarder Harry, mais elle se lança quand même.

- Écoute, Harry, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé … Je sais que c'est dur à concevoir pour toi, je sais qu'on a toujours détesté Malefoy … Mais …. Je te demande de respecter le fait que … Que j'aie besoin de quelqu'un pour être là. Vous êtes là aussi, bien sûr, et je vous aime profondément, mais … Le fait est que … J'ai besoin de Malefoy. Je le hais, bien sur, mais j'ai besoin de lui. Je suis désolée pour l'histoire du baiser. Harry, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, au début, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour que Draco parte. Tu peux me haïr, voilà ce que j'avais à te dire.

Harry regarda son amie avec une sorte de grimace qui ressemblait malgré tout à de la compréhension. Il lui parla d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

- Hermione, ça va être difficile dans les premiers temps, mais on peut essayer. Je ne te promets pas que mes sentiments pour toi vont s'estomper, ou que je n'aurais pas envie de cogner Malefoy quand je le verrais, mais on peut essayer. On peut redevenir amis. On va y arriver … Alors voilà. En plus, je crois que Ginny en pince pour moi … !

Hermione remercia Harry d'un signe de tête et émit un léger rire. Rien n'était gagné, mais c'était au moins une petite victoire pour leur amitié. En plus, Luna leur permettrait sans doute de se rapprocher à nouveau. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers Ron et Luna, en pleine discussion sur les licornes, sujet qui visiblement passionnait Ron à voir son air plutôt béat. En somme, les choses allaient au mieux. La Gryffondor s'autorisa une pensée pour Draco, dans ce contentement général. Elle savait qu'il était sans doute sujet à de nombreuses difficultés …

Tout était calme dans le manoir Malefoy. On entendait simplement le tic-tac oppressant de l'horloge. Rien ne bougeait, pas même une seule trace d'activité. En surface. Au sous-sol, une quarantaine de personnes vêtues de capuches noires s'étaient réunies. Leur mentor était visiblement absent, trop faible pour faire le déplacement. Cependant, des visages connus se trouvaient en cet endroit. On pouvait notamment distinguer le visage au teint cireux et à l'air calculateur de Rogue. Celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil circulaires autour de lui. On pouvait également apercevoir les parents de Blaise Zabini. Leurs visages euphoriques laissaient entendre que quelque chose d'inhabituel allait bientôt se passer. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait en retrait, rejetant la tenue qu'on avait voulu lui faire enfiler. A ses côtés se trouvait le majordome, l'air solennel. Draco Malefoy, quand à lui, était en costume de Serpentard, seul, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il attendait anxieusement. La fin arriverait. C'était inévitable. Il allait pouvoir regarder son univers s'écrouler sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir intervenir. Des voix plutôt sonores se firent entendre. Les plus attendus entrèrent à ce moment, et l'attente qui s'était faite fébrile éclata alors. Des cris de joie et des signes de respect se multipliaient. Lucius Malefoy, qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa superbe, mais qui conservait cet air inquiétant, était arrivé. Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait suivi de près, excitée comme une petite fille à laquelle on aurait promis un cadeau de Noël. Le sous-sol retrouva son calme quelques temps après, par rapport à un geste que Lucius avait fait. Il se fraya d'ailleurs un chemin jusqu'au centre, en compagnie de Bellatrix.

- Bien, mes amis. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, un petit suspens quand même :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. <em>


	17. Note de l'auteur

_Édit du 15/06/13_

_À la base, ce chapitre était dédié aux lecteurs qui ne se manifestaient pas assez à mon goût. J'ai depuis compris, grâce à des reviewers et aussi par rapport à une évolution personnelle, que j'écris avant tout pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce que les lecteurs ne se manifestent pas qu'ils ne lisent pas !_

_Voilà environ trois ans que cette fanfiction existe. Le style d'écriture a changé, les personnages aussi, sans doute, bien que je prenne toujours autant de plaisir à changer le cours de leurs vies, au clavier ou à la plume. J'ai parcouru les chapitres les plus datés, et j'ai corrigé quelques fautes, que j'ai jugé évidentes, et revu la mise en page. Je tiens à garder intacte cette écriture, cette évolution qui après tout, fait partie de moi. Tout réécrire serait à mon sens dénaturer le passé._

_Alors voilà, merci à tous ceux qui passent, qui prennent le temps de lire, voyageurs anonymes ou lecteurs/écrivains connus par pseudonymes. J'espère simplement que la lecture de cette fanfiction vous fait réfléchir, vous transporte, et, avec un peu de chance, vous transperce ( sait-on jamais ! )_

_June._


	18. Weakness

Durant quelques instants, on put observer les visages fascinés des hommes et des femmes qui se trouvaient là. Il y avait là le porte-parole de leur maître. Tous sentaient sa présence, sa puissance à travers Lucius. Tous souhaitaient obtenir un regard, un geste d'attention de sa part. Quand à lui, son désir de grandeur semblait toujours plus grand. Juste à côté, Bellatrix jubilait presque.

- Comme vous le savez, notre maître n'est pas là ce soir. Je suis donc chargé de transmettre le message. Il faut que nous exterminions les sangs de bourbe. Vous savez à quel point notre seigneur les exècre. Il souhaite ne voir subsister que les sorciers dignes d'exister. Les sangs-purs sont les plus grands !

Lucius débitait son discours l'écume aux lèvres, dans une transe étrange. Son regard restait obstinément fixé sur son fils.

- Nous donnerons l'assaut peu après la rentrée scolaire. Les élèves seront de retour à Poudlard et donc plus vulnérables. Notre cible principale restera Hermione Granger. Nous n'avons toujours pas pu avoir cette vermine !

A présent, sa voix tremblait. Il semblait avoir de la fièvre. Une fièvre de projets qu'il avait du penser, repenser dans sa cellule, à Azkaban. Lucius continua son discours avec une ardeur rare, captivant son auditoire comme si ce fut Voldemort lui-même qui prenait la parole. Il parla de la future marque des ténèbres de son fils. Il parla également de son évasion, et de sa cavale. Il mentionna les difficultés pour se cacher, et l'importance de la confiance que les fidèles lui accorderaient. Enfin, il promit que le Seigneur des ténèbres serait bientôt de retour.

Au fur et à mesure que son père prononçait ces mots, Draco ressentit un profond dégoût qui englobait tout son être. Son visage se décomposait peu à peu. Lorsque Lucius parla d' Hermione, son fils s'était retenu pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Ses poings en étaient presque en sang, il s'était mordu la langue et ses veines ressortaient en raison d'une intense colère et d'un refoulement enfoui en lui. A cet instant, on aurait pu lui assigner un air de ressemblance avec son père. En surface, car leur folie était différente et possédait des enjeux radicalement opposés. Malefoy jetait des coups d'œil fréquents vers son professeur de potions.

Severus Rogue écoutait attentivement le discours de Lucius Malefoy. Il gardait un visage impassible. L'occlumancie lui avait servi à de nombreuses reprises, et lui permettait également de contrôler ses sentiments. Il savait qu'il était un élément important dans cette chasse. Au troisième coup d'œil de Malefoy, Rogue inclina imperceptiblement la tête vers lui. A cet instant, il était en train de se demander comment prévenir Dumbledore sans risquer de se faire prendre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'attiser encore plus la haine de Voldemort et de ses acolytes. Lorsque Lucius le regardait, Severus feintait la sincère approbation et la hâte. Il était en quelque sorte un expert dans la dramaturgie.

Lorsque Lucius eut fini de parler, les mangemorts applaudirent bruyamment et se dispersèrent rapidement. Évaporés dans la nature. Comme à leur habitude. Bellatrix promit de revenir et remercia Lucius. Quant à lui, il se dirigea vers son fils qui réussit à l'esquiver habilement. Pour cette fois. Malefoy père devait partir, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Pourtant, il avait pour projet de revenir très bientôt et d'avoir une discussion avec son successeur désigné.

Lorsque Malefoy et sa mère furent seuls, celle-ci congédia le majordome et laissa éclater son désespoir. Sa voix était brisée, et ses yeux obstinément rivés sur le tableau familial. Des milliers de pensées lui traversaient la tête depuis quelques temps, elle envisageait même parfois la possibilité de se tuer. Elle détacha enfin son regard et le posa vers son fils, ce fils qui deviendrait comme Lucius si elle ne faisait rien. Ce fils qui était tout aussi impuissant qu'elle. Elle le pensait beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle croyait voir que son fils était un roc. Narcissa ne parvenait pas à pleurer. Sa peur était beaucoup trop grande, sa plaie bien trop à vif pour qu'elle y parvienne.

- Draco, je t'en supplie, ne me laisses pas !

Cri du cœur, de l'âme et de la folie.

Celui-ci était dans le même état de que lorsque son père avait prononcé son discours. Il s'efforça de ne pas répondre à cet appel. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus se contenir. C'en était trop. Il fallait qu'il déverse sa colère sur quelqu'un, peu importe qui. Tout allait bientôt mourir, par sa faute. Toute trace de joie allait disparaître. Un effroi sans nom prendrait sa place.

- Mère, je suis las de devoir protéger tout le monde. Protégez-vous vous-même ! Je ne sais pas, réagissez, battez-vous contre père, empêchez-le de nuire ! Arrêtez d'être aussi crédule, par pitié ! Les gens comme vous se font piétiner. Je ne peux pas vous sauver ! Je ne le veux pas ! Si j'ai dit que oui, j'ai menti ! Au fond, je ne suis qu'un égoïste, comme tout le monde. Je ne veux que ma propre survie, celle des autres ne m'importe absolument pas.

Comme d'habitude, il parlait sans réfléchir et sans vraiment penser ce qu'il disait. Il criait, même. Pourtant, cette colère ne l'apaisait pas. Au contraire. Il avait plutôt envie d'empoigner sa mère, de lui dire de faire quelque chose, de s'aider elle-même. Il partit très rapidement s'enfermer dans un des salons pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Draco !

Ce fut un hurlement, la plainte d'une femme à bout. Délaissée par toutes les valeurs auxquelles elle avait cru et qui s'étaient détériorées au fils des années. Narcissa se laissa tomber à terre et tira tous les rideaux, ferma tous les volets d'un coup ferme de baguette. Le noir complet. Une lutte perdue d'avance, à laquelle elle n'était même pas sûre que son fils survive. Son mari était devenu fou, même s'il l'était déjà depuis plusieurs années. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé d'elle. Elle n'était qu'un vulgaire accessoire, qu'une poupée de chiffon que l'on prend et que l'on jette. Sa chose. Pourtant, il n'était pas intéressé par les autres femmes. Ce qu'il aimait, lui, c'était les affaires. Les soirs où il rentrait, il ne parlait que de cela durant des heures. Puis, au fil du temps, il s'était mis à parler de ses « tâches » très importantes qu'il devait accomplir. Il l'avait notamment faite mangemort, du temps où Narcissa était encore amoureuse de lui. Elle ressentait encore la brûlure fulgurante sur son bras, ainsi que la douleur insoutenable. Comme si on lui arrachait la peau. Comme si on pénétrait à l'intérieur de son être, pour lui extirper tout le bonheur qu'il contenait. Narcissa réalisait que sa vie n'était qu'une suite interminable d' événements absurdes qui auraient horrifié n'importe quel sorcier normalement constitué. Il y avait tant de douceur en elle, qui s'était muée en amertume au fil des années …

Dans le vaste salon se trouvaient de nombreux vases précieux rapportés lors de différents voyages du paternel de Draco. Ceux-ci étaient ornés des pierres les plus chères. Topazes, rubis, diamant, saphirs. Sur quelques uns d'entre eux, on pouvait parfois entrevoir une ombre ou un visage respirant l'opulence. C'était l'empreinte de quelques défunts parents qui erraient parfois pour vérifier si la descendance assurait son travail. Au dessus d'une énième cheminée trônaient des baguettes appartenant là encore aux prédécesseurs. Sous celles-ci, on pouvait lire plusieurs noms ainsi que ceux de quelques victimes importantes. Enfin, dans le fond de la pièce, un tableau gigantesque était accroché au mur. Il représentait Voldemort. Celui-ci fixait l'éventuel spectateur d'un air glacial, et Nagini s'enroulait autour du siège sur lequel il était assis. Parfois, il effectuait un mouvement. Il se levait, quittait le tableau pour revenir, des lueurs vertes derrière lui. Malgré le fait que ce tableau ne soit qu'une représentation, Draco en avait toujours eu peur. A présent, il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une manière d'espionner ou d'informer les mangemorts et si celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans tous les châteaux et manoirs. Le jeune homme retourna donc l'immense peinture et se sentit plus rassuré. Néanmoins, la colère qui l'habitait n'avait pas disparu. Il se sentait incapable de réfléchir. Ses sentiments prenaient le dessus, l'envahissaient insidieusement. Le Prince des Serpentards ne possédait pas une force inépuisable. A la rentrée, le chaos régnerait. Sur ces pensées, Draco s'en remit à ce qui avait déjà marché sur lui. Casser un miroir, puis le réparer. Le casser, puis le réparer. Encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise, et s'endorme enfin. D'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le jour se levait sur Poudlard. Harry Potter avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, entre autres à cause des brûlures de sa cicatrice. Il avait vu Lucius Malefoy ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange s'entretenir avec Voldemort. Il avait perçu des mots importants et dangereux. Il avait également cru distinguer un sous-sol avec des visages qu'il connaissait, dont celui de Malefoy, visiblement énervé. Il lui semblait qu'une sorte de réunion de mangemorts avait eu lieu. Harry avait donc une certitude : Poudlard était en danger. Il ne savait ni où, ni quand cela aurait lieu, mais il faudrait se tenir sur le qui-vive. Il avait donc l'intention de prévenir Dumbledore, même s'il lui avait très peu adressé la parole ces derniers temps. Harry était prêt à se battre. Il n'avait pas peur. Il le faisait pour Hermione, malgré ses sentiments non-réciproques. Il le faisait pour lui-même, pour ses amis et pour ses défunts parents. Pour tous ceux qui croyaient en lui. Il comptait sur sa cicatrice pour en savoir plus, même si cela devait impliquer des souffrances qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le jeune homme hésitait à en parler à Hermione pour le moment. Peut-être se questionnait-il par jalousie envers Malefoy, ou tout simplement pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Lorsqu'il descendit à la salle commune, Hermione et Ron célébraient leur tout récent renouveau d'amitié. Ils riaient à gorge déployée des pitreries des jumeaux Weasley, jamais à court de nouvelles blagues. Harry s'installa à leurs côtés en les saluant brièvement. Il ne parvenait pas à partager leur joie. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Il mangea rapidement et s'esquiva, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler.

Le jeune homme arriva dans le bureau du Directeur sans frapper. Celui-ci, à peine surpris, rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune et sourit d'un air bienveillant.

- Ah, Harry, je t'attendais. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus, n'est-ce pas … Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- J'ai vu Voldemort, avec ma cicatrice.

- Eh bien, ce ne serait pas la première fois, si je ne m'abuse …

Harry sentait que le vieil homme se moquait un peu de lui, que la relation qu'ils avaient auparavant n'était plus vraiment la même. Il prit un air contrit, ce que le directeur ne tarda pas à remarquer. Il en fut plutôt amusé.

- Albus, s'il vous plaît, c'est très important.

Harry lui raconta en détail ce qu'il avait vu. Il le questionna ensuite longuement sur le fait qu'il ait protégé Draco lorsque son père s'est évadé. Ensemble, ils tentèrent de trouver des solutions, malgré l'angoisse qui commençait malgré tout à gagner du terrain, même chez l'imperturbable Dumbledore. Harry se sentit libéré d'un poids, et songeait même à retourner voir le directeur régulièrement, comme avant. Il s'en alla rejoindre ses amis, plus que jamais résolu à faire face à toutes les choses qui risqueraient d'arriver.

Hermione sentait qu'une catastrophe était imminente. L'angoisse à laquelle elle avait fait face jour et nuit allait enfin prendre un sens. D'une certaine manière, ce serait la concrétisation de ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver, toutes émotions confondues. L'issue importait peu. Harry tentait de masquer son trouble, mais son amie le connaissait bien, et savait qu'il le faisait pour rassurer tout le monde. Celui-ci avait sans doute dû voir un indice. Peut-être même qu'il avait vu Draco. Hermione s'efforçait de ne pas penser à lui en de pareils moments. Elle se disait qu'il serait peut-être amené à la torturer ou à la tuer. La jeune fille commençait à se questionner. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait simplement voulu lui soutirer des informations … Les pensées ressurgissaient surtout le soir, lorsqu'elle était seule. Son odeur emplissait alors ses narines, elle le respirait à plein poumons, il lui semblait même qu'elle pouvait le toucher, lui parler. Ces crises de « délire » ne duraient pas plus de quelques instants, après lesquels Hermione décrétait qu'elle était totalement stupide et que Draco ne pensait certainement pas à lui. Pourtant, la Gryffondor ne cessait de songer à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir.

« _Considères ça comme une trêve, une énième parmi celles que nous avons déjà instauré. Je vais revenir, et personne ne te fera du mal. Je vais empêcher que ça arrive. Quand je reviendrai, je veux qu'on se haïsse encore. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on arrive vraiment à exister, non ?_ ».

Hermione avait peur que Draco meure. Elle avait beau s'escrimer à ne pas vouloir se l'avouer, elle avait peur. Il lui semblait même que cela l'effrayait plus que sa propre mort. Même lorsqu'elle se voyait, agonisant durant des heures sous la baguette de Bellatrix, elle n'imaginait pas de douleur plus vive que la mort de Draco. Aucun moyen de contact. Peut-être lui avait-on lavé le cerveau avec la magie noire, ou encore lui avait-on promis une ascension fulgurante …

Luna et Ron, quand à eux, étaient inquiets, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seuls. A leur manière. Ron passait des heures à travailler, ce qu'il ne faisait d'ordinaire quasiment jamais. Il dessinait beaucoup également, presque toujours des scènes tragiques. Il se rendait compte de la gravité d'une situation prochaine, car il n'était pas naïf. Luna s'habillait de manière normale, ce que l'on n'avait jamais pu noter chez elle et qui en général n'était pas bon signe. Elle ne portait plus sa poupée miniature au cou, ou, lorsqu'elle le faisait, celle-ci avait triste mine. Luna racontait pourtant toujours des tas d'histoires, qui réchauffaient le cœur des élèves. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à dire toujours des choses différentes, peu importe qu'elles fussent réelles ou inventées. L'essentiel était de faire rêver.

En apparence, il s'agissait d'un cabanon vétuste, loin dans la forêt. Pourtant, lorsque l'on passait le pas de la porte, les choses étaient différentes. C'était une sorte de château, avec des meubles en bois de merisier et des torches accrochées à tous les murs. L'atmosphère semblait plutôt lourde, malgré que la lumière soit tamisée. Il y avait un seul et unique tableau, le même que dans le manoir Malefoy. Voldemort, qui, cette fois, était courbé sur son siège et semblait être en proie à une intense réflexion. Nous étions dans la planque de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci changeait tous les jours de place, et entourait le cabanon de nombreux sortilèges. Les simples moldus qui s'aventuraient dans la forêt n'y voyaient rien d'autre. Quand aux sorciers, ils doutaient parfois, mais n'étaient pas assez téméraires pour découvrir ce que cela cachait.

Lucius était dans le même état de fébrilité que la veille, si ce n'est un plus grand. Il était en proie à de nombreux accès de folie meurtrière, de plus en plus fréquents. Parfois, et pendant de cours instants, Malefoy père revenait à la raison. Il lui semblait alors que l'on vidait son corps de toute substance, qu'il n'était plus que vide. De brefs souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il revoyait l'amour de sa femme, qu'il avait pu lui rendre parfois. Lucius revoyait également son fils, si réservé mais si admiratif … Puis, les flashs cessaient brusquement. L'homme réintégrait pleinement son corps ainsi que le poison qui enserrait ses membres et ses organes. Lucius regarda le tableau de son maître avec une passion perceptible. Il s'agenouilla devant et commença à lui parler, non sans balbutiements.

- Maître … Vous avez suivi la conversation qui a eu lieu hier soir … Je … Nous ne pouvons pas faire plus vite. Il faut que personne ne se doute de rien.

L'homme dans le tableau se redressa soudainement. C'était, contrairement au tableau du manoir, un fragment de l'âme du véritable Voldemort, il pouvait donc parler en son nom. Il éleva la voix, qui devint encore plus sifflante qu'elle l'était d'ordinaire.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, Lucius. Je veux les sangs de bourbe ! Je veux le garçon. Vivant. Notre chère Bellatrix veut la fille, ne l'oubliez pas. S'il faut qu'il y ait du retard, agissez en conséquence. Si vous ne le faites pas, les répercussions n'en seront que plus terribles pour vous, Lucius … Vous en êtes conscient, n'est-ce-pas ?

La figure inhumaine blafarde arborait un air sévère et moqueur. Voldemort savait qu'il pouvait manipuler quiconque à sa guise, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs sa grande fierté. Il ne voulait que la gloire, la puissance. Peu importaient les conséquences qui en résulteraient.

- Bien … Maître …

- Maintenant, laissez-moi ! Viens, Nagini.

Sur ce ton sec, Le maître des ténèbres se leva de son siège et partit lentement. Il avait retrouvé un peu d'énergie, grâce à divers moyens peu orthodoxes.

Lucius eut un rictus et il s'assied en tremblant légèrement. Il prit sa plume et commença à écrire.

Dans le manoir des Malefoy, l'ambiance était glaciale. La mère était enfermée à double-tours dans sa chambre et refusait de voir quiconque, ou de manger quoi que ce soit. Le fils n'avait pas cherché à lui parler, par fierté. Celui-ci portait en lui la même haine. Il cherchait un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur, notamment avec Rogue. En effet, il ne pouvait lui parler lors des réunions au sous-sol. Impossible. Draco avait songé à une diversion par rapport au majordome, mais c'était inutile, Egée était bien trop rusé pour se faire avoir. Cet homme avait un œil et une oreille qui traînaient partout, continuellement. Enfin, Draco décida qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de partir en prétextant quelques courses pour sa mère. Ce qu'il fit. Il griffonna d'ailleurs quelques mots à son adresse, qu'il glissa sous la porte. Il ne s'excusait pas, mais il lui demandait de faire attention et de faire diversion auprès du majordome au cas où il rentrerait tard. Draco emmena sa baguette, quelques gallions et un livre de sortilèges noirs, qu'il avait réussi à extirper de la bibliothèque de son père. Mieux valait être prudent. Le jeune homme rabattit une épaisse capuche de velours noir sur son visage et garda sa baguette au plus près de lui, au cas où quelqu'un se déciderait à le regarder de plus près. Par chance, la nuit commençait à tomber. A ce moment, il se maudit de ne pas avoir la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Il paraît que celui-ci en possédait une.

Il fallait trouver où logeait Rogue. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui demande conseil. Rogue était une des seules personnes auxquelles Draco pouvait parler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Pour se rassurer, même si le jeune homme ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Draco se sentit perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où son professeur pouvait bien se trouver. En effet, il logeait d'ordinaire dans un manoir, seul, mais Malefoy doutait qu'il y fut pour cette fois. Il songea alors aux tavernes. Rogue n'était absolument pas le genre d'individus à s'y trouver, c'est pourquoi il serait sûrement là-bas, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et pour pouvoir vaquer tranquillement à ses activités.

Draco Malefoy fit donc le tour d'une dizaine de tavernes, demandant un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et au nez plutôt crochu. Réponses négatives. Draco avait en général ces endroits en horreur, remplis de sorciers ivrognes et mécontents de leurs sorts, qui passaient leur temps à geindre et à porter un toast à la gloire de tel ou tel joueur de quidditch. Découragé, le jeune homme décida d'abandonner lorsqu'il aperçut une autre taverne, la plus petite de toutes. Il poussa la porte. L'endroit était un enchevêtrement de poutres de toutes tailles, qui penchaient dangereusement. Quelques clients lisaient la gazette du sorcier d'un air distrait. Ce soir là, elle parlait de Rita Skeeter et de son nouveau « chef d'œuvre » intitulé « _Les mensonges de Poudlard_ ». L'image animée montrait la journaliste tenant fièrement son nouveau livre à la main, prenant des poses sous les flashs des appareils photos. Draco secoua la tête et s'intéressa à l'homme qui tenait la taverne. Petit, trapu, celui-ci ressemblait plus à un gnome qu'à un sorcier. Il était même obligé de se tenir sur une chaise pour tenter d'avoir une prestance. Le gestionnaire essuya ses lunettes à l'aide de sa baguette, et il les remit sur le bout de son nez. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et demanda d'une voix étonnamment fluette :

- C'est pour quoi ?

Draco se retint d'avoir un petit rire en voyant la mine dépitée de l'homme-gnome. Il garda néanmoins son sérieux.

- Je cherche Severus Rogue.

L'homme observa Draco quelques instants, puis il parcourut le registre de ses doigts potelés.

- Agar Rim, James Ridom, Karl … Non, pas de Severus Rogue, désolé. Au revoir.

Le petit homme descendit de son espèce d'escabeau. Draco le retint. Il était persuadé que Rogue était ici, et qu'il s'était enregistré sous un faux nom.

- Un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez un peu crochu, l'air austère … ça ne vous dit vraiment rien ?

L'homme soupira puis son corps frissonna étrangement.

- Ah. Oui, maintenant que vous le dites, je l'ai déjà vu. Il s'appelle plutôt … Ed Langedim, non ?

- Oui, voilà, c'est ça ...

- Chambre 52. Frappez bien avant d'entrer, je crois que c'est un homme qui n'aime pas trop être dérangé …

Draco remercia le gnome qui secoua la tête et partit débarrasser les tables. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les chambres. Les portes semblaient s'enchevêtrer tellement elles étaient serrées les unes contre les autres. Il arriva enfin devant la chambre 52. Draco toqua, et reconnut la voix de son professeur de potions, visiblement très prudent puisqu'il avait ajouté une multitude de cadenas.

- Qui est là ?

- Draco Malefoy.

- Quelle est la potion que j'ai le plus de mal à préparer ?

- La goutte du mort-vivant.

Rogue prononça alors une multitude de sortilèges destinés à ouvrir les cadenas et entrouvrit sa porte. Il étudia longuement la physionomie de Draco et parut soulagé en constatant qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il ouvrit alors la porte en entier et la referma immédiatement, non sans regarder de chaque côté. Il referma la porte et les cadenas avec tous les sortilèges, puis prononça :

_- Insonoris_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Beaucoup de descriptions ( et oui, j'adore ça ... ), et je trouve qu'il est toujours intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de différents personnages. Je pense bientôt faire quelques améliorations sur les chapitres, voir s'il y a des fautes, des tournures de phrases qui ne sont pas correctes, etc ... Hellblood, j'ai répondu à ta review sur le " chapitre " précédent, la note de l'auteur que j'avais mise, je l'ai éditée. Voilà :) Ah, et j'aimerais inclure un lemon dans cette fiction, puisque je pense qu'elle va être assez longue, mais j'hésite encore. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. :) <em>


	19. Spark

_Bonsoir à toutes ( parce que je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de tous ) ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, et réponse à quelques unes d'ailleurs. :) _

_à __Janeev__ : Je vais corriger cette erreur, ainsi que d'autres bientôt, en tout cas merci de me l'avoir signalé, c'est bon à savoir. :) Merci pour cet encouragement. _

_à __Camille : __Je te remercie, je suis contente de voir que Draco est perçu comme je voudrais qu'il le soit. Il est vrai que dans cette histoire il est vraiment sombre, c'est ce qui fait qu'il est intéressant ... Je suis également contente que ce soit " réaliste et plausible", ça fait toujours plaisir. :) _

_à __Hellblood__ : De rien, j'estime que c'est bien normal quand même, et puis c'est bien de pouvoir communiquer :P Et oui, il faut bien que notre petit Malefoy se trouve empêtré dans l'action, même s'il ne le veut pas ... Héhé ! Pauvre Narcissa, j'aime bien faire souffrir les personnages en fait ! Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, le suspens est et restera total ! ( Non mais oh ! Quand même :P ) Bon courage pour la L, je suis passée par là également, et je sais que les dissert ... C'est un peu galère. Enfin, la fac, c'est pas mieux ... Tout dépend des trucs aussi ... Enfin bref, ta review m'a vraiment fait sourire. Merci encore !_

_à __Chlo_ : _Et bien, voilà la suite ! Désolée, je suis en pleine révision de semi-partiels en ce moment et je ne veux pas me louper, mais j'ai réussi à trouver un moment de repos pour écrire ( oui, je suis une feignasse invétérée, en fait. ) Merci à toi !_

_Donc voilà la suite, un peu plus douce que d'habitude, du moins de mon point de vue, même si je ne souhaite absolument pas tomber dans le niais ( dites le si ça vire mièvre, parce que je rectifierais d'emblée le tir :P _). _Et non, ce n'est pas encore la gueguerre ... Patience ! Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera étant donné que j'ai des partiels et que je souhaite les réussir, et aussi une vie sociale. En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le plus vite possible ! Je vous remercie, bonne lecture. :) N'hésitez pas également à me signaler des fautes, comme l'a fait Janeev, car j'écris souvent sous l'impulsion et je ne fais pas attention, même si j'essaie de les éviter au maximum. _

* * *

><p>Draco se trouva en présence du professeur et des multitudes de flacons, de potions et d'objets étranges comme des crochets de serpents ou encore des chauves-souris séchées. Un univers particulier, mais néanmoins rassurant. Rogue portait sa sempiternelle robe noire de sorcier, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus gras que d'ordinaire. Ils brillaient presque, à la lueur de la petite lampe posée sur une table bancale. Au fond de cette petite pièce se trouvaient d'autres bocaux, de couleurs plutôt douteuses. Juste à côté, un cadre représentant Lily Potter, tournant et riant dans un paysage d'Automne, attira l'attention de Draco. Rogue le remarqua et coucha le cadre d'un coup sec, en jetant un coup d'œil hostile au jeune homme qui soutint le regard de son professeur. Interrogation muette. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour cela que Draco était venu. Rogue vérifia l'une des nombreuses potions qu'il avait préparées en y jetant un vague coup d'œil. Ensuite, il s'assied sur le lit.<p>

- Malefoy … Que me vaut cette visite ? Peut-être la réunion de votre père ? Vous savez que vous prenez énormément de risques en venant ici … Je me cache, pour tenter de sauver les apparences lorsque je serais en leur présence. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent quelle double-vie je mène. Si je puis dire.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il se sentit presque rassuré de voir le contraste entre l'inquiétude qu'il lisait peu de temps avant sur le visage de son professeur, et la tranquillité apparente qui émanait à présent de lui. Même si ce n'était qu'un subterfuge …

- Professeur, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des informations supplémentaires à me communiquer.

- Des informations … Supplémentaires ? Eh bien, vous savez que nous sommes … Plutôt mal en point. Nous devrons malheureusement prendre part à cette lutte, nous devrons prévenir Poudlard. J'ai réfléchi à un moyen de prévenir Dumbledore. La meilleure chose à faire serait de demander à Potter de vous envoyer sa cape d'invisibilité pour transplaner jusqu'au château. Par quel moyen … Là est la question.

A cette pensée, Draco se sentit animé d'une lueur d'espoir. Revoir Hermione serait inespéré, la prévenir qu'il pourrait la protéger, même si ce ne devait être qu'un piteux mensonge. Lui dire qu'elle ne mourrait pas, qu'il tenterait de la mettre hors de danger, coûte que coûte, quitte à se faire tuer. Seulement, tout cela, le jeune homme ne lui dirait jamais car il ne prendrait pas le risque de mettre sa fierté de côté, même lors de moments aussi graves.

- J'ai une idée ! Et si nous demandions à cet aubergiste stupide de le faire pour nous, d'envoyer cette lettre par hibou au nom d'emprunt que vous avez utilisé ?

Rogue hocha la tête. Cette idée n'était pas dénuée de risques, mais s'ils ne faisaient rien, Poudlard courrait sans doute un immense danger.

- Maintenant, rentrez chez vous. Nous trouverons bien un moyen de nous parler, lors des réunions. Surtout, restez discret. Je vais poster la lettre à Potter, la cape sera immédiatement en votre possession. Si celui-ci rechigne, je lui dirais qu'il en va de l'avenir de Poudlard. Lorsque vous la recevrez, transplanez à Poudlard mais soyez rapide et concis.

Draco remercia le professeur et partit de la pièce, ainsi que de l'étrange auberge. La nuit était un peu fraîche. Printemps fragile. Une multitude d'étoiles entouraient le ciel, perdant parfois de leur éclat pour ensuite briller de plus belle et faire perdurer la beauté. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était humain. Il pouvait ressentir des émotions, des émotions que les êtres ordinaires pouvaient parfaitement comprendre. Seulement, Draco ne souhaitait pas être une personne ordinaire. Il voulait marquer l'histoire au travers d'actes, de pensées et d'écrits. Il voulait aider, sauver, même par le biais de sa dureté apparente. Toutefois, les crimes qu'il avait commis sous l'influence de son père l'empêchaient d'aider qui que ce soit à accomplir de bonnes choses.

Le jeune homme s'assied sur un banc, quelque part. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et remit sa capuche. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une vieille femme lui faisait face. Des sillons de rides creusaient son visage, sa peau était d'une blancheur presque transparente. Ses yeux, quand à eux, étaient impossibles à soutenir. D'un violet très clair. Ils devenaient parfois blancs, et, alors, la figure était celle d'une morte. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'élevaient obstinément vers le haut, comme si sa bouche était figée en un éternel sourire. Cette femme était vêtue de haillons et de souliers plutôt sales. Elle fixait Draco qui, malgré l'intensité de son regard, le soutint.

Draco mit un temps à la reconnaître. Il plissa les yeux, puis, soudain, il se souvint. A nouveau. Encore une femme qu'il avait tuée. Sauf que les mangemorts l'avaient torturée durant de longues semaines. Le sorcier venait la voir dès qu'il le pouvait, la fixant de ses yeux froids. Il lui apportait à manger, et l'écoutait parler durant de longues minutes, sans dire un mot. Elle lui racontait sa vie, la vie. Au fil des visites, elle ne lui parlait plus et se contentait de le regarder d'un air interrogateur. Son regard semblait demander « qu'as-t-on prévu pour moi, quelle sera la sentence ? ». La vieille femme portait de plus en plus de traces de coups. C'était une sorcière qui avait été en fuite durant de longues années et qui animait une émission de radio clandestine pour lutter contre l'organisation de Voldemort.

Lorsque Draco avait dû la tuer, il avait lu dans son regard une intense surprise. Cependant, son visage n'était que sérénité. Être exécutée par une personne qui ne lui voulait pas vraiment de mal la rassurait, dans un sens. Le petit n'était que le pantin d'une terrible machination. Cependant, lorsqu'un grand homme sec aux longs cheveux blonds avait prononcé des paroles à l'oreille de Draco, la vieille femme aurait juré que le visage du petit avait changé. Une dureté de plus, une implacabilité. En vérité, Lucius avait ordonné à Draco de prononcer une phrase avant de la tuer, avec conviction, car Voldemort le regardait et n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, lui et Narcissa s'il ne le faisait pas. Le « petit » avait alors regardé la femme d'un air haineux et dédaigneux.

- Vous mériteriez de pourrir dans la terre, vous n'êtes pas digne d'être née ni d'avoir un jour existé. Avada Ked… Avada Kedavra !

Une lueur verte. Une femme s'écroulait lourdement à terre, pendant qu'un jeune garçon s'évanouissait. Sous les bruyants applaudissements de la masse noire.

A la lueur des étoiles, Draco cessa de fixer la vieille dame et il sut que ce n'était qu'un fantôme. Un des nombreux fantômes qui feraient partie intégrante de sa vie, à jamais. La vieille femme bougea les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle continua cette activité frénétique. Draco tenta de percevoir ce qu'elle disait, et y arriva. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'était évaporée dans l'air. Elle avait dit :

_« Petit, je te connais à présent. Essaies de les mettre à distance. Essaies. Tu m'as tuée, ainsi que d'autres, ne les laisse pas te manipuler. Empêches-les, empêches les, empêches …. »_

Draco frissonna de tout son corps, et il dodelina de la tête. Il tapa des pieds comme un enfant et eut soudainement très froid. De la glace semblait lui parcourir la nuque, jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Il vomit. Les réminiscences étaient fortes. Il avait tué des gens. Ils ne tarderaient pas à réapparaître. Seulement, lui seraient-ils tous favorables comme la vieille dame l'avait été ? L'aideraient-ils à trouver la vérité, à se battre ? Le jeune homme se leva, le corps toujours glacé et endolori. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon qui n'avait pas pu grandir comme les autres. La marque des ténèbres avait été le symbole de son enfance, à l'heure où d'autres pouvaient lire les contes de Beedle le Barde …

Le jeune homme retourna à pas lents chez lui. Lorsqu'il rentra, la maison était silencieuse et noire. Egée et sa mère dormaient profondément, au grand soulagement de Draco. Narcissa avait également laissé un mot à l'égard de Draco.

_- Lumos_.

_« Draco, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, et j'espère pouvoir être plus forte à l'avenir. Je ne te promets rien. Tu m'as profondément blessée, mais tu es mon fils et les choses vont s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Le jeune homme reposa le parchemin et eut un léger sourire. La naïveté de sa mère était une bouffée d'oxygène … Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait lui pardonner si facilement à chaque fois. Sans doute l'amour d'une mère était-il plus fort que toutes les absurdités de la vie, que toutes les horreurs que la magie noire avait mis sur leur chemin … En tout cas, il ne se sentait pas digne d'être son fils, ni digne de son pardon. D'ailleurs, le pardon de qui que ce soit lui semblait vain. Il était condamné à vivre dans l'éternelle culpabilité. A purger sa peine, à payer pour des crimes qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait même pas, lui, Prince des Serpentards. Draco monta se coucher et s'endormit rapidement, une multitude de visages fantômes en tête, dont un, bien vivant, qui se détachait et tentait vainement de le rassurer et de parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Il était près de minuit, et Hermione avait pu pénétrer dans la salle de bain des préfets, à la suite de nombreuses astuces obtenues par Luna. Elle se trouvait dans cette pièce immense, décorée par des mosaïques représentant des sorciers de la Grèce Antique. Autour d'elle d'innombrables parfums, des senteurs entremêlées. Lavande, vanille, violette, rose … Un nuage de volupté et de chaleur. Des sels de bain, des bulles voltigeant ça-et-là … Un vrai havre de paix. Au milieu, une immense baignoire tout en pieds. Des bougies volant dans les airs, comme tant de complices de ce moment de sérénité.

Hermione, en grande angoissée, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et ferma la porte à clés. Elle ouvrit l'eau, et introduisit des sels de bains, des parfums dans la baignoire. Ensuite, elle se déshabilla et glissa dans l'eau, comme si elle avait toujours eu besoin de celle-ci. Se ressourcer, se calmer. Il semblait que cette nuit, sa place était ici. La jeune fille avait laissé ses pensées ébréchées derrière la porte pour rêver à une légèreté qu'elle redécouvrait ici. Elle respira à plein poumons cet air embaumé de magie et se laissa aller.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Ses parents, qui lui manquaient terriblement. L'odeur des tartes aux pommes de sa mère, durant les vacances. La gentillesse de son père. Leur joie, lorsqu'ils avaient appris que leur fille était prise à Poudlard. Les heures qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois sur les balancelles du jardin … Tout cela semblait idyllique. Des moments qu' Hermione avait gardés au fond de son cœur d'enfant, enfoui dans un tiroir secret, caché entre l'horreur et l'égarement.

Il semblait qu'elle redevenait justement une enfant. Hermione ferma les yeux et se mit à la recherche de vieux souvenirs. Elle vit un paysage se dessiner devant ses yeux, une campagne à perte de vue, des animaux sauvages … Une petite fille était plantée dans ce décor comme si elle s'y était parfaitement intégrée. Elle riait, elle courait à travers champs. Un homme la rattrapait, la prenait sur son dos, et il se mettait à courir en poussant des cris d'animaux. La petite fille l'imitait. Elle riait, riait, riait … Une femme les attendait au bout du chemin pour les gronder gentiment. La douceur de jours heureux et insouciants comme beaucoup aimeraient en vivre tous les jours, sans répit. S'abreuver de joie et oublier la peur un instant, la mettre à distance.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et bascula à nouveau dans le monde adulte. Elle plongea alors dans un mi-sommeil. Dans ce songe apparaissait Bellatrix, soudain décidée à venir la chercher. Elle n'était entravée par aucun obstacle, puisqu'il n'y avait qu' Hermione à Poudlard. Hermione était étrangement sereine et l'attendait derrière la grand-porte. Les deux femmes s'étaient toisées un instant, et avaient pris le thé ensemble, s'insultant calmement et habilement à chaque phrase qu'elles prononçaient. Une lutte haineuse mais néanmoins sereine. Ensuite, elles avaient contemplé les champs et Hermione avait lacéré le bras de Bellatrix qui hurlait de douleur. Sur son bras, elle avait écrit « sang de bourbe ». Lestrange l'avait remerciée et s'était tenue devant elle, écartant les bras. Hermione avait donc tout naturellement sorti sa baguette et avait gratifiée la sorcière d'un « _Avada Kedavra_ » maîtrisé. Un jet de lumière verte, puis, plus rien.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans la baignoire, se disant que c'était un songe étrange. Les rôles étaient presque inversés, sauf que la scène paraissait presque banale et naturelle. Dans l'ordre des choses. Bellatrix lui aurait presque semblé vulnérable. Sans doute des pensés refoulées, se manifestant d'une bien étrange façon … La Gryffondor rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'immergea dans l'eau colorée du bain.

Les choses paraissaient claires et limpides. La brûlure qu' Hermione ressentait s'apparentait à une forme d'attachement qui pourrait aussi, et pourquoi pas, être appelée amour. Cependant, ce sentiment n'était pas à proprement parler réalisable puisque les deux protagonistes ne communiquaient pas correctement. Ce sursaut du cœur, plutôt inattendu après avoir pensé à Bellatrix, se faisait pressant, comme une petite boule de feu. Un visage et une silhouette s'en dégageaient. Impalpables et mystérieux. Était-ce de la personne qu' Hermione était amoureuse, ou de ce que celle-ci dégageait ? Était-ce vraiment raisonnable de se lancer dans une aventure pareille, elle, toujours attachée à un quotidien peuplé d'amis et de livres ? Justement. Se lancer. Sortir des sentiers battus, de ce à quoi elle avait toujours été rattachée. Se laisser aller. Haïr, et aimer tout au long du chemin parcouru. Tenter l'impossible, retrouver les sensations de la liberté et de l'enchaînement à un être. Cette brûlure, cette fureur de vivre, d'exister à tout prix …

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, sous l'eau, et tout un monde se présenta à elle. Elle vit un nouveau Poudlard, n'étant plus sous l'emprise de l'angoisse et de la peur perpétuelle et grandissante. La magie noire avait capitulé. Le visage la regardait, le regard joueur. Ils partaient ensemble. Une image du bonheur et de la liberté. Les professeurs aussi semblaient retrouver un souffle de vie. Rogue se trouvait aux côtés d'une femme dont le visage était caché, mais qui semblait vaguement familière à Hermione. Harry prenait la main de Ginny, et arborait un sourire compatissant à l'adresse d'Hermione.

En somme, un monde parfait.

Hermione sortit la tête de l'eau et les visions s'évaporèrent.

Avant, il faudrait faire face.

La jeune fille resta encore quelques instants puis sortit, comme si l'eau ne voulait plus l'accueillir en son sein et lui sommait d'affronter le monde extérieur. Elle se sécha puis se rhabilla rapidement, n'oubliant pas de rendre la clé à Luna qui dormait profondément dans le dortoir des filles. Hermione regagna ses appartements à pas lourds La réalité. Néanmoins, cette trêve l'avait ressourcée. L'ambiance était étrange, mais qu'importe. Hermione plongea dans les bras de Morphée, plus ou moins apaisée. Un répit.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Draco reçut une étrange cape sur son lit, accompagnée d'une lettre. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement.

_« Malefoy, ne t'avises pas de faire du mal à Hermione. Tu le regretteras. Je te confie MA cape à regret, que tu devras me rendre bien vite si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais pour Poudlard, qui a besoin de nous tous. Alors communique tes satanées informations à Dumbledore. Et vite. D'accord ? Potter. »_

L'intéressé serra les poings tout en esquissant un sourire ressemblant plus à un rictus. Sacré Potty. Il l'énervait autant qu'il l'étonnait. Ainsi, il était vraiment amoureux d'Hermione …. Draco s'empressa de dire à sa mère et à Egée qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé de la journée, qu'il s'occupait d'une affaire importante dans sa chambre. Il utilisa toutefois un subterfuge pour être sûr d'être tranquille : un clone de lui-même, affairé à écrire. Trouvaille de chez Fred et George.

Il enfila la cape d'invisibilité, puis transplana. Il connaissait un passage secret où il était permis de transplaner, ainsi donc il s'y retrouva. Il passa hors du tableau où il se trouvait pour se retrouver dans la salle commune. Il parcourut les visages des Gryffondor avec humeur, jusqu'à tomber sur celui d'Hermione. Ne pas s'attarder. Il resta pourtant figé, et fit d'innombrables efforts pour pouvoir enfin partir.

Draco se trouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans demander son reste. Il ne savait même pas comment ce vieux fou avait réussi à sentir sa présence, mais ce n'était pas son souci premier. Le jeune homme ôta sa cape et se retrouva face au « vieux barbu ». Celui-ci s'esclaffa.

- Eh bien, Malefoy, vous avez fait vite. Tu as fait vite. Laisses moi te tutoyer comme j'ai pu le faire pour Harry ou Hermione. Après tout, tu es un informateur, n'est-ce pas ? Assieds-toi.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Harry m'a prévenu.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir étranger à l'univers de Dumbledore. Cet homme était étrange, et parlait souvent par énigmes. Pourtant, il l'avait soutenu lors de l'adversité, et Draco lui en était reconnaissant. Alors, il dit tout ce qu'il savait, se retenant pour ne pas ajouter toutes les autres horreurs qu'il savait que son père avait faites. Il parla sans interruption, devant Dumbledore qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux et hochait parfois la tête en guise de réponse.

- Bien. Nous ferons le nécessaire. Merci Malefoy, tes informations ont été très importantes. Ne traînes pas trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Le directeur lui fit un clin d'œil, et Malefoy haussa les épaules. Vieux fou, toujours au courant de tout ce que les autres ignoraient, même si cela concernait leur propre personne …

Hermione était dans les appartements, absorbée dans un manuscrit. Elle ne remarqua même pas Malefoy lorsque celui-ci ôta la cape d'invisibilité et se posta devant elle. Elle mit quelques minutes à réagir et sursauta, comme si elle avait vu un spectre. Celui-ci s'assied en face d'elle.

- Bonjour. C'est moi.

- Malefoy, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est compliqué … J'ai peu de temps. Je voulais juste te dire que … Que ça va aller, d'accord ? N'y vois pas là une preuve de sympathie surtout, juste … Juste de la compassion, hein !

Pour la première fois, voir Hermione l'intimidait. Comme si elle exerçait un pouvoir sur lui, un magnétisme inexprimable qui pouvait le pousser à faire des choses stupides et peu cohérentes … Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu' Hermione fit de même et, brusquement, le retint par la manche pour le regarder. Elle fit passer toute la force de son message dans ce regard. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait. Visiblement, cela ne suffisait pas puisqu'il l'étreignit. Fort. Juste pour sentir la chaleur de son corps, son parfum, ses mèches folles lui chatouillant le cou. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure. Non. Surtout pas. Il la relâcha soudain, s'empêchant de rester et de perdre le sens des réalités. Son regard se fit dur, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, puis il la gratifia d'un léger baiser sur la joue avant de remettre la cape et de transplaner.

De ces moments forts l'on ne garde que l'inexprimable, qui se traduit parfois par des sensations qui reviennent hanter l'esprit un fragment de seconde. Celui-ci suffit à changer les choses, les couleurs, les perceptions.

Les deux esprits avaient tous deux eu cette réminiscence, cette étincelle essentielle pour continuer. La chute continuelle était parfois ralentie pour repartir de plus belle, dans l'oubli et dans la volupté des sentiments inavoués.

Se souvenir des belles choses.

En attendant l'horreur.

_L'horreur qui, tapie dans l'obscurité, attendait sagement le bon moment pour reparaître. _


	20. Light

_Hey ! Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et votre soutien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire la suite, j'ai eu pas mal de travail et j'en ai aussi pendant ces vacances (partiel oblige, eh oui encore !), mais ça va, je m'en sors quand même ! J'ai un peu négligé la fiction au profit d'autres choses. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Si vous ne comprenez pas où Hermione veut en venir dans sa lettre, c'est normal, c'est un extrait de mes textes, et je sais que ce n'est pas toujours cohérent voire même un peu étrange x). Je compte publier le prochain chapitre bientôt, si possible durant la période des vacances. D'ici-là, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes ! _

_Camille__ : Merci beaucoup à toi, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je suis contente de savoir que mon expression est plutôt bonne, ça me rassure dirons-nous. Non, je suis en première année de fac de lettres :) La prépa littéraire, ça doit être plutôt dur, non ? Mais je pense que c'est vraiment intéressant._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Draco rentra, il s'occupa de rendre la cape d'invisibilité à Harry, qu'il renvoya dans la plus grande discrétion, sans même un message de remerciement. Sa gentillesse avait des limites. Revoir Hermione l'avait bouleversé. Il y avait alors en lui un subtil mélange de désir, d'amour et de désespoir. Ces trois éléments ne faisaient plus qu'un. La puissance était presque impalpable mais néanmoins dévastatrice. Magie noire. Le diable était là. Il se logeait au creux de ses reins, dans les effluves qu'elle dégageait et dans l'intensité de son regard. Malefoy perdait de sa superbe, de jour en jour, à cause des fantômes qui venaient lui rendre visite, et à cause d'une Gryffondor, qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Le masque commençait à se morceler. Le jeune homme s'assoupit, entraînant avec lui ses angoisses les plus sourdes et la menace imminente.<p>

Pendant que Draco dormait, un esprit était en pleine effervescence. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, et Bellatrix rôdait dans la forêt de Beliword. Ce lieu n'était pas effrayant en soi, lorsqu'on s'arrêtait à quelques kilomètres. Cependant, il fallait s'attarder sur les contours imprécis qui se dessinaient au loin pour comprendre d'où venait l'origine de la peur. L'air était doux, mais l'on pouvait percevoir une odeur particulière et nauséabonde pour qui n'y est pas habitué. Le sang frais. A ce sang s'ajoutait l'écœurement d'une odeur de putréfaction.

Bellatrix Lestrange était vêtue d'un épais capuchon noir qui cachait sa silhouette ainsi qu'une partie de son visage. Cependant, on pouvait nettement distinguer quelques cheveux épars. Ses manches étaient retroussées, et la marque des ténèbres semblait palpiter sur son bras et attendre seulement la délivrance prochaine, le moment de carnage et de réapparition. Quiconque aurait pu la voir ce soir-là aurait tout aussi bien pu apercevoir le diable en personne. Autour d'elle, dans l'épaisseur de la forêt, se trouvaient une multitude de cadavres. Ceux-ci gisaient, épars, certains sur des troncs d'arbres, d'autres sur des branches, et d'autres encore à même le sol. Intacts. Aucune trace de coups, de lutte. Simplement les yeux ouverts, reflétant la frayeur.

Lestrange aimait ça. Pourquoi se cacher ? Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, préférant la griserie de quelques meurtres à la création de plans. La femme fit lentement le tour de ses victimes, se délectant de l'expression de leurs visages. Elle leur parlait, avec une tendresse apparente. Elle leur disait qu'elle les aimait, qu'elle serait toujours là pour les protéger et qu'il ne faudrait plus s'inquiéter désormais. L'instant d'après, Bellatrix leur crachait dessus, les insultait. Lestrange bouillonnait. Elle voulait en venir directement à la bataille qui aurait lieu à Poudlard. Elle voulait faire souffrir Hermione, du plus profond de son être. La jeune fille avait été la seule qui avait pu résister à sa force, la seule qu'elle n'avait pu soumettre à son pouvoir. Pour cela, Bellatrix lui en voulait. Morte ou vive. Elle l'aurait. La femme esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle pensa au carnage qui serait découvert le lendemain. Elle transplana tranquillement. Sa soif de morbide était à présent assouvie, pour un temps …

Hermione, quant à elle, ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle était bien décidée à trouver une solution, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle chercha frénétiquement dans les livres de sa bibliothèque, creusa jusque dans le fond de ses méninges pour finalement triompher de cette réflexion, au petit matin. Elle avait décidé d'affronter Bellatrix, seule. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Dans le cas d'une victoire, tant mieux. Au pire des cas, elle mourrait mais éviterait un massacre plus conséquent, car elle savait que Bellatrix remuerait ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Peu importait de se cacher, ou de fuir éternellement, mieux valait en finir de suite. La jeune fille savait que cette idée ne plairait pas à tout le monde, mais elle décida de se taire. Avec cette décision revint l'angoisse qui ne la quittait pas auparavant. La jeune fille pensa à la mort, à la froideur et à l'absence de corps, de sentiments. L'absence d'amitié, l'absence de Draco.

Elle pensa au dernier regard que porterait Bellatrix sur elle.

L'animal blessé revint alors à la charge, plongeant Hermione dans une faiblesse qui ne se terminait pas. La décision, même si elle relevait plus de la fierté que du courage, avait ravivé le flambeau de la peur. La peur, cette sournoise et insidieuse compagne de route qui s'infiltre froidement dans les veines de celui qui a le malheur de la côtoyer.

A deux jours de la rentrée à Poudlard, une importante réunion se fit à nouveau dans le sous-sol des Malefoy. Les mangemorts qui se trouvaient là étaient occupés à lire les derniers exploits de Bellatrix sur la gazette. Un brouhaha ambiant laissait transparaître l'inquiétude qui se trahissait également sur les visages. Tous, y compris Lucius, attendaient anxieusement l'apparition du maître des ténèbres et de Lestrange. La gazette avait pour titre :

_« Lestrange, incapable de résister à ses pulsions meurtrières, a tué une vingtaine de personnes ils y a quelques jours. Elle a laissé un gant sur les lieux. »_

Les corps jonchés au sol servaient d'illustration à cette annonce funèbre.

Lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange se présenta dans la pièce, tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. D'ordinaire, celle-ci représentait le charisme et l'assurance. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle eut plutôt l'air d'une enfant prise en faute, attendant qu'on la punisse. Sa démarche était moins assurée. Au lieu de balayer la salle d'un regard glacial, comme à son habitude, elle fixa obstinément sa baguette, qu'elle tenait de sa main droite. Enfin, elle s'assied sur un rebord, et arracha des mains la gazette des sorciers que Draco tenait. Elle était consternée. Bellatrix craignait plus que tout la sentence que son maître lui infligerait. En effet, elle lui vouait un respect et une dévotion qui dépassaient l'entendement. Lui désobéir l' insupportait, mais elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire autrement.

Lucius s'approcha de Bellatrix et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'apaiser pour autant mais elle dodelina de la tête. Dans la salle, la tension était palpable. Tous attendaient leur maître avec appréhension, mais avec impatience. Ils délaissèrent progressivement les gazettes pour concentrer leur attention sur la lourde porte de chêne. Ils attendaient tous qu'elle s'ouvre.

Peu à peu, le brouhaha ne devint plus que murmures indistincts et gestes discrets. Pour se muer en silence total lorsque l'être attendu apparut. Celui-ci semblait avoir recouvré de ses forces. Sa démarche était légère, presque gracieuse. Derrière lui, Nagini se frayait un chemin assuré parmi les mangemorts. Le serpent fit rapidement le tour de la salle et s'arrêta aux pieds de son maître, qui s'assied sur une sorte de trône. La présence de cet être était incroyable. Il semblait que toutes les âmes se faisaient aspirer par celui qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Ils auraient pu donner leur vie pour sauver celle de leur maître, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Seuls quelques visages camouflaient leurs pensées réelles en imitant cette attitude.

Voldemort se présenta donc, avec cette face inhumaine qui le caractérisait et les deux fentes qui lui servaient de narines. Il balaya l'assemblée d'un regard vague, ne regardant personne en particulier. Pourtant, il s'attarda sur Bellatrix. Celle-ci se sentait toujours honteuse, elle baissa donc les yeux et n'osa plus le regarder. L'intensité glaciale de son regard se répercuta sur toute l'assemblée, qui reporta son attention sur la femme, et la fixa d'un air dédaigneux.

Voldemort prit la parole, parlant d'un ton au départ caressant et enjôleur, puis plus cassant, comme il aimait le faire.

- Bellatrix ... Tu as désobéi. Nous devions nous cacher … Nous cacher, tu comprends ? Tu nous mets tous en danger, ces sorciers avaient fini par nous oublier … Bellatrix, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça … ? Il faut attendre le grand jour avant de frapper ! Tu veux vraiment finir comme ceux que tu as tués ? Réponds-moi, Bellatrix, et regardes-moi !

L'intéressée quitta son rôle de fillette et regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux. La folie semblait se condenser à nouveau en elle, comme si elle ne pouvait vivre sans cet élément. Elle hocha la tête pour exprimer sa négation et s'exprima d'un air assuré, bien que sa voix se fasse tremblante par moments :

- Maître, sans moi, que seriez-vous devenu ?

Le maître des ténèbres rejeta sa face en arrière et partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Bellatrix, crois-tu que j'aie besoin de qui que ce soit pour exister ? Je me suffis à moi-même, je ne suis qu'une image puissante et majestueuse. Je pourrais tous vous tuer d'un revers de la main, si je le voulais …

Voldemort joignit le geste à la parole en balayant l'assemblée de ses bras. Par réflexe, les mangemorts présents dans la salle se baissèrent et émirent des petits cris, ressemblant plutôt à des gémissements de bête agonisante. Le Seigneur rit à nouveau et hocha la tête en direction de Bellatrix, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait raison, et que, de toute façon, il était inutile de lutter contre lui. Il reprit la parole de sa voix sifflante et glacée.

- Bien. Cessons ces enfantillages et reprenons. Ne recommence jamais. Dans deux jours, deux ridicules jours, tu auras ta vengeance, tu pourras recréer le monde, le façonner à ta façon. Tu pourras assouvir toutes tes pulsions. Tu pourras torturer la petite Hermione Granger, tant que tu le voudras. La torturer, tu entends ?

A ces mots, deux personnes frémirent simultanément. L'une d'excitation, l'autre de rage.

Voldemort continua son discours. Au bout d'un moment, Lucius Malefoy prit son fils par le bras. Celui-ci lutta, mais Lucius l'emmena au centre du cercle. Tout le visage de Malefoy père exprimait la fierté. Draco, quant à lui, se contentait de fixer obstinément Rogue, hébété. L'heure était venue. A présent, plus rien ne pourrait venir se mettre en travers des ambitions de son père. Les choses deviendraient plus simples pour lui, qui n'aurait plus qu'à utiliser son fils comme un pantin. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, sans même l'avouer une seule fois.

La marque des ténèbres.

Lucius leva le bras de son fils.

- Mes chers amis, nous voici réunis aujourd'hui pour accueillir mon digne successeur. Draco Malefoy, comme vous le savez, a commis de nombreux meurtres par le passé. Les individus qu'il a tués n'étaient que des êtres sans intérêt et sans une once de bonté. Draco a été fier d'œuvrer pour notre maître. Mon fils est un héros, mon fils mérite le gloire et la reconnaissance de tous !

S'en suivit une longue énumération des noms.

- Sylvia Miller, Loé Edelstein, Mark Ysor …

Une liste beaucoup plus longue, effroyable, que Draco n'écouta plus. Ses yeux étaient toujours portés sur un Rogue impassible qui en réalité réfléchissait activement.

Le mot criminel s'insinua dans l'esprit de Draco, jusqu'à s'y ancrer profondément. Criminel. C'était comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme reconnaissait qui il était vraiment, ce qui le caractérisait. Il avait enfin mis le doigt dessus. Enfin mis le doigt sur la plaie purulente et insoutenable qu'il ne faisait que contempler de loin auparavant. Les mangemorts autour de lui le regardaient intensément, avec une fierté grandissante et gonflée d'orgueil. Draco avait envie de leur cracher au visage, de leur ôter leurs capuches. L'origine de la haine, la voilà. La haine contre tous, l'impossibilité de se comporter correctement. Les chaînes traînées comme un forçat. Les chaînes de fantômes qu'il ne connaissait même pas, de milliers de vies brisées, des familles endeuillées qui lui en voudraient jusqu'à sa mort, et qui ne savaient même pas qu'il était en fait le responsable …

Draco n'écoutait plus, il était en dehors et fermait son esprit, comme il l'avait appris avec son mentor. Il regardait toujours obstinément celui-ci, comme pour se rassurer, se raccrocher à la réalité. Son esprit était totalement vide, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il n'y avait seulement que des particules de magie qui flottaient dans l'air, l'emmenant dans un univers parallèle …

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit les mangemorts s'agiter. Une multitude de rats se trouvait dans le sous-sol, obligeant tout le monde à se disperser et interrompant le spectacle imminent. Rogue cligna légèrement de la paupière droite en direction de Draco. Lucius eut à peine le temps de crier qu'ils remettaient ça à plus tard. La seconde d'après, tout le monde avait disparu.

A Poudlard, Hermione était plongée consciencieusement dans ce qu'elle appelait « ses lettres d'adieu ». Elle était sûre de mourir. Une petite pile s'entassait déjà devant elle, et elle écrivait à présent la dernière lettre, adressée à Malefoy. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lui dire, alors elle tenait à lui faire comprendre avec des mots.

_« Sur la devanture, des rêves apparaissent. Ils ne s'entrechoquent pas comme les corps précédemment cités. Tout n'est qu'absurde, que douce folie qui s'infiltre dans les veines comme un poison mortel et vénéneux. Tes cheveux, ta bouche, tes mains, sont trop ambitieuses. Ton regard n'en dit pas assez long cependant. Pourquoi en ai-je besoin ? Poses-moi la question, je ne saurais y répondre correctement. Combien de temps ? Tout est trop fréquenté. Les pions ne se positionnent pas correctement. Dans ces lettres, ces mots, je ne vois qu'un visage à moitié découvert. Un esprit ouvert, ou bien trop étroit._

_Quelques superficialités qui viennent s'accrocher et restent entre mes mains. Des subterfuges que l'on utilise souvent, lorsque la peine devient dure à supporter, lorsque les larmes se font plus limpides. Éteindre la lumière pour mieux goûter aux instants importants. Laisser le temps en suspens, et porter la vie dans du cristal. Naïveté écrasante et déconcertante d'une tête que l'on broie, que l'on jette sur l'asphalte. »_

Ce n'était qu'une courte lettre, ponctuée de sous-entendus. Pourtant, Hermione était persuadée que Draco comprendrait. Il saurait. Elle ne savait presque rien de son histoire, mais le secret qu'il recelait semblait être de cet ordre. De l'ordre de l'horreur. Elle avait voulu écrire quelque chose qui serait à la hauteur de ce sublime et de cette terreur. Elle aurait voulu voir plus loin, plonger dans son esprit pour en extraire toutes les subtilités. Elle aurait aimé goûter à nouveau à sa bouche, s'entrechoquer contre son corps et se noyer dans la volupté. Qu'importait s'ils n'étaient que deux écorchés vifs. Elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle mourrait. Pour eux, pour Harry, Ron, Luna, et pour lui.

Hermione était de nature raisonnable, mais, cette fois, elle n'avait pas envie de faire preuve de raison. Il lui semblait qu'elle devenait folle, et qu'elle voulait simplement vivre ces deux jours qui lui restaient avec une frénésie particulière. Les pensées, les envies, les rêves qu'elle avait eus venaient la voir par vagues. La jeune fille rangea activement ses affaires et emporta les précieuses lettres avec elle. Elle alla ensuite retrouver Harry, Ron et Luna dans le parc. Elle avait envie d'éclats de rire, d'amitié partagée. Elle voulait oublier la mort prochaine pour accéder à un état de béatitude qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais connu auparavant.

Elle voulait être avec Draco.

Son esprit, son corps ne cessaient de l'appeler, à chaque instant.

Dans le sous-sol, la dispersion avait plongé Draco dans un léger soulagement. Tous, sans exception, avaient disparus. La marque des ténèbres allait certainement être remise à plus tard. Pourtant, il lui restait toujours une tension qui le tenait éveillé, les sens en alerte. Criminel, criminel, criminel. Ce mot lui perforait le crâne, murmurait à ses oreilles et allait l'accompagner à chaque moment de sa vie. Il faudrait vivre avec. Vivre avec le fait de n'avoir pas su avoir de sentiments, d'avoir oublié d'avoir eu une enfance. Assumer d'avoir pour père la pire des pourritures.

Seul entre ces murs, Draco mesurait l'étendue des dégâts, et ce à quoi il avait échappé. Avoir eu la marque aurait contribué à faire de lui l'égal de son père. La lutte les plongerait tous dans un profond chaos, grignoterait les cœurs et les esprits jusqu'à la dernière miette. La marque l'aurait obligé à se soumettre, à être admis dans les rangs de Voldemort et à le servir jusqu'à sa mort. Pourquoi ? Et s'il était né dans une autre famille ?

Dans le parc, Luna observait attentivement Hermione. Elle avait bien vu que l'euphorie qu'elle affichait n'était pas son état habituel. Hermione parlait avec un enthousiasme suspect, même s'il n'était pas feint. Elle riait aux éclats, ses yeux pétillaient d'une façon étrange. Luna pensait qu'elle devait se préparer mentalement à se battre contre Bellatrix, que c'était simplement sa façon de faire face. Néanmoins, cela la dérangeait fortement. Elle cligna trois fois des yeux et s'éloigna, prétextant qu'elle devait s'occuper d'une pousse de mandragore. Si elle restait auprès d'Hermione, elle risquerait de lui poser toutes sortes de questions embarrassantes …

Dans sa planque, le maître des ténèbres semblait légèrement contrarié. Il aurait aimé que le jeune Malefoy ait enfin la marque. Ce petit s'était montré très prometteur dans le passé. Il pourrait même s'avérer être très utile dans la lutte qu'il mènerait contre Poudlard … Voldemort songea particulièrement à son cher ami Potter, qui lui avait toujours résisté et qui n'avait jamais capitulé devant sa puissance. Peut-être Draco pourrait-il l'éliminer par surprise, puisqu'ils se détestaient tant … Il le ramènerait ensuite, pour qu'il puisse l'achever en personne et se délecter de son supplice …. Quant à Bellatrix, elle pourrait se venger d'Hermione …

_Une somme de distractions en perspective._


	21. Battle

_Je vous souhaite une bonne année, un peu en retard mais qu'importe ;) Voilà un nouveau chapitre , qui met cette fois au coeur de l'action, je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire celle-ci en général, mais j'espère avoir été crédible. J'ai fini les partiel et je suis en vacances ( et oui encore ! ), alors la suite arrivera certainement bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif :). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_Réponse à la review de Chloe : Une nouvelle fois, un grand merci à toi. Cela me touche beaucoup, sachant que j'aime beaucoup écrire et que j'aimerais effectivement publier un jour ... Ou du moins être journaliste ! Je comprend, surtout que je ne suis pas un modèle de régularité en matière de posts, alors ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'y retrouver, surtout si tu lis beaucoup de fics c'est sûr ... Pour la fin, ne t'en fais pas, je tenterais de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop plan-plan, de toute façon je n'aime pas le banal ... :P_

* * *

><p>Les deux jours passèrent. Sans heurts.<p>

Au troisième jour, de multiples sensations, des particules de sentiments étaient palpables dans l'air. La fébrilité des mangemorts se ressentait comme une invitation à l'horreur. Tous souhaitaient que celle-ci vienne les chercher, les aide à accomplir la tâche qu'ils se devaient d'honorer pour plaire à leur Seigneur. Leurs gestes s'accordaient les uns aux autres. Ils paraissaient s'en réjouir. Ils étaient certains de sortir victorieux de cette bataille. Toutes ces silhouettes noires ne formaient plus qu'un corps, droit et fier devant l'ennemi. Tous imaginaient ce corps se battre à l'unisson. La vision de Poudlard en cendres les stimulait. Cependant, logée dans chaque recoin des esprits, une crainte faisait surface. La crainte de l'anéantissement de leur Seigneur, qui les conforterait dans leur perdition et dans leur solitude. Sans lui, sans cette ultime raison de vivre, que leur resterait-il ?

Un peu à l'écart de ses semblables, qu'elle jaugeait d'un air supérieur, Bellatrix se préparait, plutôt calme. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe noire, parée de manches en dentelle blanche. Des gants en peau de licorne complétaient cette panoplie. Elle avait posé du noir sur ses yeux, voulant paraître élégante, même dans la bataille. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière avec un soin particulier. Sa pâleur s'en trouvait accentuée. Il fallait cependant admettre que Bellatrix Lestrange était une belle femme. Quelques hommes étaient tombés sous son charme, déchantant néanmoins lorsqu'ils apercevaient sa vraie nature. Lorsque Bellatrix parlait, les traits de son visage se déformaient au possible. Sa bouche se tordait en un rictus méprisant qui affichait son amertume et son manque d'intérêt. Le seul homme qui était resté sensible à ce charme particulier était un sorcier de sang-pur, Filerdus Woodis. Si Bellatrix en était folle amoureuse, elle avait dû toutefois se résoudre à le tuer, lorsque celui-ci s'était avéré être trop intrusif dans sa vie de mangemort. Redoutable. La femme avait appris à apprivoiser ses sentiments. Pour les détruire. Pour mieux anéantir les individus.

Severus Rogue observait le manège de la femme, assis dans un fauteuil. Il était replié sur lui-même, en position fœtale. Il semblait réfléchir profondément. Être entre deux mondes, se cacher du second, n'était pas chose évidente. Draco Malefoy était trop jeune pour se trouver entre les deux. Trop vulnérable, malgré ce qu'il laissait entrevoir de lui. Le protéger et se protéger à la fois relevait du miracle tant cela était dur à accomplir. Rogue avait revêtu sa robe de sorcier, la simplicité même pour accomplir une tâche qui s'avérait être difficile. A ce moment précis, il bénissait son don pour l' occlumancie.

Le silence régnait dans le manoir des Malefoy. Un silence rythmé par les pas feutrés du majordome, qui se hâtait de ranger et de trier les papiers, sans l'aide de la magie. Bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy lui avait dit que s'il avait le malheur d'utiliser la magie, il ne serait pas rémunéré. Il proclamait à tout va qu'un travail effectué avec une aide extérieure, quelle qu'elle soit n'était pas un travail bien fait. A l'étage, derrière une porte close, une discussion était en train d'avoir lieu. Le père et le fils se faisaient face, assis. L'un parlait calmement, l'autre serrait les poings en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air aussi indifférent que possible. La discussion portait sur l'avenir du fils, sur les grandes choses qu'il accomplirait, les gens qu'il lui restait encore à éliminer. La marque des ténèbres revenait également dans la discussion. Il était question qu'une fois Poudlard et ses élèves neutralisés, Malefoy fils reçoive cette « marque de supériorité ». Draco commençait à ne plus tenir. L'énumération des noms de ses victimes l'avait déjà marqué au fer rouge, voilà qu'il fallait à présent parler d'un futur peu avenant. Il fallait jouer le fils modèle, le modèle de froideur, la statue de cire que son père attendait. Le jeune homme partit avant la fin de la discussion, qui se révélait plutôt être un monologue de la part du père, prétextant vouloir se préparer à se battre. En effet, le jeune homme voulait être élégant. Il voulait l'être, simplement pour Hermione. Il voulait lui signifier que les choses allaient bien, qu'il était prêt lutter à ses côtés. Il était cependant certain qu'il ne pourrait désobéir à Voldemort sans être puni. Draco se prépara donc avec un soin constant, traquant la moindre parcelle d'angoisse, l'emprisonnant dans ses poings pour la détruire. Cela marchait plutôt bien maintenant qu'il était au manoir, mais il savait que sur le terrain sa peur reprendrait le dessus. Lorsqu'il eut fini de préparer le fantôme de lui-même, Draco attendit son paternel à l'entrée. Lucius le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, l'invitant à sortir d'un signe de tête.

Père et fils marchèrent longtemps, dissimulés sous d'épaisses capes de velours. Jusqu'à entrer dans la planque, où les mangemorts et leur mentor les attendaient sagement.

A Poudlard, la rentrée avait été reculée de deux semaines, pour ne pas inquiéter les élèves. De nombreuses personnes avaient été invitées à rentrer chez elles. Il ne fallait garder que des sorciers prêts à se battre, à ne pas montrer de signes de faiblesse devant l'adversité. De plus, cette lutte ne concernait réellement que deux personnes : Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Ceux-ci se préparaient d'ailleurs psychologiquement, ne sachant pas quand ni où leurs adversaires se présenteraient. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la même pièce, chacun se réconfortant comme il le pouvait. Ron était resté à l'écart, à la bibliothèque. Hermione était toujours inflexible quant à sa décision de se sacrifier pour le reste de l'école. Elle suivrait Bellatrix jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. Pour la bonne cause.

Dans la salle commune, les rares élèves qui étaient restés parlaient à voix basse, paraissant indifférents à leur environnement. Quelques-uns mangeaient mollement, mets qui paraissaient sans saveur tant leurs visages étaient inexpressifs. Lily Cole était radieuse, fébrile, attendant que le « héros » du moment apparaisse. Peu lui importait le sort de Poudlard, tant qu'elle finissait avec le séduisant Draco Malefoy. Draco était pour Lily une sorte d'alter-ego. Elle entretenait l'illusion qu'ils se complétaient, qu'il l'avait choisie pour une cause bien précise. Elle était une Serpentard, et se sentait donc digne d'être avec Draco. La jeune fille continua à se vanter devant ses amies, à raconter ce qu'elle avait « vécu » avec Malefoy en extrapolant.

Les heures passèrent, qui se firent cette fois pesantes, insoutenables. Personne n'a le pouvoir de contrôler le temps. Il faut simplement lutter pour que celui-ci ne devienne pas trop envahissant. Les secondes s'envolent dans l'air comme des fleurs fanées. Personne ne revient jamais de cette course contre la montre, si ce n'est pour échouer ou pour réitérer des tentatives vaines. Encore, et encore. Il faut constamment trouver la porte de sortie, l'élixir de jouvence.

Les mangemorts avaient tout préparé. Deux-cent capuchons noirs se tenaient droits, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui leur indiquait la marche à suivre. Lucius Malefoy, Draco Malefoy, Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvaient également aux côtés de Voldemort. Nagini se glissait entre eux, silencieusement. De temps à autres, il s'arrêtait et faisait face au visage pâle et au regard insondable de Draco Malefoy. Il y avait en lui une anomalie qu'il ne parvenait pas à déceler. Voldemort leva un regard empreint d'autorité sur ses sujets.

- C'est l'heure. Nous allons attaquer, ensemble ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir assouvir nos pulsions vengeresses !

A ces mots, les yeux de Bellatrix brillèrent d'excitation. Torturer la jeune Granger, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. De plus, elle avait horreur du travail à moitié fait. Le visage de cette sang-de-bourbe s'imprimait dans chaque parcelle de son esprit, de façon obsessionnelle. Elle voulait le garder en mémoire afin de mieux pouvoir le lacérer.

Tous les individus sortirent de leur planque, fébriles. Ils empoignèrent fermement leurs balais et montèrent dessus. Seuls Voldemort et Nagini disparurent de façon mystérieuse. Les mangemorts décollèrent un à un. Draco tenta de communiquer avec Rogue de façon silencieuse. En vain. Lucius ne lâchait pas son fils, lui indiquant ce qu'il devrait faire, notamment contre Potter. La phrase qui revenait le plus souvent de la bouche de Malefoy père était « nous allons tous les tuer ». Il marmonnait cela constamment depuis quelques jours. Son projet allait à présent se concrétiser. Tuer. Éliminer. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour réjouir Lucius.

Pour arriver au château de Poudlard, il était important de déjouer des pièges, tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres. Cela ralentit les mangemorts dans leur course, qui ne purent pas atteindre le château aussi facilement qu'ils l'auraient souhaité.

Draco se demandait ce que faisait Voldemort, s'il avait déjà atteint le château, déjà tué des gens, des élèves, ou peut-être même Dumbledore. Draco sentait les tremblements de ses mains, il se sentait impuissant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait pensé durant un temps pouvoir éviter le pire, déjouer les pièges et les ficelles de cette tragi-comédie bien montée. Il fallait pourtant admettre que Voldemort était trop puissant, peut-être même plus puissant que n'importe quel sorcier sur la terre. Plus puissant que Dumbledore. Capable de détruire un monde, de le façonner à sa façon, de bâtir une armée et de la supprimer ensuite, dans l'absence de distractions. Lucius perçut les tremblements de Draco et lui somma de se reprendre immédiatement.

- Un Malefoy ne flanche pas, jamais. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Inconsciemment, ces paroles firent leur effet car le jeune homme cessa de trembler, sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale se redressèrent et sa bouche se plissa, formant un léger rictus. Draco se trouvait sous l'emprise du père, même contre son gré.

Les mangemorts se trouvèrent enfin face au château. Celui-ci semblait vide, les lumières étaient éteints malgré la pénombre qui gagnait dangereusement le ciel. Les mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes à l'unisson, comme un rituel, et lancèrent la marque des ténèbres qui s'imprima dans le ciel comme de l'encre indélébile. Seul Draco n'en fit rien, ne portant pas la marque des ténèbres. Son père le couva d'ailleurs d'un regard de désapprobation, comme si l'incident de l'autre jour était arrivé par sa faute. Le ciel devint noirâtre. Il semblait que le monde allait partir à la dérive, s'évaporer, que le sol allait se dérober sous les pieds de l'univers pour mieux l'engloutir et le faire disparaître. L'air était devenu moins pur, plus inégal.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore arrivé.

Bellatrix se fraya aisément un chemin parmi la foule de mangemorts, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit un pas en avant.

_- Sonorus_

Sa voix fut instantanément amplifiée. Elle éprouvait une jubilation proche de celle de la petite fille qui obtient enfin la poupée qu'elle attendait tant. Ses joues avaient rosies, ses yeux étaient révulsés.

- Trouillards ! Trouillards ! Poudlard a été déserté par des trouillards ! Je veux la fille, je veux qu'on me la livre et je ne vous ferais aucun mal, ou peut-être quelques dégâts … Et Potter ! On veut Potter ! Livrez-le nous ! Sortez !

Ses mots étaient étranges, tout droit sortis de la bouche d'une enfant jalouse et envieuse, qui trépignait d'impatience devant ce qu'on ne voulait pas lui donner. Ils firent trembler les murs du château. Personne ne vint. L'impatience devint alors de la rage désespérée, à s'en cogner les poings contre les murs. Bellatrix n'obtenait pas de suite ce qu'elle voulait. Le hochet venait trop tardivement à son goût.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, jusqu'à ce que les portes du château s'ouvrent lourdement et qu'une horde de personnes armées de baguettes sortent, accompagnées de quelques créatures solidement bâties. Pourtant, quelques personnes manquaient à l'appel. Hermione n'était pas là. Harry était absent. Quant à Dumbledore, il se faisait attendre.

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement. Les êtres se dévisagèrent, incrédules, avant de s'élancer les uns vers les autres, déterminés à s'éliminer. Draco était inquiet pour Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas été trouvée par Voldemort. Il voulait tenter de la trouver et de la mettre en sécurité à l'aide de Rogue, mais était certain d'être tué avant même de faire un pas dans le château s'il tentait d'y pénétrer. Draco croisa furtivement le regard de Mc Gonagall, occupée à se battre contre un mangemort un peu trop résistant à son goût. Ce regard était teinté d'amertume, de déception et d'impuissance.

Des jets de toutes les couleurs fusaient de tous côtés, des pans du mur de l'école ne tardèrent pas à se détacher et à retomber lourdement au sol. Les premières gouttes de sang tombèrent. Bellatrix était folle de rage, déterminée à mettre toute sa puissance et sa rage pour retrouver Granger qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle lançait des sortilèges de _Doloris _au hasard, espérant que ceux-ci lui permettraient de remonter jusqu'à la fille.

Hermione était dissimulée sous la cape d'invisibilité qu' Harry lui avait conseillé d'enfiler. Ses genoux tremblaient, manquaient de se dérober sous elle mais elle tentait de rester toujours debout. Elle était placée relativement loin de Bellatrix, mais en face d'elle, pour que celle-ci puisse la trouver lorsqu'elle soulèverait la cape. Le jour était arrivé, le moment de se mesurer à la force tant haie. Hermione regardait Draco combattre des élèves. Elle observait leur grimace de dégoût et leur air incrédule lorsqu'il s'avançait vers eux. Hermione était persuadée qu'ils prenaient ça comme une trahison, même s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup auparavant. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Les pensées se mélangeaient, confuses, un chaos. Elle entendait des sortilèges impardonnables de toutes parts, y compris de la part de ses camarades, qui sentaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, qu'il le fallait. Hermione éprouvait, à ce moment précis, une envie de vomir qui s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Elle souleva enfin la cape d'invisibilité pour se montrer à Bellatrix qui la reconnut instantanément et s'élança vers elle avec une sorte de cri de jubilation.

Le jeu allait commencer. Hermione remit la cape et se mit à courir dans la pénombre.

Bellatrix sentait enfin que la vengeance aurait lieu.

- Enfin je vais t'avoir, petite peste ! Où es-tu ? Je ne te veux pas de mal … Je veux juste t'achever …

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec des accents presque hystériques et traînants.

Draco, malgré ses luttes constantes avec ses adversaires, n'avait toujours pas vu Hermione et avait remarqué que Bellatrix était à présent partie. Son inquiétude grandit, sa rage, son impuissance également. Il vit Ron au loin, accompagné de Fred et de leur père. Ils se battaient avec un mangemort. Il se sentit tout à coup profondément coupable. Et, surtout, il avait honte de lui-même. Il se concentra sur sa lutte interminable avec une deuxième année, qu'il prolongeait volontairement afin de ne devoir tuer personne. Il se contentait de lui lancer quelques sortilèges qui, tout au plus, pourraient juste lui casser une jambe ou lui déboîter le genou. Lucius Malefoy était beaucoup plus cruel et torturait un Serdaigle de quatrième année, sanguinolent. Il le faisait voltiger et retomber avec force sur le sol. Le garçon en était presque mort. Le spectacle était insoutenable

Toujours aucune trace de Harry Potter. Ni de Voldemort.

La course poursuite effrénée d'Hermione et de Bellatrix ne se fit pas sans obstacles. Bellatrix courrait presque aussi vite que la jeune fille et avait acquis une précision du geste pour ce qui était des sorts. Hermione tentait de les éviter tout en courant, trahie par le craquement et les vibrations du sol sous ses pieds. Son souffle saccadé était également beaucoup trop audible. Bellatrix lui criait des insultes qu' Hermione ne pensait même pas à prendre en compte, trop effarée par ce qui lui arrivait. La jeune fille parvint à blesser Bellatrix à la jambe, ce qui la ralentit un peu dans sa course. La femme n'avait pas le temps de se soigner sous peine de perdre Hermione de vue.

- Minable petite sang de bourbe ! Tu vas voir quand je vais t'attraper ! Tu vas enfin connaître la souffrance que j'aurais dû t'infliger depuis longtemps !

Hermione se contenta de mimer le bruit d'un crachat, et de continuer à courir. Elle manqua de trébucher à de nombreuses reprises. Au bout d'un moment, à cause du retard qu'elle avait pris pour éviter le saule cogneur, Hermione put sentir Bellatrix se rapprocher. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur son dos, l'haleine fétide et l'odeur entêtante et particulière de la sorcière. La lutte serait rude. A plusieurs reprises, Bellatrix happa l'air de sa main pour tenter d'extirper la cape et pour enfin apercevoir son ennemie.

La bataille battait son plein. Les individus se mêlaient les uns aux autres, ne formant plus qu'une masse uniforme et mobile. Qui étaient les mangemorts, qui étaient les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard ? Nul ne le savait. Certains mangemorts avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le château de Poudlard pour rechercher Harry Potter. Les plus naïfs avaient écouté les fausses indications des personnages de tableaux et certains s'étaient fait poussés par les fantômes de Poudlard, qui œuvraient activement. Les plus malins ne s'étaient pas fait prendre, et continuaient à se battre avec ceux qui étaient restés à l'intérieur du château et à chercher Harry Potter.

Draco avait été contraint de tuer trois personnes depuis le début de la bataille. Il avait prononcé la formule à mi-voix. Il avait fermé les yeux en le faisant, sentant déferler en lui les ombres de la déchéance et de la tristesse. Toujours pas d'Hermione. Il attendrait le bon moment pour partir à sa recherche. Il était certain que Bellatrix attendrait avant de la tuer, ce qui lui laisserait un moment de répit.

Harry Potter avait conservé un cheveu de mangemort qu'il avait subtilisé au cours d'une lutte contre Voldemort. Il avait donc préparé une potion de métamorphose et avait pris l'apparence d'un mangemort, au moins pour quelques heures. Il se tenait donc en retrait, terré dans un coin en attendant que sa cicatrice lui indique la présence de Voldemort. Celle-ci brûlait, lui faisait atrocement mal, mais il se mordait le poing pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Il avait perçu quelques informations, des bribes d'images qui lui avaient permis de voir où Voldemort se trouvait. Il était en route, accompagné de Nagini. Il semblait courir, en flottant dans l'air. Il avait repris des forces, c'était indéniable. Si son apparence physique n'avait pas été aussi repoussante, il aurait pu ressembler à un jeune homme …

Hermione et Bellatrix se trouvaient à présent prêts du terrain de quidditch. Hermione avait tenté de tromper la femme en tournant en rond, en errant un peu au hasard. Elle se tenait à côté d'un arbre, immobile. Elle pensait aux lettres qui se trouvaient dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière. Si seulement elle avait eu le temps de les remettre … Hermione pensa à Harry et à Ron. Elle pensa à Luna, à Draco, et à tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle aurait voulu, à ce moment précis, être capable de tuer Bellatrix, qui se trouvait vulnérable, à sa portée. Pourtant, son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir.

Au bout d'un moment, Bellatrix s'immobilisa, à quelques mètres d'Hermione, et huma l'air, comme si elle était dotée d'un odorat particulièrement développé. Elle parla de façon hachée, d'une voix métallique.

- Je sens l'odeur des sang de bourbe… Tu n'es pas loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se sentait coincée, prise dans un étau. Impossible de s'enfuir à présent, elle ne serait pas assez rapide. Elle s'était fait une promesse à elle-même, se rendre. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle le ferait, elle ne se sentait de toute façon pas de taille à lutter.

Bellatrix soigna sa blessure à l'aide d'une formule qu'elle murmura, et elle se mit à parler à mi-voix, comme pour elle-seule.

- Voilà, oui … C'est le moment, Bella va enfin prendre sa revanche … ça servait de … tuer des animaux … Je vais pouvoir aspirer son âme … La torturer, prendre jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de … son bonheur …

Ses mots étaient imperceptibles pour Hermione, mais elle pouvait cependant entrevoir la folie qu'il lui avait déjà été donné de côtoyer.

Bellatrix tâta méthodiquement chaque mètre carré, allant jusqu'à s'agenouiller pour toucher le sol. Elle fut guidée par la respiration saccadée d'Hermione, et parvint finalement à mettre la main sur la cape. Elle la souleva rapidement, immobilisant immédiatement la jeune fille à l'aide d'un sort.

- Enfin …

_Au loin, les échos de la bataille retentissaient, presque irréels …_


	22. Battle 2

_Et voilà la suite, j'ai quelques idées qui me trottent à nouveau dans la tête ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. :)_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix regarda sa proie, la dévora des yeux tout en effleurant la cape d'invisibilité comme s'il eut s'agit d'un précieux tissu. Tout en observant les prunelles ardentes d'Hermione, il vint à l'esprit de Bellatrix qu'elle pourrait sans doute la garder prisonnière, comme un cobaye. La faire mourir à petit feu. Lui extorquer des informations à loisir, avec du véritasérum. Peut-être aurait-elle des surprises …<p>

Hermione était en position fœtale. Elle ne pouvait plus se débattre, ni même esquisser un geste à cause du sort d'immobilisation que Bellatrix lui avait lancé. Il n'y avait plus qu'un esprit, le corps étant inactif. La respiration était cependant saccadée, comme celle d'un animal traqué, sachant sa dernière heure venue. La bouche était sèche, la parole volontairement anesthésiée. Hermione savait qu'un mot de travers pourrait être fatal. Mille pensées se succédaient : stratégies vouées à l'échec, visions de sa propre mort, et anéantissement de Poudlard. Les souvenirs heureux ne parvenaient plus à se trouver une place. Ils n'étaient plus qu'ébauches floues et contours imprécis. La déchéance tant redoutée était enfin là, et elle était à présent plus qu'inévitable.

- Laisses-moi encore un peu de temps, voyons … Je suis en train de décider ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi …

Non loin de là, de nombreux sorciers retombaient lourdement sur le sol et poussaient leur dernier soupir. Le sorcier redevient une bête, laissant libre cours à ses instincts. Certains n'usaient plus de la magie, mais de la propre force de leur corps. Ils se roulaient par terre, usaient leurs poings afin de blesser d'avantage. Blesser, et faire durer le suspense. L'enjeu était de savoir si le combat allait durer, et ces démonstrations de sport moldu frisaient le ridicule. Cependant, les protagonistes semblaient en tirer un certain plaisir. Couverts de sueur, de sang et de poussière, ils excellaient à ce jeu de domination.

Lucius Malefoy, bien plus amoché qu'au début de la bataille, se permit un coup d'œil arrogant sur les corps enchevêtrés. Tout en usant de sa baguette sur un ennemi potentiel, il écrasa le dos du sorcier au-dessus du mangemort, de toute sa force. Les os craquèrent, et celui-ci fut incapable de bouger, laissant le mangemort le frapper à sa guise. Malefoy père usa d'un rictus signifiant qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à l'anéantissement d'un sorcier venant de Poudlard. Il avançait presque sereinement dans cette bataille, malgré sa hanche douloureuse et son bras gauche qui menaçait de l'entraîner au sol à tout instant tant il était lourd. Il avançait, car il avait foi en Voldemort. Il était certain que celui-ci viendrait aider ses sujets avant de songer à capturer Potter.

Il avait tort.

Voldemort avait tenté de sonder son esprit à maintes reprises pour trouver le garçon. En vain. Sa tête était pleine de cadavres jonchés sur le sol, vision qu'il parcourait avec une certaine distance. Peu importaient les morts, les pantins qui étaient sous ses ordres. Son idée fixe était d'avoir Potter, de le cerner et de pouvoir s'emparer enfin d'un pouvoir qu'il ne pourrait obtenir sans lui. Devenir le maître, l'excellence-même l'emplissait de joie. Dumbledore n'incarnait selon lui que la faiblesse.

Harry Potter était sorti de son « antre » et constatait non sans une certaine impuissance les dégâts que la bataille avait pu occasionner. Il fut rapidement assailli par des mangemorts qui lui murmuraient à l'oreille « où étais-tu passé, Berthus ? ». Potter se contentait d'émettre une vague explication. Il fut également assailli par ses camarades Gryffondor, à qui il ne pouvait expliquer qui il était réellement. Il se contentait alors de leur jeter des sorts inoffensifs et d'espérer naïvement qu'ils sauraient que c'était lui, leur ami. Le sort de Ron et d'Hermione le préoccupait également.

Bellatrix continuait à tourner autour du corps d'Hermione tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien en faire, semblable à un vautour qui inspecte une carcasse. Elle donna de légers coups de pieds sur le corps de la jeune fille, la fit rouler sur elle-même. Ce spectacle semblait la ravir. Elle se mit même à battre des mains comme le ferait une enfant devant un match de quidditch. Hermione pensait à tout ce qu'elle allait perdre. Elle espérait juste que la mort soit rapide. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les intentions de Bellatrix. En effet, et comme pour confirmer les pensées de la jeune fille, celle-ci l'entraîna dans un recoin très sombre de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'un faisceau de lumière parcourait l'endroit, on pouvait apercevoir une sorte de petite chapelle, très haute. Celle-ci comportait une grille d'apparence indestructible. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que le strict minimum : des toilettes, une sorte de lit d'appoint, et un lavabo. Le sol était jonché de rognures d'ongles, de petites particule non identifiées et peu rassurantes. Quant aux murs, ils étaient couverts d'articles de journaux. Sur de nombreuses photos, on voyait s'animer des prisonniers d'Azkaban, Voldemort, Dumbledore, ou encore Harry Potter. Des coupures de la gazette des sorciers. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, située au milieu de la tour. Sur son rebord se trouvait un portrait du seigneur des ténèbres, avec quelques étincelles flottant dans l'air. Hermione comprit. Elle allait pénétrer dans un lieu où les mangemorts qui ne respectaient pas leur part du contrat étaient enfermés. Bellatrix marmonna plusieurs formules vaguement familières à Hermione. La grille s'ouvrit. La sorcière la poussa violemment dans la tour tout en annulant son sort, redonnant ainsi à Hermione la faculté de parler.

Hermione se tint debout, face à Bellatrix. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, même si elle savait qu'aucune issue ne pouvait être possible. Bellatrix partit dans un de ses rires hystériques qui la rendaient très effrayante.

- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Tant mieux. C'est ici que le Maître m'enfermait, à mes débuts. Je m'arrachais violemment les ongles car je me détestais de … De lui désobéir ainsi. Par la suite, de nombreux mangemorts ont suivi mes traces.

Tandis que Bellatrix parlait, sa voix devint couinement, comme si elle revivait la scène avec culpabilité.

- Maintenant, le seigneur m'aime … Il m'aime ! Il nous aime tous ! Nous allons dominer, tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps ! Non, il me préfère moi … C'est moi qu'il veut toujours voir à ses côtés !

Hermione écoutait Bellatrix débiter son monologue, n'osant plus bouger et supportant l'haleine fétide de la sorcière, détail qui aurait paru presque comique en d'autres circonstances. Soudain, et comme mue d'une étrange inspiration, Bellatrix transplana pour sortir de la tour et envoya un sort à Hermione, de l'extérieur. Aussitôt, Hermione sentit son corps lui échapper. La jeune fille se trouva projetée au sol, elle fut secouée de spasmes plus violents les uns que les autres. Une douleur était présente. Elle diminuait, s'accentuait, diminuait, puis s'accentuait à nouveau, de façon à ce que le corps souffre plus. A l'extérieur, Bellatrix se délectait de voir sa proie souffrir ainsi.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! C'est insoutenable … Je vous en prie … STOPPEZ ! ARRETEZ !

Bellatrix se mit à sourire presque tendrement.

- Comme c'est touchant … L'effet s'arrêtera dans une petite heure. D'ici là, profites bien. Oh … J'entends les échos de la bataille. Penses à tes petits amis, en train de mourir à l'heure qu'il est !

Hermione continuait de hurler, de lutter. Elle voulait que quelqu'un l'entende, ou elle voulait mourir de suite. Elle se jugeait égoïste de penser ainsi. Sous la douleur, l'être humain est vulnérable et peut avouer n'importe quoi. Simplement pour cesser de sentir la brûlure sur sa chair. Bellatrix finit par transplaner en chantonnant, laissant Hermione seule, dans une obscurité seulement éclairée par les petites gerbes d'étincelles, laissant apercevoir distinctement le visage de Voldemort, et éclairant vaguement les articles de la gazette. Dans la douleur, la jeune fille songeait à ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne s'était pas encore entièrement forgée. Elle était encore vulnérable, à vif. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à se fermer correctement. Hermione se mit à penser avec douleur aux mots, aux phrases assassines échangées avec Draco. Cette douleur-là transcendait l'autre. Selon elle, ils ne pourraient exister, tous les deux, que dans la souffrance. Elle ne savait si cela lui convenait. Hermione avait à présent l'impression de ne plus avoir de corps. Elle ressentait la souffrance dans chaque parcelle de celui-ci, tant et si bien que la notion de souffrance n'était plus applicable. La torture. Infliger les portes de la mort à quelqu'un, inlassablement, sans que cette personne ne puisse jamais y parvenir. Hermione pensait à Draco, et elle se sentait pitoyable, de se rouler par terre comme une démente, seule. Impossible de s'échapper, la magie noire étant bien trop puissante. Malefoy. Serait-il complice des tortures qu'on lui infligerait ? Il n'aurait pas le choix, il le ferait peut-être même avec un certain plaisir. Le corps en souffrance remet l'esprit en question, constamment. A en perdre la raison. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione perdit connaissance et sombra dans un profond trou noir, avec ses propres râles de douleur et les bruits de la bataille en échos.

La bataille stagnait. Des morts jonchaient toujours le sol, les sorciers étaient toujours aussi nombreux à se battre, mais tous les mangemorts attendaient en vain leur Seigneur, ainsi que Bellatrix, qui avait soudainement disparu. Les sorts traversaient le champ de bataille, de part et d'autres. Se battre. Encaisser les coups, enchaîner les sorts afin de détenir enfin le pouvoir. Pouvoir, qui permettrait de façonner un autre monde. Draco Malefoy sentait, pendant cette bataille, toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. Il avait parlé à Potter sans le savoir, puisque celui-ci avait l'apparence d'un mangemort. Ils avaient échangé des banalités et Harry avait simplement eu envie de frapper Draco, de le voir disparaître. Toute sa jalousie avait alors refait surface. Il s'était contenté de s'éloigner. Malefoy se sentait constamment surveillé par son père. Il voyait ses regards en coin ses indications de geste et de technique. Il voyait son père blessé, et plusieurs sentiments contradictoires s'enchaînaient alors, brouillant toute tentative d' occlumancie. Il faudrait attendre le bon moment. Le bon moment pour quoi ? Tout allait à la destruction, au chaos. Comme tout l'avait toujours été à l'intérieur de lui-même. Une silhouette apparaissait dans sa tête. De longs cheveux, une démarche naturelle et un air mi serein mi-anxieux. Un visage complétait cela, un visage que Draco souhaitait visualiser inlassablement. Un visage qui déclenchait en lui de la haine, de l'amour et un sentiment malsain de possession, réveillant ses instincts.

Malefoy avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Hermione. Il voulait tout. Il voulait la toucher. La serrer dans ses bras. L'effleurer. L'embrasser. Il voulait entrechoquer son corps contre le sien, la goûter, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Il voulait qu'ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre, que plus personne ne puisse lui faire du mal. Et il pensait à cela, en plein milieu de la bataille. Il pensait à cela et il avait envie de hurler. Il ne savait pas si Bellatrix l'avait tuée, où elle l'avait emmenée. Il faudrait ruser. Et tout ce chaos, toute cette déchéance … Tous ces sorciers qui se battaient pour des causes, qu'elles soient nobles ou non, lui semblaient loin de lui. Qu'on l'emmène loin d'ici, qu'on lui pardonne pour tous ces morts, qu'on lave son esprit … Qu'on …

Luna Lovegood avait pris part à la bataille d'une toute autre manière. Elle s'était contorsionnée dans un coffre à jouets qu'elle avait inventé dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait mis une veilleuse et consultait la poupée autour de son cou, fébrile. Luna tremblait de peur pour son amie Hermione. Elle tremblait également pour Poudlard, pour Dumbledore, pour Ron, pour Harry ... Pour tous.

- Dis-moi où elle est, que je puisse la chercher … Ron, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Harry, que fait-il en ce moment même … ? Où est Voldemort ? Où est Dumbledore ? Va-t-on s'en sortir … Va-t-on s'en sortir … Va-t-on s'en sortir ? REPOND !

La poupée s'était parée en mangemort, arborant la cicatrice d' Harry Potter.

- Il a prit la potion, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est infiltré parmi les mangemorts, hm ? Merci.

La poupée s'anima de nouveau, cette fois en représentant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux, dans une cage. Luna blêmit tout à coup. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités pour Hermione. Luna Lovegood bougea alors légèrement dans le coffre. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour sauver ses amis. Sa réflexion fut stoppée par des bruits de pas. Une personne avait sûrement dû accidentellement entrer dans la même salle sur demande qu'elle. Luna referma alors vivement le coffre, elle jeta un sort pour cadenasser le coffre et resta immobile. Elle entendit deux voix familières, qui semblaient être un entremêlement de chuchotements. Lucius et Draco Malefoy, qui s'étaient éclipsés de la bataille. Le père avait directement vu le coffre et s'en approcha d'un pas vif, et décidé. Lucius marmonna une formule et fit un léger mouvement du poignet afin de l'ouvrir. Malgré son bras et sa hanche, Lucius arrivait à garder une certaine prestance. Il trouva une jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle lui disait d'ailleurs vaguement quelque chose. Lucius la sortit du coffre à l'aide d'un sort, qui la projeta contre le mur de la salle sur demande. Il revint ensuite vers elle, pointant sa baguette contre son cou. Luna n'avait pas été assez rapide pour cacher la poupée, qui avait toujours l'apparence d'Hermione.

- Draco, viens un peu par ici.

Ledit Draco avança d'un pas traînant. Il était jusqu'alors resté en retrait, redoutant ce que son père pourrait être capable de faire à Luna Lovegood. Son air était indéchiffrable. Seule sa main gauche, légèrement tremblante, le trahissait.

- Connais-tu cette jeune fille, Draco ? Elle pourrait nous être utile …

Tout en parlant, Lucius Malefoy examinait Luna sous toutes les coutures. Il arracha le pendentif d'un coup sec, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise à Luna.

- Tout ceci est intéressant … Alors, Draco ?

Celui-ci tenta de répondre de façon détachée.

- Oui, père, je connais cette fille. Je la croise parfois dans les couloirs. Une gryffondor, assez sotte … Elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité.

Luna chercha des marques qui trahiraient le mensonge chez Malefoy. Elle avait à présent du mal à imaginer le jeune homme avec Hermione. En vain. Draco semblait d'une sincérité désarmante. Pourtant, Lucius sut que son fils ne faisait que se composer un masque. Il le connaissait, et tous deux procédaient d'une manière quelque peu similaire.

- Draco … Tu n'irais tout de même pas mentir à ton père pour épargner une élève quelconque, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se sentit pris au piège. D'habitude, il parvenait mieux à camoufler ses émotions ...


	23. Battle 3

_Voilà la suite, arrivée rapidement ( pour une fois ;) ). J'avais de l'inspiration. En espérant que celle-ci vous plaira ! Je sais, je suis sadique de laisser Hermione et Draco séparés aussi longtemps ! Héhé ! J'ai ajouté le rating M pour la violence, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire mais sait-on jamais ! En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Sousou, you'll be happy ! Love u. **

* * *

><p>- Bien sûr que non, Père, pourquoi inventerais-je un mensonge qui ne pourrait servir à la quête de notre Seigneur ?<p>

Lucius continuait d'examiner son fils d'un air suspicieux.

- Prouve-le.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et tenta de lancer un sortilège qu'il avait lancé tant de fois sans scrupules, lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

_- Endoloris_

Rien. Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent, tandis que Draco peinait de plus en plus à garder son sang-froid. Il regarda machinalement sa baguette, fit mine de l'inspecter pour détourner l'attention de son père.

_- Endoloris ! _

Toujours rien. Malefoy fils s'empressa de justifier cela par la fatigue de la bataille, sa baguette qui aurait pu s'abîmer avec tous les sortilèges. Malefoy père ne répondit rien, il se contenta simplement de pousser un soupir en pensant que c'était à lui de faire le travail, lui-même. Il entama une légère flexion du poignet et lança un puissant _Endoloris. _Luna se mit aussitôt à être agitée de violents spasmes qui lui firent perdre momentanément l'usage de la voix. Ses cris étaient presque silencieux, comme des petits couinements plaintifs, par instants. Son visage prenait des teintes violacées et, sur sa langue, le goût métallique du sang était omniprésent. Il semblait même à Luna, dans cette demi-conscience, que le sang s'étendait, se propageait dans tout son corps. Un sang empoisonné. La vision de Luna était trouble, elle voyait un Malefoy à deux têtes, un Lucius décomposé. Pourtant, elle figeait son regard sur eux. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre de vue, rien que pour leur annoncer de manière détournée qu'elle résistait.

Lucius regarda tranquillement le « spectacle », en annonçant à son fils :

- Voilà. Regardes comment le maître fonctionne. Il suffit de vouloir la douleur. Tu la souhaitais réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y as mis toute ta haine ?

Lucius n'attendit même pas la réponse de son fils, se concentrant cette fois sur le pendentif arraché. Il l'examina longuement, voyant que la poupée continuait à changer d'apparence, désorientée.

- Elle pourra nous être utile … N'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup plus que cette … Je ne saurais la qualifier !

A présent, de l'écume bordait les lèvres de Luna. La scène était effrayante, on eût dit un chien enragé. Malefoy demanda à son père de lever le maléfice, lui indiquant qu'il serait ensuite difficile de lui extorquer des informations. Draco avait juste envie de s'enfuir. De jeter toutes les idées préconçues de son père, et, dans ses idées les plus folles, de le tuer. Le tuer, voilà ce qui revenait le plus souvent. Tuer le père, pour exorciser ce qui était enfoui au plus profond de lui. Tuer le père, pour guérir des plaies indicibles, logées à l'intérieur de la tête et rangées sagement, en attendant d'être ouvertes à nouveau. Lucius décida d'écouter son fils et marmonna une formule qui permit d'enchaîner Luna, au bord de l'inconscience, à des liens.

- Tu veux te rendre utile ? Gardes-la, je vais essayer de ramener le Seigneur pour qu'enfin nous triomphions.

Draco observa le château avec anxiété. Tout un pan menaçait de s'écrouler. Tout comme lui. Lucius claqua la porte de la salle sur demande derrière-lui. Instantanément, la pièce s'était rétrécie et le coffre avait disparu. Elle semblait moins austère, sans doute selon les souhaits inconscients de Luna. Celle-ci luttait pour relever la tête, elle voulait au moins garder sa dignité devant une personne qu'elle avait crue juste, et bonne. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait à cet instant précis voulu retourner quelques années en arrière. Du temps où tout était facile, où la menace qui planait sur Poudlard existait, mais où elle n'était pas si … Réelle. La danse de la désillusion s'effectuait devant elle, d'un air las. C'était comme si elle aurait toujours dû savoir, se rendre compte de toute cette haine, de toute cette énergie négative qui régnait autour d'elle. Luna allait régulièrement vers le positif. Seulement là, les rododi à poils longs s'étaient fanés. Ils ne chanteraient plus jamais pour elle. Ce fut comme si elle descendait lentement un escalier, tout en cachant qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le remonter.

Malefoy fils s'assied en face d'elle, ses yeux reflétant une certaine marque de supériorité, qu'il crut devoir prendre. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, même s'il l'avait voulu. Il était programmé pour cela, une sorte de machine, de robot qui transmettrait ensuite le flambeau aux générations futures. Du moins, se désignait-il comme tel. Luna releva encore un peu la tête, et jeta ses yeux sur Draco, un peu au hasard. Elle fit un ultime effort pour sembler digne, puis laissa mollement retomber sa tête, l'air las. Elle cracha un peu de sang, au sol.

- Tu es content, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco regarda Luna avec un étonnement qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de masquer.

- Content d'avoir pu la briser ! Parce qu'effectivement, oui, tu l'as brisée. Elle m'a raconté quelques détails sur votre relation il y a un temps … Je suis sûre que …Qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

- De qui parles-tu ?

Draco feint cette fois ci l'étonnement, alors qu'il savait parfaitement de qui parlait Luna. Il craignait que des mangemorts rôdent, ou que d'éventuels fantômes puissent transmettre une information. Il craignait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait peur. La peur comme fardeau, comme à son habitude. Luna roula sa tête de côté, et regarda Draco avec intensité, comme si elle voulait lui transmettre un message.

- Hermione. Tu le sais très bien. Elle est dans une cage.

Luna avait dit cela par rapport à ce que la poupée avait pu lui indiquer. Draco effleura soudain Luna de sa peau glaciale, en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

- Ecoutes-moi bien. Je me fiche d'Hermione, tu m'as bien comprise ? Elle m'importe peu !

Luna le regarda, semblant cette fois-ci très calme.

- Arrêtes Draco, je sais très bien que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Tu joues un double-jeu, non ? Dumbledore, Voldemort, n'est-ce pas trop difficile à vivre ?

Draco se tut, la baguette toujours pointée sur Luna. Celle-ci arborait une sorte d' air triomphant, malgré son état pitoyable.

Il est vrai que le jeune homme s'était laissé entraîner, depuis le début de cette bataille. Deux extrémités se battaient en lui. Une sorte de père intérieur lui disait de continuer à œuvrer pour le mal. Sa raison et son cœur (car oui, il en avait un) lui disaient de suivre ses véritables envies. Et Rogue, où était-il, quand on avait tant besoin de lui ? Avait-il fièrement arboré ses convictions ? N'était-il pas le lâche que lui-même pouvait être ? Draco brûlait d'envie d'aller voir où se trouvait Hermione. Pourtant, une cage, c'était quelque peu … Vague …

En pleine bataille, Berthus Conivus, plus communément appelé Harry Potter, se mit à se transformer dans l'autre sens. Il tenta de fuir, mais un mangemort avait remarqué ce changement. Un murmure se mit à courir, à enfler progressivement. Les mangemorts se dirigeaient tous vers ce malheureux « Berthus » qui s'était mis à courir. Ils formaient à présent un cercle autour de lui. Les élèves de Poudlard, quant à eux, tentaient misérablement de s'approcher de ce cercle, mais ils étaient magiquement rejetés lors de leurs diverses tentatives. Les mangemorts se regardaient, tour à tour, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Soudain, Voldemort apparut, en compagnie de Lucius, de Bellatrix et de Nagini qui se faisait une joie de passer sur les corps des victimes. Tout le monde en resta bouche bée.

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, comme si elle avait manqué de se noyer et qu'elle se remettait seulement à respirer. Elle avait perdu conscience. Cela avait duré plus longtemps que ce qu'elle faisait auparavant. Dès son réveil, une idée fixe était entrée en elle. Harry. Harry. HARRY. Cette idée cognait tellement contre ses tempes, lui fit tellement mal à la tête qu'elle se mit à hurler son prénom.

- HARRY ! HARRY ! HARRY !

Ce n'était pas un cri de joie. C'était plutôt une sorte d'appel au secours. Un pressentiment avait envahi tout l'être d'Hermione, jusqu'à ses membres endoloris qui ne demandaient qu'à pouvoir bouger, pour l'aider. Pour sortir d'ici. Sortir de cette crasse, de cette prison. Hermione se traîna jusqu'aux barreaux. Impossible de sortir, elle était coincée entre ces quatre murs. Elle tenta d'enfoncer les barreaux avec son épaule. Geste inutile. Soudain, Hermione vit avec incrédulité une silhouette se détacher.

- N'approchez-pas !

Hermione avait reculé dans sa cellule, dernier réflexe d'animal primaire. La silhouette continuait à s'approcher. On entendait de légers bruits de pas, qui s'arrêtaient quelquefois. La silhouette semblait hésitante et un peu gauche, comme si ce qu'elle allait découvrir n'allait pas être ce qu'elle attendait. Le personnage approcha, Hermione put voir qu'il était entièrement couvert d'un épais tissu noir orné d'un capuchon qui lui couvrait la tête. Il était donc impossible de voir qui était cette personne. Le personnage vit enfin Hermione, au fond de la cellule. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, soupira d'un air las puis se mit à repartir. Incrédule, la jeune fille l'appela. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Attendez ! Revenez ! Revenez ! Attendez !

Le personnage se retourna durant quelques secondes, puis il poursuivit son chemin, s'enfonçant à nouveau à travers les ténèbres de la forêt.

Hermione pensa tout d'abord qu'elle était en train d'halluciner, de cauchemarder ou de rêver. Pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil sur le Voldemort fictif de sa cellule, elle se souvint que c'était bel et bien la vérité. Elle s'allongea sur la sorte de lit, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Harry tournait dans son esprit, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait exister, qui pouvait compter à cet instant précis. Pourquoi ? Car il était en danger. Car c'était son meilleur ami. En dépit de tout ce qui avait pu se passer, cela restait son meilleur ami, une des personnes qu' Hermione estimait le plus. La jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, attendant son salut. Cela la rendait folle de rage, de réagir ainsi, de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait tout arrêté, figé le temps, elle aurait empêché cette bataille de se produire. Hermione se mit alors à se dire qu'elle avait déjà vu cette formule quelque part. Une petite lueur d'espoir … Elle chercha activement dans les méandres de son esprit.

Entendant des cris au dehors, Draco se précipita à la fenêtre de la salle sur demande. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Des mangemorts scandaient « Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! » . Voldemort était face à Potter, ayant retrouvé une apparence tout à fait normale malgré son costume de mangemort. Des vagues d'élèves se lançaient contre les mangemorts et se retrouvaient ensuite éclatés sur le sol, sanguinolents. Ils réessayaient toutefois, inlassablement. Draco se détourna et vit que Luna continuait toujours à le fixer, avec cette fois un air d'étrange inquiétude. Malefoy comprit qu'il faudrait être coopératif et baisser un peu les armes.

- C'est Harry.

- J'avais compris, Malefoy, avec tout le tintouin qu'ils font … Il va y arriver, il va se défendre, je le sais ! C'est la poupée qui me l'a dit !

Malefoy regarda Lovegood avec un air mi-amusé, mi-dépité.

- Et tu penses encore à cette poupée, alors que nous sommes en guerre ?

Luna hocha la tête à la manière d'une petite fille, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle lui indiqua qu'il avait tout de même souri, ce qu'il s'empressa de démentir.

Tout à coup, une force invisible et irrésistible tira Malefoy hors de la pièce. Ce fut comme si une poigne de fer le saisissait. Il avançait à reculons, regardant de tous côtés pour voir d'où venait la menace. Il lança des sorts pour débusquer une éventuelle cape d'invisibilité. En vain. La poigne le conduisit hors de la pièce, sous les yeux médusés de Luna. Malefoy avança donc malgré lui, descendant les escaliers quatre-à-quatre sur les fesses, comme aurait pu le faire un gamin. La poigne le fit traverser le champ de bataille, où de multiples élèves s'acharnèrent sur lui, lui lancèrent des sorts qu'il dut contrer avec habileté. Enfin, il fut inclus dans le cercle des mangemorts. Lucius relâcha la pression de la baguette.

- Parfait. C'est parfait. Dis-moi, la prochaine fois viens seul, que je ne sois pas obligé de te ramener par la peau du cou, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette parole susurrée à l'oreille de Draco sonna comme une menace.

Harry regarda son rival avec tant de haine, tant de ressentiment que celui-ci cligna rapidement des yeux, comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait d'observer.

Harry et Voldemort transplanèrent ensemble, sans un mot pour les mangemorts qui pourtant ne voulaient pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Le réflexe de ceux-ci fut de regarder en arrière, pour se remettre à combattre. Plus personne. Le champ de bataille était désert, tous avaient déserté, préférant transplaner plutôt que d'engendrer encore une catastrophe. Des corps jonchaient encore le sol, corps qui n'avaient pu être emmenés. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté. C'était l'instinct de survie.

Bellatrix était folle de joie. Elle entra dans le cercle des mangemorts et décida d'entamer un petit discours.

- Bien. Nous allons attendre que notre Seigneur ait fini de tuer ce moins que rien, et nous allons nous disperser.

La femme avait dit ça d'un ton badin, comme si elle avait simplement débité des banalités. Elle regarda lentement, un à un, tous les mangemorts, puis se décida.

- Inston, Croquelou, Ernot …

Des noms défilèrent, indiquant à chacun la tâche qui allait leur être confiée. La plupart des mangemorts avaient été envoyés chercher les éléments de Poudlard qui avaient transplané. D'autres étaient chargés de retrouver le Seigneur, au cas où celui-ci aurait besoin d'une quelconque aide. Au bout d'un moment, le cercle s'était considérablement diminué. Il ne restait simplement que Draco, Lucius et Bellatrix.

Lucius décida d'aller soutirer quelques informations à Luna, par rapport à Poudlard, à Dumbledore, cela pourrait être utile par la suite. Il partit en donnant une légère tape dans le dos à son fils, qui eût l'impression d'être brûlé au fer rouge. Bellatrix regarda Draco comme elle aurait regardé un vase de cristal.

- Mon garçon, je sais que tu as toujours détesté cette miss-je-sais-tout, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, j'ai capturé cette sang-de-bourbe. Et j'aimerais que tu la tortures. Devant moi, soit-dit en passant, Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! Mais j'aimerais aussi que tu expérimentes la torture seul. Je sais que tu en avais l'habitude, à Poudlard, non ?

L'espoir se raviva dans l'esprit de Draco. Il allait enfin pouvoir la revoir. Celui-ci tâcha de cacher soigneusement sa joie et acquiesça mollement.

- Bien sûr, je me ferais une joie de torturer cette sale sang-de-bourbe.

Cette phrase avait été dite de façon spontanée, naturelle. Peut-être pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire à Bellatrix, au fond de lui. Cette pensée l'horrifia et il se hâta de la chasser. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas nier qu'être ainsi formé, façonné comme une sorte de pâte laissait des traces. Le père avait fait enfiler au fils la panoplie du parfait petit mangemort. Celui-ci n'avait pu s'en débarrasser, sous peine de voir sa vie se briser. Draco repensa aux fantômes qui le hantaient, qui pensaient qu'il n'était pas « comme eux ». Peut-être, finalement, l'était-il ? Peut-être deviendrait-il, adulte, comme son père ? La famille ne se choisit pas, et, malgré lui, Draco était irrémédiablement lié à Lucius. Le jeune homme avait certes, voulu le tenir à distance toutes ces années, mais le père était toujours le plus fort, le plus résistant, même lorsqu'il était blessé. Lucius était comme l'enfant de Voldemort, la créature qui voulait marcher sur ses traces. C'était donc tout « naturel » qu'il entraîne son fils …

_Bellatrix et Draco se mirent à marcher, côte à côte jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite. On eût presque dit une mère et son fils._


	24. Emptiness

_A__ Camille : __Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien, voilà la suite, je suis plutôt inspirée en ce moment ! _

_Donc voilà cette suite, j'ai fais cela à ma façon, je voulais un peu innover on va dire ! _

_Bonne lecture à vous, c'est loin d'être fini ... :)_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Bellatrix et Draco arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Hermione assise dans sa cellule, tout au fond, semblable à une enfant tentant de résoudre un casse-tête, jeu découvert par les moldus. Draco ne savait comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire, à présent, était de l'emmener loin de cette réalité qui devenait insupportable. Il savait que c'était impossible, pourtant.<p>

Bellatrix tapa légèrement sur la grille. Hermione se mit à sursauter. Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Simple réflexe.

- Calmes toi, sang-de-bourbe. Je t'amène un invité.

Hermione appréhendait. Elle leva cependant la tête, et ôta les mains de ses yeux. Tout son corps fut alors secoué d'un long frisson, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller après un long coma. Elle se souvint toutefois que Bellatrix était là, et qu'il fallait donc feindre la haine. Ironie du sort. Feindre la haine après tant d'années à ne pas pouvoir se supporter. Hermione changea donc rapidement son attitude, et se changea en une sorte de fille sauvage, tentant de se composer un visage qui pourrait paraître le plus hostile possible. Bellatrix se tourna vers Draco, qui était le plus neutre possible. Pas un rictus, seulement une étincelle à peine perceptible, dans son regard. Une étincelle d'envie, de joie, de soulagement. Peu importe. Une étincelle, c'est ce qui comptait.

Bellatrix ricana méchamment. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager ses envies de torture.

- Regarde-la, cette pauvre sotte ! Elle me fait penser à une fille que j'ai tuée, quand j'étais plus jeune.

Hermione avait entendu. Elle se souvint des souvenirs qu'elle avait découvert dans la pensine, et elle tressaillit. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette fille. Rien. Elle n'avait pas la volonté de torturer pour le plaisir. Elle n'aurait pas suivi quelqu'un comme Bellatrix. En fait, peut-être que si. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait pu apprendre, au cours de ces derniers mois, que les sorciers étaient capables de tout.

Draco. Draco. Ce nom se répandait dans le cerveau d'Hermione, rejoignant celui d' Harry. Le danger. Le danger …

Bellatrix se frotta les mains et commença à dire les formules complexes pour ouvrir la grille.

- Commençons.

Potter avait transplané avec Voldemort. Ils s'étaient tous les deux tenus fermement, comme si la lutte avait déjà commencé, comme s'ils voulaient déjà s'entretuer. Ils savaient pertinemment que l'un des deux serait condamné. Que l'un des deux se mettrait sans doute à supplier l'autre à genoux pour qu'il l'achève. Tout était si simple, avec la magie. Une fraction de secondes, un minuscule moment d'inattention et une vie pouvait être dérobée. Il fallait être adroit, agile, et prononcer les formules de manière intelligible. En voulant le mal, en le désirant de toute la force de son âme, de tout son esprit. Il fallait avoir envie de détruire, de supprimer, de façonner l'autre à son image, dans certains cas. De s'abandonner corps et âme à la magie, d'en faire presque une religion. Les deux protagonistes avaient transplané dans un souvenir. Harry en fut d'ailleurs étonné car c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait transplaner autre part que dans un lieu bien réel, avec des personnes en chair et en os. La pensine. Si l'un des deux périssait, il serait impossible de ramener le corps. Celui-ci resterait à jamais prisonnier d'un souvenir, fade et sans âme.

L'univers dans lequel ils avaient transplané était un souvenir de Voldemort. On y voyait Tom Jedusor, jeune, arpentant fièrement les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était à l'époque où Dumbledore ne soupçonnait en rien les intentions du jeune homme. Le directeur s'était d'ailleurs mis à l'arrêter, félicitant Jedusor pour ses excellentes notes et pour sa capacité à être d'une exemplarité admirable, pour un Serpentard. En effet, Jedusor avait l'apparence du parfait monsieur-je-sais-tout. Harry était presque happé par ce qu'il pouvait voir devant lui. Il était stupéfait de voir la réaction de Dumbledore, lui qui à présent ne pouvait entendre le nom de Voldemort sans esquisser une moue de dégoût profond. Ensuite, on vit Tom Jedusor continuer son chemin, un sourire un peu mesquin aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta, comme paralysé, lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille. Aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux clairs. Celle-ci lui sourit timidement, avant de continuer son chemin. Ce fut à ce moment que le Seigneur des ténèbres se couvrit le visage. Harry Potter eut l'audace de lui demander s'il avait peur de l'amour qu'il pourrait encore avoir en lui. A cette réponse, Lord Voldemort se découvrit et siffla :

- Harry Potter, l'amour ne m'a jamais perdu, contrairement à toi. Le pouvoir m'intéresse bien assez vois-tu … Ton cœur te guide, et c'est ce qui te perd, chaque jour.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il tenta de désarmer son adversaire.

_- Expelliarmus !_

Voldemort esquissa un simple geste qui lui permit d'éviter le sort. Il se mit ensuite à rire. D'un rire sifflant. Violent. D'un rire évoquant la mort. Le néant.

Un lien unissait Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter. Un lien en apparence indestructible. Un lien qui se traduisait par leur cicatrice, par leur capacité à parler le Fourchelangue. Cependant, le sujet était bien plus complexe que cela. Si le lien devait se briser, il entraînerait dans sa chute le monde magique, des milliers et des milliers de sorciers et sorcières. Tous devraient reconsidérer leur vision, leur façon de voir les choses. Les uns perdraient le héros qu'ils avaient pu se forger il y a de cela dix-huit ans, les autres perdraient un mentor, un monstre de magie noire. Un monstre. Un vrai. Celui qui fascine les foules tout en les révulsant. Celui qui peut convaincre rien qu'en levant le petit doigt.

Les deux protagonistes se mirent à se battre, durant de longues minutes. Sans jamais s'atteindre. Souvent des sorts impardonnables, bien que cela n'ait jamais été dans les principes d' Harry. Durant tout ce temps, des élèves passaient en riant, dévalaient les escaliers avec leurs anciens uniformes et leur insouciance jurant cruellement avec la situation présente.

Durant cette pseudo-lutte, puisqu'elle semblait être sans fin et à armes égales, Harry pensait à ses parents. A sa famille. Il pensait à Ron. A Hermione. A Luna. A tous ceux qu'il décevrait, à tous ceux qu'il avait pu inquiéter. Il voulait leur dire que tout allait bien. Il voulait également se dire qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione, qu'elle n'était que sa meilleure amie. En ce moment crucial, il aurait simplement souhaité la serrer dans ses bras, et être auprès de Ron. Il aurait voulu qu'ils parlent, qu'ils rient, que Draco n'ait jamais existé, que Bellatrix n'ait jamais fait ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Il aurait voulu, oui … Seulement voilà, il en était là, avec une existence jalonnée de confrontations avec Voldemort, d'où il avait toujours triomphé. Sa cicatrice brûlait. Elle brûlait jusqu'à le consumer de l'intérieur, elle brûlait tellement qu'il se retenait pour ne pas se plier en deux, se tordre de douleur. Harry fixa alors son attention sur la salopette de son oncle Vernon. Une idée qui lui était venue, comme ça, pour faire taire cet embrasement.

Seulement, à la manière dont Harry avait pu le faire lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas encore son don pour la magie, le feu se propagea sur la robe de Voldemort. Celui-ci, surprit, jeta quelques petits sorts qui furent inefficaces. Il utilisa alors une incantation qui fit enfin cesser le feu. A la lueur de ses deux fentes, Harry Potter compris qu'il n'hésiterait plus à l'éliminer. A n'en faire qu'un méchant petit tas de cendre.

_- Protego_

Potter se construisit un bouclier, avec toutes les forces qu'il avait pu rassembler. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus évident de lutter. Il souhait alors le faire en retardant l'échéance de sa mort, le plus possible. A partir de ce moment, il n'y eut plus que des « _Avada Kedavra »_. Il était temps d'en finir. Le sort d' Harry devenait de plus en plus inefficace, et Lord Voldemort, animé par la rage, commençait pourtant à faiblir.

Souvent, le temps fait tout basculer. Il suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour que les choses changent. Il s'avéra qu'à ce moment précis, la fille du souvenir passa, avec Tom Jedusor. Ils riaient ensemble, complices. Voldemort fut détourné quelques instants de sa tâche première, ce qui suffit à Harry pour l'atteindre. Il lança le sort impardonnable, l'ultime sort qu'il s'était toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas lancer. Autant casser l'image trop lisse, songea-t-il avec ironie. Voldemort avait été pris par surprise. Il ouvrit grand deux fentes, qui ressemblaient à tout sauf à des yeux. Il articula un « Potter » à peine audible et s'effondra au sol.

Peu après, Harry sentit la même douleur. Dans la poitrine. Il ne prononça pas un mot, sentant son heure venir. Sa vie ne défila même pas devant ses yeux. Il se contenta de penser à ses parents. Il les sentait. Là. Tout près. Il les sentait mais il ne pouvait les rejoindre, car il était dans un univers clos.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres et Harry Potter avaient péri. Ensemble. Leurs baguettes étaient tombées à terre, à l'unisson, leurs corps étaient devenus inertes. L'un allait bientôt se dissoudre, l'autre resterait intact, éclatant dans sa jeunesse, dans son innocence. Autour d'eux, des élèves riaient toujours. Mc Gonagall discutait avec Dumbledore, paisible. Ils avançaient tout droit vers eux, ils piétinaient leurs cadavres de fantômes. Désormais, il serait impossible de retrouver les corps. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que quelqu'un utilise la pensine et puisse pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce souvenir. Ils étaient donc condamnés à vivre, à se battre et à mourir, inlassablement. La même scène serait rejouée de nombreuses fois. Seul le spectateur pourrait être conscient de la voir, de la vivre en la regardant. Les « acteurs » ne seraient plus conscients de leur vie, car ce ne serait plus eux. Simplement des fantômes, des spectres relégués au simple statut d'êtres immatériels, appartenant au passé. Tout comme le Poudlard de cette époque.

Au moment où ils moururent, une magie très puissante se répandit dans l'air. Tous le sentirent. Une magie presque lourde, d'une puissance insoutenable. Elle appelait tous les sorciers à se réunir. Comme une force incontrôlable. Lever les pieds, les reposer au sol. Les lever, les reposer. Les lever, les reposer. Stagner. Un aimant. Un sentiment indescriptible de perte, de gloire amputée.

Draco et Bellatrix cessèrent leur activité présente, qui consistait à torturer et à humilier Hermione qui gisait presque à terre, sans forces. Draco ne suivit pas tout de suite Bellatrix. Avant de partir, il porta Hermione sur ce qui lui servait de lit et articula un « je suis désolé. Je reviendrais » muet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco ? Dépêches-toi ! Laisses-là où elle est !

Draco suivit Bellatrix, qui referma la grille. Bellatrix semblait nerveuse, presque hystérique, beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Lucius Malefoy cessa de questionner Luna. Il en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il sentait un poids peser sur a poitrine, un pressentiment très fort. Il s'en alla donc, abandonna sa proie avec dédain.

Luna sentait aussi cette perte. Elle récupéra sa poupée, que Lucius avait fait tomber au sol. Elle se changea instantanément en Harry, heureuse de retrouver sa véritable propriétaire. Luna se sentit alors envahie d'une immense tristesse, d'un sentiment d'échec cuisant. Elle avait envie de pleurer, sans même comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait envie de se noyer, et de ne remonter à la surface qu'après un long moment. Le temps d'oublier. D'oublier, oui, mais d'oublier quoi ?

Elle récupéra sa baguette, que Lucius avait abîmée. Celle-ci lui permit d'ôter les liens qui l'enserraient.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et observa les mangemorts qui transplanaient. Ceux qui cherchaient encore les sorciers étaient pour la plupart revenus les mains vides. Ceux-ci savaient bien se cacher, éviter l'ennemi.

Poudlard était une sorte de ruine fumante. Dumbledore était toujours introuvable.

**Un mois plus tard**

Dumbledore retourna pour la première fois à Poudlard. Durant la bataille, il était parti. Il voulait simplement voir comment se débrouilleraient ses semblables. Lâcheté ? Peut-être. Il s'était donc retiré loin, dans le monde moldu. A l'autre bout de leur terre. Une grande mélancolie l'habitait, depuis quelques temps. Il voulait donc déposer cette émotion qui criait en lui dans la pensine. Il traversa méthodiquement les ruines désertes. Il se dit qu'il faudrait tout reconstruire. Son bureau était resté intact, quoiqu'il ait été retourné de fond en comble. Il fut soulagé en voyant que la pensine n'avait pu être trouvée. Il contempla longuement les pensées qui la peuplaient. Des visages passaient. Jeunes, plus vieux. Soudain, il vit deux visages qui lui étaient familiers. Il comprit instantanément, et entra dans le souvenir.

« Nous avons posé nos sacs, dans l'exigence constante de la mort. Serré des mains, changé nos fusils d'épaules, attaqué d'autres impertinents. Nous avons posé nos sacs. Ventre à terre, dans ce vaste champ, pieds et poings liés. Nous avons tenté de désobéir, en nous jetant de plein fouet contre les monstres. Il s'avère que nos corps se sont brisés en deux, que la flamme qui animait nos esprits a fini par disparaître. Au final, nous avons tous compris que nous allions un jour irrémédiablement nous dissoudre. Il s'avère que ce jour est arrivé plus vite que prévu. »

Les sorciers de Poudlard s'étaient réunis entre eux, dans une petite cérémonie en l'honneur d' Harry, d'Hermione et de tous les disparus. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils savaient simplement qu' Hermione était encore en vie, ayant tenté de la sauver à de maintes reprises. Ils avaient alors prononcé ce discours à l'unisson, autour d'un feu. Un feu qui n'avait aucun lien explicite avec les disparus. Ron regardait fixement le brasier, accompagné de Luna qui s'était enfuie un mois plus tôt. Il se détourna ensuite pour disparaître dans l'obscurité, hors de l'atmosphère qui l'étouffait.

Hermione se souvenait.

C'était un jour ordinaire. Il pleuvait, dehors. Une petite fille se hâtait de découvrir les joies de ce temps, et déambulait au hasard dans les rues désertes. Les habitants de la petite ville regardaient par les fenêtres, curieux de voir cette fillette, seule, par ce temps. Lorsque des gerbes d'étincelles voltigèrent sous ses pas, ceux-ci se mirent à ouvrir des yeux ronds et à appeler la police. La voiture ne vint pas : « tous des cinglés », avait marmonné le commissaire avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers. Au final, une femme s'était décidée à approcher la fillette, qui s'était sauvée en voyant celle-ci sortir sur le pas de la porte. Ils ne devaient pas savoir, avaient dit ses parents. Ils ne devaient pas se rendre compte du don formidable de leur petite fille. Dans le cas contraire, la chasse aux sorcières aurait pu commencer, et la fin aurait été amorcée.

Hermione ne savait plus si elle rêvait ou si tout était d'une réalité criante, là, devant elle. « Sang de bourbe sang de bourbe sang de bourbe sans de bourbe ». Des bouches, des visages, des mains qui se tendaient vers elle et qui la salissaient en la touchant. « Granger, Granger … ». Une voix. Une voix familière. Non, tais-toi, je te repousse, ne fais rien, tu n'es plus là, tu ne viendras plus jamais me retrouver. Je suis morte. Je n'existe pas à tes yeux, ni aux yeux de personne d'autre. Tout le monde va mourir. Nous ne nous retrouverons jamais. Sang de bourbe, sang de bourbe, sang de bourbe. Sang impur, une seule petite esquisse de ton sourire nous dégoute. Me rend fou. M'empêche de vivre. Plus personne ne veut me voir. Draco est mort, Harry est mort, Ron est mort. Luna est morte. Mes parents ne sont plus là. Dumbledore a voulu nous faire croire qu'il nous sauverait. Granger, réveilles-toi, elle va revenir. Mais qui va revenir, qui ? Cela fait des mois que tout le monde revient, repart, et que le monde n'a plus aucun sens. Des mois que Poudlard est en ruines. Des mois que deux voix se confondent dans la tête de Ron sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Ron est devenu fou, il s'est mis à hurler à la mort, la nuit, dans ma tête. Je suis devenue folle, je me suis mise à pleurer tout le jour.

Hermione ne savait plus qui elle était, ce qu'elle pourrait bien devenir et qui pourrait bien la sauver. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur et elle ne savait plus qui était encore en vie, et qui ne l'était plus. Elle connaissait par cœur les coupures de journaux. Elle aurait pu les réciter en boucle. Elle se doutait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, à la mine défaite de Bellatrix. Pourtant, personne ne lui avait rien dit. Elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Des cauchemars où Harry l'appelait, où il lui disait de ne pas faire confiance à Draco. Où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait …

Draco n'est pas mort. Il est juste assez vivant pour tracer le contour de mes lèvres. Il n'est pas mort. Il enserre ma taille et me transporte jusqu'à mon lit. C'est un allié. C'est un ennemi. C'est le vent qui fouette mon visage, qui le lacère de traces rouges. Le vent qui n'existe pas dans ma cellule. C'est la silhouette inconnue, qui vient dans mon sillage et qui appose sa marque. Draco est un ami. Draco est un ennemi. Draco est l'amour incarné. Il est la haine et la violence. Il est tout et son contraire. Voués à l'échec.

Un labyrinthe. Un véritable dédale d'idées, d'émotions.

La « cellule » commençait à sentir l'eau croupie, des araignées mortes s'entassaient dans un coin et des vestiges de chaînes traînaient, ça-et-là. Cela faisait trois jours qu' Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle restait là, yeux rivés vers un point inconnu. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, en ce laps de temps. Les clémentines journalières ne suffisaient plus. Son corps avait faim d'autre chose, d'une nourriture consistante. Son corps hurlait à la mort. Elle avait faim. Elle avait faim et elle ne voulait plus sentir les ecchymoses. Elle ne voulait plus sentir la douleur constante. La douleur physique, mais également la douleur morale, celle qui, combinée à l'autre, fait de la vie un supplice. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la sauve. Les tentatives mises en place par ses alliés avaient échoués. Trois d'entre eux étaient morts par sa faute. De la main de Lucius Père. A présent, quelqu'un gardait sa cellule. Draco s'était proposé, une nuit. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire de venir avec elle. Ils n'avaient qu'à partir. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Pas de toute la nuit. Elle, le fixait résolument. Elle le voulait, elle voulait le tuer.

Ils n'avaient pu se retrouver seuls durant ce mois. Bellatrix les accompagnait toujours. Elle enseignait ses préceptes à Draco, qui devait lui obéir avec acharnement et discipline. Il n'avait toujours pas La Marque. Parfois, c'était lui qui la torturait. Seul. Bellatrix l'observait attentive. Dans ces cas-là, Draco la fixait tout au long, comme pour lui transmettre un message. Hermione, hébétée, ne comprenait presque plus. Elle voyait juste son visage.

Une lumière.


	25. No other love

_Voilà la suite ! :D_

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Lulu__ : Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! _

_Camille__ : Merci encore, cela me touche beaucoup. C'est vraiment encourageant pour moi de lire ça ! :D_

_En vous souhaitant, comme d'habitude, une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les nuits, Hermione fit le même songe.<p>

Pieds et poings liés. Draco portait le corps inerte contre le sien. La robe traînait par terre. Une couleur bleuâtre. Tâchée de sang. La tête renversée en arrière, les cheveux en cascade. En pleurs. En pleurs. Elle rêvait chaque soir de mourir, de retrouver le néant. Il lui avait annoncé. Son meilleur ami n'était plus. Il en était malade, de la voir souffrir, chaque jour. Pour un autre qu'elle. Il l'observait durant de longues heures, lorsqu'elle campait obstinément devant son lit.

Hermione se réveillait toujours les joues baignées de larmes. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la vérité, ou simplement d'une énième hallucination. Il était possible que personne ne sache, ou que personne ne lui dise rien. Hermione ne faisait que penser, jour après jour. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. La folie commence là. Enfermer un être humain en ne lui donnant personne avec qui converser, en ne lui confiant aucune tâche. Juste le laisser pourrir, là, pour expier une faute qu'il n'a pas commise. Un an après, il se mettra sans doute à parler aux murs.

Lorsque la jeune fille se rendormait, un autre songe venait emplir son esprit.

Hermione marchait depuis des heures. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de soie bleue, qui lui arrivait presque aux pieds. Cette robe avait été offerte par Harry, elle avait donc une valeur hautement symbolique. La jeune fille était pieds nus, mais elle ne sentait pas le sol. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas de matière, si ce n'est le vide. Autour d'elle, quelques personnes semblaient avancer avec peine, entravées p ar une chose impalpable. Hermione ne savait où elle allait. Elle voulait simplement avancer. Pourtant, le paysage était inexistant. Seule, une étendue blanche régnait, à l'horizon. Celle-ci semblait être à des kilomètres, mais Hermione s'y sentait irrésistiblement attirée. L'esprit était on ne peut plus clair, il n'y avait plus d'émotions contradictoires, puisque personne à aimer. Une fragrance vaguement familière emplissait progressivement l'air, sans qu' Hermione ne puisse expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était simplement attirée, et l'agitation commençait à se mettre en marche. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

Bellatrix était partie. Elle avait confié Hermione à un stupide mangemort, nommé Spongius.

Spongius était petit, trapu et boitait légèrement. L'homme vivait seul, dans une petite masure. Il avait eu quelques relations sans intérêt avec des femmes. Elles ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça. A vrai dire, il ne s'intéressait pas à grand-chose. Il avait été enrôlé parmi les mangemorts pendant la première guerre. Depuis, il exécutait les ordres, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi. Il avait créé sa haine de toutes pièces. Extraite des différents comportements qu'il avait pu observer. Tuer des sorciers était banal, pour lui. Il comparait cela à une « activité machinale ». Les autres mangemorts se servaient souvent de lui pour les tâches les plus ingrates, comme nettoyer les costumes de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Lucius Malefoy. Bellatrix lui avait enseigné les formules nécessaires pour ouvrir la grille, comme elle avait pu le faire avec Draco.

Chaque soir, il était chargé de vider l'écuelle d'eau pour la remplir, et de donner un peu de pain à Hermione.

Un singe en cage. Voilà à quoi Hermione en était réduite. Un spectacle ambulant, semblable à ceux que l'on croise dans les foires, chez les moldus. A qui l'on envoie des cacahuètes en battant des mains. Stupide.

Lucius était mécontent de Draco. Il le trouvait de plus en plus sinistre, replié sur lui-même. Son fils ne s'attelait pas à la tâche avec une extrême dévotion, comme l'aurait voulu le Maître.

Le Maître s'infiltrait souvent sous les paupières de Lucius Malefoy, lorsque celui-ci dormait profondément. Il lui débitait des absurdités. Il lui disait qu'il reviendrait, un jour, lui dictait des ordres sortis tout droit de l'inconscient de Lucius.

Nagini était revenu, errant, seul sans son Maître. Il passait la plupart de son temps enroulé sur lui-même, l'œil brillant. Le serpent ne s'animait plus lorsqu'il devait manger les restes de sorciers. En revanche, il commençait à s'intéresser aux souris. Plus personne ne prêtait attention à lui depuis que le maître avait disparu, excepté Lucius et ses pitoyables tentatives pour parler Fourchelangue.

En somme, Nagini n'était plus qu'un vulgaire serpent de salon.

Dumbledore s'était plongé dans le souvenir maintes et maintes fois. Il n'en avait pas dormi durant plusieurs jours. Le directeur commençait à connaître par cœur les visages, le grain de peau des élèves. Les paroles échangées tournaient en boucle dans son crâne et faisaient échos à son désarroi. Il avait retrouvé son double avec curiosité. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pu voir en Tom Jedusor ce qu'il allait devenir, à l'époque. Les hologrammes continuaient à se battre sous les yeux attentifs d'Albus. Machinalement. Au bout d'un moment, les gestes, les regards ralentissaient. Il n'y avait plus de lassitude, puisque plus de conscience. Le directeur avait tenté d'aider Harry, en lançant un sort très puissant sur Voldemort. Impossible. Les dés étaient déjà jetés. La partie finie. Pourtant, Dumbledore voulait, quelque part, qu'il reste de l'espoir. Il étudiait chaque mimique, chaque détail pour tenter de percer le mystère. Jusqu'au cuisant sentiment d'échec, englobant sa personne et l'intégralité du personnel et des élèves. Jusqu'aux larmes, amères. Dumbledore n'avait plus le cœur à rire. Il observa Fumseck. Le phœnix semblait si paisible …

Comment annoncer ce qu'il avait vu aux élèves ? Comment organiser des funérailles, avec un corps prisonnier à jamais du virtuel ? Comment reconstruire Poudlard, et battre le reste des mangemorts ? La culpabilité se frayait doucement un chemin. Illusions.

Draco Malefoy eut l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Hermione, durant quelques temps. En effet, il avait pu congédier Spongius en l'envoyant cueillir des Sylomiros, dans un endroit reculé.

Balbutiements. Draco entra doucement dans la cellule d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci gardait pourtant la tête obstinément baissée. Elle redoutait que ce soit encore ce maudit Spongius, qui ne lui parlait jamais. Encore pire que les insultes. Le silence.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Lorsqu' Hermione reconnut la voix de Draco, ce fut comme si la vie s'insufflait à nouveau en elle. La flamme devant ses yeux recommença à danser. Elle voulut se relever du lit. Draco l'en empêcha d'une pression ferme sur le bras. Il s'assied en face d'elle, sur le lit. Il avait amené de quoi manger. Hermione avait l'estomac dangereusement vide depuis quelques temps. Elle dévora tout. Ils se turent, longtemps. Comme si le simple fait d'être là les rassurait. Hermione s'étira, et Draco aperçut un grain de beauté à la hanche droite. Il détourna vivement les yeux. Il pensa que ses pulsions charnelles étaient pitoyables, dans l'état actuel des choses. Hermione avait suivi ce petit manège. Elle se mit à rire. Rire quelque peu éraillé, presque métallique car elle avait perdu l'habitude de communiquer. Elle se pencha légèrement vers Draco et l'embrassa. Deux êtres enlacés dans ce lieu glacial. Absurde. Draco réalisa alors la puissance de cette émotion, qui se frayait un passage à l'intérieur de la route sinueuse du cœur oublié. Il ne voulait plus cesser de l'embrasser. Il voulait la sentir sienne, rester là. Il en avait d'ailleurs honte. Partagé. Ils restèrent enfin enlacés. Hermione lui parla, durant ce temps. Elle se racla la gorge.

- Pourquoi tu participes à cette torture ?

Draco lui déposa un baiser au creux du cou, provoquant chez Hermione un léger frisson.

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

Draco ne répondit pas, préférant continuer ses baisers aériens. Toute la violence qu'il portait en lui s'envolait, feuille à feuilles. Il savait néanmoins que celle-ci pourrait revenir, à la moindre petite morsure d'esprit.

- Arrêtes, ou je vais être obligée d'en faire autant, soupira Hermione, faussement vexée.

- Ce serait loin de me déplaire …

Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, Bellatrix s'était retirée dans la maison qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire pour ses tortures. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres emplissait toutes ses pensées, il lui inspirait de longues périodes d'hallucinations. Parfois, elle voyait des mygales ramper tout autour d'elle, ou même entrer dans sa bouche. Elle sentait que ces choses pourraient lui arracher les yeux. Elle lançait alors des sorts. Le Seigneur. Le beau, le magnifique Seigneur. Une pensée lui effleurait pourtant l'esprit : celle de collaborer avec Lucius, pour la création d'un nouveau monde. Cette fois, ils détiendraient un pouvoir bien plus puissant. Ils seraient les maîtres, dans un royaume empli de leurs petites personnes. Rêves de gloire, combinés au désespoir cuisant d'avoir perdu la seule raison de vivre encore. Bellatrix commençait même à avoir des absences. Des moments où son esprit se perdait dans un dédale.

- Une poupée malléable, voilà ce qu'elle est !

Lucius Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans le manoir Malefoy, tel un lion en cage. Il parlait tout seul depuis un moment déjà.

En entendant son mari, Narcissa Malefoy se mit à descendre lentement les escaliers. Elle s'était apprêtée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe au corsage en velours rouge. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été soigneusement coupés. Son état général s'était amélioré. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus qu'une froide détermination …

Elle avait décidé de sortir de cet état de désespoir généralisé, coûte que coûte. Seule, puisque personne ne venait la chercher.

Narcissa n'avait pas souhaité prendre part à la bataille. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû se faire porter pâle auprès de son mari, prétextant de violentes migraines. Pourtant, la femme de Lucius s'informait régulièrement. Elle avait appris la disparition de Voldemort avec soulagement, espérant qu'il soit mort.

Le changement le plus notable dans sa vie était qu'elle avait pris un amant. Celui-ci était un moldu, qu'elle avait rencontré durant un séjour à Londres. Alexi Kessov. Ce qui l'avait attiré en lui était cet état d'esprit radicalement opposé de celui de son mari. Alexi était un homme simple. Il ne cherchait pas la puissance, ni la richesse. Il était veuf. Alexi ne savait rien de la vie de Narcissa, mais il se doutait cependant qu'elle vivait dans le luxe, lui qui méprisait ce milieu.

Un jour, il lui avait demandé ce que signifiait son tatouage. Narcissa avait alors vivement remis son manteau. « Rien. Une erreur de jeunesse ». Point.

- Qui est la poupée malléable, mon chéri ?

Lucius se détourna et découvrit sa femme. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'était plus la même. Il la soupçonnait de tout. Il ne lui disait rien. Elle était éblouissante, cela ne lui ressemblait plus. Elle redevenait enfin la femme qu'il avait épousée.

Lucius l'embrassa distraitement sur la joue.

L'homme avait meilleure mine, depuis la fin de la bataille. Il avait fait un séjour à Sainte Mangouste sous les traits d'un homme du ministère de la magie, ce que lui avait permis de se refaire tranquillement une santé.

- La sang-de-bourbe ! Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas la transférer autre part, tous ses petits amis savent où elle se trouve maintenant. Ce n'est plus drôle. Il faut établir une nouvelle stratégie.

Narcissa se surprit à caresser sa marque des ténèbres. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Bien sûr, il faut établir une nouvelle stratégie.

Lucius prit la main de sa femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à ce contact. Lucius ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je t'ai épousée. Tu es formidable.

Lucius avait édicté cela comme s'il parlait de la dernière baguette magique sortie. A ces mots, Narcissa avait eût une soudaine envie de retourner toute la maison, emportant avec elle les objets précieux et leur signification. Destruction. La femme retira sa main avec une douceur feinte, avant d'ajouter :

- Toi aussi, mon chéri, toi aussi … Et Draco ?

Elle s'était efforcée de ne plus penser à son fils, durant tout ce temps. Elle avait refusé d'admettre qu'il deviendrait la copie conforme de son père. Elle avait l'impression de le perdre, doucement, de ne plus le reconnaître. Un roc, un roc … Cela faisait un moment déjà que la mère n'avait pas revu son fils. Elle n'avait même plus de nouvelles, et il ne passait plus au manoir.

- Oh, Draco ! Il progresse ! Il progresse ! J'ai hâte de lui apposer la marque.

Sa femme le considéra d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle savait que Draco ne pourrait échapper à cela, que tôt ou tard il finirait par devenir un mangemort.

- Est-ce qu'il … Est-ce qu'il torture la sang-de-bourbe ?

- Bien sûr ! Ne sois pas naïve Narcissa, tu sais bien que notre fils a ça dans le sang !

Lucius émit un petit rire. Narcissa retourna tout à coup quelques temps en arrière, lorsqu'elle était au plus mal. Il lui semblait qu'une tempête grondait dangereusement dans sa tête.

Hermione flottait hors du temps, profitant de Draco. Ils étaient à présent face à face, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Cette soudaine proximité leur semblait étrange à tous deux. Ici, plus moyen de fuir. Il fallait affronter la réalité de ses contradictions et de ses sentiments.

- Malefoy ?

Draco eut un petit sourire de biais. Il l'avait tellement entendue crier ces temps-ci, parfois par sa faute … L'entendre prononcer un mot, son nom, calmement, relevait presque du miracle. Le jeune homme lança un regard circulaire à la « pièce », qui l'horrifiait largement, avant de regarder Hermione.

- Je t'écoute, Granger.

Celle-ci se mit également à sourire. Elle n'oubliait cependant pas, en son for intérieur, que Draco la torturait. Elle savait qu'il était contraint, mais elle restait toutefois sur ses gardes. Pourtant, les puissantes émotions qui saisissaient son être tout entier ne parvenaient pas à la laisser de marbre. Impossible.

- Dis-moi la vérité. Harry est-il encore vivant ?

La vérité, Draco ne la connaissait pas. Il ne savait même pas si Voldemort était toujours de ce monde. En effet, les mangemorts s'étaient réunis, trouvant Nagini désappointé dans le quartier général. Les mangemorts ignoraient où leur Seigneur et l'Élu avaient bien pu se rendre. Par conséquent, il leur était impossible de les retrouver. Chacun spéculait, invoquant un possible retour triomphant. D'autres n'y croyaient plus, oscillant entre crainte et chagrin permanent.

- Potter ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Personne n'est au courant, pas même pour Voldemort.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Arrêtes de parler comme si tu parlais de la pluie et du beau-temps. C'est de mon meilleur ami qu'il s'agit.

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui. Il la refréna toutefois en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton neutre.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'il s'agit de ton meilleur ami. Toi, lui et Weasley, les inséparables hein ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je te le répète. Je te dis la vérité. Tout le monde est dans le flou pour le moment …

Hermione hocha gravement la tête. Elle lui raconta quelques bribes des rêves qu'elle faisait la nuit, qui la déstabilisaient. De plus, Harry ne lui avait jamais offert de robe. Hermione se rendit compte que, dans ses rêves, elle ne perdait pas simplement un ami, mais également une certaine forme d'amour fraternel. Sans doute était-ce de la culpabilité par rapport à ses sentiments à lui …

Draco garda le silence. Il ne pouvait refréner cette jalousie, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son meilleur ami. A l'en croire, il était tout simplement fabuleux, avait tout fait, tout vécu, avec, en prime, une magnifique cicatrice digne d'une œuvre d'art.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, Spongius va bientôt revenir. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il nous voit ensemble, sinon, c'est la mort assurée pour nous deux.

Hermione se sentit dépitée. Elle savait que Draco partait en partie à cause du fait qu'elle avait mentionné Harry. Elle observa ses traits, apercevant quelques signes de colère. Elle était satisfaite de connaître certains de ses gestes ou de ses mimiques trahissant ses émotions. En un sens, cela lui faisait presque plaisir que Draco ressente de la jalousie.

- Déjà ? Non, Spongius est bien trop bête ! Je suis sûre qu' il s'est perdu …

Draco soupira.

- Bellatrix risque de revenir à tout moment, si l'envie lui prend …

Hermione le regarda, mi-consternée, mi-amusée.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de Potter …

Hermione serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'un de leurs rares moments ensemble finisse comme cela.

- Peut-être qu'il est mort ! Il est peut-être mort, et tu parles de lui comme ça ?

La colère transparaissait à peine dans la voix d'Hermione, fatiguée d'avoir déjà tant parlé. Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione et la prit soudainement dans ses bras, lui soufflant à l'oreille :

- Je vais m'en aller maintenant, sinon on sait bien tous les deux comment ça risque de finir. Te voir a été … Non, rien.

Draco desserra son étreinte et sortit.

En un clin d'œil, il avait disparu.

_Il laissa Hermione toujours en colère, malgré un large sourire sur les lèvres._


	26. Is it the end ?

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances ! :D _

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après la visite de Draco à Hermione, Lucius Malefoy vint annoncer à son fils à peine éveillé qu'il avait tout intérêt à se préparer pour la cérémonie.<p>

- Quelle cérémonie ?

Draco se frotta les yeux et simula une naïveté qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps. Son père émit un petit rire sardonique. Il semblait en grande forme, et la fierté émanait de tout son être. Il parla à son fils avec un semblant de douceur, dans laquelle sa vraie nature était toutefois perceptible.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu le sais très bien.

Draco regarda son père avec un air de résignation. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il refusait de se soumettre à l'épreuve, son père aurait des soupçons et arriverait sans doute à faire le lien avec Hermione. Il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Il serait également capable de tuer son propre fils.

Cependant, avoir la marque des ténèbres signifierait s'enfoncer plus loin encore dans la noirceur. Peut-être même, y basculer complètement. Cela signifiait aussi que son père avait les plein-pouvoirs, qu'il disposait à présent pleinement de ce que Voldemort lui avait transmis.

Lucius Malefoy jeta un dernier regard de triomphe à son fils avant de tourner les talons.

- N'oublie pas. Dans deux heures, là où Bellatrix est à présent.

La porte claqua, laissant Draco seul dans la chambre d'un hôtel miteux, où il séjournait depuis quelques temps déjà. Celui-ci eut soudainement la vision nette des appartements d'Hermione. Là où tout avait débuté. Des lieux chargés de simplicité. Ironie du sort, il était censé la protéger, et il avait certainement contribué à sa perte. Draco se demanda si l'endroit était toujours intact ou s'il avait lui aussi été détruit, comme toute une partie de Poudlard. Des questions entraient par vagues dans son esprit, une déferlante dont il ne parvenait à se débarrasser et qui formaient comme un bourdonnement sourd dans son esprit. Potter, était-il mort ? Et cet homme, qui était à l'origine de tant de haine ? Qu'était-il donc advenu des deux opposés ? Et lui, était-il condamné à devenir comme son père ?

Draco tourna en rond dans la petite chambre, relevant au passage une couche de poussière sur un meuble, avec ses doigts. Il eut une moue de dégoût, et remarqua brutalement qu'il ressemblait à son père, et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre cela. Celui-ci l'avait façonné depuis tant d'années déjà, qu'il lui était impossible de sortir de ce carcan. Ses réactions seraient toujours liées aux siennes, ainsi qu'une partie de son être. Pourtant, il exécrait le fait même de penser à cela.

Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas mieux lotie. Elle avait passé deux jours auprès d' Alexi, mais celui-ci n'avait pas réussi à calmer la tempête qui couvait à nouveau en elle. Son amant avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n''avait pas insisté davantage en voyant le mur auquel il se heurtait. Narcissa s'était donc éclipsée brutalement, mue par un mauvais pressentiment. Son intuition avait vu juste. Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir été prévenir son fils, Lucius rentra au manoir. Il salua d'emblée sa femme en lui disant de se préparer pour le grand événement.

- Quel événement ?

Lucius arbora un air faussement consterné.

- Voyons Narcissa … La cérémonie de notre fils ! Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, non ? Nous ne savons pas où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je suis certain qu'il se réjouirait de cette entreprise.

Le ton désinvolte de Lucius ne plaisait pas à Narcissa. Elle se détourna vivement, prétextant chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. En vérité, et à sa grande surprise, les larmes commençaient à venir.

- Pourquoi sembles-tu si peu te réjouir ? Toute l'entreprise d'une vie se réalise ! Tu devrais être fière de ce Malefoy.

Toujours de dos, Narcissa Malefoy essuya ses larmes naissantes et serra les poings avec force. Elle sentait que les choses lui échappaient. Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix, qu'il faudrait perpétuer ce qui arrivait à chaque Malefoy. La « tradition » était là. Son fils ne pourrait plus se libérer de ce qu'il traînait derrière lui, depuis son enfance. Un mot faisait écho en elle, montant crescendo. Ce mot remontait vers la gorge, et restait coincé à l'intérieur jusqu'à créer un sentiment d'étouffement. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Lucius s'était à présent approché de sa femme, vaguement inquiet. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?

Narcissa pivota d'emblée. Même le mot « chérie » la répugnait, venant de la bouche de son mari. Il le déformait, l'appliquait selon ses envies du moment. Lucius avait toujours été très fort pour ce qui était de la manipulation. Le mot se libéra enfin, contre la volonté de Narcissa. Elle se mit à crier :

- NON !

La mine réjouie de Lucius s'effaça aussitôt, laissant ainsi place à sa véritable nature, celle qu'il cachait la plupart du temps. Le masque tomba, et l'homme haussa d'emblée le ton.

- Comment non ? Tu oses défier l'autorité du Seigneur des ténèbres?

A présent, Lucius scrutait attentivement sa femme, cherchant à déceler ses moindres pensées. Celle-ci le regardait fixement, sans ciller. Elle avait la sensation de se trouver dans le noir le plus complet, dans l'incapacité la plus totale. Par-dessus-tout, elle savait ce qui se passait lorsque Lucius se mettait en colère, et elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Elle prit alors le ton le plus mielleux possible.

- Ce n'est rien, chéri. Je ne le pensais pas. Je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est tout. Tellement heureuse que notre fils devienne comme toi …

Lucius fut pleinement satisfait du revirement de sa femme. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et écarta une mèche de cheveux, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche touche presque l'une de ses oreilles. Ensuite, il murmura :

- J'aime mieux ça. Ton comportement est des plus étranges, en ce moment … Je vais finir par croire que tu as pris un amant. Si tel est le cas, je le saurais, et je le tuerais de ma propre baguette. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'écarta d'un pas leste, aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché. Un vrai fauve. Avant de monter se changer, il déclara, à haute voix cette fois-ci :

- Habilles-toi. Je t'attends dans une demi-heure. Ni plus ni moins. Nous transplanerons.

Narcissa frissonnait encore de cette entrevue. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu' Egée la fixait, immobile. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait suivi leur dispute. La femme avait besoin de verbaliser sa colère. Ce fut sur Egée qu'elle se déversa. Sa voix paraissait quelque peu suraiguë, ce qui la rendait moins crédible. Néanmoins, Narcissa restait impressionnante.

- Egée ! On n'écoute pas les conversations ! Vas te préparer, toi aussi ! Ou je ne sais pas moi, a épousseter les meubles comme tu sais si bien le faire ! Ne refais plus jamais ça, ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! Les conversations privées ne doivent pas être écoutées par … Par les domestiques !

Egée se courba légèrement, ne souhaitant pas afficher sa soumission et sa nervosité.

- Bien, Madame.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire ce que je t'ai dit ?

- J'y vais de suite, Madame.

Egée disparut rapidement du couloir et sa silhouette sèche se dirigea vers une petite porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait sa chambre.

Après les récents événements, Poudlard semblait comme mort. La vie qui grouillait auparavant dans l'école n'existait plus. Le parc était complètement désert. Seuls les personnages de tableaux restaient encore, fidèles à la veille qui les caractérisait depuis si longtemps. Quelques rares fantômes rôdaient encore dans les salles du château, pendant que d'autres préféraient se cacher ailleurs, loin de ces murs. Les elfes de maison restaient toujours, fidèles, pleurant leurs morts et soignant leurs blessés. Craintifs, ils tentaient de se protéger comme ils le pouvaient. Ils continuaient de faire la cuisine, espérant secrètement qu'un jour, la vie reprendrait ses droits. La moitié du château était en ruines, présentant un bien triste spectacle aux yeux qui pourraient y être sensibles. Seules quelques salles avaient été préservées, intactes, comme le bureau de Dumbledore. L'heure n'était pas à la reconstruction. Il était pour le moment nécessaire de trouver des solutions et de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le château attendrait. Des vies étaient en jeu.

Les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient été congédiés durant la bataille ne savaient pas ce qu'il adviendrait de leur scolarité. Ils étaient invités à rester chez eux, ce qui générait une angoisse mêlée à la frustration de ne pouvoir exercer la magie. Les futurs élèves, quant à eux, se pensaient obligés de rejoindre une classe moldue. Les autres, ceux qui y étaient, ne cessaient de penser à ce qui s'était passé. Leur obsession était de sauver Harry et Hermione. Leurs professeurs les accompagnaient souvent, très inquiets par rapport à ce qui pourrait advenir.

Justement, tout le monde s'était réuni dans la planque qui devenait un lieu habituel de rendez-vous. Il s'agissait d'un bar d'apparence minuscule, niché entre deux énormes bâtisses. Contrairement à ce qu'il était possible de voir, l'intérieur était spacieux. Dumbledore avait envoyé un hibou à chaque personne, les sommant de venir d'urgence. Les élèves étaient figés, s'attendant d'emblée au pire. La plupart des visages étaient fatigués, les traits tirés. L'inquiétude et les questionnements n'en finissaient pas. Quelques exemplaires de _la gazette des sorciers_ passaient entre les mains. En ce moment, les gros titres oscillaient entre : _Poudlard, la fin ? _ou encore _Que sont devenus les deux plus grands rivaux ? _Le tout était agrémenté d'images animées vues et revues, représentant Harry Potter bébé, ou encore la marque des ténèbres apparaissant dans le ciel. En vérité, tout le monde se trouvait dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Luna Lovegood et Ron Weasley se trouvaient au fond de la salle, cachés par leurs camarades. Ils conversaient à mi-voix. Ron en avait assez de la condescendance de la plupart des élèves, parfois même de la part de connaissances et d'amis de longue date. On le dévisageait avec embarras, ne sachant comment lui apporter son réconfort. Tout ce tapage autour de cette histoire l'agaçait. Le chagrin était déjà assez présent comme cela pour en parler de façon continuelle, pour le cultiver comme une obsession. Seule Luna ne portait pas ce regard sur lui. Elle était continuellement présente, mais elle ne s'imposait pas à lui. Luna savait vaquer à ses occupations sans faire attention à quiconque. Elle s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tachant de ne pas penser à l'horreur environnante et aux dangers qui attendait peut-être tout le monde.

Les gérants du bar, deux « ancêtres » connaissaient bien Dumbledore. Ce couple s'informait le plus souvent par les journaux, sortant peu de leur antre depuis que le drame avait eu lieu. Ils avaient immédiatement accepté ces rendez-vous réguliers, vouant une haine tenace aux mangemorts qui avaient un jour tué leur fille. Ils ne savaient pas qui exactement, mais soupçonnaient fortement ce Lucius Malefoy, ou bien leur fils.

Quelques professeurs étaient assis côte à côte sur les canapés situés à droite, la mine grave. Ils n'étaient pas non plus au courant de ce que Dumbledore voulait leur annoncer. Minerva Mac Gonagall était en grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave. Depuis quelques temps, les femmes se retrouvaient régulièrement pour parler de sujets légers, comme la métamorphose ou les potagers. Cela leur permettait de se détendre et de ne pas trop penser à ce qui arrivait. Le professeur Lupin sentait qu'une douleur immense commençait à se frayer un chemin. Il attendait simplement que celle-ci se diffuse plus largement, que quelqu'un enfonce le clou une bonne fois pour toutes. Comme cela, il serait fixé. Il pensait aux parents d' Harry, à Sirius. Il pensait également à Rogue, contraint de jouer un double-jeu. Remus Lupin sortit une fiole de sa poche, emplie du liquide qui l'empêchait de se transformer en loup-garou. Pendant la bataille, il avait également bu ce traitement afin de ne pas risquer de tuer par mégarde ses semblables. Lupin se sentait lié à Harry. Depuis que Sirius était mort, il avait en quelque sorte repris le flambeau, et il s'était toujours assuré, dans l'ombre, du bien-être de son protégé. Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil à Hagrid, qui était affalé non loin des élèves, le regard lointain.

Hagrid caressait distraitement le velours du canapé qui s'apprêtait à plier sous son poids. Il tenait à la main son éternel mouchoir qui ressemblait plus à une nappe en papier, s'attendant à pleurer à chaudes larmes à tout moment. Hagrid savait qu'il aurait dû écouter son intuition, et arracher d'emblée Hermione aux griffes de Draco. En tournant la tête vers Ron, le géant se remémora l'amitié qui régnait entre les trois jeunes adultes. Partout où ils se rendaient tous trois, ils semblaient parfaitement invulnérables, liés par un sentiment qui ne s'altérait jamais. Pas même lors des disputes qui pouvaient avoir lieu. Ils faisaient toujours en sorte de rester soudés, de ne pas se trahir. Maintenant, la vie s'était acharnée à les séparer, de manière insupportable.

Le café marchait au ralenti. Les propriétaires reconduisaient gentiment les éventuels clients à la porte. Ils se décidèrent finalement à lancer un sort qui empêcherait quiconque de rentrer. Ils savaient pertinemment que Dumbledore était bien assez intelligent pour déjouer cela. Des boissons étaient servies, des mots d'amitié échangés, et l'atmosphère redevenait tiède. Ron et Luna continuaient à parler à voix basse, se rapprochant un peu plus.

- Où qu'elle soit, je crois qu' Hermione est amoureuse de Draco. Ça crève les yeux !

Ron manifesta un étonnement certain, sachant que Luna était en train de lui parler des licornes sauvages pour passer immédiatement à ce sujet.

- Euh … Oui Luna, je suppose que cela se voit quand deux personnes sont attirées l'une par l'autre … Je suppose seulement.

Ron se risqua un coup d'œil qui trahissait toutes ses émotions. Luna n'avait pas relevé, animée par cette conviction.

- Tu sais, quand je l'ai vu … Et quand je la voyais, même séparément, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quand je sens quelque chose, je fais confiance à mon intuition. Je ne me trompe jamais. Là, par exemple, je parie que Dumbledore va arriver dans quelques minutes !

Les deux jeunes gens eurent un sourire complice.

- Sûrement … J'ai encore du mal à considérer La fouine comme … Comme quelqu'un. Quelqu'un tout court. Tu sais, je n'oublie pas comment il l'a traitée, comment il nous a traités … Il a tué les nôtres lors de la bataille !

Ron commençait à s'animer et Luna lui fit signe de baisser la voix, en regardant aux alentours. La jeune fille se racla la gorge.

- Certes. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il est possible qu'il se sente mal. Je sais qu'il a commis des choses horribles, sous la contrainte de son père.

- Luna, il n'y a pas que ça … Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une excuse ! Un être né mauvais restera mauvais.

Luna eut une moue de désapprobation.

- Ron ! Hermione te le diras, elle sera d'accord avec moi, un être ne peut « naître » mauvais ! Ce que tu dis est profondément … Réducteur tu sais. Ça ressemble aux discours que tiennent ceux qui se servent des elfes de maison.

A l'évocation du nom d'Hermione, Ron eut immédiatement envie de retourner se battre.

- Peut-être … Mais Malefoy reste l'ennemi juré de tout Gryffondor qui se respecte. J'ai vraiment du mal à m'imaginer, plus tard, serrant la main d'un Malefoy accompagné de ma meilleure amie, pendant qu' Harry et moi ferions semblant. J'ai essayé ! Crois-moi ! J'ai essayé ! Mais avec la bataille et ce qui se passe, je sais que Draco retourne sa veste et qu'il peut être capable de tout avec Hermione. Il pourra la manipuler …

- Elle le pourra aussi.

Ron sembla surpris par cette réponse.

- Elle le pourra ?

- Oui, elle le pourra. Ils ont développé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, de spécial. Malefoy lui-même ne pourra pas y échapper.

Ron hocha la tête, pensif. Il était toujours mal à l'aise pour ce qui était de parler de sentiments. Pourtant, il savait que Luna avait raison. Il voyait même une complicité s'installer entre eux, qui leur permettaient d'aborder ce genre de sujets délicats. Une gêne, également. Une gêne qui prenait de la place au fur et à mesure, et qui rendait Ron assez confus. Luna lui prit doucement la main, sans même le regarder, ce qui permit à cette impression d'être complète.

Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes après, comme l'avait prévu Luna. Il avait transplané et était apparu de manière soudaine, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves. Il avait apporté la pensine avec lui. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il s'était contenté, à son arrivée, de saluer tout le monde avec une certaine distance. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa barbe était taillée avec un soin évident, et sa longue robe de sorcier bleue marine était constellée d'étoiles argentées. Le directeur examina chaque recoin de cet endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Toutes les paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui, attendant qu'il parle. Tout le monde ou presque s'était tu, laissant place à un silence inquiétant, ponctué de bruits de vaisselle qui se lavait toute seule.

Dumbledore fixa longuement le fond de la salle, portant son attention sur Luna et Ron. Il regarda Ron, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer. Comment il allait pouvoir leur annoncer à tous. Depuis sa naissance, tout le monde fondait les espoirs du monde des sorciers sur les épaules d' Harry Potter. La bonne nouvelle était que Voldemort ne pourrait plus sévir. La mauvaise était qu'il restait les mangemorts, imprévisibles. Le monde des sorciers resterait à tout jamais marqué par les événements.

Dumbledore prit enfin la parole, en veillant à ne pas annoncer d'emblée l'inacceptable.

- Mes chers amis, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de venir ici. Nous sommes la continuité de Poudlard, qui sera un jour reconstruit. Nous sommes les survivants, ceux qui restent, ceux qui ne lâchent pas prise. Vous êtes l'avenir.

Le directeur s'arrêta soudainement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum, j'ai conscience que ce discours semble un peu formaté …

Tout le monde se mit à rire brièvement, regardant Dumbledore avec un espoir soudain. Celui-ci comprit qu'ils voulaient une chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de leur apporter. Il rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez.

Élèves comme professeurs se pressaient les uns sur les autres, anxieux. Dumbledore ne s'occupa plus d'eux, préférant installer tranquillement la pensine. Le vieil homme portait le masque de la nonchalance, ne souhaitant pas afficher sa détresse. Il était intimement convaincu que cela ne changerait rien.

Lorsque Dumbledore fit signe à Ron d'approcher de la pensine, celui-ci comprit d'emblée et se fraya un chemin dans la foule. D'autres élèves voulurent lui emboîter le pas, mais Dumbledore leur dit de sa voix douce, mais ferme :

- Ron, et seulement Ron.

Ron fut aspiré et se retrouva dans le souvenir, « usé » maintes et maintes fois par Dumbledore.

A l'extérieur, tout le monde attendait dans un silence quasi religieux. Luna Lovegood était toujours à la même place. Elle connaissait l'issue et celle-ci lui glaçait le sang, tout en la rendant heureuse. Il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi.

Après une attente qui parut interminable, Ron revint parmi eux. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon.

Mécaniquement, il s'adressa aux élèves et aux professeurs, en regardant le mur en face de lui.

- Harry Potter est mort. Voldemort est mort également. Le corps ne pourra être ramené. Maintenant, il faut sauver Hermione.

_Après cette intervention, Ron Weasley partit précipitamment. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se mit à courir._


	27. Fucking ceremony

_Un nouveau chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir ! _

* * *

><p>L'annonce de Ron fut accueillie avec la tristesse que l'on réserve d'emblée aux personnes les plus proches. Tout le monde se tut. Dumbledore miniaturisa la pensine et la rangea sans un mot, avec hâte, comme si ce macabre souvenir n'appartenait qu'à lui. Harry Potter, le survivant, avait à présent été terrassé par celui qui n'avait jamais réussi à l'atteindre. Ils étaient parvenus à entrer à nouveau dans la postérité. Les élèves, qui voyaient en Harry un héros, le hissaient à présent au rang de Légende, aux côtés des plus grands sorciers.<p>

Quelques élèves demeurèrent tête baissée, certains pleuraient bruyamment, tandis que d'autres restaient dignes et droits, dans une ultime tentative pour poursuivre la lutte. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore leur demanda de rentrer chez eux, ne pouvant supporter cette écrasante réalité. Ils s'exécutèrent tous, sans un mot. Le directeur ne voulait pas encore rendre cela public, de peur d'attiser la haine des mangemorts.

Luna Lovegood n'avait pas bougé, restant auprès des mines fermées des professeurs. Elle imaginait Ron, toujours en train de courir et de crier « Mon meilleur ami est mort ! Il est mort ! ». Elle le voyait s'étaler par terre puis se remettre à courir, indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule et que le désespoir l'envahisse. Elle avait parfaitement raison.

Lorsque le dernier élève fut parti, Dumbledore s'entretint avec les professeurs. Ils parlèrent à voix basse, hochant la tête de temps à autres. Seul Hagrid ne participait pas à cela. Il regardait obstinément une fissure sur le mur, les yeux rougis. Le directeur autorisa Luna à rester, car elle était un cas plus que particulier. Celle-ci vagabondait dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude. Elle ne pensait plus à Ron maintenant, mais à toutes les souffrances qui auraient pu être évitées s'il n'existait pas de notions réductrices, telles que « sang de bourbe ».

Draco s'appliquait à renverser méthodiquement chaque bibelot qui se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Le bruit du verre qui se casse l'emplissait d'aise, et il jetait à chaque fois plus violemment les objets par terre, dans un grand fracas. Plusieurs coups de balai furent donnés de la chambre du haut, auxquels Draco répondit qu'ils feraient mieux de se la fermer, parce qu'il avait un père qui pourrait tous les exterminer un par un. Si facile, de se ranger du côté du père. L'homme aux opinions catégoriques et rassurantes. L'heure est aux machinations, aux desseins obscurs. La vie se balance. Elle est noire, elle réunit tous les éléments. Pour l'instant, un phare éclaire les ombres qui se battent dans la nuit naissante. Le bonheur ? Draco le voyait comme un imposteur qui s'agrippe aux restes.

Son père ? Un bipède infesté de vers, vers qui tout le monde était irrésistiblement attiré, dans la noirceur comme dans la profondeur des sentiments contraires. Une fois tous les objets à terre, Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine de réparer le carnage. Il aurait pu le faire, d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Mais il aimait le chaos. Le chaos était ce qui définissait son être tout entier, ce qui l'avait toujours constitué en tant que « monstre ». Les fantômes revenaient aujourd'hui, pour lui dire qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour, pour se plier à cette sublime mascarade préparée par les soins de son géniteur.

Draco ouvrit sans précautions la commode qui contenait quelques affaires. Il décida que ce jour devrait être à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Le jour de la perdition et des honneurs abjects qu'on lui ferait avaler de force. Cette fois, personne ne pourrait empêcher cela. Alors, il choisit son costume de serpentard, car c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Représenter l'honneur de la maison et l'honneur de la famille Malefoy. Il s'habilla rapidement, au milieu des débris de verre. Ce fut le moment que choisit le propriétaire de l'hôtel pour entrer –sans frapper-. C'était un petit homme plutôt quelconque, ressemblant étrangement à un farfadet.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Certains clients se sont plaints du boucan infernal que vous faisiez. Et ce bazar … Vous avez intérêt à tout remettre en ordre avant de quitter les lieux !

Draco le regarda fixement, tant et si bien que le propriétaire finit par en être mal à l'aise. Quelque chose en ce garçon ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

- Ecoutez, vous ne voulez pas d'histoires dans votre hôtel n'est-ce-pas ? Alors évitez de m'interpeller ou vous risquez de voir débarquer quelques amis encore moins fréquentables que moi. Difficile à imaginer, vous ne trouvez pas ?

L'homme hocha la tête, décontenancé par tant d'assurance. Il partit sans demander son reste, et referma délicatement la porte.

Draco soupira et se laissa vivement tomber sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la glace fendue près de lui. Pas si mal, tout compte fait. Quoique penser à cela un jour pareil relevait de l'arrogance.

Il transplana sans plus attendre chez Bellatrix.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il distingua la maison au loin, ainsi que des jets de lumière qui tournoyaient dans le ciel. Quelques éclats de voix et des rires lui parvenaient, mais il n'avait aucune sorte d'idée de ce qui l'attendait vraiment. Il se souvint, étant enfant, avoir déjà assisté à ce genre de cérémonies. Pourtant, les contours de ces souvenirs-là demeuraient imprécis, comme s'il ne s'était réellement concentré que sur lui-même, durant toutes ces années. Chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de la maison, et il prit de profondes inspirations pour se donner du courage. Il ressemblait à un animal que l'on envoie à l'abattoir.

La tête de certains animaux magiques repousse, lorsqu'ils sont envoyés à l'abattoir. Il faut alors s'y prendre plusieurs fois pour les tuer définitivement. La technique est simple : si l'œil ne cligne plus, c'est qu'ils sont complètement morts. S'il cligne encore mais qu'ils ne bougent pas, c'est qu'ils peuvent se relever à tout moment.

Draco avait la certitude que ses yeux ne cligneraient plus dès lors qu'il aurait franchi les limites de cette maison. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il s'arrêta, observa les silhouettes qui commençaient à se détacher dans la nuit et vérifia que sa baguette magique était bien dans sa poche. Simple précaution, même s'il serait aussitôt désarmé s'il souhaitait s'en servir.

Arrivé à destination, Draco Malefoy poussa lentement la porte d'un immense jardin séparé en deux. Le plus petit jardin était devant la maison, tandis que le plus grand jardin se trouvait derrière. Trois personnes se tenaient dans l'obscurité, visiblement en grande conversation. Draco se fit le plus discret possible afin de voler quelques secondes de répit. Les autres étaient certainement tous derrière, où cela semblait beaucoup plus lumineux. Devant, des boules de feu flottaient ça-et-là, un peu négligemment. Le jeune homme se dit que Bellatrix tenait certainement à être discrète.

Draco resta sur le seuil, interdit. Il ne voulait pas emprunter le petit chemin qui menait à l'arrière du jardin. Il ne voulait pas affronter tout ce bourdonnement, toute la ruche qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était petit. L'une des trois personnes s'approcha de lui, le pas hésitant. Il éclaira le visage de sa baguette. Draco ne le connaissait pas, mais il aperçut la marque des ténèbres. L'homme semblait avoir un profond respect pour Draco.

- C'est lui ! Venez, les filles !

Lesdites filles s'avancèrent. L'une courut et cacha les yeux de Draco de ses mains, tandis que l'autre avança en claudiquant légèrement. Elle paraissait plus âgée. Draco tenta de se dégager. Il avait horreur de ces « surprises ».

- Devines qui c'est ! gloussa la jeune fille.

La voix lui semblait vaguement familière, mais Draco n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il joua cependant le jeu, répondant mollement à l'inconnue.

- Hm … Molly Whisterfield ?

- Non ! Cherches bien, je suis quand même un élément marquant de ta vie !

- Carolyn Carray ?

- Non ! Encore un essai !

- Je dirais … Esther Linwood alors !

- Non !

La jeune fille découvrit les yeux de Draco et se replaça entre ses deux parents. Draco pensa alors que ces choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui. Lily Cole. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette pimbêche. Tous trois portaient la marque des ténèbres. La mère de Lily, Elegy Cole, était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière défraîchie couleur lavande, comme si elle se rendait à un dîner mondain. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais, comme ceux de Lily. Elle les portait courts, à la garçonne. Le père, Marvin Cole, était un solide gaillard aux yeux bleus. S'il avait été moldu, il aurait pu être charpentier ou encore menuisier. Au milieu, Lily n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux gris contenaient toujours cette arrogance d'enfant trop gâtée. Elle avait un peu coupé ses cheveux noirs, tentant de les nouer en une coiffure compliquée. Sa robe lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, elle était verte –et particulièrement hideuse-, nota Draco. Lily se tenait bien droite, pour ne pas montrer sa joie (c'était inconvenant devant ses parents). Draco se dit que tous les autres invités devaient ressembler à ça, que la cérémonie n'était autre qu'une sorte de « couronnement princier », vu l'accoutrement des trois.

- Ah ! Oui ! Lily ! Comment ça va ? Tout va bien, j'espère ? Alors ça y' est, tout le monde a fait la marque, chez toi ?

Ses parents s'éclipsèrent rapidement dans le petit chemin, faisant des clins d'œil appuyés à leur fille.

- Oui ! Tout va très bien ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! J'espère que tu pourras remplacer un jour le Seigneur ! Tu sais, je n'oublie pas Poudlard et tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble … C'était tellement fort !

Draco avait envie de prendre sa baguette et de transformer Lily en dinde. Il se contenta de sourire. Un sourire crispé, figé que la jeune fille prit pour un signe d'encouragement. Lily joua avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais … Granger est là ! Ils l'ont amenée dans une cage, comme au zoo ! C'est génial, non ? Elle avait le béguin pour toi, celle-là ! Je savais que tu la détestais ! Je vais pouvoir me venger d'elle ! Tu te souviens, la claque qu'elle m'a donné parce que je l'avais traité de sang-de-bourbe ? Eh bien là, c'est moi qui vais lui en mettre, des claques ! A toute à l'heure !

Lily s'évapora dans la nature et Draco devint blême. Il s'assied sur un potimarron géant, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle était là, elle allait assister à _ça_, et il aurait envie de hurler en la voyant. Il savait qu'il voudrait aussi lui faire du mal, poussé par cette cohorte de mangemorts. Tout cela allait devenir bien trop difficile. Malgré cela, Draco passa par le petit chemin et observa sans être vu.

Effectivement, le jardin s'était mué en dîner mondain, un dîner qui semblait être presque moldu. Les gerbes de feu qui se trouvaient dans le jardin en arrivant étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses. Des bougies, des roses, des chauves-souris mortes flottaient dans les airs. Les chauves-souris mortes, une idée de Bellatrix, pensa Draco. De longues tables recouvertes de nappes en velours étaient disposées symétriquement. Le couvert avait été soigneusement dressé. Draco ne fut pas surpris de voir Egée pour le service, vêtu de manière presque luxueuse. C'était un défilé de robes multicolores, Draco pouvait voir tous les mangemorts sans qu'ils ne soient recouverts d'un épais capuchon noir. Le jeune homme savait très bien que ce « bal » était organisé afin d'avoir les mangemorts à leurs bottes, une fois de plus. Ce qui était le plus effrayant était l'immense hologramme de Voldemort, disposé en face d'eux dans le ciel.

Debout, Lucius Malefoy s'immisçait dans tous les groupes de conversation, feignant l'hilarité lorsqu'un convive lui racontait quelque chose. Lucius avait mis sa « tenue de mondanités », comme il l'appelait. Il était vêtu d'un costume entièrement noir, ainsi que d'une veste de smoking.

Quant à Narcissa, elle était entourée d'un groupe de femmes qui lui pressaient de raconter une fois de plus l'incroyable histoire du petit Draco Malefoy. La femme souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était resplendissante. Draco n'était pas dupe.

Bellatrix Lestrange, maîtresse de soirée, donnait dans l'élégance. Elle était la femme la mieux vêtue de l'assistance. Ses gestes étaient aussi assurés que pressants, comme à son habitude. Elle transpirait la frivolité par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle séduisait tous les époux pour ensuite passer au suivant. Cette soirée l'égayait, la mettait en joie. Elle se sentait puissante, reine. Pourtant, le spectre de Voldemort venait parfois la poursuivre et elle partait alors précipitamment à l'intérieur de la maison.

Draco fut surpris et soulagé de voir Rogue, avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Il était en grande conversation avec Ludwig Sené, l'un des plus vieux serviteurs de Voldemort, l'un des plus redoutables également. Rogue lui parlait avec une aisance que seul lui pouvait feindre.

Enfin, Draco distingua Hermione tout au fond du jardin. Elle se trouvait effectivement dans une cage aux barreaux de fer, semblable à celles où l'on enferme les animaux. Ses longs cheveux étaient rabattus devant son visage, et elle semblait prostrée, statique. Draco dut résister à l'envie de la libérer et de s'enfuir sur le champ. Il se dit cependant qu'il pourrait lui parler au cours de la soirée, étant donné que les invités se trouvaient loin d'elle.

Draco Malefoy sortit enfin de l'ombre, déclenchant un tonnerre de baguettes levées, de mines réjouies et sifflets admiratifs. Lucius laissa immédiatement tomber sa conversation pour se précipiter vers son fils. Il le serra dans ses bras, laissant apparaître aux mangemorts la famille parfaite. Lucius porta un sort d'amplification de la voix pour se faire entendre. Il tenait son fils par l'épaule, et Narcissa ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Draco regardait un point fixe, terrifié par cette frivolité apparente, par la gravité de ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

- Bien, comme vous le savez, notre fils Draco va aujourd'hui recevoir la marque, l'ultime récompense de ceux qui œuvrent pour le Seigneur. Il est l'avenir, la beauté, tout le portrait craché de se parents !

Un rire mondain secoua l'assemblée.

- Un mot, Draco ?

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre. Draco se racla la gorge. Il prit la voix froide et traînante qui le caractérisait d'habitude.

- Oui. On y est. Ce pour quoi je me suis battu toute ma vie va enfin prendre forme. Je vous remercie d'être tous là, et je promets de ne pas vous décevoir.

Tout le monde applaudit. Comme chez les moldus, au cinéma.

- Bien. Prenez place, le dîner va bientôt être servi !

Les mangemorts se placèrent à la hâte, dans l'excitation. Enfin ils étaient glorifiés, leur travail était enfin reconnu !

En cuisine, dans la maison lugubre de Bellatrix, Egée et quelques elfes de maison s'activaient. Ils étaient quasiment dans le noir, simplement éclairés par la lumière de l'extérieur. Bellatrix disait que si les invités voyaient ce qui était cuisiné, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.

Draco se plaça à côté de Severus Rogue, se tenant le plus loin possible de ses parents. Severus et lui parlaient en langage codé et à voix basse. Les autres invités, trop occupés, ne remarquèrent pas ce brusque changement de ton. Certains en étaient même amusés. De temps en temps, Draco jetait un coup d'œil vers la cage. Hermione était toujours recroquevillée, on aurait dit qu'elle attendait la fin.

_Les heures passèrent, et le dîner s'éternisa. Draco savait bien que l'échéance se rapprochait. Il s'enfonça toute la soirée dans le mensonge en jouant à cette mascarade. Il attendait son heure._


	28. When the world goes mad

_Voilà la suite, je dis merci à cette inspiration soudaine qui me fait beaucoup écrire ! _

_Bonne lecture à vous ! _

* * *

><p>Il était presque une heure du matin lorsque Draco décida d'aller voir Hermione. Il déclara à son père, assez fort pour être entendu de tous : « j'ai décidé de la torturer avec mes mots. Ne venez pas ou vous risquerez de me gâcher le plaisir … ». Les invités s'égayèrent de plus belle, lui adressant des mots d'encouragement, quelques tapes dans le dos. Lily, quant à elle, lançait à Draco des œillades d'amoureuse transie tout en savourant sa tourte composée d'ingrédients un peu louches.<p>

Draco se dirigea donc vers la cage, tout en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux en arrière, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il fut soulagé de voir que les invités avaient repris leurs conversations et leurs occupations.

Hermione n'entendit pas Draco arriver. Elle restait prostrée dans la cage. Il faisait froid, et elle n'avait rien sur le dos. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait de sa famille, de ses amis. Elle ne savait toujours rien, et elle craignait que cette incertitude, liée aux mauvais traitements quotidiens, ne la fasse glisser sur la pente de la soumission. Elle ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs deviennent peu à peu de la cendre froide. Elle ne voulait pas se réduire à une « sang-de-bourbe ». Pourtant, Hermione trouvait que même dans sa vie « avant Bellatrix », des étiquettes étaient apposées. A elle, ainsi qu'à tous les autres élèves. Un tel était trop « intello », un autre trop « coincé », un autre était qualifié de « sang-e-bourbe », un autre de « dragueur » et ainsi de suite. Elle pensa que ces certitudes devenaient également réalité pour ceux qui les recevaient en pleine face. Maintenant, elle savait aussi que tôt ou tard, il fallait s'en affranchir et que lorsque l'on ne pouvait y parvenir, il était certain que l'on ne pouvait être libre, et que la lumière ne faisait que s'éteindre, progressivement. L'être, quant à lui ne faisait que mourir à petit feu.

- Granger ? Coucou, c'est moi, le petit méchant loup qui va bientôt passer chez les grands !

La jeune fille reconnut d'emblée ce ton sarcastique et quelque peu défaitiste. Elle leva lentement la tête, au prix de quelques efforts. Sa voix était un peu faible, si bien que Draco dut s'approcher plus près des barreaux.

- Contente de te revoir, compagnon d'infortune … Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fête, aujourd'hui ?

- La gloire de mon père ! *

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Pas la force.

- Toute cette … Mascarade me donne la nausée. Quoique je n'aie rien avalé depuis une éternité. J'ai l'impression d'être … Un animal. Oui, voilà.

Draco pencha légèrement la tête.

- Moi aussi. Un animal qui deviendra d'ici peu ce que j'ai toujours été au fond de moi.

Hermione le fixa longuement, avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne sais pas. Je dirais que c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux être, après tout.

- Et si j'en suis incapable ? As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un, toi ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Voilà. Alors tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Je vais être le parfait petit connard odieux que j'ai toujours été, pendant que tu croupiras dans cette cage, et tout ira parfaitement bien, dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Si tu le dis. Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point.

Draco sembla tomber des nues. C'était son rôle, d'ordinaire. C'était lui qui distribuait les tacles comme bon lui semblait, bien qu'elle aussi soit plutôt douée à ce jeu là. Il affecta le mépris, sans pour autant être réellement en colère.

- On arrive encore à se disputer, même dans de pareilles circonstances. Quels numéros !

- Laisses tomber Malefoy, je suis trop exténuée. Si ça se trouve, ils t'ordonneront de me tuer, tu le feras et on n'en parlera plus. La vie reprendra son cours normal.

Cette fois, Draco sentit la colère monter progressivement en lui. Il devint tranchant.

- Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est probablement vrai. Si tu crois toi aussi que je suis comme ça, si tu le crois, c'est que tu n'es qu …

- Qu'une sang de bourbe, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Rugit Malefoy, qui regarda nerveusement en arrière pour voir si on l'avait entendu. Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Je pensais que tu me voyais autrement !

Hermione lui lança alors un des sourires tristes, dont elle avait le secret. Ce sourire recelait tout ce qu'elle avait pu contenir en elle. Les choses qu'elles ne lui avaient jamais dites en faisaient partie, mais elle ne souhaitait pas les divulguer. Par pudeur, sans doute.

- Tu marques un point, Malefoy, tu as exprimé une émotion.

Elle arrivait à être ironique, parce que malgré tout, ce jeu qui la tirait vers le bas lui faisait du bien. Elle parlait, elle lui parlait, et c'était tout.

Ledit Malefoy lui lança un regard d'une froideur dont lui seul avait le secret, et il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, décidé à lui faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son père le questionna vivement sur ses prouesses. Draco répondit avec le plus de conviction possible. Il se glissa à côté de Lily Cole, usant d'un numéro de charme de bas-étage. Cela lui faisait penser à la scène, à Poudlard, pour rendre Hermione jalouse. Cette fois-ci, il reproduirait cela. Il entraîna Lily Cole, qui gazouillait comme une gamine, vers le fond du jardin. Ils étaient à mi-chemin, dans un endroit où Hermione pourrait bien les voir. Justement, celle-ci s'était un peu avancée, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Draco embrassa Lily à pleine bouche. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, elle attendait cela depuis un long moment. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à glisser ses mains vers le bas de son dos, guettant les réactions d'Hermione par de fréquents coups d'œil que Lily ne voyait même pas. La fille gloussait de plus belle, ravie par l'impertinence de son « héros ». Draco, quant à lui, était dépité par ce qu'il faisait. Il se sentait misérable mais il continuait quand même. Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha de Lily et lui prit la main, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Hermione. Regard qui semblait dire : « maintenant, on est quittes ».

Hermione avait observé la scène de façon détachée. Elle savait pertinemment que Draco faisait cela pour l'énerver, malgré la situation qui était des plus inquiétantes, ils en étaient encore aux querelles d'enfants. Elle eut même une petite pensée pour cette « pauvre Lily », qui devait croire que Draco avait réellement des sentiments pour elle. Elle fut certaine qu'il serait capable de pousser le vice. Il pourrait presque coucher avec elle sous ses yeux, rien que pour se venger. Rien que pour la voir souffrir et fulminer, même dans son état. Hermione ferma les yeux et se força à respirer profondément, comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Une réalité qui n'avait plus rien d'idyllique. L'espoir avait même déserté à propos des chances de survie d' Harry, bien qu' Hermione ne sache rien à ce propos.

Aux alentours de deux heures, les elfes de maison commencèrent à débarrasser et à amener les desserts. Bellatrix contemplait ces mondanités avec délectation, ravie de savoir qu'un nouveau mangemort allait rejoindre les rangs. Elle regardait parfois la cage, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Severus Rogue avait percé à jour son protégé. Il voyait que celui-ci portait un masque. Un masque épais, impénétrable. Draco n'était qu'un enfant qu'on avait brisé, il ne faisait que reproduire le comportement de celui qui avait été à la fois son modèle et la personne qu'il détestait sans doute le plus. Faute de mieux. Faute d'une famille stable, et d'un passé équilibré. Seules certaines personnes pourraient voir la défaillance chez Draco. Il fallait observer de très près.

Les parents de Lily étaient ravis de voir le jeune homme à leur table. Lily ne cessait de chuchoter au creux de l'oreille de celui-ci, elle ne cessait de le toucher, ce qui répugnait presque celui-ci. Il se sentait pris à son propre piège. Il regardait fréquemment la cage, révulsé par ce qui s'y passait.

_C'est un cadavre ! Un cadavre ! Une âme sans vie ! Elle est devenue comme ça parce que personne n'a pu la protéger. Elle était si belle … Je n'ai pas su lui dire. Je les hais tous. Je voudrais voir des charognes défiler et bouffer leurs corps en putréfaction. Je crois qu'il n'existe rien d'autre que ça. Moi aussi, je me ferais bouffer par les charognes parce que je suis comme eux. Comme eux, voilà tout !_

L'esprit bouillonnait. Tout à ses pensées, Draco n'entendit pas la mère de Lily qui l'appelait.

- Draco ? Draco ? Encore un peu de porridge ?

Non, ça va aller. Merci.

Lily posa sa main sur celle de Draco, qui la retira vivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t' arrive ? Il y a quelques minutes, tu ne disais pas non !

Les parents de Lily observaient avec curiosité et tendresse leurs « déboires conjugaux ». Ils imaginaient déjà les jeunes gens prenant leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, et buvant leur thé matinal comme un parfait petit couple. Ils voyaient déjà leur fille la bague au doigt, en bons naïfs qu'ils étaient.

Au bout de quelques temps, les tables furent empilées magiquement, et les invités s'assirent tous sur les fauteuils en velours rouge qui arrivaient sur leurs roulettes.

Lucius Malefoy contempla l'hologramme géant de Voldemort.

« Vous seriez fier de lui. Fier de moi. Où que vous soyez».

La voix se fit ensuite ferme et autoritaire.

- Nagini !

Le serpent se fraya paresseusement un chemin parmi les invités. Visiblement, Il était plus présent pour le folklore que pour autre chose.

Draco se leva, passa devant tous ces fauteuils en velours rouge, devant tous ces gens qu'il dédaignait. Il lança un regard de supplication à Rogue, qui ne manifesta rien en apparence. Il ne voulait pas que Draco se sente encore plus mal.

Cet instant lui parut être infiniment long. Le temps qu'il faut avant d'être sur le point d'entrer dans un nouvel univers. Il regardait Hermione sans être vu, dès qu'il le pouvait. Il entendait la clameur, son nom sur toutes les lèvres, les sourires qui lui étaient destinés. Tout cela ne lui inspirait qu'une envie : s'emparer de sa baguette et tous les stupefixer. A propos de baguette, il constata avec stupeur qu'elle n'était plus dans sa poche. Son père l'avait subtilisée on-ne-sait-comment, ce qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Malefoy fils.

_Il se doute de quelque chose. _

- Approches, fils.

Le regard de son père était empreint d'une fierté teintée de jalousie, comme si son heure à lui était terminée. Il était temps de passer le flambeau à la nouvelle génération, et c'était cela qui le gênait le plus. Lucius était très vaniteux à propos de ce qu'il appelait « son travail ».

Il se concentra et sembla se retirer en lui quelques instants, Nagini enroulé autour de ses pieds.

- Assieds-toi.

Un fauteuil de velours semblable aux autres avait été disposé pour Draco. Il était seulement plus large, et de couleur noire. Tout pour le futur maître. Draco s'exécuta. Il vit sa mère baisser lentement la tête. Elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu'elle voulait cacher sa tristesse.

- Bien. Mes amis …

Lucius se plaça tout d'abord derrière le siège, et repoussa une mèche des cheveux de son fils. Geste qui se voulait paternel.

- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas une marque sur le front, comme ce Potter !

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur à cette blague. Sauf Hermione, qui s'était à présent approchée au plus près et qui voyait le dos de Draco et de Lucius, au loin. Elle mobilisa toutes ses forces pour tenter de lui transmettre des pensées.

Lucius Malefoy vint se placer en face de son fils et lui prit l'avant-bras gauche, afin de commencer son travail. Voldemort lui avait enseigné la technique, et il était un des rares privilégiés à pouvoir apposer la marque.

- Mon fils s'apprête à devenir un sorcier digne de ce nom.

Lucius ferma les yeux et commença à marmonner un tas d'incantations étranges, qui paraissaient quelque peu ridicules aux yeux de Draco. Cela dura pendant environ deux minutes, pendant lesquelles l'assistance bougea un peu, et sembla s'impatienter. Ensuite, Lucius murmura à l'oreille de son fils :

- Ce sera douloureux. Mais ça en vaut la peine, tu verras.

Draco ne répondit rien, et ferma les yeux. Il supportait déjà la souffrance morale au quotidien, alors la douleur physique, il se sentait capable de la surmonter. Il pensa à ceux qu'il avait tués, aux fantômes qui étaient apparus et à la petite fille. Il tendit son avant-bras à l'extrême, et Lucius commença à tracer une ligne.

_NON ! NON ! NON ! Tu m'entends ? Ne les laisse pas faire ça. Je sais tout, je sais tout. _Le corps d'Hermione à la dérive, dans une rivière. Inerte. Hermione qui s'effondre à terre pour ne plus jamais se relever. Des tas de gens qui s'effondrent à terre et ne se relèvent pas, par sa faute. Inutile de les compter. _NON ! Draco, on ne s'entendra pas plus à présent mais je serai là. Je ne partirai pas de tes pensées, ça tu peux en être sûr. _Un filet de sang qui coule entre les lèvres de Narcissa, et qui se met ensuite à couler sur son corps entier. Pâle et inerte. Un rictus satisfait. Des insectes qui rampent et qui rongent les cadavres de la bataille. VOLDEMORT. Voldemort et sa face hideuse, ses gestes qui donnent des haut-le-cœur. Son hologramme. _Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ressens. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux … _Hermione qui meurt à la suite d'un sort que l'on appelle communément impardonnable. Et maintenant les fantômes qui se tiennent par la main, au moment fatidique. _Nous savions que cela allait finir ainsi. _

Lucius finit le dernier petit détail de la marque, comme un tatoueur moldu peaufinerait son œuvre. Draco se rendit compte de la violence des images et des mots qui avaient traversé son esprit et vrillé ses tympans. Il se rendit également compte qu'il n'avait pas desserré les dents tout du long, mais que la douleur physique était telle qu'elle se confondait avec la douleur morale. Il sentait que son bras était en feu. Comme si son père lisait dans ses pensées, il appuya sur la marque. Draco ne desserra toujours pas les dents.

Lucius susurra à nouveau à l'oreille de Draco.

- Voilà. Maintenant, tout va commencer.

* * *

><p>* : <em>Notez cette petite allusion à Marcel Pagnol ... je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte sur le coup, c'est sans doute inconscient ! Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. <em>


	29. What happened here ?

_Un autre chapitre ... Draco n'est pas au bout de ses peines :) _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je me suis fait la réflexion l'autre jour que cette fiction basculait plus du côté de l'introspection des personnages, et que je mettais moins de scènes d'"action". Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que c'est ma façon d'écrire et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. :) _

* * *

><p>Lucius se tint à côté de son fils, presque solennellement. Il se courba légèrement à plusieurs reprises, à la manière des chefs d'orchestres qui saluent à la fin d'un concert.<p>

Draco sentait toujours la douleur parcourir son être. Elle restait constante, ou s'amplifiait. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne diminuait pas. Pour s'évader, il parcourut lentement les visages de l'assemblée. Certaines personnes s'étaient levées, comme pour faire écho à Lucius. Elles applaudissaient, le visage radieux et empreint de fierté. D'autres semblaient avoir une réaction parfaitement neutre. Ils avaient déjà vu ce type d'opération, et trouvaient sans doute qu'il n'était qu'un pourri-gâté snobinard, qui n'égalerait jamais le talent de son père. Draco croisa durant un instant le regard de Rogue. Celui-ci semblait cette fois non plus inexpressif mais sinistre. Il avait le visage que l'on arbore lors des enterrements, chez les moldus. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un parapluie noir et une rose à la main, et il aurait été parfait. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu faire sourire Draco.

Lucius appuya à nouveau sur la marque de son fils, continuant de son côté d'apprécier les louanges qui lui étaient indirectement destinées.

Draco accusa le coup et grimaça de douleur. Il poussa cette fois un léger râle, qui ne put cependant être entendu que de son père.

Il continua son exploration minutieuse des visages, pendant que son corps et son âme se consumaient sur place.

Il vit Narcissa, seule, adossée à un mur. Elle semblait sur le point de tomber à terre, et elle avait aussi l'air d'avoir beaucoup bu. Cette vision augmenta sa douleur physique, et il eut soudain envie de courir vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras –ce qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais fait de sa vie-.

Il détourna le regard, qui se posa par la suite sur les Cole. La mère était fébrile, en extase devant l'hologramme et devant ce qui venait de se passer. On eût dit qu'elle assistait au couronnement d'un prince. Le père, quant à lui, regardait attentivement, pour imprimer chaque détail et les ressortir dans quelques années, lorsque Draco serait son gendre.

Est-il nécessaire de parler de Lily ?

Celle-ci ne savait plus qui regarder, subjuguée par la beauté du fils et par la puissance du père. Draco ne la regarda pas plus d'une seconde, craignant qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. Il finit par fixer une bougie suspendue dans le ciel, et par ne plus la quitter du regard.

Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, et son corps brûlait d'une étrange fièvre. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front, formant des minuscules bulles blanches semblables à de l'écume. Ensuite, elle se répandit sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Ses pensées n'étaient plus vraiment claires. De plus, son père, ayant perçu sa souffrance, appuyait de plus en plus sur la marque, espérant sans doute faire revenir Voldemort.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la vision de Draco devint floue, comme si ses yeux étaient voilés. Il entendit Bellatrix qui arrivait vers Lucius, visiblement très en colère.

- Enlève cette main de là ! Il doit accomplir de grandes choses ! Alors ne commence pas à l'abîmer !

- A l'abîmer ? C'est la meilleure ! Ce n'est pas un jouet … Tu sais, je crois que tu idéalises un peu trop ton jeune premier …

Bellatrix, excédée, retira de force la main de Lucius, et la douleur s'atténua légèrement.

_Il sait. Il est au courant. Il sait. _

- Comment ça, je l'idéalise ? C'est ton fils, je te le rappelle !

Lucius se mit à parler un peu plus bas :

- Ne nous disputons pas devant eux, veux-tu ?

Bellatrix émit un grognement qui passa pour une approbation, et elle dit à Draco d'aller se reposer.

Celui-ci partit sans demander son reste, titubant, et sans même répondre aux diverses sollicitations. Certains mangemorts avaient même eu le mauvais goût de tenter de le photographier. En vain. Il entra dans la maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Les elfes de maison s'écartèrent d'emblée, formant presque une haie d'honneur pour l'accueillir. Ils s'inclinèrent, et leur petite taille laissa à penser qu'ils traînaient par terre. Draco ne fit même pas attention à ce qui venait de se passer, cherchant une chambre au plus vite.

Il monta à l'étage avec peine, l'escalier étant quelque peu « biscornu » et encombré de vieilles gazettes de sorciers aux milles images animées. Il manqua même de trébucher dessus, à plusieurs reprises. L'escalier lui sembla interminable, mais il parvint tout de même à arriver au bout. Il choisit un palier au hasard, ouvrant les multiples portes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient à leur guise, telles des salles sur demande.

Il trouva enfin une chambre où se reposer, et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui –à clé, puisqu'il n'avait plus sa baguette-. La chambre sentait vaguement une odeur de renfermé, et semblait ne pas avoir été ouverte depuis un long moment. Une gerbe d'étincelles enfermée dans un pot était posée sur ce qui ressemblait de loin à une table de chevet au bois usé. La pièce était donc faiblement éclairée. Draco se laissa tomber sur l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu, et manqua de s'enfoncer dedans. Il promena son regard un peu au hasard, paralysé par les douleurs psychiques et physiques qui continuaient à l'assaillir. Son attention se porta sur une sorte de chaîne qui dépassait sous le lit. Il tendit son bras pour tirer légèrement la chaîne, et découvrit un pendentif. Celui-ci était constitué d'un gros diamant blanc, presque translucide, à l'intérieur duquel quelques gerbes noires semblaient virevolter. Draco se dit que cela ne l'étonnait pas de Bellatrix : elle avait toujours aimé ce qui était tape-à-l'œil. Cependant, ce pendentif semblait posséder une vie propre.

Le jeune homme examina le diamant en le retournant sous toutes les coutures. Il aperçut enfin une minuscule écriture, qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. A sa grande surprise, le diamant se consuma sous ses doigts, sans qu'il n'en éprouve la moindre douleur – ou peut-être celle-ci était-elle occultée au profit de l'autre -. Draco trouva presque cet événement normal, en comparaison de ce qui s'était passé. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, que le diamant se reconstitua sous sa forme solide, neuf et sublime, se parant de mille reflets nouveaux, en plus des particules noires.

Draco en fut plus amusé qu'horrifié. Pourtant, il commença à distinguer de multiples silhouettes qui prenaient place dans ce cœur, dans cette petite scène. Les silhouettes n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, se courbant, s'étirant, disparaissant, pour que d'autres puissent prendre leur place. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à voir leurs visages, à cause de la migraine qui le prenait et renversait son esprit. Il se dit néanmoins que ce pendentif pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir, et le cacha dans une de ses chaussures. Il prit bien soin de l'accrocher à l'intérieur, avec une sorte de trombone qu'il avait trouvé par terre. Les moldus avaient parfois quelques idées intéressantes. De temps à autres. Et puis, quand il n'y avait plus de baguette …

Le jeune homme examina son avant-bras, responsable de la douleur qui paralysait tout son corps. Le voilà marqué, comme les animaux moldus, qu'on envoie à l'abattoir. Programmé à faire le mal, à ne plus renier cette « nature » qui avait été profondément ancrée en lui dès l'enfance.

Draco resta plusieurs heures prostré dans la chambre. Il n'entendit pas de bruit à l'extérieur. La seule existence potentielle, autre que la sienne, était celle du diamant dans sa chaussure. La chambre était bien isolée. Il était environ six heures du matin lorsque la douleur s'atténua un peu, et il redescendit, non sans avoir pris mille précautions. Le jour qui se levait l'éblouit. Il vit les elfes de maison sous la table, sur des coussins de fortune. Ils étaient affalés, les yeux mi-clos, avec une expression de terreur figée sur leur étrange figure.

En arrivant dans le jardin, Draco s'aperçut que quelques invités avaient déserté. Les fauteuils faisaient office de lits d'appoint pour les autres, et quelques têtes ensommeillées et bienheureuses les occupaient. Les costumes et les robes semblaient ternes, au soleil. Les mangemorts affalés là semblaient avoir perdu toute leur vigueur, tout ce qui constituait leur puissance et leur souveraineté. L'hologramme de Voldemort avait disparu, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur l'endroit.

Le jeune Malefoy regarda vers la cage, mais il n'y trouva pas Hermione. Il fut soudain pris de panique, et s'approcha pour voir si tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination . Ce n'était effectivement pas le cas. Aucune trace de magie, quelle qu'elle soit. La cage était intacte. Il ne restait plus qu'un pauvre quignon de pain et qu'une sorte de gamelle pour boire. La reconstitution d'un tableau pitoyable.

Pourtant, Draco sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il revint sur pas et observa plus attentivement tous ces corps en position de sommeil profond. Même son père, si alerte d'ordinaire, était affalé dans son siège, comme un vulgaire moldu somnolant devant un match de foot. Il secoua avec précaution ses épaules, qui retombèrent d'emblée. Il se mit même à crier pour voir si les endormis réagiraient. Aucune réaction. Il alla alors dans la cuisine, puisqu'il lui semblait que les elfes de maison, eux, n'avaient pas subi le même sort.

Effectivement.

Malgré leurs yeux mi-clos, les elfes s'aplatirent un peu plus sur leurs coussins.

Draco s'agenouilla afin de se mettre à leur hauteur. Ceux-ci se relevèrent à la hâte, à l'unisson. Il se sentait un peu comme une sorte de chef militaire. Il soupira et leur dit :

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Il sentit qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux se dirigeait vers son avant-bras, et en fut profondément agacé.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai reçu la Marque, ça, j'imagine que vous avez même dû vous extasier devant la cérémonie, en empilant des chaises pour regarder aux fenêtres ?

Certains elfes se terrèrent un peu plus vers le fond de la table, se rendant de ce fait presque invisibles.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez éveillés, et que tous les mangemorts ne le soient pas ? Et Herm … Je veux dire cette répugnante et grotesque captive, où est-elle passée ?

Le ton de Draco était cassant, pressant. Les elfes de maison y étaient habitués, mais ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup ça. L'un d'eux, qui était plus vaillant que les autres, rassembla son courage et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Il regarda tout d'abord le sol, gardant derrière lui tous ses semblables. Il fut ensuite assez téméraire pour lever ses immenses yeux verdâtres et larmoyants sur lui. Il ne portait qu'une sorte de pagne blanc rapiécé, qu'il semblait avoir depuis des années. Pourtant, Draco s'aperçut qu'il ne sentait pas mauvais. Il avait même eu l'air d'être fraîchement lavé. Il regarda Draco quelques instants, puis lança d'une petite voix plutôt nasillarde :

- Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous dois …

Draco eut à ce moment un geste un peu brusque qui eut pour effet de provoquer un mouvement de foule.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler Maître, veux-tu ? Je ne suis même pas la moitié de ce que tu qualifies de « maître ». Et arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air là, tous ! Bellatrix vous a formatés, ou quoi ?

- Écoutez, Maî … Draco … Ce n'est pas en nous traitant ainsi que vous obtiendrez quoique ce soit de nous.

La fermeté du ton contrastait grandement avec la politesse exacerbée dont l'elfe avait fait preuve plus tôt. Derrière lui, les elfes se regardaient en murmurant entre eux, et en poussant un peu leur camarade sur le devant afin que Draco lui accorde plus de crédit.

- Bon, ok … Viens-en au fait alors,explique-moi !

Draco se sentait un peu ridicule, et il avait surtout l'impression de perdre son temps, agenouillé devant ces êtres qu'il avait considérés jusqu'alors comme étant sans grand intérêt – résultat du formatage de son père-. Il voulait savoir de suite ce qui s'était passé, savoir si Hermione allait bien, ce qu'il adviendrait de ses semblables …

- Et bien voilà … Hier soir, peu après que votre montée à l'étage, un nouvel elfe de maison est venu nous rejoindre. On ne l'a d'ailleurs même pas vu arriver. Il avait une allure un peu étrange, je ne vous le cache pas … Nous n'avions jamais vu d'elfe de cette sorte ! Et puis, ses habits étaient différents des nôtres, il semblait venir de contrées lointaines et …

- Très bien. Abrèges, si tu veux bien.

L'elfe, nommé Gelury, baissa brièvement les yeux avant de se reprendre, repris d'une force de vérité qui le guidait. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait réellement faire confiance à Mr Malefoy, mais vu l'attachement que semblait avoir Hermione pour lui …

- Et bien il s'avère que cet elfe était un humain, que vous connaissez. Il s'agit de Ron Weasley. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris pour pénétrer ici, et surtout pour trouver l'endroit, mais il semblait particulièrement enragé …. Il disait qu'il fallait faire au plus vite, et il a ramené un petit flacon empli d'une substance liquide pourpre avec lui. Cela ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à du sang ..

Draco était surpris par l'éloquence de l'elfe. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci avait dû avoir pour habitude de dérober des dictionnaires. Celui-ci parut s'en rendre compte.

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, à trois-cent trente et un ans, j'estime que j'ai pu acquérir assez de vocabulaire … Trêve de discussion, puisque vous semblez pressé. Nous avons versé ce liquide dans chaque verre, sous les indications précises de Ron. Il avait acheté cela dans une petite boutique de magie noire, assez méconnue. Nous avons ensuite servi les « cocktails », comme disent les moldus.

- Et vous avez fait tout ça sans rechigner, sans vous dire que vous trahissez vos Maîtres ?

- C'est une autre discussion, et je crois que les gens les plus honorables sont ceux qui …

Draco eut à nouveau un geste vague, qui provoqua quelques frissons dans l'assemblée.

- Voilà, donc nous avons servi les « cocktails », attentifs à ce que les invités déjà bien enivrés puissent boire tout leur verre. Normalement, ils devraient être endormis pour deux jours. Au-delà de ça … Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on déserte si on ne veut pas se faire … Exécuter … Après ça, Ron a donc pu reprendre sa forme initiale et libérer Hermione qui est venue nous voir pour nous remercier. Elle pouvait à peine marcher, elle était tellement maigre … Elle nous a donné quelques habits, et ils ont pu transplaner.

Draco hocha la tête. Il effleura inconsciemment le diamant caché dans sa chaussure. Sacré Weasley … Il ressentait un mélange de colère jalouse et de soulagement, en plus des souffrances qu'il continuait de traîner comme un boulet aux chaînes infinies. Il voulait à présent savoir si Hermione était réellement en sûreté. Le jeune homme remercia l'elfe en lui offrant une carte de chocogrenouille qui traînait dans sa veste. L'elfe le remercia vivement, se prosternant presque devant lui. La carte passa de mains en mains, jusqu'à se retrouver vers le fond, où semblaient cohabiter toutes sortes d'objets divers et variés.

Il se releva, et alla chercher sa baguette sur le corps de son père endormi. Cette proximité le gênait tout autant qu'elle le dégoûtait. Il pouvait voir le visage de son père de près, relâché, avec cet air bonhomme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il n'avait en effet jamais vu son père dormir. Draco observa ce visage quelques instants, profitant de la faiblesse de cet homme. Il s'arracha à cette contemplation. Il s'agissait à présent de retrouver Hermione. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Lorsque les mangemorts se réveilleraient, la vérité éclatera au grand jour et le chaos régnera à nouveau …

Le jeune homme transplana.


	30. And it's over

_La suite ... Merci à "Guest" et à "Rosalie" pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! _

_Voilà, je serai curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. :) _

* * *

><p>Draco Malefoy était au milieu d'un terrain vague.<p>

Jour, nuit ? Impossible de le savoir.

L'air semblait infesté de métaux lourds tant il était difficile de respirer. Il n'y avait nulle trace d'arbres, nulle trace de mammifères. Le sol avait l'air d'être recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Le ciel était grisâtre, comme sali par une multitude de détritus qu'un guignol aurait patiemment accroché aux nuages. Il existait deux éléments solides dans ce décor : la baguette et le diamant.

Draco poussa un juron. Le jeune homme s'en était remis au hasard, espérant trouver Hermione. Il se demandait dans quel genre d'endroit il se trouvait. N'était-ce pas un énième trou-à-rats ? Il se dit qu'il pouvait de toute façon sortir d'ici à sa guise, avec la baguette. Il en profita pour prendre le diamant et jeter au loin le trombone, immédiatement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Le diamant était toujours empli de silhouettes qui s'étiraient et se courbaient à l'infini. Draco le retourna et lut l'inscription, celle qu'il n'avait pu déchiffrer quelques heures plus tôt. « Fais-en bon usage, il te guidera. ». Draco se demanda qui pouvait bien avoir fait don de ce diamant à Bellatrix, sachant que celle-ci ne le portait jamais et qu'elle n'y avait jamais fait allusion. Il haussa les épaules et regarda les silhouettes imprécises se mouvoir avec une époustouflante fluidité. Progressivement, des visages apparaissaient, des corps semblaient marcher dans la direction de Draco qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent près du diamant, et se figèrent à l'unisson. Draco était fasciné par ces personnages minuscules, qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Leurs traits lui étaient inconnus.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient transplané ensemble vers le bar où élèves et professeurs de Poudlard avaient appris la mort de Voldemort et de Potter. Le bar était désert, le couple avait donc été surpris de voir apparaître les deux jeunes gens. Ron leur avait d'emblée demandé de la nourriture, et les deux amis avaient été s'asseoir dans le fond. Hermione n'échangea pas un mot avec le rouquin, trop occupée à manger avec un appétit démesuré tout ce qui se présentait. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son assiette, qu'elle couvait d'un regard avide, impatiente de la finir pour passer à une autre.

Ron, quant à lui, regardait son amie avec inquiétude. Certes, il l'avait sauvée. Mais que faire, après ? Comment réussiraient-ils à se cacher des mangemorts ? Lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, ils seraient forcément … Très en colère. Comment annoncer la mort de leur meilleur ami ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que la maison s'était écroulée depuis longtemps, et que chaque jour un pan de mur s'effritait jusqu'à tomber tout à fait, jusqu'à érafler les cœurs au passage.

Une fois repue, Hermione sortit de table, sans un mot. Dina, la femme, la guida vers la salle de bain où une baignoire bien remplie l'attendait. Des vêtements propres étaient empilés sur une petite commode en bois. Hermione Granger remercia Dina et ferma la porte derrière elle, à double-tours. Depuis son « sauvetage », la jeune fille s'était efforcée de ne pas penser, de profiter de ces deux jours de répit. Répit, avant la reprise des hostilités. Elle avait pu manger, et se rendait à présent compte de la nécessité de cet acte. Les quignons de pain n'avaient pas pu la contenter, puisqu'elle n'était à présent qu'une frêle carcasse qu'elle comptait bien remplumer dès que possible. Hermione ôta ses haillons jusqu'à se retrouver complètement nue devant la glace. Elle s'examina de la tête aux pieds, et considéra qu'elle avait suffisamment été dépossédée de son corps comme cela. Elle tendit l'oreille vers l'extérieur, et entendit l'agitation qui y régnait. Les propriétaires avaient certainement dû envoyer des hiboux pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Les élèves de Poudlard rappliqueraient sans doute, tout à leur excitation de la voir. Qui sait, peut-être Harry allait-il être parmi eux ?

La jeune fille s'efforça de ne plus faire attention aux hématomes et aux blessures diverses qu'elle avait sur le corps. Elle entra dans le bain chaud, et s'affaissa, jusqu'à ce que son corps se retrouve en position allongée. Seule sa tête dépassait de l'eau.

La sensation qu'elle éprouva alors s'apparentait certainement au bonheur simple de subvenir à ses besoins élémentaires. Un intense sentiment de reconnaissance la possédait, la prenait au cœur, elle qui se voyait déjà morte. Elle toucha du doigt durant un moment l'illusion d'un bonheur retrouvé. Un bonheur presque simplet qui consisterait à réunir leur trio, à se voir tous les trois avant que Draco n'apparaisse et ne complique les choses, avant de savoir qu' Harry était tombé amoureux d'elle. Sur ces pensées, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Des coups successifs frappés à la porte de la salle de bains la réveillèrent.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il s'agissait de Ron, qui prenait sa voix inquiète, celle qui semblait appartenir à un petit homme tout frêle.

Hermione se redressa et cria, la voix un peu enrouée, à travers la porte :

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je me suis endormie. J'arrive.

Il sembla à Hermione qu'elle entendit un long soupir de soulagement derrière la porte. Elle crut même voir les épaules de Ron se relâcher devant ses yeux, tant elle le connaissait.

Elle enfila les vêtements un peu trop grands pour elle, mais néanmoins confortables. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle s'attendait à voir surgir les élèves cachés derrière les recoins et une grande banderole pour l'accueillir. Cela la fatiguait d'avance, de devoir faire semblant de d'accoutumer à cette joyeuse agitation, elle qui avait besoin de calme pour le moment. Il n'en fut rien. Le bar était aussi calme que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Dina buvait un chocolat chaud, dont la cuillère remuait toute seule. Son mari s'était installé un peu plus loin, lisant _Le sorcier baroudeur._ Ce numéro vantait les mérites des dragons que l'on trouvait dans les contrées de Jyngenzbay.

Hermione se dirigea vers Ron, qui semblait anxieux. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il paraissait exténué, comme s'il avait consacré deux bonnes semaines à ne pas dormir. Pour preuve, il était en train de boire son troisième café. La jeune fille s'installa en face de lui. Il releva la tête et lui adressa un pâle sourire. En signe d'encouragement, Hermione débuta la conversation :

- Il faut que je te remercie. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé … J'ai l'impression que tout va bien, là, maintenant. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis un moment déjà !

Tout en parlant, Hermione lui sourit, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Ron l'écouta patiemment, mais son amie sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, là-bas ? Hermione, c'est impossible de ne pas garder de séquelles tu sais.

- Ils ne m'ont rien fait de plus que ce que je ne connaissais déjà. Ce n'est pas bien grave, je suis là, maintenant. Profitons-en avant de voir à nouveau débarquer ces affreux mangemorts !

Hermione avait parlé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle vit que Ron n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir, mais elle voulait perdre du temps afin de contourner le sujet. D'ailleurs, le visage de Ron restait anormalement neutre, du moins semblait-il faire de gros efforts pour conserver cette expression.

- Hermy …

- Oh et puis ne m'appelle pas Hermy hein, j'accepte ce surnom depuis des années mais on dirait que tu désignes un de ces hideux caniches volants lorsque tu m'appelles ainsi !

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire à l'unisson, et Hermione fut soulagée de retrouver le « véritable » Ron.

- Non, sérieusement, Hermy …

- H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E !

- Hermy. Parlons de Malefoy.

Le sourire d' Hermione s'effaça aussitôt, et elle blêmit malgré elle. Sa posture se modifia d'emblée, et ses bras se croisèrent en signe d'hostilité. Elle fixa une des tasses de café posée là, et s'aperçut que le bord en était légèrement ébréché.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

À cette question, Hermione tressailit.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je ne veux pas parler de lui. S'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme avec Harry et … Il n'a rien fait.

- Alors pourquoi je suis venu te chercher en pleine cérémonie de « coucou c'est moi la fouine je deviens mangemort » ?

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur Ron. Elle n'avait pas réellement pensé aux conséquences de cette « relation ». Bien sûr, elle savait très bien que les deux camps étaient opposés, elle savait que Draco lui avait fait du mal moralement, et physiquement, bien que sous la contrainte. La seule chose est qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Les Gryffondor et les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas se supporter, et ce depuis toujours. Elle n'avait pas réellement mesuré le danger de cette fréquentation. À présent, Draco était un mangemort, et il pourrait tout à fait être amené à la tuer. Pourtant, le jeu malsain qu'ils poursuivaient depuis quelques temps déjà ne pourrait pas se stopper brutalement, se solder par la mort. Il s'agirait d'une fin trop déplorable, trop facile.

- Peux-tu me répondre ? Tu étais dans une cage, comme un chien avec son os, tu tournais en rond, c'était forcément pour qu'on te donne en spectacle, non ? D'ailleurs, leur mise en scène ressemblait beaucoup à un spectacle, si tu veux mon avis … Les fauteuils, et puis tout ce luxe, toute cette nourriture … C'est du gâchis. Les elfes de maison, aussi …

Dina prêtait une oreille discrète à la conversation des deux jeunes gens. Hermione le remarqua, et elle ne put s'empêcher, bien malgré elle, de la fusiller du regard. Dina baissa furtivement les yeux, et, prise en faute, vaqua à ses occupations.

- Ecoutes, Ron, tout ça c'est terminé maintenant. Nous sommes là, Draco et moi on ne se reverra plus et tout rentrera dans l'ordre …

- Tu mens. Luna et moi, on a parlé. Elle m'a dit que votre attirance crevait les yeux.

- Tu te souviens, lorsque Harry et toi vous disiez que vous alliez faire des efforts ?

- Très clairement, oui. Très clairement. C'est différent maintenant. Il s'agit de ta vie.

Ron et Hermione haussaient progressivement le ton, et ils semblaient sur le point de se disputer, leurs retrouvailles à peine entamées. Hermione avait l'impression que la question « Draco » ne mettrait jamais ses amis d'accord. Elle ne savait pas elle-même où elle se situait à ce niveau. Perdue, sans doute, bien qu'elle joue volontiers le jeu lorsque le jeune homme la provoquait. Et le retour de cette … Lily, qui elle pouvait se confondre en minauderies et en sentiments superficiels devant Draco. Lily qui n'avait même pas assez d'intelligence et de présence d'esprit pour se rendre compte que Draco l'utilisait.

Draco était à présent assis en tailleur dans le terrain vague, tout absorbé à la contemplation du diamant. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, ayant l'impression à chaque inspiration que de la fumée obstruait ses poumons. Il n'avait toujours aucune espèce d'idée où il se trouvait, sans doute était-ce un endroit où tous les nouveaux mangemorts étaient envoyés. Une sorte de mise à l'épreuve, ou qu'en savait-il …

Curieusement, Draco était apaisé dans ce lieu. Une sorte d'entre-deux, où rien ne pouvait être définie. Aucune heure, aucun moment, pas d'objets à contempler, simplement le vide en soi, et les pensées qui peuvent se heurter à loisir les unes contre les autres. Malgré la respiration difficile, le cadre qui n'était pas idéal, Draco savait qu' Hermione était en sécurité, avec le rouquin. Il voulait s'en assurer, mais la persévérance le retenait près de ce diamant.

Après des instants indéfinis d'observation, Draco soutint le regard vert, brûlant, d'un être qu'il connaissait bien. Il était seul, détaché des autres silhouettes qui s'étaient évanouies. La surprise lui fit lâcher le diamant, qui s'écrasa au sol et se brisa, pour ensuite se matérialiser à nouveau. Les yeux verts ne l'avaient pas lâché, possédés d'une intense fièvre. Le corps semblait prêt à exploser en milliers de morceaux tant il semblait sous-tension. Draco reprit le diamant et fit face au petit personnage, tentant de déchiffrer la signification de cet affrontement visuel.

- Potter ?

Le petit personnage ne cilla pas, possédé de la même volonté de fer. Le regarder était oppressant.

- Potter ?

Cette fois, la figure du dénommé Harry Potter se changea en un personnage presque inhumain, que Draco pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci semblait concentré, et il regardait également fixement Draco. Pourtant, cet affrontement visuel ne fit pas peur au jeune homme.

Les deux visages se superposèrent, d'abord lentement, puis, plus rapidement. L'effet produit était effrayant, à tel point que Draco serra machinalement sa baguette. Les visages se mirent à chantonner une sorte de petite comptine, en boucle.

- Nous sommes morts dans la pensine de Dumbledore,

Ce vieux fou nous prenait pour des novices

Mais notre puissance était égale

Les dégâts seront grands

Malefoy eut l'impression de tomber fou. Ces personnages racontaient des choses insensées. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait que ce diamant voyait juste. Ils étaient morts. Morts pour de bon. Mais, alors, que venait faire la pensine dans toute cette histoire ? Après une « comptine » répétée en boucle plus d'une dizaine de fois, l'image d'un bar se dessina. Au fond se trouvaient Ron et Hermione.

Draco se souvint qu'il lui restait un fond de polynectar, qu'il gardait en cas d'urgence. Il en but une ou deux gorgées. Son corps et son visage se modifièrent progressivement. Il prit enfin totalement les traits de Botchi Rocca, un individu dont il avait subtilisé la carte d'identité magique et la mèche de cheveux durant un match de Quidditch.

Botchi Rocca était assez séduisant. Il avait la vingtaine, et possédait d'épais cheveux noirs qui donnaient à penser qu'il était d'origine hispanique. Sa corpulence était moyenne. Draco palpa son visage et constata avec satisfaction que les traits n'étaient pas les mêmes. Seuls les yeux de Draco avaient gardé leur couleur et leur intensité d'origine.

Il jeta un regard circulaire au terrain vague et transplana, juste devant ce bar au nom inconnu. Avant d'entrer, le jeune homme s'assura qu'il s'agissait bien de ce bar en regardant discrètement par la fenêtre. Il aperçut son reflet en transparence, et ses yeux acérés qui le transperçaient lui-même. Malefoy toucha La Marque, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar.

Botchi-Malefoy entra d'un air qui se voulait assuré, et commanda un café. Ron le regarda brièvement. Hermione, quant à elle, accrocha son regard, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Le jeune homme avança et s'installa tout près de Ron et d'Hermione, faisant mine de s'intéresser à « l'architecture » de la bâtisse. Hermione allait bien, elle était, pour le moment, en sécurité. Draco savait qu'il était poussé par la curiosité, mais il désirait savoir ce qui se disait en son absence. Draco risqua un coup d'oeil vers les deux amis, qui semblaient visiblement énervés.

Ron et Hermione débattaient depuis quelques temps sur la question « Draco », et la jeune fille commençait à s'en lasser. Comme si tout ne le lui rappelait pas déjà … Comme cet homme, avec le même regard que Draco … Sans doute le fruit de son imagination.

- Tu es en danger, tu dois me croire. Il est dangereux, c'est le fils de Lucius !

Hermione hocha brièvement la tête et son regard suivit Dina, qui apportait le café.

- Bon, et si on parlait d'Harry, maintenant ? Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

Le visage de Ron se décomposa, et il sembla soudain encore plus exténué qu'il ne l'était déjà. Hermione perçut ce changement, et elle se mit à trembler, mobilisant toutes ses pensées pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle croyait.

- Harry …

- Il est mort, c'est ça ? Il est mort ? C'est Voldemort qui l'a tué ? Où est son corps ?

Hermione s'était levée de sa chaise et jetait des coups d'oeil frénétiques dans la pièce, cherchant un objet auquel elle pourrait se raccrocher.

Elle fut abasourdie durant cinq bonnes minutes, avant de se lever tout à fait et de marcher frénétiquement dans le bar, renversant au passage les tables, les chaises, les cadres, les tasses … Draco et Ron s'étaient levés, tentant de la rattraper et de la calmer. Dina ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Seul son mari était demeuré parfaitement calme. Il savait ce que Ron avait annoncé à son amie. A l'annonce de la mort de sa fille, il avait réagi de la même manière …

Hermione criait, et emplissait à elle toute seule le silence qui régnait auparavant dans la pièce.

- C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute … Pourquoi je l'ai écouté, pourquoi,pourquoi ?

Elle marmonnait parfois, tombait à terre puis se relevait, laissant le chagrin pénétrer tout à fait son esprit.


	31. Waiting room

_Here I am ! Après une absence prolongée, comme vous devez en avoir l'habitude. Je tiens à m'en excuser, les partiels, les cours, l'après-cours, la vie ... Tout cela happe. Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2013, en espérant qu'elle vous apportera beaucoup de belles choses. Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre ... :) _

* * *

><p>Hermione laissa la colère, la tristesse et la rage l'envahir, l'envelopper. Elle était plus que jamais consciente de la puissance des émotions, de la puissance d'un corps en souffrance. Le chagrin l'habitait plus que jamais, et elle avait la certitude qu'à la longue, il finirait par devenir une seconde peau. Cousue par dessus la sienne. La vraie. Finalement, le petite groupe de personnes autour d'elle s'écarta, la laissant libre de ses gestes.<p>

Ron remercia « Botchi » pour son aide. Celui-ci décida de se rasseoir, ne pouvant finalement rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Il brûlait d'envie de partir, comme s'il était responsable de ce qui se passait, comme s'il était l'ennemi. La laisser tranquille, ne plus faire irruption dans sa vie signifierait abandonner le jeu. Il était pourtant pleinement conscient de faire à présent partie des mangemorts, et le symbole gravé à même sa peau le lui rappelait douloureusement. Le mur existait bel et bien, dressé entre eux, infranchissable. Il en serait ainsi toute leur vie, à supposer que leur chemin ne se sépare pas bien avant …

Après ces réflexions qu'il jugea bien égoïstes, le jeune mangemort réalisa pleinement qu'Hermione avait perdu son meilleur était probablement l'un des êtres qui comptait le plus pour elle. Il réalisa que tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés étaient certainement beaucoup plus précieux pour Hermione que les leurs, plus récents. Mais surtout, Harry l'aimait. Il l'aimait d'amitié, d'amour. Il aurait tout donné pour elle. Tout. Peut-être l'amour véritable et désintéressé, celui que son père avait tant dénigré, était-il la clé … Son âme glaciale ne voulut cependant pas perdre plus de temps à penser à des sujets si éloignés de ses habituelles préoccupations. Pour la énième fois, Draco Malefoy se voilait la face. Les choses que Ron avaient dites à son sujet lui rappelaient sa propre condition. Condition d'enchaîné, de bagnard traînant constamment un boulet derrière lui. De meurtrier, également. Un meurtrier que les amies de sa mère qualifiaient, dès son plus jeune âge, de blondinet très mignon, en lui pinçant fortement les joues. Pourtant, il avait déjà tué. Et pas qu'un peu.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient Hermione exprimer son désespoir. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Après quelques minutes à regarder autour d'elle, ahurie, la jeune fille partit s'enfermer dans une des chambres où elle resta immobile. Sa respiration était entrecoupée de sanglots violents, qui lui soulevaient tout le corps. Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'enferma dans le mutisme. Le deuil serait difficile, pour tous. Il fallait néanmoins rester debout, se tenir prêt à se battre. La mort n'était que l'irrémédiable suite de ce qui devrait se passer pour tous les êtres, sorciers, moldus, à moins qu'ils ne possèdent la pierre philosophale. Celle-ci leur ferait traverser les siècles, mais elle ne les rendrait pas forcément plus heureux. L'immortalité enferme, elle aussi … Parfois, les hommes les plus marquants sont ceux qui meurent prématurément. Ce serait le cas pour Harry. Il faudrait même s'attendre à ce que son image soit salie, exploitée avec le temps.

Le café de Draco était froid, et celui-ci tournait machinalement la cuillère en regardant fixement la petite tasse blanche. Ridicule, cette tasse. Ridicule par rapport à l'ampleur de ce qui se passait. Lui aussi l'était. Il se sentait diminué, très petit. Néanmoins, son visage, qui était celui de Botchi, semblait de cire. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, Hermione sortit de la chambre. Elle s'était recomposée un visage «habituel », où la violence et la fragilité émergeaient toutefois, lorsque l'on prenait le temps de l'observer. Ses yeux bouffis trahissaient le fait qu'elle avait longtemps pleuré. Elle se posta devant Ron en prenant une grande inspiration :

- Expliques-moi tout.

Ron releva la tête et poussa un long soupir. Il était à cet instant semblable à ces vieillards qui s'assoient sur les bancs le matin et scrutent les passants, pour rentrer chez eux le soir, tout à coup très las.

- Il faudrait que tu puisses voir la pensine.

Ron invita d'un geste Hermione à se rasseoir. Il jeta quelques coups d'oeil anxieux au dénommé Botchi, ne sachant s'il était venu ici pour espionner ou non. « Botchi » avait encore le nez sur le café qu'il n'avait pas bu, et il feuilletait un magasine d'information sans intérêt qui se nommait _Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les moldus. _Autant se fondre dans le décor et passer pour un sorcier lambda. Draco savait qu'il devait partir, mais il était tiraillé entre deux mondes, sachant que les deux le repoussaient de manière tout aussi vive, mais pas de la même manière. Hermione s'assit en face de son ami, l'air interrogateur. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer, après les débordements dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle tâchait de se maîtriser du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- La pensine ? Qu'est-ce que la pensine a à voir avec la mort de notre meilleur ami ?

La jeune fille était désorientée : elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Figures-toi que c'est un peu compliqué …

- J'imagine.

Ron lui expliqua, en prenant son temps, ce qui s'était passé. Hermione semblait changer d'expression à chacune de ses phrases. À côté, Draco tendait l'oreille. À la fin de son récit, des questions se posaient encore à Hermione.

- Donc, plus de Voldemort ? Harry et lui sont morts dans la pensine, et chacun peut voir la bataille, qui sera toujours la même c'est ça ? Et les corps, les corps … Les corps ne seront pas rapatriés ?

- Non, puisqu'ils sont dans une sphère qui n'est pas la nôtre. La bataille qu'ils mèneront dans la pensine sera désormais mécanique, dépourvue d'âme bien qu'elle paraisse naturelle pour le spectateur.

- J'aimerais bien la voir, je demanderais à Dumbledore.

Hermione essuyait avec sa manche les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait faire empêcher de couler.

- Ma seule consolation, c'est de voir que Voldemort a péri. Harry a été courageux …

Ron hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas … Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons … J'étais leur captive, leur jouet.

La colère passa comme une ombre pour venir s'installer sur le visage de Ron.

- Tu n'y retourneras pas. La priorité, c'est de te cacher. Il ne faut pas qu'ils te trouvent. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent où tu es. Pour le reste, on les vaincra. Rien ne sert de les tuer dans leur sommeil, il n'y aurait pas la satisfaction de les voir souffrir …

Hermione fut un peu effrayée par la façon dont parlait Ron. Il semblait … Déterminé. Déterminé à faire le mal, bien que ce soit leurs ennemis. Elle pensa qu'ils avaient tellement traversé de difficultés, que c'était sûrement normal d'en ressortir ainsi, amochés, affaiblis physiquement et moralement. Elle songea à sa famille. Heureusement qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, finalement. Heureusement qu'ils étaient resté en dehors de tout ça. Ils n'en savaient rien. Ainsi, ils ne vivaient pas dans la crainte et, malgré le manque, ils pouvaient garder l'image de cette jeune fille radieuse.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

- Je comprends … Ils ont fait énormément de mal et la haine engendre souvent la haine mais tâches de te cacher, toi aussi. Tu sais, ils sont malins et dangereux. Très dangereux. Ils seraient capables de te tuer comme un moldu écraserait une mouche.

Ils stoppèrent la discussion, car Dina leur apportait des chocolats chauds. Ils la remercièrent pour l'attention, et celle-ci s'en alla d'un pas vif.

Ron fit à nouveau un bref signe de tête, tout en buvant son chocolat.

De son côté, Draco feignait toujours de lire son magasine. Il n'avait toujours pas touché à son café et une immense angoisse l'étreignait. S'il décidait de retourner auprès de la communauté mangemort, il participerait malgré lui à l'éradication d'Hermione. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. De plus, il devrait subir les avances de Lily Cole et il était certain que son père ferait pression auprès de lui pour qu'il reste avec elle. De l'autre côté, il ne pouvait rester auprès des amis d'Hermione. Ceux-ci le tueraient, le mépriseraient, lui cracheraient à la figure tellement ils le détestaient. Weasley n'hésiterait pas à le provoquer en duel, et même à le tuer s'il en avait l'occasion. Les mangemorts le retrouveraient, ils le tortureraient et le tueraient sans aucune pitié. Quant à Hermione … Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour le supporter, durant tout ce temps. En somme, le jeune homme n'avait aucune issue. Les deux opportunités le conduiraient tout droit à sa perte. Une perte lente, mais Ô combien douloureuse. Il se dit une fois de plus que si le destin existait, il était vain de vouloir s'en extraire à tout prix. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'une course statique, les deux pieds englués dans la boue.

Ces souvenirs appelaient à des réminiscences, dans l'esprit de Draco. Il se souvint notamment que, lorsqu'il était encore très jeune, un oncle à lui venait fréquemment dîner chez ses parents. Il lui rappelait d'ailleurs Severus, à de nombreux égards. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais, les yeux constamment plissés et l'air faussement sinistre. Il s'appelait Drew. L'oncle et le neveu s'appréciaient beaucoup, et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Son oncle lui expliquait en aparté qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux mangemorts, et qu'il faudrait prendre bien soin de sa mère qui semblait malheureuse. Drew lui montrait de temps en temps sa marque, et lui parlait de la tristesse qu'il ressentait à faire partie de cette organisation. Il lui avait même confié un jour qu'il se sentait « las de devoir sans cesse faire semblant ». Drew avait conseillé à son neveu de faire très attention aux dires de ses semblables … Draco s'en souvenait comme d'un être exceptionnel, très observateur, peu enclin aux dérives propres à leur rang. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Drew jouait sûrement un double-jeu. Il ne l'avait jamais énoncé clairement mais c'était certain. Comme Severus … Ces poignées de main , ces sourires camouflaient ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, ce qu'il ne voulait à tout prix tenir secret.

Au fil du temps, Drew semblait de plus en plus nerveux, inquiet. Il disait à Draco de ne pas s'inquiéter, il lui disait qu'il serait toujours auprès de lui. Ils passaient toujours du temps ensemble, mais Draco avait remarqué un changement à peine perceptible chez son père. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais le petit garçon qu'il était ne pouvait pas le savoir. Un jour, alors que Draco s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre, il vit une porte s'avança, regarda par le trou de la serrure et vit son oncle Drew avec un homme hideux (qui s'avérait être Voldemort ), son père, et un immense serpent. Drew était attaché, bâillonné, et semblait avoir subi de nombreuses tortures. Lucius ne cessait de répéter les mots « Traître ! Traître! Ordure ! ». Draco était terrifié, et il ne pouvait faire un geste de peur qu'on ne tue d'emblée son oncle. Il eut à peine le temps de voir un jet de lumière verte que sa mère le tirait vivement en arrière, sans un mot. Draco et Narcissa s'étaient calfeutrés pendant plusieurs heures dans une chambre, située à l'opposé. Sa mère tentait en vain de rassurer le petit garçon, qui restait prostré dans un coin.

Peut-être cela en serait-il de même pour lui … Méprisé, puis tué par les siens.

Draco revint brusquement à la réalité et tressaillit. Il pensa à sa mère et à Severus, profondément endormis dans un univers qui n'était pas le leur. Il pensa à ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de sa mère, leur vie s'ils étaient partis, s'ils avaient eu le courage de disparaître sans laisser de traces. De toute façon, Lucius aurait toujours trouvé le moyen de les retrouver …

Le café froid. Voilà bien un élément qui lui permettait de se rattacher à la réalité des choses. Le café froid, et Weasley et Granger qui discutaient à côté. Des êtres qui étaient en train de vivre la même chose que lui, qui étaient intimement liés à lui sans même deviner sa présence. Il prêta à nouveau l'oreille. La conversation continuait, et Hermione semblait toujours aussi abattue, aussi minuscule sous le poids de tout ce qui l'écrasait.

- … Que Malefoy est dangereux, qu'est- ce qu'il t'a fait au juste ? Tu peux me le dire, tu peux tout me dire tu sais, on doit se serrer les coudes.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, s'il-te-plaît, Ron. Nous sommes tous deux exténués, nous avons tous deux perdu notre meilleur ami. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux de parler de choses plus importantes ?

- Comme quoi ? Hermione, tout est intimement lié, et tu le sais. Il arrivera un moment où tu ne pourras plus te voiler la face. Il est contre toi, tu comprends ? Il est contre toi et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

Ron était tellement absorbé dans son discours qu'il s'était levé, et avait même tapé du poing sur la table de façon théâtrale et assez comique.

Hermione esquissa un demi-sourire.

- Ron, assied-toi … Je crois qu'on ne peut pas parler de ça. Tu sais … Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais parler de ça avec lui, s'il était là. Il est … Nous …. Voilà, c'est compliqué.

- C'est compliqué ? C'est compliqué ? Une fouine comme lui te maltraite et tu trouves ça compliqué ?

Draco se ratatinait inconsciemment sur sa chaise, se sentant de plus en plus misérable.

Hermione se sentit obligée d' hausser aussi le ton.

- Je ne peux pas parler, je ne peux pas exprimer ce que c'est, mais bon sang Ron, stop ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas.

- D'accord.

Ron retomba sur sa chaise et but à nouveau son chocolat chaud. Il regardait fixement son amie, en tentant de sonder son esprit. Que pensait-elle réellement ?

Justement, l'esprit d' Hermione était en ébullition et s'étendait en mille branches. Elle réfléchissait tout en ressentant, et en ayant la respiration constamment coupée lorsqu'elle pensait à la mort d'Harry. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait pu subir, elle pensait à l'ambivalence de Draco, à son magnétisme qui était aussi un repoussoir. Elle pensait à Luna, sa grande amie. Elle pensait surtout au fameux baiser qu'elle avait donné à Harry, en trahissant sa confiance, en trahissant tout ce dont elle avait réellement envie. Elle avait dupé son meilleur ami en lui jouant une comédie bien servie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à présent, était de s'étendre quelque part pour s'y éteindre lentement, comme une bougie se consume pour disparaître. Comment pourrait-on rallumer la lumière ?

- Je vais aller chercher la pensine et parler un peu aux autres et à Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps là, reposes-toi, d'accord ? J'en aurais pour deux heures au maximum. Ne sors pas d'ici, on ne sait jamais.

La jeune fille acquiesça, reconnaissante. La solitude était salutaire en ces moments. Le couple de barmen s'était retiré peu après le chocolat chaud. Ron partit en embrassant Hermione sur la tête, comme on le ferait pour une sœur. Il veilla à ne pas claquer la porte. Ne restaient plus qu' Hermione et cet homme qui n'avait pas bu son café froid.

Draco regarda de temps en temps la jeune fille, se demandant s'il lui parlerait ou non. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer infiniment plus longtemps, Draco prit son courage à deux mains. Il se place en face d' Hermione, imperturbable. Celle-ci mit quelques instants à le voir arriver, perdue dans des considérations bien loin de l'instant présent. Elle lança un regard étonné à l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. Ces yeux ne lui étaient pas étrangers …

- Qui êtes-vous ? Un cinglé qui cherche à se nourrir de la douleur des autres ? Je suppose que vous avez pu entendre notre conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco regarda la jeune fille, imperturbable. Le simple fait de se tenir auprès d'elle appelait le calme, l'allégresse. Dans un futur utopique, il l'aurait amenée ailleurs. Ils se seraient regardés, parlés, auraient fait l'amour le plus sensuellement du monde, le plus simplement. Les barrières n'existeraient pas, et leur relation aurait pu continuer d'être ponctuée de contresens … Sans tous ces éléments extérieurs. Seulement, la réalité était loin d'être une utopie.

- Répondez-moi !

Draco n'eut pas besoin de le faire, le polynectar le fit à sa place. Il eut l'impression d'enfler comme un ballon de baudruche, pour ensuite retrouver sa corpulence normale. Hermione recula sur sa chaise, épouvantée.

- Un espion ! Je le savais ! Un espion de chez ces mangemorts ! Du polynectar ! Typique.

- Non.

La voix qui répondit à Hermione semblait être en pleine mue, comme celle de ces adolescents s'apprêtant à faire le grand saut dans le monde adulte.

Hermione sortit sa baguette.

- Je vous préviens ! J'attaque !

Seulement, la transformation s'opérait à nouveau, cette fois au niveau du visage qui se modelait de façon différente. Au fil de la métamorphose, le jeune homme redevenait lui-même.

- Toi … Toi !

- Moi.

- Alors tu as tout entendu ? Oh mais … Et tu m'as vue ? Et … Pourquoi n'es-tu pas endormi avec les autres ?

- Parce que je n'étais pas avec eux. Sinon, il est certain que je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Weasley ne se serait pas contenté de m'endormir …

Hermione observa celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle, retrouvant en ses traits, en ses gestes, la familiarité des choses qui constituaient leur relation.

- Lily va bien ?

Pure provocation. Draco eut un demi-sourire. Son masque de cire ne pouvait tenir bien longtemps face à toutes ces émotions, face à la joie de la voir libre, auprès de lui.

- Elle va bien. D'ailleurs, elle t'embrasse. Je pense qu'elle doit se croire en ce moment même dans ce conte moldu que l'on nomme_ La belle au bois dormant_. Tu sais … Je …. Je suis désolé, pour Harry.

Draco avait prononcé la dernière partie de sa phrase d'une traite, et la gêne transparaissait pour une fois dans ses propos. Hermione le regarda et hocha brièvement la tête.

- Je sais. Je sais. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Tu sais … Toujours dans l' esclavage sans issue. Je crois que la seule solution serait de me rendre d'emblée. Tu devrais me détester, non ?

- J'ai plutôt envie de t'embrasser.

- Je ne sais pas si Lily serait d'acc …

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hermione se pencha et s'exécuta. Ce baiser scellait l'implicite, les peurs, les angoisses. Il transportait tout ce qui ne pouvait être dit avec des mots, prélude à l'exultation des corps, en temps normal. Seulement, ici, il était aussi un moyen comme un autre de se sentir vivants, acceptés. Complets, dans la division. Compris, dans l'incompréhension. Ils se séparèrent et recommencèrent inlassablement, sans plus de pudeur, avec la peur de ne plus se revoir. Le jeu était loin d'être fini …


	32. Continue

_Nouveau chapitre ! Un remerciement spécial à Suu ! Merci de croire en moi. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>Les mangemorts endormis étaient plutôt touchants, dans leur genre.<p>

Les enfants qu'ils avaient naguère été transparaissaient sous leurs paupières closes, sous leurs lèvres relâchées. Ces mêmes lèvres laissaient parfois écouler un mince filet de salive, ce qui, pour sûr, aurait pu leur ôter toute crédibilité auprès de Voldemort.

Le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange était étalé sur ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une chaise de jardin améliorée. Elle rêvait, ce qui lui arrivait peu : elle réalisait souvent ses désirs dans la réalité. Il s'avérait pourtant qu'il s'agissait ici d'un cauchemar. Un patronus la poursuivait, sous la forme d'un gigantesque cerf. Bellatrix avait toujours exécré les patronus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils signifiaient la protection, la bienveillance. Dans le cauchemar, la femme courait, tentait de s'enfuir, de contrer cette apparition par différents moyens. La course-poursuite durait pendant un temps indéfini, beaucoup trop long. Elle finissait cependant par être entièrement englobée par le spectre, et par disparaître. Il ne restait plus rien de la femme, plus rien de l'esprit. Elle était une autre. Toute la singularité de son être avait disparue, laissant place à une vieille femme courbée, ridée et impuissante. Elle prenait racine jusqu'à se figer totalement ... Bellatrix alternait des phases de ce cauchemar, et d'autres où elle était plus tranquille. Le néant recouvrait alors son esprit.

Severus Rogue était, quant à lui, confortablement assis sur un fauteuil rouge. Il se tenait droit, seulement légèrement avachi. De dos, il semblait éveillé. Severus Rogue était dans l'incapacité de pratiquer l' occlumancie pour contrôler ses songes, comme il le faisait à l'accoutumée. Ses pensées voguaient cette fois librement. Il rêvait de Lily et de son incroyable démarche. Il rêvait de son visage, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux… Il se rêvait, adolescent, à côté d'elle. Ils se tenaient la main … Cela faisait des années. Cet amour à sens unique lui avait laissé un goût amer. Elle était morte, et ne reviendrait sous une autre forme qu'avec … James Potter. Il en était ainsi. Ils s'aimaient, et Rogue était maladroit, il s'y prenait mal. Il était dans l'incapacité d'être ce qu'il n'était pas, simplement pour plaire à Lily. Pourtant, Severus l'aimait. Il voulait passer à autre chose, mais il semblait que cet épisode l'avait aigri plus que de raison. Le deuil n'était pas encore fait …

Quelques autres invités étaient tombés à même le sol, dormant inconfortablement dans l'herbe. Des « belle au bois dormant » qui ne pouvaient être libérés d'un baiser …

Hermione garda les yeux mi-clos quelques instants, savourant la rareté de leurs échanges. Des lèvres passèrent furtivement sur les siennes pour y laisser leur empreinte.

Draco s'abandonnait. Il laissait traîner l'envie en longueur. Il voulait rassurer, chérir jusqu'à la perdition. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de moments comme ceux-ci à l'avenir. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Occulté le café froid. Occultés ceux qui risquaient d'arriver. Il n'y avait que son visage, ses paupières, sa bouche. Son âme. Sa faculté d'**aimer**.

Elle.

La froideur dont il faisait souvent preuve s'évanouissait soudain, se muait en étonnement juvénile. Ainsi, il savait. Il ne faudrait plus se contenter de grimaces posées à même le visage.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et aperçut clairement le visage familier devant ses yeux. Ses traits étaient détendus, fait extraordinaire. Il semblait se mettre à nu, sans plus d'explications préalables. Le geste était important, impressionnant même. Elle ne pouvait quitter ce visage des yeux de peur qu'il ne disparaisse, qu'il ne s'évapore pour laisser place à l'autre part de ses émotions. Ils étaient pleinement là, et n'aspiraient qu'à le rester durant des siècles encore.

Le corps féminin restait flou. Elle voulait toucher du doigt une vie plus solaire, où l'expression serait la base. Elle voulait se confondre avec elle-même, ne former qu'un tout et se nicher dans le brouillard. Rentrer doucement dans le nid, pour pouvoir y apporter la gaieté, l'enthousiasme par la suite. Ses lèvres poursuivaient leur noyade claire-obscure. Elle aspirait à se frayer un chemin dans son intimité, à ramper jusqu'à son corps pour y dessiner ce qu'elle déciderait d'y voir. La noirceur atteindrait alors son paroxysme. Elle se mêlerait à l'apaisement, à l'exultation et à tous les tourments que l'âme pourrait souffrir. Les frissons parcourus par les corps qui se chercheraient, qui voudraient trouver une complémentarité et s'apaiser mutuellement.

Brusquement, Hermione s'écarta de Draco. Une décharge de rappel venait de lui parcourir le corps, la faisant frissonner. Elle se rappela qu'ils étaient très différents. En étant ensemble, ils se mettaient tous les deux en danger. Si sincères semblaient être ses intentions, le jeune homme restait un mangemort. Ni plus ni moins … Un pion dirigé adroitement par son père sur l'échiquier du monde, lui-même dirigé autrefois par le défunt Voldemort. Draco serait donc logiquement le digne successeur de son père … Et elle, Hermione Granger, avait envie de rire à gorge déployée en pensant à qui elle était. Une sorcière lambda, visant à l'égalité des êtres, à la communion, profondément touchée par l'injustice … Cela apparaissait comme une profonde incongruité, mais il semblait pourtant que c'était possible. Ils se tenaient bien là, face à face. Les murs étaient tombés pour quelques instants, et la vie avait repris ses droits. Harry était mort, mais les éléments continueraient d'interagir entre eux, les êtres continueraient d'évoluer. Par dessus-tout, les différences ne cesseraient pas.

Le corps d'Hermione s'affaissa sur la chaise et elle regarda Draco de biais, en perdant subitement son assurance.

- Il faut que tu partes maintenant.

Le jeune homme croisa son regard, puis il retourna d'emblée dans sa tour d'ivoire , se recomposant un visage sans trace d'émotions.

- Pourquoi ? Pour aller où ?

- Parce que Ron va bientôt revenir, parce que s'il te trouve là il te tuera. Si les autres arrivaient, ils ne comprendraient pas ce que nous faisons ensemble tu sais ! Retournes auprès d'eux et ne te trahis pas.

Hermione avait retrouvé sa réserve initiale. Elle tâchait toutefois d'en dire assez pour que Draco en déduise qu'elle tenait à le revoir. Vivant. Le jeune homme souffla imperceptiblement, ce qui n'était bien entendu qu'une infime manifestation de ce qui se tramait véritablement dans sa tête.

- On se reverra ?

Le ton était incolore, le visage une statue de cire. Draco avait fait un effort en prononçant cette phrase. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pourrait être tout droit tirée d'un vieux mélodrame moldu ….

Indécise, Hermione savait que répondre « oui » aurait été mentir, à tous les niveaux.

- Peut-être.

Draco se leva brusquement de sa chaise et parvint jusqu'à celle de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa, tout en mettant seulement la moitié de lui-même dans ce baiser : le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas que cela s'apparente à des adieux. Il susurra à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Je ferais tout pour.

Avant même qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de lever la tête ou de répondre, le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà à grands pas, tout en buvant le polynectar qui l'avait transformé en Botchi. Il sentit le changement s'opérer en lui. Son physique, sa voix, redevinrent l'empreinte d'un autre homme. Il referma la porte derrière lui et partit à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour reprendre haleine et pour pouvoir transplaner.

Restée à l'intérieur, Hermione glissa presque de la chaise, sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle se retrouva à terre pour se rouler en boule. Ses yeux restaient grand ouverts et scrutaient le sol devenu obscur, à cet endroit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux barmen revinrent, apportant visiblement des provisions. Ils trouvèrent une Hermione prostrée qui ne tarda pas à se relever et à les rassurer. La jeune fille attendait avec anxiété le débordement d'élèves. Elle attendait le moment où elle devrait faire bonne figure, et espérait que Ron avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui épargner cette comédie. Elle prit distraitement sa baguette magique et marmonna une formule permettant de déplacer les objets. La tasse de café encore presque pleine se dirigea sagement vers Dina, qui remercia Hermione en esquissant un pâle sourire. Dina et son mari n'osaient réconforter réellement la jeune fille, d'abord parce qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas plus que ça, mais aussi parce qu'ils savaient ce qu'était la peine. Le deuil n'était pas encore fait pour eux non plus. Ils craignaient de voir leur douleur se raviver sous leurs yeux, alors qu'ils étaient si bien parvenus à la dissimuler. Le quotidien avait grandement aidé …

Hermione fixa la table devant elle , perdue dans des réflexions probablement stériles étant donné qu'elles ne pouvaient donner lieu à des ouvertures possibles. La seule once d'espoir qu'il restait était la disparition de Voldemort, qui sèmerait probablement la panique lorsque les mangemorts l'apprendraient. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de trio … Hermione se pliait à ses fluctuations d'âme : i peine quelques minutes, elle nageait dans le bien-être. Elle savait à présent qu'il était possible que les émotions changent en fonction des pensées que l'esprit produisait. Harry n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il n'avait plus de présence physique réelle : son corps ne pouvait être ramené. Il était condamné à rester auprès de Voldemort et à exécuter les mêmes gestes. Ce qui rendait la jeune gryffondor folle, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait pas se recueillir auprès d'un corps physique. Elle savait, se connaissant, qu'elle serait tentée d'essayer diverses formules à l'intérieur de la pensine pour ramener le corps. Elle savait tout aussi bien que cela serait totalement vain. Hermione voulait au moins sentir sa présence, en tant que fantôme. Au moins pourrait-il ainsi retrouver ses parents …

Elle se rappela de sa réaction devant la mort, lorsqu'elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était une sorcière. La petite-fille qu'elle était avait vu le cercueil d'une vague grand-tante recouvert de terre. Son mari la pleurait à chaudes larmes, et il ne cessait d'implorer : « Mon Dieu s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi un signe d'elle ! ». La petite Hermione avait été décontenancée face à cette absence physique de l'être. Le monde des sorciers lui avait paru bien plus intéressant, face à la mort. Les malheureux se retrouvaient en effet, pour certains, sous la forme de fantômes. Nick quasi-sans-tête était d'ailleurs très drôle. C'était la premier fantôme qu'elle avait rencontré, et il lui avait appris à dédramatiser la mort … Cependant, à présent que l'un des siens était touché, dans des circonstances plus particulières, Hermione se sentait incapable d'être paisible.

La porte s'ouvrit à grands fracas, faisant sursauter Hermione.

_Faire bonne figure._

Par chance, Ron avait lu dans les pensées de son amie. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore et Luna qui l'accompagnaient. La jeune-fille eut soudain une bouffée de reconnaissance qui chassa ses pensées lugubres. La vue de son amie l'emplit d'une joie indescriptible. Luna était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier vert-pomme. En guise de couvre-chef, elle avait décidé de mettre un chapeau haut-de-forme. Quant à ses boucle-d'oreille, elles représentaient deux lunes. En somme, c'était la Luna habituelle. Celle-ci fredonna un air inconnu et s'élança vers Hermione en esquissant ce qui s'apparentait à quelques pas de danse. Elle termina sa course en enlaçant son amie.

- Je suis tellement heureuse Mione ! Si tu savais ! Tu es saine et sauve ! Mais j'en étais sûre, ma poupée me l'a dit encore une fois. Tout va bien ! Je suis si heureuse !

Luna cessa d 'étreindre son amie et s'écarta pour entamer une sorte de chorégraphie.

Ron, qui observait ce manège, avait les oreilles toutes rouges. Le plus drôle est qu'il ne parvenait même pas à dissimuler sa gêne. Dumbledore, quant à lui, esquissait un sourire par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses yeux trahissaient une grande fatigue, mais ils continuaient cependant de briller d'un éclat vif, presque enfantin. Il semblait heureux de tout le tumulte qu'entraînait avec elle la tornade Luna. Le directeur savait cependant que cette fraîcheur, ce grain de folie, cachaient une grande intelligence. Luna était observatrice, et possédait un savoir venu de nulle part. Elle surgissait, s'invitant là où on ne l'attendait pas.

Après avoir manifesté sa joie par ce qui s'apparentait, au regard de Ron, à une danse de la pluie, Luna s'assied en face d' Hermione. Elle fit un geste discret pour signifier à Ron et à Dumbledore d'en faire de même. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, amusés, et s'avancèrent également.

- Hermione Granger … Ron m'a parlé de ce que tu avais subi … Sois certaine que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Ils ne s'attaqueront plus jamais à toi, puisqu'ils ne te trouveront pas.

Dumbledore scrutait le visage d' Hermione comme s'il cherchait des preuves, des coups, des bleus, qui pouvaient accompagner ses propos. Il se demanda soudain si c'était une bonne idée de lui faire voir la pensine maintenant.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit soudain.

- Mais c'est moi qu'ils veulent ! Après Harry, c'est moi leur deuxième bête noire ! S'ils me courent après, ils vous laisseront peut-être le temps d'élaborer quelque chose, ou, je ne sais pas, de vous cacher chez les moldus ?

À la mention du terme « moldus », Dumbledore sembla ravi.

- Hermione, tu viens de me donner une idée formidable. Nous te cacherons chez les moldus !

Hermione le regarda, interloquée.

- Chez les moldus … Chez mes parents ? Mais, je croyais que je ne devais plus y aller pour ne pas les mettre en danger ?

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

- Oui, mais pas chez tes parents bien sûr ! Tu sais, les mangemorts savent que nous sommes là, et que nous lutterons contre eux. Quand ils se réveilleront, ils seront très en colère, c'est sûr. Mais …. Ils apprendront que leur mentor est mort, tôt ou tard. Il faudra bien qu'ils s'en remettent. Severus tentera de nous communiquer leurs intentions. Peut-être que Draco, aussi …

Dumbledore cligna de l' oeil à l'intention d'Hermione, qui fit mine de ne pas relever. Ron semblait fulminer rien qu'à l'évocation de ce prénom, qui plus est prononcé par le directeur en personne.

- Tu crois qu'ils chercheront du côté des moldus ? Non ! Cela ferait un grabuge monstre, tu imagines ? Il faudrait qu'ils lancent des _oubliettes _à tout va ! Et puis, tu imagines le nombre de morts ? Les autorités moldues ne tarderaient pas à s'en rendre compte ! En plus, les mangemorts sont … Comment dire … Ils ne savent pas se fondre dans le décor. Mais toi … Tu sauras, bien entendu !

Le visage de Luna semblait rayonner tant elle était d'accord avec cette idée. Il semblait même qu'elle en aurait été l'instigatrice si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas devancée.

Hermione semblait dubitative. Elle avait surtout peur pour tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Elle avait perdu Harry, certainement par sa faute, et elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

Le directeur plissa le front. Il devait réfléchir à comment cela pourrait se passer, aux éventuelles conséquences … Il décida de changer de sujet, et d'aborder celui qui importait le plus Hermione pour le moment. Il avait finalement décidé de la confronter à la pensine. La jeune fille possédait des ressources inépuisables, et Dumbledore restait persuadé qu'elle saurait tirer profit de sa force.

- Tu es prête ?

Sans même avoir mentionné le sujet, Hermione comprit d'emblée de quoi parlait le vieil homme. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la pensine apparut soudainement. Cet objet était familier à Hermione, qui se souvenait à présent des souvenirs concernant Bellatrix qu'elle avait pu voir. Tout lui avait semblé si … réel. Elle appréhendait, mais voulait en même temps revoir son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il avait certainement fait preuve de bravoure … La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea droit vers la pensine, qui l'aspira sans qu'elle n'aie pu avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit.

Draco retrouva le « jardin aux mangemorts ». Sa nouvelle antre. Il contempla les invités qui semblaient flotter hors du temps, qui arboraient un tout autre visage … Le jeune homme s'approcha paresseusement pour faire le tour de ses semblables. Il prit le temps de savourer une tranquillité relative, avant le chaos. Voldemort était mort. Privé de leur mentor, comment réagiraient les mangemorts ? Se suicideraient-ils ? Pour certains, cela allait de soi. Ils avaient alimenté tant de craintes et d'espoirs au sujet de Voldemort, que celui-ci était à présent l'omniscience même pour eux. Draco était persuadé que Bellatrix et son père se disputeraient la place. Bellatrix deviendrait sans doute encore plus névrosée. Quant à Lucius, il feindrait l'affliction quelques temps pour mieux jouir de son nouveau statut. Son père avait beaucoup appris dans l'ombre de Voldemort. Il avait notamment acquis quelques solides notions concernant la cruauté.

Le mangemort fraîchement reçu contempla encore quelques instants ces corps désarticulés. Ensuite, il pénétra dans la maison.


	33. Between two worlds

_Ces temps-ci, je suis prise d'une frénésie d'écriture. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude ( et oui, je fais souvent dans l'irrégularité ! ). Vous m'excuserez pour le titre du chapitre ( et pour tous les autres d'ailleurs) pour lesquels l'originalité n'est pas exactement mon fort ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, et en espérant que vous apprécierez. :) _

* * *

><p>Hermione se retrouva alors dans le souvenir usé maintes et maintes fois. Elle aperçut Tom Jesudor dans ses glorieuses années. Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas souple, élastique. Il respirait le panache par tous les pores de sa peau. La gryffondor suivit Jedusor des yeux, avec une attention soutenue. Elle le vit parler avec Dumbledore, et elle sentit alors un malaise diffus l'envahir. La jeune fille était persuadée que son meilleur ami avait du avoir la même réaction. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il avait peut-être même dû en vouloir au directeur. Elle se tourna vers le corps d'Harry Potter et son pouls s'accéléra. Son corps commença à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse interrompre cette réaction incontrôlable. La vision de la fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux clairs la détourna un instant de ses sensations. Hermione chercha dans sa mémoire encyclopédique. Elle se souvint avoir vu cette jeune fille lorsqu'elle feuilletait les vieux bouquins de Poudlard, prise de curiosité. Anita Goldfield. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait d'une ancienne élève de Serpentard. Visiblement, à la façon dont les deux Voldemort réagissaient, les sentiments à l'égard de cette fille ne faisaient aucun doute. Hermione regarda alors Harry. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme. Elle se tenait tout près de lui, elle essayait de le toucher pendant qu'il tentait de déstabiliser Voldemort. Sa main se heurta au vide. Inévitable.<p>

- Harry ! Harry ! Je suis là !

Le même réflexe que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans l'étroite cellule. Des cris vains, afin d'accentuer l'illusion de la vie humaine. Elle songea avec amertume qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'entendre. Voldemort et Harry commencèrent alors à tenter de s'atteindre, pendant que des élèves en uniforme passaient. Hermione s'époumonait chaque fois qu' Harry manquait d'être touché. Elle lançait des indications qui n'étaient pas entendues, et elle élaborait des stratégies dans son esprit, à une vitesse qui l'étonna elle-même.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Vas plutôt de ce côté là ! Non … Non !

Les rires des élèves exaspéraient Hermione, qui leur parlait tout en sachant qu'eux non plus ne l'entendraient jamais.

- Taisez-vous ! Venez plutôt l'aider ! Oh et puis je suis stupide, il n'est même pas encore né …

Hermione sonda le visage de son ami tout en remarquant que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Le jeune homme semblait passer en revue quelques instants importants, comme s'il sentait que la fin était proche. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait pensé à Ron, à elle. Elle était au moins sûre que durant ces moments, Harry avait du maudire Draco. Enfin, Harry lança le sort _protego_. Hermione fut profondément soulagée et pénétra dans le bouclier magique avec son ami, comme pour retrouver un peu de sa chaleur. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était là, qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

Elle avait pourtant la conviction qu'elle pourrait un jour le sortir de là. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle voulut même soulever son ami pour le ramener avec elle. Harry lança le sort impardonnable, et son adversaire s'effondra, piégé par l'inattention. La jeune fille applaudit alors, en sentant à peine les grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que dans quelques instants, Harry mourrait également. Hermione se demanda pourquoi Harry allait aussi mourir, en sachant que Voldemort ne l'avait pas atteint. Elle se souvint alors qu'une force indestructible liait ces deux opposants. La gryffondor vit les yeux d'Harry s'éteindre doucement, et elle observa son corps tomber lentement. Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps inerte. La douleur familière l'envahit, faisant ployer ses genoux comme de simples roseaux. Peu à peu, la scène devint lointaine. Les éléments s'estompèrent, et, tandis qu' Hermione tentait encore de toucher Harry, elle fut ramenée de force dans le bar.

Elle fut accueillie par des regards qui se portèrent immédiatement sur elle, et par des corps qui se levaient instinctivement pour la retenir. Hermione les invita à se rasseoir d'un geste de la main, qui signifiait « ça va ». Une théière était posée au milieu de la table, et des cuillères tournaient seules dans les tasses. Les feuilles de menthe dans la théière embaumaient agréablement l'endroit. La jeune fille se dirigea vers ses amis, comme un automate. Dumbledore s'empressa de ranger la pensine. Il voulait lui éviter la tentation de revenir.

Hermione marmonna que tout allait bien et prit machinalement une tasse de thé. Les grosses larmes revenaient rouler sur sa joue, et son regard était obstinément fixé sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci restait imperturbable, et son regard fixe accompagnait celui de la jeune fille. Très doucement, le vieil homme s'adressa à Hermione :

- Je suis désolé.

Celle-ci but une gorgée de thé et hocha la tête.

- Il a été courageux, comme d'habitude.

Les visages se tournaient vers elle. Ils joignaient leur douleur à la sienne. Après ces paroles, le silence se mit à régner. Celui-ci n'était rien de plus qu'un banal silence pesant, où les pensées de chacun fusaient, invisibles. Les regards se croisaient brièvement, pour ensuite fixer instinctivement un point lointain. Les tasses étaient posées, reposées. De temps à autre, des sanglots étouffés parvenaient d'un corps. Le réconfort venait alors d'un bras posé brièvement sur l'épaule, laissant son empreinte affective. Le silence devenait lourd, presque insupportable, mais les idées étaient impossibles à expliciter clairement. Il faudrait à présent faire le deuil d'un corps fictif. La nouvelle restait encore dans le sillage des amis d' Harry, la gazette des sorciers ne s'était donc pas encore emparée du « scoop ». Les sorciers n'étaient pourtant pas dupes : ils savaient pertinemment qu'un événement important avait ébranlé le monde. Les gazettes du moment se résumaient à des suppositions sur la bataille Harry/Voldemort et à des reportages sur le ton pathétique, montrant des images de Poudlard en ruines.

Une fois le thé finit, le cerveau fumant de Dumbledore put se reposer. Celui-ci avait en effet encore réfléchi à la question de la sûreté pour Hermione. Le vieil homme claqua des doigts, et les tasses s'empilèrent dans les airs, sous le regard émerveillé de Luna. Les tasses se dirigèrent ensuite vers Dina, en précaire équilibre dans les airs. Elles furent suivies du sucrier et du plateau d'argent. Ces objets semblaient dotés d'une vie propre. Le silence fut ainsi rompu par les objets se dirigeant droit vers Dina, qui les prenait au vol. Peu après, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Hermione, je sais que tout s'enchaîne pour toi mais … Il va falloir agir avant qu' ils ne se réveillent. Tu seras en sûreté, là-bas. Et surtout, tu pourras manger à ta faim, tu pourras te reposer …

- Là-bas ? Où ? Et puis, je serais peut-être en sécurité mais … Vous, vous !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, nous allons très bien nous débrouiller. La préparation est déjà en marche, et crois-moi, nous allons y arriver !

Hermione fit la moue.

- Je refuse de vous laisser vous battre seuls, juste pour mon soit-disant équilibre.

Dumbledore prit alors un air déterminé. Celui-ci semblait plus impressionnant, et il savait pertinemment jouer des expressions du visage pour se faire respecter.

- C'est un ordre.

Luna et Ron regardaient le directeur avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Des sourires niais apparaissaient sur leurs visages. Ils étaient en train de se dire que l'homme savait se montrer persuasif, quand il le voulait. De plus, pour eux, il semblait impensable qu' Hermione reste avec eux. Ron s'adressa à Hermione :

- Réflechis, Hermy, si tu restes avec nous, ils nous trouveront tout aussi rapidement. C'est toi qu'ils cherchent, c'est toi qu'ils veulent. Si tu n'es pas avec nous, ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué pour eux ! Si tu restes, Bellatrix te retrouvera beaucoup plus facilement.

Hermione considéra ceux qui l'entouraient d'un air accusateur.

- Hors de question.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix …

La jeune fille bougonna, et la conversation se détourna naturellement. Luna avait lu un livre passionnant sur les blubigator, des plantes en forme de bouche qui se déplaçaient toutes seules. Des rires timides fusèrent lors de ce récit. Pourtant, l'idée fixe était toujours là. Hermione irait chez les moldus. C'était le seul moyen de protection efficace. Sous les rires et la conversation légère, Hermione pensait à Draco. Elle craignait que les mangemorts ne découvrent le pot-aux-roses. Qui sait alors, de quoi seraient-ils capables ? Lucius Malefoy était assoiffé de pouvoir, d'envie. Il en voulait toujours plus. Hermione savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le supprimer au moindre soupçon. La jeune fille espérait aussi qu'aucune menace ne planerait sur l'austère Rogue. Il avait pris beaucoup de risques pour protéger Poudlard, et c'était un être intelligent, qui cachait simplement bien son jeu. Et si Bellatrix envoyait Draco la tuer, rien que pour son propre plaisir ? Serait-il capable de le faire, d'endosser pleinement son costume de mangemort ? Il la tuerait alors froidement, et tâterait de façon clinique son corps inerte. Lucius regarderait son fils avec une cruelle satisfaction …

Hermione chassa ces scénarios de la tête, et revint à la conversation. Au fond, Dumbledore avait raison. Partir serait sûrement la bonne solution, bien qu'elle ne pourrait revoir ses parents. Le monde des moldus promettait sûrement de bonnes tranches de rigolade, et se fondre dans la masse serait une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Il faudrait se réhabituer aux us et coutumes de l'endroit où elle irait. Elle avait cependant extrêmement peur pour ses semblables, bien qu'ils tentent de la rassurer.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Les préparatifs se faisaient d'un côté. De l'autre, on entendait parfois des ronflements, ou des personnes parlant dans leur sommeil. Draco se promenait parmi les corps endormis, esquissant un sourire de temps à autres. Il tuait le temps et la nervosité en jouant aux cartes avec les elfes de maison. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé dire cela un jour, mais ces elfes lui étaient _sympathiques_. Tout en jouant, ils discutaient longuement de l'attitude à adopter lors du réveil. Draco les menaçait parfois : ils ne devraient parler de rien. Ils devraient faire mine d'avoir été eux aussi endormis, tout comme Draco le ferait. Les protagonistes discutaient alors de la disposition des coussins et des couvertures. Chacun se composait un visage crédible, en attendant le jour fatidique. Ils se préparaient comme des acteurs de théâtre, et Draco savait qu'il était assez doué pour cela. Il imagina qu'on le réveillerait, et qu'il ferait mine d'être surpris, en proie à une agitation extrême. Il avait prévu de modifier son attitude en fonction de la personne qui le réveillerait. Il excellait dans le domaine de la dissimulation, cela ne devrait donc pas poser trop de problèmes. De plus, il utiliserait l'occlumancie par mesure de précaution.

Après l'épisode de la pensine, Hermione n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. La jeune fille avait été prise de tous les côtés. Elle avait pris un bref bain de foule auprès des élèves et des professeurs qui l'avaient accueillie avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde avait participé aux préparatifs. Hermione avait longuement hésité en faisant sa valise. Elle était restée plantée devant la fenêtre du QG où elle logeait, retardant l'instant. Elle avait cherché des vêtements qui colleraient le plus possible aux moldus et à leur façon de vivre. Exit les robes de sorcier et autres matériaux. Elle avait cherché des photos figées à apporter avec elle, parce qu'il était certain que des photos animées auraient paru louches, et qu'elle se serait attirée tout un tas de curieux autour d'elle. Hermione songea un moment aux Dursley et à Dudley, leur fils, que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas même qualifier. S'ils apprenaient qu' Harry était mort, ils pousseraient sans doute un soupir de soulagement, et ouvriraient une bouteille de _champagne. _

Il était convenu que la baguette d'Hermione serait gardée par Luna. Ce qui intriguait le plus Hermione était la destination où elle allait être envoyée. Personne ne voulait lui dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Serait-ce en plein cœur d'une grande ville, ou dans une campagne retirée ? Chez qui logerait-elle ?

La jeune fille fit ses « adieux » à ses amis, peu de temps après. Elle tenta de ravaler les larmes qui manquaient de couler. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que son absence retarderait l'arrivée des mangemorts. Dumbledore transplana avec elle sur une colline reculée. Luna et Ron étaient également là. Ils avaient tenu à accompagner Hermione. Chacun avait donné une lettre, qu' Hermione ne devrait lire qu'en arrivant là-bas. Luna avait amené son amie à l'écart, et elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'arrangerais pour que tu aies de nos nouvelles … Et aussi des nouvelles de Draco !

Hermione avait pincé son amie, la grondant gentiment.

- Pfff, je m'en fiche …

Un livre se trouvait sur la colline. Il s'agissait de « _Tout sur la magie_ » , manuel de vulgarisation pour les débutants. Il était ouvert à la page trente-six. Dumbledore marmonna quelques formules en dirigeant sa baguette vers Hermione, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle serrait sa valise, se préparant à rentrer dans un monde dénué de magie et aux mœurs dont elle s'était peu à peu déshabituée.

La jeune fille disparut du monde sorcier.

La première chose qui se présenta à son regard fut une voiture qui traversait cahin-caha la route. Hermione était fascinée. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle n'était pas retournée chez les moldus. Le nez collé à la vitre, des gamins regardaient l'étrange fille en lui faisant des grimaces. Hermione vit ce qui semblait être la grand-mère lancer un regard anxieux vers elle, et la voiture poursuivit son chemin.

Hermione s'aperçut que son cœur entamait une course effrénée contre son esprit : les deux fonctionnaient à plein régime. L'un battait à tout rompre, tandis que l'autre s'emplissait de sensations qu'elle avait déjà connu, mais auxquelles elle se réhabituait. La main qui tenait sa valise était moite. Des émotions confuses venaient à elle : elle se sentait à la fois au bord du désespoir, perdue, et infiniment libre et soulagée. Elle alla explorer les environs. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une route entourée de sapins gigantesques, des deux côtés. Le soleil brillait timidement, et le ciel était sans nuages. Hermione s'agenouilla sur ce qui s'apparentait à un trottoir végétal, constitué de terre battue. Elle ouvrit la valise avec la certitude que Dumbledore y avait glissé des indices. Effectivement, dans un coin, avec les deux lettres, une carte routière avait été glissée. Il y avait également une bourse conséquente avec de l'argent moldu. Un guide touristique complétait le tout. Hermione trouva également une liste manuscrite d'endroits où aller. La jeune fille se demandait où le directeur avait bien pu dénicher tout ça.

Elle éprouva une immense gratitude à l'égard de cet homme, à l'égard de tous ceux qui avaient contribué à ce voyage.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, encore protégée de l'extérieur par les sapins.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'éveil arriva chez les mangemorts. Par chance, la première à se réveiller était Lily Cole. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'oeil interloqué à son environnement et se leva péniblement en frottant ses membres endoloris. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses cheveux épars formaient une sorte de couronne autour de sa tête. Lily secoua ses parents avec l'énergie du désespoir. La panique commençait à l'envahir.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Silence.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Lily ne se rendait pas compte de l'absurdité de la question, compte tenu qu'un tas d'individus l'entourait. Effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un.

Les elfes de maison entendirent la jeune fille. Très vite, ils se mirent en place, se remémorant les gestes appris avec Draco. Ils chuchotèrent brièvement entre eux, puis leurs visages aux yeux inquiets devinrent paisibles. Certains faisaient même semblant de ronfler.

Lily tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle avait bien bu ce délicieux cocktail … L'objet du délit avait pourtant disparu. Il n'y avait aucun verre à terre. La sorcière regarda minutieusement dans chaque recoin, jouant les détectives. Serait-ce possible qu'ils soient tous morts, et qu'elle ait pu être la seule survivante ? L'absurdité des questions qu'elle se posait la fit rire nerveusement. Elle secoua Lucius Malefoy avec une crainte qui frôlait la dévotion. Celui-ci se contenta de grogner et de se retourner légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer vivement Lily.

Lily fit de même avec tous les autres invités, et elle se plaça ensuite au milieu, les mains en porte-voix.

- Au secours !

Le silence lui répondit. L'angoisse l'étreignit, et elle se dirigea vivement vers la cuisine. Elle se baissa et observa ces visages troublants qui dormaient profondément. Elle surmonta son aversion profonde pour ces êtres qu'elle considérait comme en-dessous de tout, et se risqua à les secouer aussi. Sans succès. Leurs paupières restaient obstinément fermées, bien que les elfes aient lutté de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas trembler. Si les elfes avaient bien horreur d'une chose, c'était d'être touchés, ne serait-ce qu'effleurés. Leur condition leur avait appris qu'un seul contact physique débouchait quasi systématiquement sur une main qui s'abattait sur eux pour les frapper.

Vaguement dégoûtée, Lily se releva et se lava immédiatement les mains, avec une discipline implacable. Ses parents lui avaient appris à toujours se laver les mains, après avoir touché des êtres _inférieurs_. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que ceux-ci n'entrent en contact, d'une quelconque manière, avec la peau délicate des sorciers aristocrates. D'ailleurs, les elfes de maison étaient contraints de porter des gants en peau de dragon pour faire le service. C'était d'ailleurs leur seule richesse.

Lily monta à l'étage, renversant au passage la pile des vieilles gazettes de sorcier. Elle marmonna un mot qui ressemblait à « pardon » tant elle était confuse, ne sachant ce qui se passait. Un mouvement de baguette remit le tas en place. Elle fut confrontée à maintes et maintes portes, pour tenter de trouver Draco. La plupart étaient verrouillées, et il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Le silence avait toujours rebuté Lily qui était alors contrainte de se remettre en question, d'entamer une confrontation avec ses pensées. Elle préférait être entourée d'un brouhaha quasi-permanent, provenant la plupart du temps de ses amies ou de sa famille. Elle aimait se plonger dans les endroits bruyants, et se laisser guider par les autres. Là, elle était contrainte de réagir seule. Elle arrangea sa coiffure, au cas où Draco ouvrirait une porte sans prévenir. Elle lissa également les plis de sa robe, ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet.

Au bout d'un moment, Lily eut la surprise de tomber sur la bonne porte. Elle put ainsi contempler Draco, qui, de son point de vue, ne pouvait qu'être profondément endormi. Le jeune homme était soulagé de savoir qu'il s'agissait de Lily. Il s'agissait d'une des personnes les plus faciles à convaincre. De plus, elle était tellement admirative qu'il était aisé de la berner. Lily s'avança avec émotion. Elle se remémorait les rares baisers échangés entre eux avec attendrissement. Draco, qui fermait les yeux en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturel, imaginait aisément l'attitude de Lily, rien qu'au son de ses pas. Elle était certainement en train de le regarder béatement, comme s'il était un dieu grec. Rien qu'en y pensant, le jeune homme voulait soupirer de dépit.

- Et l'éclat de ses yeux sommeille, dans le gouffre de mes rêves les plus fous …

Lily avait prononcé doucement cette phrase, et, dans ce contexte, Draco s'était retenu de rire. Ainsi, elle pensait réellement être dans le genre de contes que l'on donne aux enfants moldus … Certes, la phrase était belle. Elle était belle lorsque la personne qui la pensait, ou qui l'énonçait, le pensait réellement. Le ridicule petit amour que lui portait Lily faisait doucement rire Draco, qui éprouvait cependant de la pitié à son égard. Il n'aurait pas du lui faire miroiter monts et merveilles, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il l'utilise comme couverture.

Lily s'approcha encore et secoua doucement le bras du jeune homme.

- Draco, Draco réveilles-toi …

Le murmure qui se voulait caressant était aux oreilles du dit Draco vraiment désagréable. Il feignit de n'avoir aucune réaction au premier abord. Ce ne fut qu' à la troisième secousse qu'il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il vit le visage de Lily, qui exprimait une sorte d'angoisse mêlée à du soulagement. Elle lui caressa le visage en signe d'affection. Ce geste semblait si sincère que Draco en eut presque de la peine. Cela lui rappelait vaguement sa mère, qui avait l'habitude de lui passer la main sur le visage pour le rassurer, quand il était petit.

- Draco ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu n'as rien ?

Le jeune homme marmonna et prit l'air de quelqu'un qui avait passé deux jours à dormir. Il semblait assez convaincant dans son rôle, puisque Lily le considérait avec inquiétude.

- Ils … Ils sont tous endormis dehors …

Draco se redressa au prix de ce qui avait l'air d'être d'immenses efforts. Il prit une voix ensommeillée.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout le monde est … Endormi ?

Lily fit un geste vague qui reflétait son impuissance.

- Faut croire. Je me suis réveillée et puis … Ils sont tous étendus là, par terre ou sur leurs transats. C'est effrayant.

Draco imita la surprise.

- C'est vrai ? Tu as une idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

- Aucune. J'ai bien pensé à ces … elfes de maison, mais ils sont eux aussi profondément endormis.

Le jeune homme était satisfait. Ainsi, ils étaient eux aussi parvenus à duper leur monde. Il attendait maintenant avec angoisse le réveil des plus « coriaces ». Il distilla un peu de venin tout en feignant l'innocence. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, et il prit l'air soucieux.

- Euh … Tu sais … J'ai fait différents cauchemars. Le Maître était mort … Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais en tout cas c'était vraiment effrayant. S'il s'avère que c'était vrai … Tu te rends compte ? Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendra ? Et mon père … Il en serait fou de chagrin …

Le jeune homme avait poussé le vice jusqu'aux trémolos dans la voix. Il s'étonnait lui-même. Ainsi, il pouvait prendre un air aussi … Niais. Cette technique avait l'air de marcher étant donné que Lily avait l'air ébranlée. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux, la bouche entrouverte, comme lorsque ses amies lui racontaient des ragots, du temps de Poudlard.

- Tu … Tu crois ? Oh … Oh non, c'est impossible Draco ! Tu viens d'être fait mangemort … Il … Il a sûrement battu Potter. Maintenant, il doit être en train de se reposer …

Sa voix s'était teintée de mépris, lorsqu'elle avait mentionné _Potter_.

- Ce serait une véritable catastrophe, hein … J'espère que ce n'était qu'un rêve … Et Nagini, ce pauvre Nagini … Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Draco se faisait penser à une vieille femme évoquant la mort du chien de sa voisine.

- Il est endormi, lui aussi.

- Oh, non, c'est vrai ? Descendons.

Lily sortit de la chambre, suivie de Draco. Celui-ci était satisfait de son rôle d'acteur de bas-étage. Il arborait un petit sourire, masquant sa crainte du réveil des autres. Il eut une pensée incongrue pour la circonstance, qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'expliciter plus clairement.

_En fait, « l'amour » me fait peur. Il m'effraie au plus haut point. J'ai du mal avec cette notion trop souvent aseptisée. Mais … Il arrive que ce soit différent. _


	34. Wake Up

**:)**

* * *

><p>Hermione avait continué encore quelques temps sur la route. Elle se disait qu'elle était une sorte de cliché de la baroudeuse débutante. Elle parcourut la liste de Dumbledore, en s'orientant un peu au hasard, au détour des différentes dénominations. Son choix s'abattit sur Le <em>Blue Jeans : <em>le nom semblait commun, et l'endroit certainement discret. De plus, c'était l'hôtel le moins cher. Elle poursuivit jusqu'à sortir des sapins qui l'entouraient. Un grand panneau blanc se présenta alors à elle : «_ In Arkansas, everything is alright_» . On y voyait une famille stéréotypée cueillir des baies sauvages et pêcher à la truite. Ses membres avaient tous le visage tourné vers le spectateur fictif. Le fils, un poisson à la main, levait le pouce de son autre main et souriait de toutes ses dents. Hermione se souvint que les moldus aimaient beaucoup la publicité. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle évitait de regarder la télévision à cause de celle-ci, justement. Les personnes filmées ne lui ressemblaient pas, et ne ressemblaient à aucune personne de sa famille. Elle les trouvait trop lisses, trop ternes …

Hermione regarda plus attentivement autour d'elle. Quelques bâtiments épars se côtoyaient, mais elle ne semblait pas être au cœur de l'Arkansas. Elle était sûrement dans une petite ville, étant donné les rares personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle prit le temps d'observer toutes les curiosités, encore un peu sonnée. Enfin, elle trouva le _Blue Jeans_. Il s'agissait d'un petit hôtel situé dans une ruelle étroite, qui aurait presque pu être effrayante si elle n'avait pas été agrémentée d'une multitude de fleurs grimpantes. Hermione poussa la porte. Il semblait que peu de personnes passaient par cet hôtel. L'homme au comptoir daigna pas lever les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, la jeune fille en fut un peu agacée et prit les devants.

- Je répond au doux nom d' Hermione Granger.

Le ton était ironique tant l'homme semblait être méfiant. Il avait une carrure assez impressionnante pour un homme de cet âge. Son regard ne croisait pas souvent celui des autres : il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Lorsqu'il regardait, il le faisait vraiment, de manière à transpercer, à sonder l'esprit de l'autre. Il leva brièvement les yeux, tout en les voilant d'indifférence, de façon à ne pas sembler effrayant.

- Bienvenue au _Blue Jeans_, Hermione Granger. Vous occuperez la chambre 107. Combien de temps resterez-vous ?

La voix était plutôt grave. Il était aisé de se noyer dans le velours de celle-ci, tant elle semblait exprimer une multitude d'impressions. L'homme tendit les clés qui se mirent à tinter légèrement, et il prit l'argent que la jeune fille lui donnait. Synchronisation parfaite.

- Disons, durée indéterminée ?

L'homme pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit légèrement. Il indiqua l'escalier à Hermione, d'un geste de la main. Ensuite, il se remit à ses rêveries, les yeux baissés.

Sa silhouette fantomatique passait parfois, et Hermione l'apercevait à travers les fenêtres. Il s'affairait, la plupart du temps. Les rares clients qui fréquentaient l'hôtel le voyaient en train de faire les courses, ou en train d'épousseter les meubles.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu' Hermione était dans le monde moldu. Elle ne savait pas que la notion du temps n'était pas la même, ici. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Dans le monde sorcier, Draco et Lily attendaient toujours le réveil des mangemorts.

L'immonde illusion s'abattait sur son être. Les individus n'étaient pas les mêmes. Leurs différences étaient palpables, visibles. On pouvait même les effleurer du doigt, les attraper au vol. Les moldus ne croyaient en aucune forme de magie. La rationalité les guidait constamment. Le moindre élément susceptible de bouleverser leur quotidien les alarmait. Ils capturaient l'instant en s'interrogeant constamment dessus, au lieu de savourer. Ils décortiquaient, chicanaient sur des sujets futiles au lieu de s'intéresser aux véritables enjeux. La magie manquait déjà à Hermione, qui évoluait à présent dans un monde rapide, basé sur d'autres intérêts qui semblaient plutôt dérisoires.

Elle observait, se sentant de plus en plus étrangère. Lorsqu'elle revenait, c'était la plupart du temps en famille, et elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour s'interroger. Elle faisait de brefs séjours, et ne pensait qu'à profiter de ses proches. Le mal existait bien, ici aussi. Il était seulement déguisé en plaisirs, et les individus se cabraient comme des chevaux fous devant la cruauté, alors qu'ils s'y précipitaient, tête la première. Hermione voyait les inégalités qui ne constituaient pas l'exclusivité de son monde. Les hommes dans la rue, emmitouflés dans les couvertures, et d'autres hommes richement vêtus, qui leur jetaient un regard de dédain, voire même de dégoût. Cela lui rappelait, d'une manière différente, l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Elle avait conscience à ce moment d'avoir une vision manichéenne des choses, mais tout était si nouveau, si soudain, qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement, pour le moment. L'austérité et la sévérité avaient eu raison de certains, les condamnant à purger une peine quotidienne.

- Vous n'utilisez pas de cuillère ?

Le gérant de l'hôtel s'appelait Clif. Clif s'était assis à côté d' Hermione. Il la trouvait plutôt futée, pour son âge. La radio diffusait un air de jazz. La jeune fille avait passé près d'un quart d'heure à s'émerveiller devant l'objet. Elle regardait la radio, la scrutant comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle espèce d'animal magique.

- Vous sortez d'où, vous ?

Les questions rhétoriques de l'homme amusaient Hermione. Elle avait conscience de passer pour une illuminée. Elle oubliait en effet, à chaque fois, qu'il était nécessaire d'utiliser certains objets, et que les actes ne pouvaient s'effectuer avec de la magie. Il est vrai qu'elle passait du temps à étudier tous les objets qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de côtoyer. C'était comme si elle retrouvait un peu du parfum de son enfance. Elle avait à chaque fois tant de mal à se réhabituer au monde moldu que ses parents s'en inquiétaient, parfois.

_Papa, Maman,_

_ Je profite d'un bref séjour dans le monde moldu pour vous envoyer de mes nouvelles. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver. Sachez que tout va bien, et que je vous envoie mes pensées les plus affectueuses. Harry, Ron et moi, nous nous portons à merveille. Nous continuons nos études, et je crois être toujours aussi … Comment disiez vous déjà ? Studieuse, voire même trop. J'espère vous voir bientôt. _

_ Hermione. _

La jeune fille avait veillé à ne pas dater la lettre, et elle l'avait postée d'une autre ville. Elle avait raturé certains mots, écrits dans un état de nervosité important. Elle avait menti par nécessité, par souci de ne pas blesser.

Le langage du corps transcende ce que veulent dire les mots. Une mélancolie incurable l'habitait. L'homme cachait souvent ses yeux de ses mains, comme pour occulter le monde extérieur. Hermione l'avait questionné sur sa femme. Il lui avait seulement dit qu'elle s'appelait Linda. Un peu plus tard, il lui avait annoncé qu'elle s'était suicidée il y a trois ans. Il avait dit ça d'un ton impassible, tout en continuant à presser les oranges pour le petit-déjeuner des hôtes.

- J'suis pas croyant vous savez, m'zelle … Mais parfois, je sais quand elle me fait signe. Alors je tend l'oreille et j'écoute. J'évite de dire n'importe quoi parce que j'ai peur qu'elle m'entende de là-haut.

Hermione écoutait cet homme, en hochant tristement la tête. Ses yeux voulaient s'emplir de larmes, en voyant ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire avec Harry. Les moldus pouvaient ainsi sentir la présence de quelqu'un sans que la personne ne soit sous forme de fantôme … L'homme avait remarqué la grimace esquissée par Hermione.

- 'Scusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal …

- Ce n'est rien.

Hermione était logée dans une petite chambre qui lui suffisait amplement. Elle avait un lit, un ordinateur, dont elle ne se servait presque pas faute de savoir réellement l'utiliser, une armoire, et une petite lampe de chevet. Le strict minimum, en somme. Elle pouvait lire à sa guise, et avait même emprunté quelques livres connus chez les moldus, à la bibliothèque de la ville. Elle regardait parfois à la fenêtre, dans le but naïf d'apercevoir un signe elle aussi, pourquoi pas. Elle tâchait aussi d'écrire. Les lettres de Ron et de Luna restaient cachetées, et elle brûlait d'impatience de pouvoir les lire. Néanmoins, elle voulait attendre pour en être encore plus heureuse par la suite. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en dehors des limites de la petite ville, et sa curiosité demeurait intacte. Celle-ci n'était cependant pas dénuée d'une certaine inquiétude.

Le souvenir de Draco la figeait parfois sur place. Elle ne savait qu'en penser, si ce n'est qu'elle aurait voulu être près de lui, au moins une journée entière. Elle sentait en même temps la honte s'abattre sur elle en soutenant un mangemort qui était théoriquement du côté de son pire cauchemar, Bellatrix. Les deux « camps » semblaient pour elle une manière stupide et manichéenne de délimiter le monde. Il en était pourtant ainsi depuis des années. Si Harry était encore en vie, il serait en train de la tirer des « griffes » de Draco. Elle était certaine qu'il serait en train de lui chercher constamment des noises, et qu'ils se battraient tout le temps et … Ses réflexions partaient en fumée dès que la réalité s'avançait sous ses yeux.

- Vous êtes pas très normale, dites-moi. Vous marmonnez tout le temps des mots un peu bizarres comme _alohomora_ ou _lumos_, ou je ne sais quoi … C'est quoi, au juste ?

Quand l'homme l'interrogeait, Hermione feignait l'étonnement. Elle devait admettre que sa baguette lui manquait déjà, et que ces formules n'étaient qu'un moyen de prolonger des habitudes ancrées dans sa vie de sorcière.

- Oh, ça ! Ce n'est rien d'important ! Je suis un peu étrange parfois, rien de bien méchant ! J'aime bien les jeux de mots, c'est tout.

Clif émettait un petit « ah »compréhensif, mais il n'était pas vraiment dupe. Pour lui, Hermione venait d'ailleurs. Elle était peut être d'un autre pays, d'une autre ville, et faisait sûrement partie des marginaux vu son attitude. Cela lui plaisait. Il trouvait que c'était largement préférable à la folie généralisée qui s'étendait peu à peu sur la planète. Il écoutait parfois la radio, pour se tenir au courant des informations. Ses clients lui parlaient régulièrement de leurs voyages, de la misère qu'ils avaient pu côtoyer, mais aussi de l'extraordinaire richesse humaine. Clif haussait les épaules, se cantonnant à la petite ville. Il n'avait plus envie de courir, à son âge.

- Vous m'excuserez, j'ai du boulot …

Clif s'éclipsait rapidement, pour réapparaître ensuite à l'extérieur :généralement, il sortait les poubelles ou il arrosait les plantes. Il restait aussi parfois assis dehors, comme s'il attendait de la visite.

Lorsque Draco et Lily furent descendus, ils trouvèrent les invités toujours profondément endormis. Ils décidèrent d'attendre en silence un réveil qui tardait à venir. Lily se rendit soudain compte que la cage était vide : elle avait complètement oublié ça. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu en pointant du doigt l'endroit où aurait normalement du se trouver Hermione. On aurait dit une petite fille au zoo, qui aurait apporté des cacahuètes et qui finalement ne trouvait plus son singe favori.

- Regarde ça ! Où est-elle passée, bon sang ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Oui. Elle n'a pas du aller bien loin. Elle est certainement trop faible.

Draco s'installa sur un fauteuil libre, et il observait avec attention les moindres signes d'éveil. Il se sentait comme le spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre, à l'entracte. Les acteurs se relâchaient, quittaient leurs costumes durant un instant, et se laissaient aller à une autre nature. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas la leur. Le statut de mangemort n'était peut-être qu'un rôle qu'ils jouaient, qui avait finalement fini par les enserrer. Draco tâcha de profiter du calme avant le chaos. Il espérait aussi qu' Hermione était maintenant en sécurité, qu'elle avait été assez futée pour se cacher quelque part.

Luna et Ron étaient tous deux allongés côte à côte, sur un grand lit. Mille perspectives pour le moins intéressantes s'offraient à eux, mais ils préféraient se découvrir par le biais des mots. Les cheveux épars de Luna formaient une cascade sur le lit, tandis que Ron restait figé, les bras le long du corps. Il n'osait faire un geste, de peur de voir disparaître instantanément la belle. Elle lui semblait parfois irréelle, tant elle évoluait dans un monde à part.

- Tu crois qu'on y arrivera, dis ?

La tête de Ron s'était tournée imperceptiblement dans la direction de Luna. Celle-ci tourna la sienne d'un coup sec, ce qui fit craquer son cou au passage. Elle eut un sourire rêveur.

- Bien sûr qu'on y arrivera, Ron! Tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Leurs visages étaient à présent vraiment proches, et Ron se maudit de rougir à ce point.

- Tu es beau, tu sais ?

Ce compliment n'arrangea rien à la rougeur de Ron ,qui s'accentua de plus belle.

- Ah ? Euh … Merci ! Les honneurs reviennent souvent à Percy ou à Charlie, alors euh … C'est gentil.

Luna contemplait Ron avec une douceur diffuse dans le regard. Elle avait enfin réussi à lui avouer ce qu'elle pensait, au lieu de toujours dévier le sujet sur les licornes ou sur Hermione. Ron l'attirait depuis un moment, maintenant. Luna le trouvait beau physiquement, mais aussi moralement, dans tout ce qui faisait son charme. Il était maladroit et, pour Luna, cela était préférable à toutes les perfections du monde. Il était touchant, sans le vouloir. Il avait cette élégance qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas … L'évidence était là,en lui, Luna en était intimement persuadée. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas l'effrayer, comme elle pouvait parfois le faire avec d'autres personnes. Elle avançait à tâtons vers lui. Elle faisait quelques pas en arrière lorsqu'elle en sentait le besoin et, alors, c'était lui qui venait la trouver. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, parce que cela faisait partie de la marche naturelle des choses.

- Ce n'est pas gentil. C'est la réalité.

Ron voulait avouer ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Luna à ce sujet, mais sa gorge resta obstinément sèche et il toussota légèrement. Il ne voulait pas être ridicule. À cet instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir entrer en communication avec Harry, ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour ensuite hésiter pendant des heures et revenir. Cela aurait été plus facile que d'entendre la vérité brute, sans nuances. Ron s'était toujours caché derrière ses frères. Cela l'arrangeait. Sa sœur Giny, quant à elle, excellait dans l'art de la dissimulation, et se cachait simplement derrière Ron. Ron était d'ailleurs inquiet à son sujet. Giny s'enfermait dans le mutisme, ces temps-ci. Elle était déboussolée. Ses repères s'effondraient peu à peu, et elle était encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Alors, elle gardait tout à l'intérieur d'elle-même, interrogeant silencieusement son frère du regard. Ron s'efforça de ne pas se remémorer ces souvenirs douloureux, et de vivre l'instant présent. Il revint au visage de Luna.

Il réalisa qu'il ignorait où vivait Luna exactement, avant tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Il l'imaginait recluse dans une sorte d'antre, entourée de bestioles en tous genres. Il ignorait même si elle était avec ses parents, où si la solitude l'enveloppait comme un drap.

Lucius s'éveilla sans crier gare. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout à coup, sans préambule. Il jeta un regard menaçant dirigé vers le lointain, puis examina ses vêtements. Il ne réalisa pas de suite que les mangemorts autour de lui étaient profondément endormis. Il ne fit même pas attention à Draco et à Lily, au premier abord. Lorsqu'il réalisa que cette situation était invraisemblable, il se leva d'un seul coup, comme un ressort. Il se dirigea tel un automate frénétique vers ses compagnons.

- Bellatrix ! Bellatrix !

Il secouait Bellatrix sans douceur, et s'énervait de voir qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Il fit le tour de quelques autres mangemorts lorsqu'il aperçut soudain son fils, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil .Celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux froids, reptiliens. Lily était debout derrière lui, et l'angoisse était clairement visible sur son visage. Les paumes de ses mains reposaient sur le dossier du fauteuil , comme dans les tableaux de famille accrochés aux murs. Le cliché aurait été parfait si le visage de Lily n'avait pas exprimé une telle frayeur. Elle craignait autant qu'elle respectait presque aveuglément le père de Draco. Depuis petite, elle savait qu'il était important de respecter une certaine hiérarchie dans les rangs, et de se plier aux règles pour être bien vue. Ses parents le lui avaient répété régulièrement.

- Père ?

Le ton était parfaitement neutre, dissimulant une sourde inquiétude.

- Je crois que nous avons été drogués, père. Lily a réussi à me réveiller. La sang de … Bourbe n'est plus dans sa cage. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, ni comment. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais même les elfes dorment, pas moyen de les réveiller … J'ai essayé de réveiller tout le monde, sans grand succès.

Lucius s'approcha lentement de son fils, comme un explorateur considère avec prudence des terrains encore incertains. Il examina attentivement la froideur de ses yeux, y cherchant sans doute la lueur du mensonge. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, en continuant à le regarder fixement. L'expression de Lucius changea soudainement et, pendant un bref instant, Draco crut que son père avait compris. C'était impossible. S'il avait vraiment compris, il l'aurait enfermé sur le champ. Peut-être lui restait-il un peu de cœur, là où l'inconscient règne. Peut-être était-il dans le déni complet. Toujours était-il qu'il avait cru son fils, et qu'il hésitait à présent entre la poursuite du silence et les cris.


	35. Cruelty

_Nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, si vous avez des critiques à émettre, ou tout simplement des choses à dire ! :) Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>Draco se fit un devoir de garder ce calme,cette froideur. Il lui semblait à cet instant que rien ne pourrait plus le troubler : son père avait sûrement décidé de fermer les yeux sur ses maigres soupçons.<p>

D'ailleurs, Lucius s'était déjà détourné des deux jeunes gens, et regardait à nouveau, avec incompréhension, ses compagnons. Il ne supportait pas de voir que cette situation l'avait totalement prise au dépourvu, qu'il ne pouvait exercer aucun contrôle. Son pouvoir ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans ce cas, sa puissance n'empêchait pas la ruse des territoires ennemis. La sang-de-bourbe volatilisée ne l'arrangeait pas plus, car il savait très bien que Bellatrix entrerait dans une colère terrible. En effet, en perdant la jeune fille, elle perdait le garde-fou qui lui permettait de se distraire, en l'absence du Maître. Lucius examinait les visages avec dégoût. Il voulait que tous les mangemorts s'éveillent d'emblée, se dressent d'un seul tenant pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il voulait de l'obéissance à portée de main, du pouvoir à profusion. Seule l'impuissance pouvait le terrasser, le rendre malheureux. Lucius avait le goût du contrôle, la poigne de fer des hommes qui se croient importants. Il épousseta ses vêtements et marmonna une formule qui équivalait à un nettoyage complet, tout en vérifiant qu'il se trouvait à bonne distance de Lily et Draco.

Enfin, il pénétra dans la cuisine et s'accroupit à contrecoeur, afin d'observer les elfes. Ceux-ci respiraient avec régularité, bien que Lucius aie pu observer les tremblements compulsifs de l'un d'eux. Avec un rictus satisfait, il le souleva du bout du vêtement qu'il portait. La créature n'osait ouvrir les yeux : elle avait reconnu, même sans être éveillée, l'homme cruel.

Lucius asssouplit son sourire. Il parla d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil forcé.

- Ainsi, tu faisais semblant de dormir, n'est-ce pas? Draco m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à vous réveiller. C'est vrai ?

L'elfe, qui s'appelait Titus, continuait de trembler, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et fut forcé d'observer de près les traits menaçants de Lucius.

- Nnnn... Non, non m... Monsieur … Je … Je dormais …

- Cesse de bégayer, de trembler! Tu n'as donc aucune dignité ? Je ne devrais même pas te toucher, tant je suis pur ! Tu me salis, tu entends ? Tu me salis !

Lily et Draco n'avaient pas changé de place. Le jeune homme distinguait la silhouette de son père, et il comprit soudain ce que celui-ci était en train de faire. Un elfe avait certainement dû se trahir, malgré lui. Malgré les préjugés dus à son milieu, Draco avait appris à connaître les créatures. Elles lui avaient été d'une aide précieuse. Un sentiment s'éveilla timidement en lui. Celui de l'injustice. Celui-ci se manifestait rarement. Il n'y pouvait pourtant rien, et il savait très bien ce que son père projeterait de faire par la suite. Il espérait simplement que les elfes de maison sauraient se taire. Il en était quasiment certain, bien que ce silence se ferait certainement au détriment de leurs vies …

Lucius secouait à présent l'elfe de façon frénétique, dans le but de le faire parler. Celui-ci répétait confusément les mêmes mots. Il n'avait qu'une parole, et il ne la trahirait pas.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, misérables créatures ?

L'homme criait à présent. Il semblait s'adresser aux elfes, mais également à tous ceux qui retardaient ses desseins. Il aposait le mot « coupable » sur chaque front, lorsque les individus osaient le contrarier. La faute était perpétuellement rejetée sur le dos des autres, qui se hâtaient parfois de porter la charge.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous nous avez endormis, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez libéré la sang-de-bourbe !

- Noo... Noon …. Non Monsieur …

L'elfe semblait à deux doigts de se trouver mal, tant Lucius le malmenait.

- Menteur ! Où est-elle ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas ….

Excédé, Lucius traîna l'elfe dans le jardin. Il s'adressa à Draco qui tressaillit légèrement tant il n'avait pas envie de prendre part à cet affront. Le sentiment d'injustice commençait à croître dangereusement.

- Draco ! Tu m'as bien dit qu'ils dormaient ? N'est-ce pas ? Ils dormaient, tu n'as pas réussi à les réveiller ?

Draco savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une colère légère, bien plus que celles que son père avait pu avoir auparavant. Il se doutait que Lucius détournait sa véritable rage sur d'autres éléments. Il lui avait d'ailleurs emprunté plusieurs de ses caractéristiques, à sa grande impuissance. Draco baissa les yeux sur Titus, l'elfe de maison. Il s'efforça d'être neutre. Le regard de Titus exprimait une peur brute, profonde. Celle-ci n'était que l'aboutissement de la crainte quotidienne. L'apothéose en son sens le plus négatif. La brutalité était presque banale, mais cette fois, elle frappait. Au cœur, que ces créatures possédaient bien qu'il ait été malmené, étouffé par des maltraitances quotidiennes, depuis des années.

- Bien sûr qu'ils dormaient, père. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi celui-ci s'est réveillé … Peut-être que ce qu'on a donné n'a plus fait d'effet ? Je les ai secoués, avec la vigueur que l'on me connaît. Sans succès. Croyez-moi, si misérables soient ces créatures, je pense qu'elles n'auraient pas pu mettre au point un stratagème si astuc... Affligeant.

La voix affirmait, plus qu'elle ne disait. Draco avait su puiser cette force, tout en tentant de convaincre son père. Il commençait à connaître la mécanique des décisions que prenaient son géniteur.

Lucius regarda son fils, reconnaissant là la marque du mépris pour les êtres inférieurs. Il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de sa progéniture. Cependant, l'homme avait besoin de déverser les bribes de colère qui ne cessaient de se déposer à l'intérieur.

- Peu importe. Je te crois. Cet elfe ne mérite que la mort. Les autres nous seront encore utiles, mais lui, lui ... Il m'est insupportable …

À l'évocation du mot _mort ,_ Titus se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La vie d'esclave, il connaissait. Il s'était toutefois attendu à s'éteindre paisiblement, entouré de ses semblables. Sa condition le poursuivait …

Lucius était impatient de prononcer cette formule grisante, dont il avait eu tant de plaisir à se servir durant toutes ces années. Le sceau du pouvoir. Il sortit lentement la baguette, fit un geste, excedé, pour que Draco et Lily s'écartent, et pour que l'instant n'appartienne qu'à lui. Il respira profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à accomplir un acte décisif. Ensuite, il s'attela fidèlement à sa démarche de violence gratuite. Il sourit, presque avec délectation.

_- Avada Kedavra_

La formule fut suivie par le rire sec, distant de l'homme.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il faut que je me lave les mains.

Lucius s'éloigna à grands pas vers la cuisine, délaissant le cadavre, gisant aux pieds de Draco et de Lily. Lily s'étonna de la dextérité de l'homme, et de son habileté à mener à bien les tâches les plus ingrates, qui semblaient néanmoins nécessaires. Draco, quant à lui, ferma brièvement les yeux. Il s'efforçait de ne pas tressaillir. Il comprit, pour la enième fois, d'où lui venait sa monstruosité. Les cadavres qu'il avait lui-même tués dansèrent sous ses paupières closes, et il fut contraint de rouvrir les yeux. Il avait envie de cracher sur sa condition, de cracher sur la marque qui le parquait comme un mouton. Comme eux tous. Vomir, vomir, vomir …

- Draco ? Tout va bien ?

Lily, soucieuse du bien-être du jeune homme, le regardait avec inquiétude. Draco en fut toutefois irrité. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa sollicitude, de ses marques constantes et dégoulinantes d'affection. Il répondit de la façon la plus diplomatique possible, en évitant de croiser son regard constamment tendre.

Enfin, un petit groupe de mangemorts se mit à s'agiter, à l'unisson. La plupart s'éveillaient paresseusement, persuadés de se trouver dans leur lit. Ils se troublaient quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient qu'ils n'étaient qu'à nouveau enserrés dans l'étau, étouffés, assignés de force à leurs rôles respectifs. Alors, leurs visages changeaient, leurs corps se raidissaient. Ils cherchaient avec angoisse des éléments auxquels se raccrocher. Ils se dévisageaient sans mot dire, avec une perplexité intéressante à observer. Après, seulement, les individus éprouvaient de la honte à s'être laissés aller, à ne pas avoir fait ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Alors, ils échangeaient quelques paroles entre eux, d'abord à voix basse. Puis, le bourdonnement augmentait, chacun posait ses questions rhétoriques. Personne ne s'écoutait, et la panique commençait à gagner le petit groupe. Au fur et à mesure, celui-ci se dirigeait vers le fils prodigue.

- Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

À la tête du groupe, une femme aux cheveux décoiffés interrogeait Draco. Celui-ci la dévisagea : le regard bovin, le visage légèrement rougi, les yeux minuscules, le nez épaté. Il passa rapidement en revue les visages vus et revus lors de son enfance, pour s'arrêter sur celui qui le regardait. Il s'agissait d'Amémorie Achillée, femme entre deux âges, que Bellatrix n'aimait pas beaucoup, à cause de sa prise constante d'initiatives.

Draco soupira, et s'attarda sur ce petit troupeau facilement impressionnable .

- Demandez à mon père, il va bientôt revenir …

À cette évocation, Amémorie hocha la tête, compréhensive. Le troupeau était sur le point de se disperser en attendant, quand Draco les vit se réunir à nouveau, et chuchoter dans sa direction. Le jeune homme savait qu'il serait contraint de jouer le jeu. Amémorie revint à la charge, ragaillardie. Il semblait que l'étrangeté de la situation avait été totalement occultée, au profit des questions sur l'avenir du jeune homme.

- Alors, la marque ? Tu es content, mon garçon ?

Le ton était mieilleux, enrobé de douceurs qui cachaient sans doute une multitude de sous-entendus. Le jeune homme, voulant être tranquille, fit diversion.

- Bien sûr. Regardez-donc qui n'est plus là …

Il indiqua la cage vide, satisfait. À présent, les mangemorts se regardaient, livides. Ils craignaient le réveil de Bellatrix. Ils s'éloignèrent et discutèrent à voix basse, non sans jeter quelques coups d'oeil anxieux vers leurs camarades assoupis. Décidemment, il était si facile de détourner les individus de leur première intention …

Ils n'avaient même pas eu un regard pour le cadavre de Titus.

Le dégoût de Draco s'intensifia, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait entrer en introspection et se préparer convenablement à parer les coups, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. La présence de Lily l'en empêchait, l'entravait. Il avait la très nette impression qu'elle les voyait déjà ensemble. Cette pensée le fit grimacer.

Draco se demandait réellement ce qu'il adviendrait s'ils venaient à retrouver Hermione, s'ils venaient à le démasquer. Il avait la sensation très nette de ne pas savoir où se situer, à l'heure où ses émotions s'attardaient, et tâchaient de gagner un peu de terrain. L'éducation qu'il avait reçu l'entravait, et il purgeait tranquillement sa peine, pendant que des familles décimées étaient certainement en train de se laisser mourir. Il avait trop de déchirures, de manques pour enterrer la violence. Elle était l'expression de ce qui lui était le plus familier. Elle représentait l'image qu'il avait vu évoluer devant ses yeux, durant toutes ces années. Il avait toujours vécu dans cette lourdeur dans l'atmosphère, dans ces carences dans l'affect. L'odeur des chairs en décomposition lui était presque familière, et il avait pris conscience que ce n'était pas normal. Les obligations familiales lui maintenaient méthodiquement la tête dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il pensait à cela, il voyait l'image de son propre père, lui enserrant le cou pour le plonger dans l'eau trouble du lac. Par chance, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Draco savait pourtant très bien qu'il en serait capable.

S'il venait à partir, ce serait pire. Lorsque son père le retrouverait, il n'hésiterait pas à le torturer, tout en oubliant le fait qu'il s'agisse de sa précieuse descendance. Il pourrait très bien remplacer son fils, et couvrir un autre de tous les égards, de toutes les attentions hypocrites et intéressées. Pourtant, l'emprise de cet homme était bien réelle. Il était persuasif, imposant, et il savait se montrer intraitable. Lorsqu'il était enfant, et que les amies de sa mère ne tarissaient pas de louanges sur de son mari, Draco se savait déjà destiné au même sort. Elles passaient d'ailleurs ensuite tout naturellement au fils, évoquant ce visage fin, qui ferait certainement des ravages à l'âge adulte. _Tout comme son père_.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci revenait de sa toilette, pimpant. Il s'était même rasé de près, alors qu'il était simplement censé se laver les mains. Il lança un regard qui se voulait complice à son fils, puis, il surprit le groupe de mangemorts, en arrivant vers eux d'un pas décidé. Ils s'écartèrent instinctivement, lui laissant la place au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient. Le loup s'apprêtait à se pavaner, au milieu d'une cour prête à se jeter dans sa gueule.

Dans le monde moldu, Hermione s'efforçait d'exécuter des tâches distrayantes. Néanmoins, elle était chaque jour un peu plus angoissée. Elle avait lu des dizaine de fois les lettres de Luna et de Ron. Ceux-ci l'assuraient de leur soutien, de leur amitié. Cela suffisait à la rassurer quelques instants, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils n'étaient pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas les aider en cas de problème. Elle était oisive, impuissante, et maudissait parfois Dumbledore de l'avoir convaincue.

Le deuil qu'elle portait la faisait réfléchir. Elle se sentait à nouveau honteuse de soutenir Draco, d'oser lui porter de tels égards. Elle pensait à Giny, au mal que celle-ci devait avoir eu d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait même pas pu le lui montrer dignement. Elle se sentait également encore coupable de s'être servi de son meilleur ami en lui faisant miroiter des espoirs sur leur situation. L'arbre intérieur flétrissait à mesure que le jour déclinait. Elle se sentait fautive, pour tout. Et tous. Si Bellatrix ne l'avait pas choisie, la bataille inévitable aurait pu être retardée, il n'y aurait pas eu tant de morts … Harry serait sans doute encore en vie. Sa mort lui restait insupportable. Une brûlure à vif. Parfois, elle se la remémorait douloureusement, et se tordait de douleur. Elle avait parlé de cette mort à l'anonyme qu'était Clif. Ils avaient parfois de longues discussions à ce propos. Elle lui avait dit qu' Harry avait été tué d'un coup de revolver, à défaut de pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Lors de leurs discussions, Hermione se sentait tout à coup très vieille, elle atteignait une sorte de maturité. Clif parlait souvent du rire de sa femme. À force, Hermione l'entendait résonner à ses oreilles. Il parlait aussi de certaines clientes de l'hôtel, qui essayaient de le charmer. Sans grand succès. Lorsqu'il évoquait cela, Hermione était amusée. Ils embrayaient alors sur le sujet de l'amour, et Clif avait de nombreuses fois tenté de tirer les vers du nez de la jeune fille. En vain. Hermione acceptait simplement de parler de sa vision du sentiment amoureux, et de l'amour universel.

Elle se distrayait en s'inventant une vie, qu'elle pouvait découdre, ajuster à son aise. L'imagination occupait son esprit et écartait parfois les idées les plus sombres.

Mais le temps restait long.

Et sa peine ne tarissait pourtant pas.

Bellatrix ouvrit paresseusement un œil, puis deux. Durant sa trève, son sommeil, elle avait fait une multitude de rêves presque mondains, qui n'étaient pas l'exact reflet de ce qu'elle était. Elle qui se prélassait avec des amours furtifs, elle qui prenait le thé avec des compagnes, dans le monde moldu, et qui riait à pleines dents, elle qui se sentait pleinement heureuse et épanouie … Tout cela semblait se dérouler dans le monde moldu. Pendant un instant, Bellatrix sentit encore les effluves de cette vie fictive. Elle aperçut ensuite le visage interloqué de Lily Cole, et se redressa brusquement. Sa voix porta, puissante, déterminée.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est tramé ? Pourquoi dorment-ils ?

Le petit groupe de mangemorts se retourna à l'unisson, et Lucius accourut vers Bellatrix, se souçiant peu de bousculer ses camarades. La femme se leva, nerveuse, et entreprit de lisser ses vêtements du plat de la main. Elle marcha de long en large, comme prisonnière, puis s'avisa enfin de considérer Lucius, d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Explique-moi, toi !

Lucius lui sourit d'un air amusé. Bellatrix, à peine éveillée, sortait déjà de ses gonds. Il déchanta vite lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la cage vide. La femme, croyant d'abord à une hallucination, resta immobile. Néanmoins, son visage changeait déjà.

- Bella …

Lucius tentait de constituer un barrage de fortune avec son corps, pour retenir Bellatrix, mais celle-ci parvint à être plus habile, et elle courut vers la cage.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ?

Bellatrix semblait en proie à une crise de nerfs. Desoeuvrée, elle ne cessait de scruter l'intérieur pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle hurlait, presque de douleur : à l'instar de Lucius, elle ne supportait pas que les éléments lui échappent. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa captive, et que celle-ci était de la plus haute importance pour son bien-être personnel.


	36. Suffocation

_La suite ... ;D_

* * *

><p>- Où est la sang-de-bourbe ?<p>

Bellatrix revint à grands-pas vers le petit groupe de mangemorts , tout en les considérant suspicieusement.

- Je veux la sang-de bourbe ! Elle est à moi ! Lucius !

Bellatrix regardait Lucius. La supplication et la rage se lisaient aisément dans ses yeux. Par le biais de ses caprices, la femme montrait malgré elle ses faiblesses au grand jour. Elle empoigna la chemise de Lucius, qui attendit patiemment la fin de la comédie. Son masque glacial ne trahissait pas ses émotions.

Draco observait avec attention le manège de la femme, se délectant de voir les choses qui importaient le plus à ses yeux lui échapper peu à peu. Une ébauche de sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, qu'il se hâta de refréner, pour éviter d'éventuels individus soupçonneux.

Au bout de quelques instants qui figèrent la vie alentour, Bellatrix relâcha son étreinte. Elle reporta son attention sur le cadavre de Titus. Elle se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée. Elle semblait exacerber intentionnellement la dimension de cruauté contenue dans ce rire. Elle donna joyeusement des coups de pieds dans le cadavre de l'elfe, qui fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même sous le choc de la violence. Lucius, qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle, rit lui aussi. Quelques mangemorts pouffèrent à leur tour, jusqu'à reprendre en écho ces rires cruels. Draco tâcha de ne pas déroger la règle, se sachant observé par son père et par Lestrange. Son corps était animé par de petites secousses mécaniques, semblables à des piques enfoncées sous la peau.

Le silence tomba comme un couperet.

Chacun se dévisageait lentement, dans les derniers soubresauts du rire. Bellatrix resta figée, abandonnant ce qui l'avait distraite. Elle tentait de se reprendre, mais la rage était trop forte. Cette fille sur laquelle elle prenait tant de plaisir à cracher … Comment avait-elle pu lui échapper ? Lucius comprit que la femme serait prête à tout pour soulager sa torture intérieure. Ainsi, il claqua des doigts en direction de deux mangemorts, et il les attira à l'écart. Il les approcha si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir la tiédeur de l'haleine de Lucius. Celui-ci parla à voix basse, qu'il enroba de miel pour mieux asservir.

- Amenez-lui quelqu'un à tuer … Elle sera distraite. Faites vites, ou c'est vous que je lui amènerais.

Les deux mangemorts soutirent quelques instants le regard de Lucius, juste assez pour lui signifier qu'ils avaient compris. Ils partirent discrètement et transplanèrent à l'écart. Lucius savait que Bellatrix réagissait presque comme lui, en ce qui concernait ces sujets. Il la connaissait bien. D'ailleurs, l'absence de contrôle sur cette situation continuait de lui peser.

Bellatrix n'avait rien remarqué, absorbée par la contemplation intérieure des méandres de l'échec. La rage continuait de s'agripper à elle, tout en la rendant tétanisée, incapable d'accomplir un seul geste. Elle brûlait, bouillait. Ivre de pouvoir, ivre de contrôle, elle ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un lui échappe. Elle posa les yeux sur le « petit Malefoy ». Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque les deux mangemorts envoyés par Lucius revinrent, accompagnés de leur proie. Un jeune sorcier abasourdi se tenait entre leurs mains. Il devait être à peine plus âgé que Draco, et certainement issu du même milieu. Il était effrayé, mais il ne manifestait pas de signes extérieurs d'agitation. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient son état général.

Draco eut un tressaillement : il reconnut le jeune homme. Il était à Poudlard, avant la guerre. Il s'appelait Izor Jenkins, Serdaigle de dernière année. Son père travaillait au ministère de la magie. Draco l'avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs, sans qu'ils ne s'adressent pour autant la parole. Leurs rapports étaient, somme toute, semblables aux rapports entretenus avec les inconnus : empreints de neutralité et d'indifférence.

Bellatrix s'approcha lentement de lui, les yeux voilés d'anticipation. Le jeune homme soutint ce regard fou, toujours soutenu par les deux mangemorts. Il ne chercha pas à se débattre, croyant sans doute à une mauvaise farce.

- Bonjour, lança Bellatrix.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Ravie, Bellatrix le gifla violemment. Izor accusa le coup. Il regardait fixement Bellatrix, sans ciller. Ses victimes n'étaient pas toutes si déterminées …

- Tu es un sang-pur ?

- J'en suis un.

Sa voix, légèrement grave, accusait un léger tremblement qu'il cachait cependant avec une certaine adresse. Il voulut lever sa main vers son visage, mais ses mouvements étaient entravés par les mangemorts qui le retenaient fortement.

Un murmure de désapprobation parcourut le groupe de mangemorts. Certains, entre temps, s'étaient éveillés, abasourdis. Ils avaient lentement rejoint les autres, qui leur expliquaient le déroulement des événements.

- Quel beau visage … À l'aube de la vie …

Bellatrix prit le visage d 'Izor dans le creux de sa main, pour ensuite le relâcher brusquement. Elle tournait autour de lui comme un fauve en cage, heureuse de pouvoir sortir de son esprit un moment. Izor croisa furtivement le regard de Draco, et celui-ci fut persuadé d'avoir lu une profonde confirmation dans son regard. Ce fut comme si Izor avait dit à haute voix :_ « Je le savais »_.

- Croyez-vous qu'il faille le défigurer ?

Cette fois, la femme s'adressait au groupe de mangemorts. La question avait été prononcée avec désinvolture, comme si la beauté s'accompagnait irrémédiablement d'une envie de souiller. Les mangemorts regardaient le jeune homme avec attention, tout en continuant de murmurer. Exaspéré, Draco prit la parole pour exprimer ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- C'est un sang-pur.

La rigidité de sa voix lui donnait toute sa force, toute son inflexibilité. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, et son père le regarda avec sévérité. Bellatrix s'amusa de sa réponse et lui fit un rapide clin d'oeil. Pour toute réponse, elle se retourna vers Izor, paraissant beaucoup s'amuser. Elle jaugea à nouveau son apparence, prit sa baguette, et prononça un sort complexe, destiné à la défiguration définitive. Satisfaite, elle chantonna tout en détaillant ce nouveau visage.

Les yeux marrons cerclés de vert, légèrement en amandes, s'étaient mués en lourdes paupières de vieillard, poches si gonflées qu'il aurait été aisé de prendre une aiguille pour tenter d'alléger le regard. La vue en était presque gênée. Le visage, auparavant bien dessiné, était à présent affaissé. La peau pendouillait largement jusqu'au dessous du cou. Le nez était très épaté, empêchant presque la respiration. Les lèvres étaient fendues, là où elles avaient été douces. La peau était marquée d'épaisses croûtes rougeâtres et purulentes, striée par de larges sillons. Les veines étaient largement apparentes sur ses mains, semblables à de petits serpents. Elles semblaient même prêtes à exploser. Les cheveux bruns ressemblaient à présent à du duvet de vieillard. Les doigts étaient boudinés, et les ongles sales. La vue de ce visage était presque insoutenable, et certains mangemorts détournèrent le regard, mortifiés. Ceux qui venaient de s'éveiller se demandaient même s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un cauchemar.

Bellatrix s'était un peu apaisée, et apporta un miroir à Izor. Celui-ci hurla de déchirement, d'incompréhension. Il se débattit avec fougue et désespoir, comprenant subitement qu'il était entouré d'êtres qui ne faisaient rien de plus que de se nourrir de la souffrance, avec une délectation sans cesse renouvelée. Bellatrix le considéra en souriant, lorsqu'il se mit à lui cracher dessus. Il rata sa cible de peu, mais Bellatrix s'approcha de lui, et lança un sort pour le couvrir de crachats pendant quelques temps. La sensation de la texture sur le corps d'Izor était à peine soutenable, et l'humiliation plus que cuisante. Draco, pourtant habitué à ces mises en scène, clôtura son esprit. L'asservissement du sorcier était là, juste devant ses yeux. Le plaisir de faire et de voir souffrir pour sa propre jouissance … Chez Bellatrix, la jouissance était si forte qu'elle aurait presque pu s'apparenter à la jouissance sexuelle.

- Avec ça, tu devrais te tenir tranquille pendant quelques temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Izor ne répondait pas. Il se contentait de se débattre à nouveau, tapant des pieds au sol comme un enfant, dans l'impossibilité de s'enfuir. Bellatrix chanta de plus belle, de plus en plus fort. Il s'agissait d'anciens chants sorciers, comptines innocentes de jours fictifs … Elle se pencha enfin vers l'oreille d'Izor et lui murmura prestement :

_- Oubliettes._

En un clin d' oeil, le regard encore empreint de vie d 'Izor se mua en un regard de poisson mort. Son esprit empli de souvenirs n'était plus qu'une vaste plaine rase, à l'herbe sèche. Dans cet état, il était encore plus monstrueux, plus effrayant, et cela ne faisait que renforcer la jubilation de Bellatrix.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Izor la considéra sous ses paupières lourdes, et ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'un son ne puisse sortir. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par parler. Sa voix était totalement différente, pâteuse, engluée dans l'incapacité à se souvenir. La transformation n'en était que plus sidérante.

- Tu ? Je ne … Connais pas de tu.

Lucius et Bellatrix se mirent à rire à l'unisson, spectateurs complices de cette déchéance. Izor ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait. Ses lourdes paupières étaient douloureuses, son corps était comme anesthésié. Il balbutiait avec de multiples incohérences, essayant de retrouver un appui. Qu'était-ce, un rire ? Une approbation ? Une moquerie ? Une gentillesse ? Il lui semblait qu'il venait de naître, et que les individus riaient de lui parce qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de drôle. Peut-être étaient-ils ses alliés ? Il n'en savait rien. Izor se mit donc lui aussi à rire faiblement, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de Lucius et de Bellatrix. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser un moment avec lui. Une existence gâchée de plus … Avant de repartir, Bellatrix lui lança à nouveau le sortilège _Oubliettes, _et Izor fut déposé dans un endroit reculé, seul avec son cerveau empli de coton et ses vêtements recouverts de crachats.

À présent, tous les mangemorts étaient réveillés. Ils discutaient tous avec animation, et avec une certaine fébrilité. Les robes s'étaient froissés, les visages n'étaient plus si bien poudrés et les lèvres commençaient à se craqueler légèrement. Bellatrix passait de groupes en groupes pour raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle en aurait presque oublié Hermione Granger, ce qui, en un sens, était un peu rassurant pour Draco. Celui-ci se souvint soudainement du diamant. Il trouva une excuse insignifiante pour se retirer, non sans avoir pris quelques précautions pour veiller à ce que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il s'enferma dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon aux murs grisâtres, nus. Seules quelques chandelles flottaient dans l'air, agrémentant la pièce d'une douce lueur. Un vaste canapé en cuir rouge trônait au milieu de la pièce, en prenant presque toute la place. Draco s'y installa et sortit le diamant d'une petite bourse en cuir, qu'il gardait dans une double-poche.

Le jeune homme palpa l'objet, en espérant obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione, en espérant simplement qu'elle soit en sécurité. Un visage commença à apparaître dans le diamant, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Malefoy se hâta de cacher l'objet derrière son dos, comme un enfant. Ses techniques étaient d'ordinaire plus peaufinées, mais l'urgence l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il se composa donc un visage de circonstance. Narcissa Malefoy entra, les traits tirés, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage. Ses yeux portaient la trace mélancolique d'un passé révolu. Son visage changea en une demi-seconde, lorsqu'elle reconnut son fils. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une fine ligne qui s'apparentait à un sourire. Tout son être respirait l'impuissance, Draco en était conscient. Il accueillit sa mère avec un signe de tête impersonnel. Narcissa s'installa rapidement auprès de lui, amusée du fait qu'ils aient choisi la même pièce, certainement dans le même but. Elle parla d'une voix claire, harmonieuse, différente de celle qu'elle prenait en société ou avec son mari. Elle ne trichait pas. Son fils se remémora soudain les moments difficiles dans le manoir, où sa mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- Te voilà des nôtres. Félicitations.

Draco tourna la tête vers un pan de mur, pour éviter d'avoir à la regarder. Il savait que Narcissa en savait bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître. Elle était loin d'être naïve. Seulement impuissante, face à des éléments qui lui échappaient totalement et qui prenaient peu à peu le contrôle de sa vie. Sa mère sourit un peu plus en sentant la présence du diamant.

- Le diamant.

Draco, d'ordinaire si sûr de lui, sursauta brusquement. Comment avait-elle pu le voir ? D'ailleurs, l'objet s'était dématérialisé pour venir se nicher dans les mains de Narcissa, qui le palpait avec un air indéchiffrable. Par chance, il était redevenu translucide.

- Tu n'es pas comme ton père, me voilà rassurée maintenant.

Draco était tétanisé. Il n'osait pas parler de peur de trop en dire, de laisser échapper des informations qui pourraient retomber directement entre les mains de Lucius et se retourner contre lui. Ce serait alors la fin de sa double identité, de ses errances, de ses fantômes, de cette histoire … Il fixa donc obstinément le mur. La voix de sa mère fendit à nouveau l'air. Elle soupesa souplement le diamant, avec une certaine nostalgie.

- Ce diamant … Tu sais, Draco, je le consultais souvent lors des réunions de ton père et de Bellatrix. Il me procurait un certain réconfort, il m'emmenait parfois dans d'autres endroits … Et toi, toi tu jouais dans le jardin, avec toujours cet air singulier … D'une froideur … Et d'une tristesse …

Ces paroles étaient insupportables pour Draco. Il se leva pour faire face à sa mère. Sa voix était tranchante, d'une insensibilité déstabilisante pour n'importe quel interlocuteur. Sa mère, elle, n'était nullement impressionnée. Elle reconnaissait là l'empreinte indélébile de Lucius.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantage.

Il osa enfin regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait percé à jour, depuis longtemps.

Et c'était comme une brûlure à l'intérieur. Il se maudissait de redevenir cet enfant et de n pas pouvoir y remédier.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, Draco.

- Assez !

Draco marchait à présent de long en large dans la pièce, désarmé. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Il avait pris une horloge pour la jeter violemment au sol. Sa mère n'avait même pas sourcillé.

Narcissa continuait de rouler le diamant entre ses doigts, songeuse.

- J'y ai vu des mondes, j'y ai convoqué des sentiments, j'y ai compris des éléments qui m'échappaient jusqu'alors … Ce diamant peut être très utile.

Narcissa observait son fils perdre pied, déchirer de force son masque, tout en étant rassurée. Il y avait de la colère en lui. Il était semblable à une étoffe prête à se déchirer, malgré sa force apparente. Il pouvait dissimuler cela à n'importe qui, sauf à elle. Elle était peut-être fragile, mais elle avait à présent compris les stratagèmes que son fils mettait en place. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, malgré l'étau qui les enserrait jusqu'à la suffocation.

- Arrêtez ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Père … Père m'a permis d'entrer dans les rangs, et j'en suis extrêmement fier.

Draco mettait de la conviction forcée dans ses paroles, qui était facilement décelable. Il se sentait prêt à faiblir, à déposer les armes devant sa mère, à admettre qu'elle le connaissait mieux que lui même, mais c'était peine perdue.

Par précaution, Narcissa insonorisa la pièce, tout en la protégeant d'un sortilège empêchant quiconque d'entrer.

À présent, Draco s'attaquait aux piles de livres qu'il s'acharnait de démolir. C'était tout simplement insupportable. Le coup de grâce fut asséné lorsque Narcissa évoqua Hermione Granger.

- Granger … Je sais.

Draco s'immobilisa en face de sa mère. L'évocation d' Hermione avait augmenté le degré de torture.

- Ne me parlez pas de cette sang-de-bourbe, ne m'en parlez pas ! Elle ne mérite rien ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes du côté des sang-de-bourbe, si ?

Narcissa garda ce calme nouveau qu'elle était heureuse d'adopter. Elle continua de sourire, énigmatique. Elle avait l'intention de signifier à son fils qu'elle connaissait sa position, et qu'elle le soutenait.

- Tu pourras tout nier en bloc, ne rien avouer, je sais. Je le sais. Ton père …

Narcissa fit un geste vague pour appuyer ses propos. Les larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle se hâta de réfréner.

- Ton père … Il n'y a rien à en dire. Je ne vais pas trop en dire, au cas où je me trompe lourdement. Je sais simplement que tu ne lui ressemble pas.

Draco poussa un cri de rage pure. Il lui fallait sortir de la pièce, mais il se rappela qu'il faudrait qu'il paraisse calme aux yeux des autres. Sa mère, par de simples mots, trouvait le moyen de le torturer, d'ôter la couverture qu'il avait confectionnée avec tant de soin durant toutes ces années. Elle était impuissante, mais déterminée. La détermination était même sa meilleure arme. Il se maudissait, à cet instant, de s'être lui-même trahi, ou d'avoir une personne de plus qui le connaisse assez pour connaître l'écartèlement qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ses visages. Plutôt mourir que de reconnaître qu'elle savait, par la parole. Pourtant, même lorsqu'il ne répondait pas, il lui semblait qu'elle lisait sur son visage, mieux que personne.

Le diamant se dématérialisa de ses paumes offertes, pour apparaître entre les mains de Malefoy, qui le jeta au sol. Pas d'éclats, par terre. Le diamant revint tranquillement se lover dans les mains de Malefoy, et celui-ci était à présent dans l'impossibilité de le jeter à terre. Il semblait comme greffé, malgré toutes les tentatives de rejet dont Draco usait. Des visages défilaient inlassablement. Les visages de ceux que Draco avait tué, ceux qui le hantaient, qui lui collaient à la peau … Sa peau, marquée d'ailleurs au fer rouge par ce diamant. Sa mère continuait à l'observer, sûre à présent de l'opinion qu'elle se faisait de son fils. L'amertume pointait à présent dans sa voix.

- Sache que nous saurons faire semblant. Je l'ai bien fait pendant toutes ces années, sans faillir, sans trembler. Enfin si, mais presque toujours à l'abri des regards Je l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas impossible. Je sais que tu es partagé.

- Taisez-vous ! C'est faux ! C'est faux ! Vous mentez !

Draco était comme fou. L'apposition de la marque elle-même, bien qu'effroyable, ne lui avait pas semblé si terrible à côté de cette exposition de faits. Sa mère le forçait à faire face à une réalité qu'il portait en lui, mais qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'admettre. Il niait, rejetait du plus profond de son être cette réalité, terrorisé à l'idée de devoir _choisir, _mais plus que tout, tétanisé à l'idée d'être forcé de _devenir_, de se façonner lui-même. Il se recomposa un de ses multiples visages, le neutre, marmonna une formule pour sortir, enfouit le diamant dans sa bourse et sortit précipitamment.

Il était asphyxié. L'écartèlement n'avait pas cessé avec l'intervention de sa mère. Au contraire. Il aimait jouer de ses multiples masques, se jouer des autres, sans qu'ils ne puissent toutefois déceler ses intentions. Il réalisa qu'il lui serait impossible de demeurer ainsi sa vie entière.

De toute façon, la collision était inévitable.

Les crevasses ….


	37. Lost

_Back again ;) _

* * *

><p>Draco retourna près des siens, abasourdi. Il transpirait la rage et la lassitude par tous les pores de sa peau. Il détestait l'idée qu'une quelconque personne puisse le percer un jour, infiltrer sa carapace pour le rendre vulnérable. Il en était malade. Il observa Narcissa descendre un peu après lui, avec une nonchalance dont elle seule était capable, dans ses bons jours. Elle adressa un regard entendu à son fils, empreint d'une satisfaction à peine voilée. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se greffa aux bras de son mari, sans que celui-ci n'aie rien remarqué.<p>

À présent, tout le monde était éveillé. Tous discutaient avec animation de la marche à suivre pour retrouver Hermione. Draco s'infiltra dans le cercle, presque indifférent. Il croisa le regard de Rogue, lui aussi fin dissimulateur puisque la lueur qu'il perçut s'éteignit aussitôt lorsque Lucius lui posa une question. Draco sentait le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, et il savait que, quand celui-ci l'ensevelirait, son assurance flancherait sûrement. Bellatrix, fière dans sa folie, se plaça au centre du cercle en épiant les visages. Disons qu'elle aimait les bains de foule … Elle se livra à certaines imitations d'élèves de Poudlard, soulevant l'hilarité générale. Par la suite, son visage se transforma et gagna en fermeté.

- J'exige qu'on retrouve toutes ces saletés ! Et quand ce sera fait, je leur ferait cracher le morceau ! Et on aura Granger, pour la tuer !

Sa voix se modulait étrangement et prenait des intonations hystériques. Cette annonce fut accueillie par des sifflets enthousiastes et par des cris d'encouragement. L'inquiétude laissait place au conditionnement habituel.

_« On aura Granger. Pour la tuer. »_

Soudain, la femme se jeta à terre, provoquant l'écartement apeuré de quelques mangemorts, qui voyaient déjà leurs souvenirs défiler sous leurs yeux.

- Je le sens ! Je le sens !

Lucius, habitué aux brusques changements d'humeur de Bellatrix, ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il s'approcha de la femme et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, sans brusquerie. Il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

Lestrange le regarda avec avidité, comme si elle voulait propager sa violence, ancrée au cœur. Elle posa par la suite ses yeux sur la main de Lucius et l'écarta sans ménagement. Un moustique. Un parasite. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus rien. Bellatrix se redressa pour s'adresser à la foule aux yeux gonflés, sagement domestiquée. Elle porta sa main sur son cœur, regarda les têtes aux yeux fuyants. Si elle n'avait pas été si bruyante précédemment, il aurait été aisé de la croire solennelle.

- Nous sommes orphelins. Je le sais. Je le sens. Le Seigneur des ténèbres. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus que poussière !

Le ton était à présent plaintif, presque caricatural. Une enfant manquant d'amour et d'attention, ayant perdu son ancre …

Un mangemort plus téméraire que les autres osa réfuter cette thèse, en faisant un pas en avant. Il se garda bien de regarder Bellatrix dans les yeux, et fixa son oreille gauche.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Votre esprit vous l'a dicté ? Avez-vous des preuves ?

Bellatrix partit d'un de ces rires hystériques, propre aux hyènes et aux petites créatures des forêts. Elle examina l'homme. Petit. Chauve. À présent, il serait muet. La femme sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la bouche de l'impertinent. Avant même qu'il n'aie pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il avait perdu l'usage de la voix. Il la regardait à présent, incrédule, et tentait de parler, avec l'énergie d'un désespoir qui était amené à se prolonger. Vaines gesticulations des musques faciaux qui ne menaient à rien. Vaincu, il baissa la tête et alla se ranger derrière, pour éviter une exécution rapide.

Plus personne n'osa contester l'affirmation. D'ailleurs, celle-ci commençait même à germer dans les esprits. Des débuts de larmes perlaient au coin des yeux, des murmures incertains. Quelques-uns feignaient la profonde tristesse. Draco, au courant depuis des lustres, peaufinait une attitude désespérée en arquant les sourcils et en habillant ses yeux d'un éclat terne, crée de toutes pièces. Rogue, quant à lui, discutait à voix basse avec Lucius, qui jetait des coups d' oeil anxieux vers Lestrange. En son for intérieur, le père de Malefoy se réjouissait. Il se frottait d'avance les mains, et attendait une ascension fulgurante, un monde fait de pouvoir, d'autorité et d'obéissance. Des petits toutous asservis, prêts à tout pour se faire bien voir …

La comédie dura quelques temps, et les elfes de maison servirent des petits fours, en vue d'adoucir l'impensable. Draco avait très envie de retrouver la pensine et de leur montrer, en guise de preuve. Cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps et de déstabiliser Bellatrix. Néanmoins, il prendrait le risque de se compromettre, et ce serait la fin pour lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir su le fin mot de l'histoire, avant d'avoir su qui il était. Il voulait simplement écarter le rideau de l'horreur pour entrevoir autre chose. Les mangemorts discutaient à nouveau, Bellatrix et Lucius semblaient donner des instructions pour la marche à suivre, « pour la volonté de leur Seigneur ». À présent, il semblait à Lucius qu'il serait aisé de justifier ses actes en brandissant l'argument Voldemort.

Draco contemplait tout ce petit monde de loin, comme étranger. Extérieur aux événements. Il n'était pas chez lui, et ne le serait jamais. Cet univers n'était rien d'autre qu'une prison aux barreaux rouillés, une cage à oiseaux couverte de fientes. Ridicule. Rogue s'avança prudemment vers le jeune homme, en ayant bien pris soin de montrer au préalable qu'il partait de la conversation en cours. Il feignit des gestes endeuillés, la démarche lourde, le pas incertain et les plis au front.

- Ils veulent que tu partes en éclaireur, en cobaye en somme. Cela pourrait être un avantage pour nous , nous pourrions parler à Dumbledore … Il faudrait seulement que tu fasses très attention à tous ceux qui veulent certainement ta peau, à tout prix … Ils veulent que tu rapportes ce que tu vois là-bas.

Interloqué, Draco regarda Rogue. Ainsi, il pouvait constater la piètre valeur qu'il avait aux yeux de son père … Apparemment, la possibilité de le sacrifier ne l'émouvait pas d'avantage. Pourtant, cela pourrait aussi être une bonne opportunité de revoir Hermione, du moins pour en savoir un peu plus. Il était certain que Weasley n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Quant aux autres, ils lui cracheraient dessus, ni plus ni moins, y compris les professeurs. Il pourrait fausser les données, s'infiltrer à son aise, se dissimuler. Curieusement, Draco avait presque envie de se confronter à Weasley. Sans doute était-ce là une réaction purement masculine, en vue de lui prouver qu'il était digne d' Hermione.

Lucius, Bellatrix et leur horde de larbins commençaient d'ailleurs à avancer vers les deux hommes. Un troupeau de bêtes sauvages, conditionnées par leur habitat. Rogue poussa un soupir à peine perceptible, quoique très éloquent et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de s'écarter.

Lucius s'avança vers son fils et lui effleura le bras. Piqûre désagréable qui fit tressaillir tout son corps. Bellatrix, veuve noire portant son nouveau deuil avec une gravité qui lui était propre, se tenait à leurs côtés. Elle mangeait un petit four, entre deux hoquets laissant passer des sanglots étouffés. Lucius toussota pour exiger un silence qui régnait déjà.

- Bien. Première mission pour mon fils fraîchement mangemort, mais aussi pour respecter le deuil de notre Seigneur. Nous aurons le temps de nous recueillir avant de poursuivre la lutte …

Draco décrocha à ce moment, et se perdit dans des pensées, dans un dégoût envahissant et omniprésent.

_Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te mouiller. Tu es mort de peur, alors tu envoies ce que tu crois être ton fils docile. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'à l'instar de Rogue, je flotte entre deux … Ne plus vous voir, ne plus vous entendre. Au moins, j'aurais la paix. Tant pis si je récolte la mort, tant pis si on me découvre et qu'on me torture. _

- … Nous pourrons ainsi recueillir le maximum d'informations et les prendre par surprise. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant, bien sûr !

À la fin de ce discours écouté d'une oreille par Draco, tout le monde se mit à applaudir distraitement, comme s'il fallait d'emblée revenir au sujet de la mort du Maître des ténèbres.

Narcissa lança une oeillade éloquente à son fils, puis tourna les talons. Elle avait peur pour lui, mais elle savait que, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, celui-ci s'en sortirait. Lucius voulait s'entretenir avec son fils, et chassa les mangemorts du revers de la main. Seule Bellatrix resta avec eux.

- Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour les trouver ? Ils ont certainement mis des protections magiques pour qu'on ne puisse pas les repérer. Leur magie est puissante, et je suis seul. Je devrais me cacher, et si je me fais repérer, ce sera fini pour moi.

Lucius considéra froidement son fils.

- Tu es un Malefoy. Tu as tué des sang-de-bourbe. Tu es bien capable de faire ça … Et puis, de toute façon, les mangemorts sont tous passés par des situations difficiles. Nous pourrons les exterminer, nous aurons la possibilité de les avoir.

- J'accepte, à une seule condition.

Bellatrix haussa les sourcils, pencha la tête de côté et fit un sourire qui s'apparentait plutôt à une grimace. Elle prit la parole, presque en minaudant :

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux avoir Severus avec moi. Je ne veux pas y aller seul.

La lueur de la moquerie dansait à présent dans les yeux de Bellatrix et de Lucius.

- Tu as peur d'y aller seul ? Le petit Malefoy se dégonflerait-il ? Ne voudrait-il pas honorer ce à quoi il est destiné ?

Draco sentit le dégoût précédent s'intensifier, s'ancrer en lui avec une telle violence qu'il en eût presque envie de vomir. Ce ton doucereux, qu'il avait dû supporter toutes ces années, lui était plus qu' insupportable. Il se retint de ne pas sortir sa baguette ou, réaction plus primaire encore, de se jeter sur eux. Il savait pertinemment que ce serait peine perdue, que leur magie était bien plus puissante que la sienne. Ainsi, il prit les modulations d'une voix dure et déterminée.

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas peur. Je voulais simplement savoir, c'est tout. Je vous ramènerais les informations. C'est juste que seul, ce sera certainement un peu plus fastidieux. Je vais y aller. Honorez bien le Seigneur pour moi.

Draco jeta un dernier regard à sa mère, qui hocha gravement la tête. Le jeune homme n'aspirait plus qu'à fuir. Il savait très bien que cette première tâche allait le compromettre, et que lui aussi risquait d'être activement recherché. Le fait que son père ait été capable de lui faire accomplir une tâche risquant de l'amener vers le néant le révulsait. Tout son corps, tout son âme niait Lucius en bloc. Paradoxalement, il l'admirait sans doute secrètement, dans quelques recoins sombres et peu explorés de l'esprit.

Le jeune homme transplana donc, et quitta l'espace anxiogène.

Fuir. Fuir. Il fallait fuir. Il ne savait que faire ni où aller. Ainsi, il laissa le hasard le mener, en faisant confiance à l'incertain.

Il se retrouva dans une allée étroite remplie de sorciers qui le bousculaient tout en l'insultant copieusement. En somme, une parfaite représentation de l'état actuel de ses pensées. Draco fit quelques pas en regardant autour de lui, alerte malgré la cohue. Quelques étals poussiéreux tenus par de vieilles sorcières édentées s'agglutinaient. Des tarentules couraient sans relâche sur les murs, pour disparaître au-dessus des toits ou s'engouffrer dans des cheminées fumantes. L'allée s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser entrevoir un espace circulaire plus ensoleillé. Quelques jeunes sorciers s'amusaient à mâcher des dragées en regardant leurs cheveux changer de couleur. La proximité désagréable laissait place à une certaine respiration. Malgré lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de mépriser ces gens qui semblaient si insouciants, si heureux. Il ne savait que faire. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait revenir un jour vers les mangemorts. Il prendrait le risque d'être traqué pour protéger une femme, pour protéger un camp qui n'était même pas le sien et qui ne voudrait pas de lui. …

Peut-être pourrait-il se laisser mourir dans un coin, hanté par ses fantômes ? S'évaporer sans laisser de traces, sans revoir personne et garder les visages aimés en tête ? Solutions de lâche.

_« Indigne d'un Malefoy »_

Le visage d' Hermione s'imposa à lui. Son visage, les jours d'orage. Les questions silencieuses suspendues à ses lèvres le poursuivaient. Il se sentait coupable. De tout. Il l'avait protégée, torturée malgré lui, haïe. À présent, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne plus la revoir.

Draco sortit le diamant et le soupesa pour le rouler ensuite entre ses doigts. Des visages inconnus se superposaient brièvement, laissant échapper quelques paroles indéfinissables. Leurs yeux plats fixaient le jeune homme. Aucune trace de familiarité, simplement des murs. Des murs de silence, des murs qui ne le concernaient pas. Le jeune homme espérait un indice, une quelconque piste à suivre pour se donner d'emblée à la colère de ses adversaires. Au bout de quelques instants, les anonymes furent chassés par un par un, laissant place à une sorte de cabane délabrée de l'extérieur, suitée au milieu d'un champ d'herbes hautes. Sans doute le nouveau quartier général des résistants …

Ce même quartier général, d'apparence insalubre, était en fait spacieux. L'intérieur était tapissé de coussins de couleurs fanées, un peu passées. Des meubles étaient disposés ça-et-là, désordonnés, et une table massive en merisier trônait au milieu. Au sol, des tabourets de bois étaient solidement arrimés. Quelques uns flottaient dans l'air, et tournoyaient quelquefois dans la pièce. Les murs étaient blanchâtres et comportaient de nombreuses coupures de la gazette. Des photos en noir et blanc et en couleur se côtoyaient : innombrables poignées de mains, personnages importants, visages souriants, rieurs ou abattus qui semblaient se battre pour une même cause. Quelques fleurs poussaient au plafond, à l'envers, et des plantes carnivores tentaient de s'emparer de quelques cuirs chevelus qui s'approchaient un peu trop près. Au fond de la pièce principale, derrière un rideau en tissu raccommodé, se trouvait une cheminée immense, aux flammes rougeâtres et légèrement violacées. De larges coussins étaient disposés, et quelques vingt personnes se trouvaient là. Draco se sentait presque coupable de l'intrusion forcée, même visuelle, dans un lieu où il serait chassé à coup sûr. Cette fois, les êtres étaient assis en rond, en tailleur. Draco reconnut Weasley et Lovegood, la tête posée contre son épaule. Il tressaillit. Il vit McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid qui ne cessait de chasser les plantes carnivores qui menaçaient d'engloutir ses cheveux, et quelques autres élèves. Le visage de Weasley était changé, et l'effraya presque. Une détermination qui lui était propre semblait l'animer. Ses yeux s'ornaient de dureté, et la tristesse qui émanait de son être se décelait, à qui était un peu écorché. Certains semblaient discuter avec animation, le visage pétri d'inquiétude ou de confiance, et d'autres somnolaient, bercés par la douce chaleur qui semblait régner à l'intérieur.

Aucune trace de Granger. Sans doute l'avaient-ils placé en lieu sûr. Toujours est-il que la chaleur semblait venir aussi de leurs âmes, et non seulement de l'âtre. Fait inconnu, pour Draco qui avait toujours connu la mesquinerie et la soumission. Spectateur étranger, honteux même sans avoir été surpris. Dépité, il rangea le diamant. Il allait risquer de troubler cette attente pour servir les serpents.

Les mangemorts continuaient leur deuil-apéritif. Il était curieux de s'apercevoir que la parole d'une des mangemorts les plus influentes n'était plus remise en cause. Elle le sentait. Elle le sentait, alors, après tout, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la vérité. Le seul qui aurait encore pu contester avait à présent perdu sa langue, et il tâchait de se rendre le moins visible possible. Le moment d'attaquer était retardé, pour le plaisir de voir comment se débrouillerait le mangemort fraîchement débarqué, mais aussi pour faire durer les suppositions. Bellatrix avait maintenant des raisons d'exploiter la folie qui courait en elle et qui la poussait à tuer. Lucius se sentait important, grandiose. Il savait que son fils marchait sur ses traces et que sa cruauté ne ferait que croître avec les années. Bien sûr, pour le moment, il manquait peut-être d'assurance, et d'expérience … Mais cela viendrait. Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même avait débuté doucement, mais il avait vu loin. Très loin. Lucius se frotta les mains et observa sa femme, mondaine en discussion avec la mère de Lily. Lily, prostrée dans un coin, voyait les chances de son futur mariage avec Draco compromises. Elle se tordait les mains, partagée. Après tout, les décisions de Lucius n'étaient pas contestables. Néanmoins, Draco ne pouvait pas mourir, si jeune, promis à un si grand avenir … L'admiration aveugle que la fille vouait aux Malefoy se manifestait dans toute sa splendeur.

Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Draco pensa à l'endroit du diamant, et décida de transplaner. Il se retrouva à une certaine distance de la cabane, ayant la possibilité de se frayer un chemin parmi les herbes hautes. L'angoisse commençait à le gagner. Il fallait l'admettre : il était terrorisé. Il savait plus que quiconque que le chagrin et la haine pouvaient conduire à des actes désespérés. À présent, Weasley et lui combattaient à armes égales. Cela le tuait de l'admettre, mais il en était ainsi. Draco observa le ciel d'un noir presque irréel, que de minces traînées grisâtres de nuages parvenaient à percer. Pas une étoile. Le jeune homme se jeta à plat ventre à terre, par mesure de précaution. Les herbes lui arrivaient en effet à la taille, et il serait aisé de le repérer, de toute façon. Il savait qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, et il était également conscient qu'il allait plus vers une démarche de suicide conscient que vers une réelle volonté d'obtenir des informations. Draco aperçut deux immenses chiens de chaque côté de la cabane. Ceux-ci commençaient d'ailleurs à renifler à terre. Le diamant avait omis de montrer ce léger détail …

Draco avait la possibilité de se rendre invisible, il pouvait très bien se transformer, mais il n'en éprouvait même pas l'envie. Le jeune homme rampa au sol, en progressant très lentement. Il avait l'habitude de se mouvoir à la manière des serpents. Soudain, sa tête heurta violemment une paroi. Draco encaissa le coup, et posa ses mains sur l'obstacle invisible. Il fut propulsé en arrière, accompagné par des gerbes d'étincelles. Il fallait s'en douter. Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et murmura :

_Lumos._

Une petite source de lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette, et il put lancer aisément quelques sorts, tapi dans les herbes. Ceux-ci ricochèrent, le frôlant à chaque instant.

À l'intérieur, les langues se déliaient. Tous se demandaient quand les mangemorts allaient attaquer. Cette guerre froide semblait un peu contradictoire avec la manière de faire des partisans de Voldemort. Les suppositions allaient bon train.

- Peut-être ont-ils appris la mort de Voldemort ?

Luna se questionnait à ce sujet depuis quelques jours déjà.

- Impossible, ils n'ont pas eu accès à la pensine.

Mc Gonagall fixait les élèves d'un œil perçant, attentive. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- A t-on eu des nouvelles de Severus ?

L'intéressé sursauta, tant il semblait absorbé par autre chose. Les plis de son front indiquaient qu'il réfléchissait certainement. Observant le manège, Luna et Ron échangèrent un regard complice, reconnaissant bien là l'homme. Dumbledore ne répondit pas de suite. Il caressa sa barbe de ses doigts bagués, puis observa une plante carnivore en train de mâcher une bestiole quelconque. La dernière aile disparut , croquée par le carnassier indélicat. La voix du directeur se fit blanche, presque dépitée. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Aucune.

Tous se regardèrent mutuellement et blêmirent. Prostrée, bras noués aux genoux, Giny sortit de son mutisme, au bord des larmes, les nerfs à rude épreuve.

- Quand tout cela va t-il finir ? C'est un cauchemar, un cauchemar, vous m'entendez ?


	38. Fall-trap

_Suite à l'affaire de plagiat, je voulais préciser comme je l'ai fait sur la page de mon profil que je poste uniquement sur ce site et sous ce pseudo, donc tout copié/collé de cette fic ou d'un des os qui se retrouvera ailleurs, que ce soit sur un site ou sur un skyblog sera considéré comme du plagiat. Voilà, j'espère être claire.  
><em>

_Par ailleurs, je voulais également dire à celles qui m'ont soutenue que vos petits mots m'ont vraiment encouragé à ne pas me laisser abattre et à continuer à écrire, même si je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner. Disons que ça m'a conforté dans cette voie. _

__Bref, donc je suis revenue de vacances alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un pauvre Draco malmené ... ;P ( chacun son tour, même s'il est vrai qu'il n'est jamais vraiment épargné héhé ) __

__Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à nouveau de belles vacances si vous y êtes ! __

__June.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>À l'extérieur, les deux molosses s'impatientaient, foulant rapidement le sol de leur pas lourd et précis. Chacun avait la taille d'un petit dragon. Ils étaient tous deux très sombres, presque noirs. Seuls leurs yeux jaunes et fiévreux brillaient dans la pénombre. Boules de feu. Leur échine semblait dure, et ils étaient élancés sur des pattes plutôt longues. Ils étaient imposants, à des lieues de Crockdur. Hagrid les avait dénichés pour l'occasion : de petites merveilles selon lui, des bêtes très affectueuses. Il avait tout de suite décidé de les affecter comme gardiens, mais il semblait être le seul capable de caresser les chiens et de jouer avec eux. Draco les épiait d'un air peu convaincu, en dehors de la protection magique. Il se demandait comment faire pour entrer directement dans la gueule du loup sans se faire dévorer d'emblée. Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit et qu'un chat en sortit, la démarche surprenante, les yeux fixant fiévreusement son environnement. La première réaction des chiens fut de se jeter sur l'animal en aboyant. Néanmoins, il s'arrêtèrent net à quelques centimètres du félin, qui s'était contenté de les observer.<p>

Draco se demanda l'espace d'un bref instant s'il avait vu un chat. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il s'agissait simplement de McGonagall. Intérieurement, il se traita d'idiot. Il remercia également les cours de métamorphose, puis se tapit complètement à plat-ventre, de sorte qu'il ne put plus entrevoir que quelques masses indistinctes et mouvantes à travers les herbes. Mc Gonagall, quant à elle, se servait de ses sens temporairement exacerbés pour guetter l'éventuel individu suspect qu'elle avait cru repérer. Ginny s'était postée près de la porte, inquiète, presque maternelle malgré son jeune âge. Elle aurait voulu tisser un cocon et y mettre tout le monde à l'abri. La mort d' Harry la laissait démunie, et elle aurait aimé qu' il sache ce qu'elle ressentait de son vivant.

McGonagall continua de rôder, jusqu'à coller son nez de chat contre la paroi magique la séparant de l'ennemi potentiel. Ses yeux lui permirent de repérer un infime bruissement d'herbes. Elle émit quelques faibles miaulements, et les chiens rappliquèrent derrière elle, lui obéissant de façon désarmante. À défaut de voir clairement, Draco put percevoir les sons qui lui parurent plutôt menaçants. Il était comme paralysé, incapable de partir parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il retrouverait éventuellement de l'autre côté serait peu réjouissant.

En un clin d'oeil, et sans qu'il n'aie pu réagir d'une quelconque façon, Draco fut retourné sur le dos par une force invisible. Quatre piquets apparurent, et les cordes épaisses qui y étaient solidement arrimées s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles de la victime. Le chat se trouva tout naturellement à ses côtés, observant attentivement le visage de Draco. Un moment de flottement étrange suivit, où McGonagall se lissa les moustaches d'une patte, tout en fixant sur le jeune homme des billes indéchiffrables. Draco, quant à lui, rassemblait ses forces mentales pour poser sur le professeur un regard des plus dédaigneux, ultime recours lors des dangers importants. Sa baguette gisait à présent à terre, et McGonagall reprit sa forme humaine et s'empressa de la reprendre. Celle-ci fut glissée sans ménagement dans une poche apparente dans la robe, qui se résorba aussitôt. À présent, le visage du professeur était plus lisible. La surprise, la désapprobation, la désolation et la colère s'y greffèrent rapidement. Elle porta vivement ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, presque désespérée. C'était la première fois que Draco la voyait dans cet état, et il fallait admettre que c'était très déstabilisant.

Au loin, Mc Gonagall vit que Ginny était rentrée, qu'elle ne guettait plus. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement : il ne fallait pas que tous se précipitent sur Draco, ou il pourrait se faire tuer très rapidement. La femme se racla inutilement la gorge, et commença, d'un ton professoral qui surprit Draco.

- Monsieur Malefoy, savez-vous qu'il est déconseillé et comment dire, très risqué de s'aventurer sur des terrains si glissants ?

Draco aurait juré entendre le professeur qui lui courait après lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'en première année, le sommant de rentrer à son dortoir au lieu de mettre des rats dans les chaussons des autres élèves. McGonagall s'agenouilla, voyant que le jeune homme restait passif, gardant son éternel dédain aristocratique. Draco s'agita pour la forme, puisque, après tout, les dés étaient déjà jetés. Minerva releva les manches du jeune homme, presque à reculons et se mit à inspecter ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet horrifié.

- Alors c'est fait, vous voilà mangemort et votre père, si fier de sa déchéance vous envoie nous espionner ? Vous n'êtes encore qu'un enfant …

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un dépit presque maternel. Minerva, malgré sa dureté apparente, déplorait ce genre de manipulations. Malefoy quitta le dédain pour endosser le masque de la neutralité empreinte de froideur. Il continuait à s'agiter de façon presque ridicule. À vrai dire, il ressemblait actuellement à un ver qui se tortille, ce qui contrastait avec sa personne toute entière.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dès que vous passerez la porte, vous recevrez des démonstrations de dégoût, d'hostilité, et pire encore. J'espère que vous le savez. Il faut que vous sachiez que le jeune Ron Weasley n'hésiterait pas à vous tuer.

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux de la femme. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait été prisonnier durant toutes ces années, que le fonctionnement des mangemorts l'avait broyé tout entier.

- Qu'il essaie. Qu'il essaie de me tuer.

- Oh mais faites le malin, il n'y a pas que lui. Je crois même que la plupart des personnes présentes n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde si l'occasion leur était donnée.

- Je croyais que vous étiez pacifiques.

Les deux protagonistes étaient forts à ce jeu. Ils parlaient calmement, tout en laissant insidieusement passer de profondes émotions derrière les mots. Le choc était toujours rude, mais ils n'en laissaient rien paraître.

- Nous n'allons en aucun cas rester les bras ballants lors d'une attaque. L'attaque amène la riposte de l'autre côté. Nous n'avons pas le choix, voilà tout. Il est regrettable que votre père aie décidé que vous preniez la relève. Je suis certaine que, malgré vos innombrables défauts, vous auriez pu finir autrement.

Feignant toujours le calme olympien, Draco manifestait pourtant en son for intérieur des signes d'impatience. En effet, il détestait discuter tout en n'étant pas debout, face à son interlocuteur, une baguette prête à être dégainée. Deux baguettes contre un sorcier qui n'avait plus la sienne, voilà qui était loin d'être équitable.

- Finir autrement, vous dites ? Je n'ai pas encore fini, il me reste encore tout à construire.

- Tout dépend vers quel mouvement vous déciderez de construire. Vous n'êtes encore qu'un jeune homme qui, aussi rusé soit-il, se laisse toutefois prendre bien facilement dans des filets. C'est comme si vous vous étiez livré à nous.

Le ver se tortilla de plus belle en s'égosillant :

- Je ne me suis pas livré à vous !

McGonagall esquissa un demi-sourire amer, et Draco se sentit ridicule. Il fallait admettre que la femme avait raison. Il s'était lancé presque volontairement dans cette démarche. Il aurait très bien pu s'enfuir, vivre l'errance toute sa vie, rejeté des deux côtés. Au lieu de ça, il avait préféré écouter son père et courir droit à l'anéantissement. Le voilà à présent au même point qu' Hermione face à Bellatrix, sauf que, cette fois, l'instigatrice de cette capture était bien moins effrayante.

La femme considéra avec sévérité les liens qui emprisonnaient sa proie. Elle jeta à nouveau quelques regards anxieux vers la porte, craignant une éventuelle arrivée intempestive. Une brève lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle sortit de sa poche la plume gigotante. Effectivement, la torture était d'un autre genre … McGonagall insonorisa le périmètre. La plume gigotante se mit à chatouiller Draco sous les aisselles, puis poursuivit son ascension. Celui-ci demeura tout d'abord stoïque, contractant les muscles de son corps en vue de résister. Toutefois, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les picotements et tressaillements affluaient et ne cessaient de s'intensifier. Les commissures des lèvres se relevaient irrésistiblement, et le premier éclat de rire commença à se former dans la bouche de Draco. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir se mouvoir et s'échapper était d'autant plus terrible. Satisfaite, la voix de McGonagall se superposa aux rires inhabituels du jeune homme. Elle lui posa de nombreuses questions, auxquelles il refusa tout d'abord de répondre. D'un geste de la main, le professeur intensifia le rythme de la plume. À présent, Draco pleurait de rire, hoquetait, et, malgré cela, voulait à tout prix que les choses se calment et s'arrêtent. Il finit par avouer certaines vérités minimes, par bribes de mots.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, ahahahah, je vous en prie !

McGonagall regarda très sérieusement Draco.

- Donc, vous préférez la manière forte, celle que Bellatrix Lestrange utilise si souvent ?

Affolé, Draco roula des yeux. Il perdait dangereusement de sa superbe, à chaque seconde.

- Non … Ahahahah !

Sans crier gare, McGonagall reprit la plume et la rangea. Les muscles du jeune homme se relâchèrent.

- Voilà. Je crains que nous ne puissions rester dehors jusqu'à des heures impossibles. Je crois que nous allons devoir rentrer …

Le verbe « rentrer » avait toujours revêtu une consonance menaçante pour Draco. Renter au manoir, rentrer dans les rangs, rentrer …

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et, s'il avait pu se mouvoir, Draco aurait eu le réflexe de se cacher le visage avec les mains. Minerva pencha légèrement la tête de côté, lèvres pincées. Elle considéra la silhouette de Dumbledore avec un soulagement certain. L'homme arriva presque majestueusement, d'un pas lent et précis. Son visage, qui se faisait plus net au fur et à mesure, était impénétrable. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une neutralité contrôlée : a contrario de Draco, le directeur avait été en mesure d'acquérir une sagesse qui l'englobait, même dans les moments difficiles. Dumbledore faisait face aux crises en réfléchissant, ou en s'isolant. L'homme au nez aquilin s'arrêta devant Minerva, sans même accorder un seul regard au jeune prisonnier. Il l'entraîna doucement par le bras, un peu à l'écart.

- J'ai réussi à faire diversion en demandant à Hagrid d'apprendre à tout le monde le tarot moldu. Tout le monde est captivé et ouvre des yeux ébahis …

Interloquée, Minerva lança un coup d'oeil au directeur.

- Ainsi, vous saviez pour l'intrus ? Vous saviez, avant même que je ne mette ma patte de chat dehors, qu'il s'agissait de Draco ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. Il ressemblait à un enfant fier d'avoir mis en place une farce qui fonctionnait.

- Bien entendu, Minerva. Je voulais que le jeune Draco se trahisse lui-même. Je n'avais surtout pas l'intention d'aller voir, ou tout le monde m'aurait suivi d'emblée.

McGonagall sourit. Elle avait le don de se laisser berner à chaque fois par Albus. Néanmoins, elle pensait à la victime.

- Qu'allons nous faire de lui ? J'ai utilisé la plume gigotante pour le faire parler. Il n'a donné que quelques informations, non primordiales.

Albus se frotta pensivement la joue, comme s'il voulait se rassurer.

- Je crains fort, Minerva, qu'il ne nous faille mener Draco à la fosse aux lions.

Sur ces mots, il retourna vers le jeune homme, et esquissa un geste en direction de Minerva, signifiant qu'il désirait rester seul avec Draco. La voix du vieil homme s'éleva, plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée, et le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

- Monsieur Malefoy, voyez-vous toutes les précautions que nous prenons pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas tuer ? Nous aurions très bien pu employer la manière forte. Vous souvenez-vous, lorsque j'ai pris votre défense par rapport à votre père, dans la salle commune ?

Draco s'en souvenait très bien. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux face au vieil homme accroupi devant lui, dont la barbe menaçait de traîner au sol. Dumbledore poursuivit.

- Ce jour là, j'ai dit à tout le monde que vous n'étiez pas un mangemort. Est-ce toujours le cas ? Je pensais que vous étiez ne serait-ce qu'un peu à nos côtés, par rapport à Severus. Je le pensais, par rapport aux quelques actions alliées que vous aviez effectuées. Maintenant, je vois que vous n'hésitez pas à vous cacher dans les hautes herbes pour nous espionner … Dites-moi, Draco, que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort. Dites-le moi. Cela me permettrait de me dire qu'il reste encore quelque chose de bon à sauver en vous.

Draco cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, et vit, pour la deuxième fois, une main relever sa manche. Le regard orné de ridules contempla avec attention la marque, suivant les lignes et les contours de ce corps étranger greffé sur une chair qui n'avait plus la possibilité d'être innocente. Dumbledore secoua lentement sa tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait à chasser quelque petite créature volante nuisible. Il fit précautionneusement glisser la manche sur le bras.

- Et lorsque je vous ai demandé de veiller sur Hermione, pour la protéger de Bellatrix ? Il me semble qu'à présent, Hermione en a assez vu. Vous vous étiez acquitté de cette tâche, mais à partir du moment où le majordome a été vous rechercher à Poudlard, vous avez suivi aveuglément les ordres de votre père. Ron avait dit vrai, vous avez la marque. Vous auriez pu vous enfuir, protester, vous battre à nos côtés ou tout simplement être un espion infiltré, comme Severus. Non, vous avez préféré vous laisser le choix. Il n'y a pas de choix, Draco. Personne n'est tout à fait bon, ou totalement mauvais. Seulement, parfois, se laisser porter au gré de ce que les événements et les gens attendent de vous n'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose …

Dumbledore lissa sa barbe de la main, et observa le bout gris argenté qui traînait à terre. Il fixa ensuite à nouveau son attention sur Draco, qui, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, avait laissé dériver son regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se concentre actuellement sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme se maudissait, mais, en entendant ces brusques vérités, les paroles bourdonnaient à sa tête, le sang affluait à ses tempes. C'en était trop. Sa mère lui avait déjà arraché de force sa protection, et voilà que ce vieux sage, ce vieux fou, se mettait à lui dire toute la vérité. Celui-ci se mettait d'ailleurs à poursuivre sa torture, conscient de l'impact que celle-ci avait sur Draco.

- Si vous voulez prétendre à de quelconques aspirations, veillez à ce qu'elles ne soient, cette fois, pas dictées par votre père. Veillez à ce que votre esprit soit clair, à ce que vous sachiez parfaitement ce que vous voulez. Soyez pleinement conscient de vos actes, soyez maître de vous-même …

Draco releva ses yeux pour affronter ceux du vieil homme. Il se heurta à un mur érigé très haut, à une tour dont la clé était patiemment gardée, de jour en jour. Il ouvrit la bouche et se retrouva coi pendant quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il allait répondre comme un morveux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer. Il prit bien soin de cracher les mots, d'y mettre de l'impact, de la violence pour que ceux-ci résonnent plus durement encore, pour qu'ils reflètent sa hargne.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de ce que je deviens ? Je pourrais me détruire, et tout le monde ferait la fête pendant des jours. Tout comme je me fiche de ce que vous et vos amis devenez. Je crois que nous sommes quittes, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore sourit d'un air désabusé.

- Malefoy, Malefoy … Toujours cette pulsion d'autodestruction, n'est-ce pas ? Incorrigible Malefoy.

Draco se mit à penser l'espace d'un instant que c'était tout juste si le directeur n'allait pas lui tapoter gentiment sur la tête, comme il l'aurait fait pour un animal.

- Assez parlé, dit assez brusquement le directeur.

Il se tourna vers Minerva et lui fit signe de revenir. Celle-ci s' exécuta. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, Draco se retrouva debout, entre les deux professeurs qui le tenaient par les épaules. Les piquets et les liens avaient disparu, ne restaient que deux liens de plantes magiques qui maintenaient les mains du jeune homme solidement attachées derrière son dos. Ses jambes pouvaient à présent se mouvoir. Les idées empoisonnées ricochaient et venaient se loger dans son crâne à la manière de petites balles de plomb, insérées à intervalles réguliers. Un seul visage se dessinait nettement, au fur et à mesure des pas,celui de Weasley. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour le craindre, mais peut-être que ce moment était venu, à présent.

Les trois silhouettes traversèrent la paroi magique avec aisance, et le sang commençait à battre dangereusement aux tempes de Draco.

Enfin, ils ouvrirent la porte.


	39. Face-off

_Me revoilà ! Je tenais à vous faire partager quelques petits liens qui m'ont étonnée : _

_ Tapez " profondeur de champs Harry Potter " sur google : quelques analyses sur les Harry Potter, qui, pour certaines, sont discutables, mais néanmoins intéressantes ! La preuve que la saga est bien plus profonde que de la "simple " littérature jeunesse ...  
><em>

_Et puis, regardez ça :_

_ /en/enseignement/2013/chum/1365 : Harry Potter à sciences po ! Bref, sur le coup j'aimerais bien être à leur place ...  
><em>

_Bon, pour continuer sur ma lancée, je compte relire les Harry Potter en français et en anglais, mais avec la tonne de livres qu'il me tarde de lire j'ai du pain sur la planche ...  
><em>

_Assez parlé, place à la lecture !  
><em>

_Bonne rentrée. _

* * *

><p>Les trois protagonistes pénétrèrent enfin dans le quartier général. Le décor du diamant prenait enfin toute sa réalité, prenait corps. Draco sentait les deux professeurs nerveux. Sans doute craignaient-ils un déferlement de pur dégoût. Le jeune homme leva la tête pour être bien sûr qu'il était au bon endroit, qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un cauchemar. Les fleurs poussaient bien à l'envers, exhibant fièrement leurs pétales colorées. Le rideau fut soulevé, découvrant ainsi la partie de tarot tant attendue. Un visage souriant se tourna. Il se fana aussi vite qu'il s'était installé. L'individu se retourna et fit un bref signe de la main. En un clin d' œil, tout le monde avait pivoté et braquait sa baguette sur Draco Malefoy. Quelques uns se risquaient même à viser McGonagall et Dumbledore, craignant une éventuelle ruse des mangemorts.<p>

Draco se concentrait sur l'atmosphère d'hostilité qui s'était brusquement installée. Il passa les visages en revue comme s'il tournait des pages. Il ne s'attardait pas, souhaitant nier l'étendue des dégâts. Il n'eût pas même le temps de distinguer l'expression de Weasley, tant il évita un contact visuel trop prolongé.

Un moment de flottement empêcha quiconque de faire un geste. Tous restaient là, interloqués. Soudain, Ron réagit et se précipita vers McGonagall, brandissant sa baguette venue se nicher sous le cou du professeur. Il susurrait d'un air doucereux, un air menaçant peint sur le visage.

- Qu'avez-vous fait des véritables professeurs ? Allez, montrez-vous, mangemorts, nous sommes prêts ! Pas la peine d'utiliser des potions de métamorphose ! Allez, montrez votre visage ! Ce n'est pas non plus le vrai Dumbledore, j'en suis sûr !

McGonagall soupira, lançant des coups d' œil peu amènes vers Weasley.

- Monsieur Weasley, je me souviens de la beuglante envoyée par votre mère. Cela vous suffit-il, comme preuve ?

Ron s'empourpra légèrement, redevenu momentanément le petit garçon de Molly. Néanmoins, il continuait sur sa lancée :

- Bien sûr que ça ne suffit pas ! Vous auriez très bien pu torturer les professeurs pour les interroger !

McGonagall soupira de nouveau, haussant les épaules tout en distribuant des regards de reproche à l'audience qui se contenait de les regarder d'un air abasourdi, les baguettes toujours brandies. Ron éluda complètement la présence de Draco et passa à Dumbledore. Pour donner la preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, le directeur parla de Croûtard en donnant un foisonnement de détails, à l'époque où Peter Pettigrow se cachait. Ron était presque convaincu. Toutefois, pour en avoir le cœur net, il tira sur la barbe de l'homme et examina longuement ses yeux. Jamais il ne se serait permis de faire ça, s'il n'avait pas eu de doutes. Dumbledore protesta et commença à s'impatienter.

- C'est bon. De toute évidence, je me suis trompé.

McGonagall se tourna vers Ron.

- C'est certain. Si nous nous trouvions encore à Poudlard, vous auriez été renvoyé à coup sûr.

Humilié, Ron se renfrogna et bougonna, pour la forme, mais aussi pour masquer sa honte.

- Désolé.

- Excuses acceptées, Weasley, railla Draco.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel. Cette situation lui rappelait trop leur ancienne école pour qu'il ne réagisse pas. Les vieux réflexes, sans doute.

Ledit Weasley revint vers Draco. Il s'approcha tout près de lui. Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques instants avec une froideur reptilienne. Ron s'écarta légèrement et frappa Draco au ventre. Celui-ci n'eût pas d'autre choix que de se courber en deux sous la douleur. Décidément, Weasley l'étonnait. Le coup avait été porté avec une attention toute particulière. Satisfait, Ron jeta un coup d' œil clinique à son adversaire. Le Serpentard se redressa lentement, puis regagna un peu de prestance. Il trouva le moyen de faire flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le rouquin fendit à nouveau son poing dans l'air, mais celui-ci s'abaissa brusquement. Ron tenta de relever son bras entier, mais celui-ci semblait empli d'eau tant il retombait lamentablement le long de son corps. Le deuxième bras était victime du même traitement. McGonagall haussa un sourcil sévère en direction de Weasley.

- Le sort durera une heure si vous êtes sage, ou peut-être deux, si vous vous tenez tranquille. Qui sait ?

- Mais comment ...?

- Vous oubliez, monsieur Weasley, que je suis capable de me métamorphoser en chat. Ma magie a donc la puissance qui va en conséquence.

Les oreilles de Ron chauffèrent dangereusement, prenant la « délicate » teinte du coquelicot. Il réitéra l'expérience, sans grand succès, et sonda les profondeurs des orbites de son rival. Quelques élèves s'approchèrent mollement, en vue de soutenir leur camarade. Ils se dissuadèrent d'eux-mêmes, en prenant le pouls de l'atmosphère qui régnait, et à laquelle ils participaient activement. Leur baguette les embarrassait car ils ne pouvaient s'en servir. L'objet les aurait couvert de ridicule s'ils n'avaient été si déterminés. Les visages reflétaient une rage primaire, venue des tréfonds, qui ondulait par vaguelettes, et qui ne cessait de croître à chaque mouvement capté chez l'ennemi. Pour eux, Draco restait cet être perfide et méprisant qu'ils avaient connus à Poudlard. C'était lui qui s'amusait à tyranniser les plus faibles, c'était lui qui prônait le triomphe des sang-purs en dépit de tout bon sens. C'était à travers lui que Voldemort avait choisi de s'exprimer, que Lucius se frottait les mains avec l'assurance tranquille d'avoir une descendance semblable à ce qu'il était.

Ron s'éloigna rapidement, le bras élastique s'agitant sous ses pas. Il partit s'asseoir sur un des grand coussins désertés, ce qui lui permit d'admirer les dos de ses camarades, hérissés comme des chats effrayés. Il reporta son regard sur Malefoy. Prenant ses mains en porte-voix, comme s'il était nécessaire de se faire entendre plus que de raison, le rouquin se mit à crier :

- Malefoy, j'ai envie de te cracher dessus et de te piétiner, et tu sais très bien qu'ils veulent tous la même chose. Si je le pouvais, je te laisserais croupir au fond d'une cellule comme ce que toi et tes minables mangemorts avez fait fait subir à Hermione. À cause de vous, des pertes sont à déplorer, des familles ont été décimées …

Draco fixait son adversaire avec détermination. Il sentait les liens autour de ses poignets, les mains sur ses épaules avec une acuité surprenante. Plus il se perdait dans les pupilles de Ron, plus ses sensations s'exacerbaient. Il sentait une main se rapprocher lentement, celle de la mort imminente , qui le mènerait doucement vers un caveau scellé, d'où son âme ne pourrait sortir, condamnée à contempler pour l'éternité les tréfonds.

Dumbledore s'écarta de Draco et McGonagall lui fit faire demi-tour pour le mener derrière le rideau. Elle sentait que c'était beaucoup trop, que les esprits s'échauffaient de minutes en minutes, et qu'il fallait être prudente. Elle siffla légèrement et même les tabourets de bois les plus dissipés tombèrent lourdement sur le sol et s'alignèrent autour de la table de merisier. Elle désigna d'un geste un des tabourets à Draco et elle le fit asseoir. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur liberté de mouvement, mais des chaînes qui venaient de s'ancrer dans le sol lui entravaient les pieds. McGonagall fixa le jeune homme pendant quelques instants de flottement, où les regrets semblaient flotter à la surface de ses pupilles. Par la suite, elle revint vers ses alliés et laissa Draco seul face à lui-même. Celui-ci tendit l'oreille quelques instants, avant d'entendre un vague _insonoris_ et d'être exclu sans ménagement de la conversation.

Des images dansaient dans la tête de Draco. Il voyait son père, vautour droit et fier et comédien hors-pair, faire jaillir la lueur verte de sa baguette. Il voyait Bellatrix, superbe dans son aliénation, dormir aux côtés de ses victimes, bouger leurs bras et leurs pieds en les insultant encore. Il devinait sa mère implorer silencieusement une aide qui ne viendrait pas. Il sentait, dans le creux de sa mémoire, le corps d' Hermione contre le sien. Il l'imaginait danser, pieds nus, s'évaporer derrière les feuillages et réapparaître aussitôt, riant. Il réinventait l'histoire, les imaginant tous deux dans la même maison, méprisant Harry et Ron, se complaisant un instant dans cette vision. Ce n'aurait pas été juste. Ce n'aurait pas été elle. Il l'aurait certainement entraînée dans le noir, il lui aurait pris tout ce dont il aurait eu besoin jusqu'à la laisser tomber à terre, las. Il avait déjà assez influé sur sa vie, et elle aussi avait joué son rôle dans la sienne. Ils se haïssaient très certainement, de cette haine tendre et fugace, qui se laisse capturer et enlacer pour se muer en une ébauche amoureuse qui abandonne les méandres du manque derrière elle.

Draco se devinait vaincu. Il avait sondé seul ses faiblesses et, à présent, d'autres pouvaient s'en servir. D'autres, de l'autre camp, du camp où il ne serait jamais le bienvenu.

Derrière le rideau, les baguettes s'étaient abaissées, les corps étaient assis en tailleur, et les visages n'étaient plus que consternation. Que faire du pestiféré ? Certains pensaient déjà, dans un coin de leur tête, le tuer. Ron était toujours au fond de la pièce, arborant cette fierté teintée de maturité qu'il avait acquis récemment. Luna se tenait à ses côtés, pensive et assez amusée. Elle se doutait bien que Draco reviendrait, et elle savait. Elle savait ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir. McGonagall parlait encore et toujours. Elle avait cette sagesse conférée par l'attitude d'une assurance durement acquise. Il faut avouer que ses rides apparentes jouaient peut-être un rôle dans le respect que lui vouaient les élèves.

- Surtout, surtout, ne jouez pas aux plus malins avec lui. Rappelez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un mangemort. Ne devenez pas plus bête qu'eux … Ne déployez pas des trésors d'imagination pour le mettre à terre.

Tout en parlant, Minerva regardait Ron, car elle savait qu'il était le plus susceptible d'entraîner les autres. Pensif, Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Ce qui devrait arriver arriverait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'homme savait très bien que l'hostilité qui se muait en haine creusait des fossés inaltérables. Et puis, Ron avait toutes les raisons d'en vouloir à son camarade …

Le jeune homme avait retrouvé les facultés de son bras, et écoutait le discours du professeur, qu'il jugeait monotone et répétitif. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la discussion : le trio avait été disloqué par la mort d' Harry, sa sœur était brisée, sa meilleure amie n'était pas en meilleur état. Tous ces discours de paix et de modération ne cadraient pas avec ses envies de vengeance. Il imaginait bien la tête de Draco fracassée à terre, pleine de sang. Il ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs absolument pas. Pourtant, ces pulsions violentes l'effrayaient car elles gagnaient une place de plus en plus importante à mesure que les jours passaient. Le jeune homme avait franchi un cap, et il le savait. Il était toujours ce Ron un peu taquin, un peu naïf parfois, mais il avait décidé de mettre cette partie de son être entre parenthèses. Un verre avait été renversé au sol par un revers de manche, entraînant les autres dans sa chute.

Le temps de la naïveté lui manquait parfois, mais il retrouvait cette fraîcheur avec Luna, qui était pourtant loin d'être stupide. Il entendait encore les reproches d'Hermione sur son manque de travail et sur celui d' Harry. Il revoyait le professeur Rogue s'adonner à son occupation préférée : leur enlever des points. Les rires résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, et continuaient leur danse éphémère jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs les plus noirs ressurgissent. Il se voyait rougir devant les jeunes filles dont il appréciait la beauté, et bredouiller quelques mots devant elles, un peu gauche. Il revoyait Harry et Hermione un peu plus loin, cachés derrière un poteau, s'esclaffer avant de le prendre par le cou. Ils continuaient leur marche ensemble, puis se faisaient réprimander par un professeur qui passait par là, pour le plaisir. Il se souvenait d'Hermione leur offrant, presque timidement, des écharpes magiques. Que faire de ces souvenirs ? Jeter leur dépouille au feu en se laissant gagner par l'amertume ?

Vint l'heure de dormir. Il fut convenu que Draco resterait de l'autre côté du rideau, et que personne n'aurait le droit de l'approcher. Celui-ci portait toujours les chaînes à ses pieds, et avait croisé ses bras sur la table en merisier, à moitié assoupi. Les tabourets s'étaient remis à tournoyer, et les photos sur les coupures de journaux s'agitaient inlassablement. Dumbledore avait placé un peu de nourriture dans une assiette, mais Draco l'avait placé aussi loin qu'il l'avait pu sans y toucher. Le jeune homme somnolait mais restait quand même aux aguets. Le moindre froissement, qu'il soit imaginaire ou non, le faisait se redresser pour regarder partout et se heurter à la pénombre. Il se souvenait ensuite des plantes carnivores. Il les entendait mâchonner tranquillement quelques proies volantes.

Ron attendit que tout le monde se soit assoupi pour enjamber les corps endormis sur leurs baguettes. Il ne vit pas l' œil à demi ouvert de Dumbledore, ni celui de Luna qui se disaient qu'après tout, l'inévitable ne pouvait pas être empêché.

Le rideau fut soulevé et Ron lança d'emblée un _Insonoris_ dans la pièce où se trouvait Draco. Dumbledore tâtonna jusqu' à une petite ouverture du rideau, observa l'immobilité de Ron et soupira. Il lança un regard de connivence à Luna et s'assied, observant les élèves et les professeurs endormis. Hagrid était le plus intéressant à observer …

- Malefoy.

La voix de Ron creva le demi-silence dans lequel Draco commençait à se complaire. Il était immobile, non loin du rideau, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Draco se redressa et vit Poudlard défiler devant ses yeux, Poudlard et les enfants qu'ils étaient. Au fond, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Elles n'avaient fait que croître au fil des années. Seulement, tous auraient pu emprunter des chemins différents.

- Weasley.

Ron s'avança vers Draco, presque en courant. Celui-ci n'eût pas le temps de faire un geste : la baguette était déjà nichée sous son cou.

- Quelle dextérité, Weasley. On dirait moi, à onze ans.

Ron serra les dents devant cette voix traînante et assurée. Au fond, Draco n'était que le représentant direct de tout ce qu'il haïssait. S'il voulait qu'il paie, il voulait qu'il en soit de même pour tous les mangemorts, il voulait que la souffrance que Malefoy pourrait ressentir excite celle des autres. Il voulait frapper fort, frapper juste, atteindre sa majesté Malefoy au cœur, pour une fois. Il distilla le venin mortel de ses paroles au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme.

- C'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute ! Regarde-toi, tu es pathétique ! Tu n'es qu'une minable statue de cire incapable de sentiments ! Tu verrais ton père, ta mère crever devant tes yeux que tu ne ressentirais rien, que tu rigolerais en disant au suivant ! À quoi es-tu bon, dans ce monde ? À gratter les plaies des autres pour les faire saigner ?

Au-delà des paroles proférées, le souffle de Weasley dans l'oreille de Draco lui était profondément désagréable. Il répondit cependant, d'une voix atone.

- Ne parle pas de ma mère. Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère.

Ron s'esclaffa.

- Et de ton père ?

Draco secoua légèrement la tête pour tenter de se dégager de l'emprise de Ron. Peine perdue. La confrontation ne faisait que commencer …


	40. Always hate

_Joyeuses fêtes ;)_

_À Cassie : Je poste ici parce que je ne peux pas te contacter, mais je tenais à te remercier pour ta review :). N'hésite pas, c'est réellement encourageant. En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Avant de parler de mon père, regarde le tien dans les yeux. Admire son incompétence. Reluque un peu ses haillons, ainsi que ceux de toute ta famille !<p>

Mots crachés par un serpentard ...

Le bois commençait à irriter la gorge de Malefoy qui tentait de garder malgré tout son applomb. Le jeune homme sentit que la respiration de son rival se faisait plus hachée, et qu'il parvenait difficilement à se contenir. Celui-ci répliqua sèchement, les yeux rivés sur la gorge de Draco.

- Oui, parce que pour toi, le bonheur se résume à ta misérable petite gloire par procuration, et aux galions amassés par tes précieux copains mangemorts, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Ron relâcha la pression de la baguette qu'il fit retomber. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas de Draco, et s'arrêta quelques instants, dos à lui. La tension semblait affluer vers chacun de ses membres, et son dos se courbait, de rage.

- J'ai vu …

La voix de Ron n'était plus qu'un rugissement bancal, où quelques trémolos vibraient toutefois. Il tenta de se ressaisir.

- J'ai vu … J'ai vu la mort ! J'ai vu cette mort, cette mort, la pire de toutes ! J'ai vu le décharnement, qui est au fond comme la mort, le décharnement d'une des personnes qui compte le plus à mes yeux, et elle ne t'en veux même pas ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre … Elle ne t'en veux pas, elle fait tout pour te protéger, sans doute par charité ou que sais-je … Comment peut-on avoir envie de te protéger toi ? Comment ?

Le jeune homme fit brusquement volte-face, sous l'air reptilien et les yeux froids du serpentard, qui répliqua, ironique :

- Bien sûr Weasley, tu es sans doute le seul à avoir vu la mort. Les autres ne souffrent pas, et toi, pauvre petit, tu pleures sûrement tous les soirs dans ton lit, en te disant que le monde est injuste … Tu crois que tu es le seul à porter des fardeaux. Le tien est tout neuf.

- Ce n'est pas un concours, Malefoy !

- Je suis au courant.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco, ce qui eût pour effet d'intensifier les émotions fortes qui passaient à toute allure dans l'esprit de Ron, comètes voltigeantes qui venaient s'écraser sans ménagement, causant des brûlures dans ses pensées. Il leva sa baguette, piqué au vif.

- _Oppugno !_

Une myriade de petits oiseaux se mirent à voleter rapidement autour de Draco, avant de l'attaquer de leurs becs acérés. Celui-ci serra les dents, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une douleur infime comparé à ce qu'il avait pu endurer avec l'apposition de la marque. Les oiseaux semblaient pourtant creuser des sillons dans sa chair, l'entaillant assez profondément.

- Ce n'est pas de la charité, Weasley. Et ça te tue de l'admettre.

Draco gémit légèrement sous l'assaut des becs, tentant de s'en débarrasser avec les mains, que les oiseaux s'empressaient de prendre comme nouvelle cible.

Effaré, Ron observa le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tout en tentant de rassembler ses esprits. Il vit Malefoy gesticuler et multiplier ainsi le risque d'hématomes. D'ordinaire, pris de pitié, il n'aurait pas laissé les oiseaux attaquer très longtemps. Pourtant, dans le cas présent, il sentait une force l'écraser, le tirer vers une part de lui-même qu'il commençait à entrevoir.

- Pas de la charité, hein ? Mais qui pourrait avoir pitié de toi, qui pourrait réellement éprouver de la compassion envers ta petite personne, ou même un sentiment positif, puisque la compassion n'est qu'une forme déguisée et hypocrite de pitié ? Regarde-toi, regarde-toi et regarde-la, regarde-nous. Qui assassine ? Qui piétine ?

Toujours debout, Ron attendit une réaction de la part de Draco, qui soupira longuement, grimaçant à présent de douleur.

- Parti comme tu es, tu ne tarderas pas à devenir un tueur, toi aussi. Il t'en faut peu, il me semble.

Ron serra les poings et pointa sa baguette vers le visage de Malefoy, à une certaine distance, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait déjà lancé le sort des oiseaux, et qu'il devait les laisser terminer ce qu'ils accomplissaient avec brio.

- Les becs … Les becs te font sentir ce qu'a senti Granger quand vous, les … Les … L'avez torturée. Ils te le font sentir, de façon bien plus anodine.

Draco se tut, posant cette fois ses mains de chaque côté de la table, immobile, impuissant, et tentant de bouger ses pieds entravés que les petits oiseaux colorés ne se privaient pas d'attaquer. Au bout d'un instant de silence glacial, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

- Si tu veux me faire payer pour tous, libre à toi.

Ron s'assied violemment sur le tabouret d'en face, qui lévitait légèrement au-dessus du sol, le forçant à redescendre en un fracas sourd qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se mit à taper du poing, caricature d'un homme peinant à faire entendre ce qui se trame réellement en lui.

- Je veux te faire payer pour eux ! Eux, et oui, pour tous, pour tous parce que nous avons une valeur appelée solidarité, chez les sorciers. Une valeur que toi tu n'auras jamais.

- Solidarité ou vengeance … Il n'y a qu'un pas, la frontière est mince.

Draco supportait toujours les becs avec une patience mêlée à l'abrupte inconfort de savoir qu'il était traqué et exclu de toutes parts. Weasley avait raison, en un sens : il était un meurtrier, un lâche et autres qualificatifs tout aussi réjouissants. Seulement, personne n'était à l'abri de ce même sort. La haine pure, brute et se cherchant des arguments n' était pas réservée aux mangemorts.

Ron détailla le serpentard, aux prises avec les oiseaux, pendant de longues minutes ponctuées de pépiements furieux, avant de lancer un contre-sort. Draco cessa de s'agiter et examina posément ses mains, couvertes d'éraflures, comme s'il eût simplement tenté de déchiffrer une carte. Glacial, il s'adressa au rouquin :

- Petit joueur.

Ron se contenta d'un regard en coin, empreint de fureur. Il sentait que les causes nobles pour lesquelles il voulait se battre n'étaient pas réellement perdues, tant que tout le monde luttait. Malefoy était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas abandonner et se laisser aller aux mains des mangemorts. Il n'avait aucune envie qu' Hermione subisse à nouveau ces tortures, il ne voulait plus se réveiller en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, la sueur perlant au front, regardant furtivement autour de lui et saisissant sa baguette de peur qu'on lui enlève à nouveau des êtres chers. Certes, ses motivations étaient peut-être égoïstes, mais il voulait garder l'infime parcelle d'espoir, cachée sous le tas de rancoeur et de haine.

- Donc, ça confirme ce que je pensais, Malefoy. Pour toi, tout ce qui s'est passé n'est qu'un … N'est qu'un jeu ! Un stupide petit jeu distrayant, où tuer des êtres est aussi simple que de respirer ! Tuer des gens, un plaisir … Un plaisir comme boire un petit ginàlamenthe de temps à autres ? Torturer ? Oh, très facile aussi ! Un petit sort impardonnable par ci, un autre par là …

Malefoy tentait de construire des remparts dans son esprit pour éviter d'écouter ce charabia incohérent. De toute évidence, Weasley n'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté les mangemorts, il n'avait jamais été forcé à tuer dès l'enfance, et son père ne lui avait jamais bourré le crâne avec des distinctions de sang. S'il avait eu sa baguette, il aurait sans doute immobilisé son adversaire depuis un moment.

- Tais toi, Weasley !

- Ah ! Ces choses te touchent, n'est ce pas ? Elles te touchent parce que c'est la vérité !

- Tais-toi !

- Regarde-moi, Malefoy !

- Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure, je ne fais que ça, te regarder ! Regarder ta sale petite face innocente, qui balance des ordures à la face du monde pour te déculpabiliser !

La voix neutre de Malefoy s'était progressivement entremêlée d'éclats de ressentiments et de colère. La sonorité croissait, enflait de plus en plus et tendait à exploser. Ron s'était à nouveau levé, baguette brandie vers son ennemi.

- Parce que toi, tu es innocent, peut-être ? Rugit Ron.

- Je n'ai jamais insinué que je l'étais.

- _Legili …_

Draco se demanda ce que Ron comptait voir en inspectant son esprit de fonds en combles, qui était qui plus est bien gardé par de solides bases en occlumancie.

- Alors, on bredouille ?

- _Legilimens !_

Le deuxième essai n'eut pas non plus l'effet escompté. Un jet de lumière rosâtre jaillit quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre aussi vite. Humilié, Ron inspecta rapidement sa baguette, y cherchant d'éventuelles défaillances. Il avait une désagréable impression de retour en arrière, où d'innombrables sorts inachevés lui avaient laissé le goût amer de l'impuissance.

- _Legilimens !_

Draco se concentra sur la résistance à adopter, qu'il jugeait relativement simple étant donné que Ron semblait ne pas réellement maîtriser le sort. Ron visualisa l'écran noir des pensées de Draco, qui parvenait à bloquer le flux des manifestations réelles qui l'habitaient.

Un souvenir aux contours assez flous se détacha, montrant Draco à Poudlard, en troisième année. Il avait choisi de présenter l'anodin : il était hors de question de se livrer en pâture à Weasley, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il allait simplement d'une salle à l'autre, en regardant droit devant lui. Au passage, un tableau représentant un vague sorcier, vieillard du XIX è siècle l'insultait copieusement. Le jeune Draco tournait la tête vers celui-ci en le toisant d'un air méprisant. Il dit simplement d'une voix qui imitait celle que son père prenait parfois : «Je suis de la dynastie Malefoy ». Le vieillard se mettait alors à se confondre en excuses et à reculer dans le cadre, jusqu'à devenir un minuscule personnage.

Le souvenir s'évapora et Ron considéra Draco, stupéfait.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout. Tu t'attendais à quoi, Weasley ? Que je te livre mes états d'âme sur un plateau ?

Ron fit une vague grimace, dégoûté.

- Encore faut-il que tu aies des états d'âme, j'en doute !

Draco recula.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me crier dans les oreilles, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Ron s'avança de plus belle, murmurant un sort permettant de ligoter à nouveau les mains meurtries de Draco. Il hurla par la même occasion dans ses oreilles, trop heureux d'avoir le contrôle.

- Si j'ai envie de te crier dessus, je le fais !

- Attention, tu frôles la démence.

Les tentatives vaines lassaient Ron, qui sentait croître sa rage contre ce bloc d'indifférence qui montrait parfois quelques signes d'ennui ou de colère. Il voulait toucher, s'insinuer au creux des pensées douloureuses pour qu'elles saignent, pour qu'elles blessent au lieu d'en effleurer sans cesse la surface. L'impensable passa dans son esprit, et il ne put en chasser les manifestations. Draco sentit l'imperceptible changement, car il se contracta brutalement. Il parla entre ses dents, inquiet.

- Ne fais pas ça, Weasley.

La baguette s'éleva.

- _Endo …_

_- Expelliarmus !_

La voix était forte et assurée. Une jeune femme agile sortit du rideau, d'où elle avait auparavant suivi la scène avec attention, lisant sur les lèvres des protagonistes.

Ron fut projeté en arrière, surpris. Le choc se lisait nettement sur son visage, lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme. Il tenta de se relever tandis que Luna Lovegood récupérait fermement la baguette dans sa main droite. Piqué au vif, Ron, qui s'était finalement relevé, tenta de reprendre l'objet subtilisé.

- Luna ? Luna, mais pourquoi ?

Furieuse, Luna regardait tour à tour Draco et Ron, son visage lunaire à présent animé d'une fureur qu'elle ne contenait pas, volontairement. Elle brandit la baguette vers Ron, sous l'air éberlué de Malefoy. Cette fille était plus qu'étonnante.

- Ron Weasley, écoute-moi bien ! J'ai subi ce sortilège impardonnable pendant la bataille. J'ai cru devenir folle ! J'ai cru que j'allais disparaître, me recroqueviller au sol et mourir ! Et c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer ! En lançant ce sort, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux !

Luna désigna brièvement Draco de la pointe de sa baguette. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Luna semblait plus lucide que jamais, sous ses airs habituels d'insouciance empreinte de légèreté. Elle était déconcertante, et la gravité l'accompagnait. Elle se souvenait sans doute de l'incapacité de Draco de lancer ce sort sur elle.

Ron tenta de foncer sur Luna, qui le menaça de plus belle avec sa propre baguette. Une de ses mains pointait à présent la baguette sur Ron, tandis que l'autre restait sur Draco.

- Laisse-moi passer ! Laisse-moi, qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait ! Cracha Ron.

En cet instant, il était semblable aux taureaux magiques, chargeant sans plus réfléchir, aveuglés par le rouge éclatant des capes tournoyant lentement dans l'air, avant de toucher brièvement le sol, ballet sordide se soldant par l'épuisement.

Luna refusa catégoriquement de le laisser passer, allant même jusqu'à se rapprocher un peu plus de Ron et de nicher la baguette vers les omoplates. Le jeune homme tenta de la reprendre par tous les moyens, ivre de rage. De l'autre côté, Draco s'agitait vainement, dans l'impossibilité de fuir. Il n'était que le spectateur, et pourtant l'objet principal de ce déchaînement des passions.

- Tu veux aller à Azkaban ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, Luna ! Je ne vais pas aller à Azkaban simplement pour avoir lancé un sort impardonnable, à quelqu'un qui le mérite amplement.

Luna Lovegood campait toujours sur ses positions. Elle tourna brièvement la tête pour regarder Draco. Grave erreur. Ron en profita pour subtiliser sa baguette et la pointer à nouveau sur Draco, qui se prépara cette fois au choc, qui allait certainement être beaucoup plus important que les simples coups de becs précédents.

- _Endo …_

Une présence se matérialisa soudain, venue de nulle part, plaquant cette fois Ron au sol pour l'immobiliser. Interloqués, tous eurent un moment d'absence en reconnaissant le visage.

- Hermione ? Tu étais … Tu ne peux pas … Hermione ? Comment tu as … ?

Ladite Hermione gardait Ron au sol, presque essoufflée et couverte d'une sorte de couche poussiéreuse. Elle hachait les mots, encore surprise elle-même.

- Chez les moldus, je sais ! J'ai eu … Il y a quelque chose de très puissant qui s'est passé. J'étais assise, et … J'ai vu ce que tu allais faire ! Après j'ai vu Luna, mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, que tu allais forcément recommencer J'ai paniqué, j'ai tourné en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, en cherchant comment rentrer le plus vite possible et … Une puissance m'a amenée … Ici.

Luna pris le relais, récupérant à nouveau la baguette de Ron, avant de lancer un sort assurant la tranquillité vers le rideau. Elle entraperçut les yeux brillants de Dumbledore, qui semblait complice : il lui adressa un bref signe de tête, sachant que certaines histoires ne pouvaient parfois être dénouées qu'en huis-clos …

Ron renchérit, soudain pris de pnique :

- Et Bellatrix ? Tu y as pensé ? Elle va te tuer pour de bon, cette fois ! Tu es inconsciente ? Tu es revenue simplement pour défendre cette … Cette fouine ! Mais vous êtes tous contre moi ? Tout le monde le protège !

Le ton d' Hermione était dur, inflexible.

- Au diable Bellatrix. Laisse-le tranquille.


	41. Oscillatory movement

Le sang battait aux tempes de Draco. Terminés les grands élans lyriques, il lui faudrait à présent assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Il était obligé d'accepter la haine de deux côtés, et de porter le poids de ses fautes ou de celles des autres sur ses épaules. Il lui semblait étrange de penser que personne ne souffre ou ne meurt sous des étincelles verdâtres, il lui semblait étrange de contempler ces individus qui faisaient auparavant partie de sa vie et de ce quotidien rongé aux mites, rongé de lassitude et de ressentiment.

Il y avait ses lèvres, toutes proches, qu'il voulait embrasser, mais il craignait qu'elle ne soit dégoûtée de lui. Elle ne lui avait accordé qu'un regard furtif.

Il fallait qu'elle se justifie, simplement à cause de lui. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient rien entreprendre ensemble.

Il fallait qu'elle porte un deuil, qu'elle brise une amitié en acceptant un amour.

Dilemme, entre deux lieux, au carrefour d'une existence, au bord du fossé des êtres.

Vision manichéenne d'un monde en fusion, au bord de l'implosion. Ruines fumantes d'un château aux multiples tableaux à terre, dodelinant encore partiellement de la tête de temps à autres.

Papa. Papa. Papa. Un mot en boucle dans la tête, une confiserie écoeurante, un rictus mauvais vissé sur les lèvres.

Eros et Thanatos

Liaison, déliaison.

L'espace de quelques minutes qui ressemblaient à l'immensité d'un monde, Draco se réfugia dans une vision idyllique, presque naïve.

Ensemble, allongés face aux étoiles, et l'étrange murmure étranglé du ciel face à eux, et les lèvres brûlantes, l'amour au bord du vide.

- Je devrais te haïr et c'est le cas. Je te hais, je te hais et je sais que c'est le cas pour toi aussi.

- C'est le cas. Mais je crois qu'on s'est quand même bien …. Bien trouvés. Tu es … énervante, intelligente, hargneuse, arrogante, superbe …

- Superbe.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, un corps s'enroula autour du sien et ils tâchèrent de ne pas se quitter, danse lascive aux vêtements éparpillés et aux joues en feu.

Et au matin,

Des patronus, des milliers de patronus. Renards, cerfs, coqs se tenaient droit, barrage partiel à la puissance terrestre.

Draco revint à la réalité, et s'aperçut qu'il avait simplement cessé de prêter attention à ce qui se passait. À présent, Hermione et Ron semblaient être en grande discussion, tandis que Luna gardait sa baguette distraitement vissée au cou du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Draco se demanda si Luna plaisantait en posant cette question.

- Ce qui va se passer c'est que je vais mourir, que Granger va mourir, Weasley va mourir, peut-être vous tous aussi … Ils vont venir, ils vont voir que j'ai été capturé et s'en foutre comme de leur premier balai.

Luna regarda enfin le jeune homme, d'un air vaguement dégoûté.

- Tu es vraiment un grand grand égoïste, en fait … Je te parlais d' Hermione, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour elle ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Elle va mourir, et il ne faut pas que d'autres s'aperçoivent qu'il y a eu … hum … Quelque chose, peut-être, vaguement … Parce que sinon elle va être tuée par les siens, et puis … Pourquoi elle serait revenue ?

- Donc, selon toi, on va tous mourir ? Tout en tournant lentement sa baguette sur le cou du jeune homme, ce qui reflétait sans doute l'activité de son cerveau, Luna semblait procéder à une analyse sorciologique du jeune homme, dans un moment tout à fait inapproprié.

- Oui ! C'est sans issue.

Luna s'esclaffa un peu, et se tourna à présent vers Ron et Hermione, toujours en train de « discuter ».

- Dis-moi, tu as déjà lu Marfouko Etchamola ? C'est une sorciologue, elle étudie les sorciers. Papa dit que les moldus ont un peu la même chose …

- Euh … Luna ? Tout va bien ?

- Je te fais la causette, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de répondre à mes questions …

Draco soupira devant l'incohérence pourtant rafraîchissante de Luna, et observa lui aussi Hermione et Ron.

Les deux amis étaient campés l'un devant l'autre. Ron, toujours dans une attitude de défiance, jetait de fréquents coups d' oeil vers Malefoy.

- … Non mais est-ce que tu réalises seulement ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ?

- Je n'ai pas demandé à revenir.

- Non, mais tu le voulais !

Hermione regarda Ron comme s'il était encore en première année, et qu'il s'était trompé sur un enchaînement de sorts.

- Oui mais imagine, si tu l'avais tué ! Imagine un peu la horde de mangemorts qui nous serait tombée dessus ! Bellatrix sent ces choses là, elle sait …

Ron s'esclaffa.

- Dis plutôt, tes larmes intarissables oui !Et puis, elle ne sait même pas où on est !

- Tu es désolant ! Arrête de lire des romans à l'eau de rose, ça ne te réussit pas ! Ron … Si j'ai pu me retrouver ici comme par enchantement, alors elle le pourra sans aucun mal, tu oublies que Voldemort comptait surtout sur elle …

-Bon, et tu comptes faire quoi ? Comment tu vas justifier ton retour ? Autre chose que « oh les amis écoutez-moi bien je suis venue pour sauver ce minable nabot blond ? »

Hermione soupira.

- Je n'ai qu'à dire que …

La jeune femme tourna soudain la tête vers Draco. Le « nabot blond » lui en avait fait voir, durant tout ce temps … L'ambivalence de ses émotions la perturbait profondément.

- Oh et puis je m'en balance ! Je m'en balance, t'entends ? Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux, tu l'aimes comme c'est pas permis alors que ce … N'est même pas foutu de t'adresser une parole gentille, qu'il se fout de toi d'une façon … Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Si Harry était là …

Ron criait, de façon à provoquer le serpentard. Gagné. Draco fit un mouvement brusque que Luna s'empressa de contrecarrer.

Hermione, quant à elle, rit à gorge déployée de l'absurdité des paroles de son ami.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour la dernière des sang-de-bourbe !

À l'évocation de ce mot, une exclamation étouffée sortit simultanément des bouches des protagonistes.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me prends pour ça, à force de vouloir me couver, parce que je suis « fragile ». Ok, j'ai vécu des choses. Nous avons vécu des choses. Tu as été là, en tant qu'ami, et je t'en remercie. Mais je garde mon libre-arbitre, Ron ! Oui, libre-arbitre, tu sais, ce mot dont tu as vaguement entendu parler en cours d'introduction à la philosophie moldue …Tu n'as pas à parler en mon nom, je sais très bien le faire par moi-même !

Devenant tout à coup rouge comme un extincteur, Ron se fit en même temps croquer une oreille par un cactus.

- Aïe ! Oh et puis débrouillez-vous entre vous, j' essaie juste de t'aider en éradiquant de la surface de la terre ce … Cet … Pfff! Et puis lâche-mon oreille, espèce de sale plante !

Le ton était étrangement modéré pour quelqu'un qui bouillonnait de colère. Incrédules, Luna et Draco contemplaient la scène avec une sorte d'admiration pour la jeune femme.

Ron, quant à lui, souleva violemment le rideau et partit se coucher, ou plutôt se retirer pour ne pas cogner sur un meuble quelconque.

Hermione s'approcha vivement de Draco, remplaçant la baguette de Luna par la sienne. Sans qu'un mot n'aie pu être prononcé, Luna partit silencieusement rejoindre Ron.

- Je ne suis pas revenue pour toi. Je suis revenue pour éviter que Ron ne te tue, ce qui aurait engendré une mécanique implacable, et Bellatrix aurait trouvé tout le monde ici, elle aurait tué par simple prétexte de vengeance. Ma conscience regorge déjà de morts qui viennent me trouver pour dire que c'est de ma faute.

Hermione regardait son interlocuteur avec des yeux presque distanciés, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Celui-ci garda le silence et se contenta de fixer la jeune femme, s'efforçant de rester objectif et reptilien.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! Te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Tu n'aurais pas pu rester avec les mangemorts et nous attaquer, comme un grand ? Maintenant, tu es prisonnier et tout le monde veut ta peau ! Tu n'as plus le choix ! Ou alors tu aurais pu … Je ne sais pas moi, t'enfuir, disparaître et porter une capuche noire sur ta tête pour le restant de tes jours, en cavale à siroter des ginàlamenthe au lieu de t'envoyer si sûrement à l'article de la mort ! Tu n'es nulle part, c'est comme si tu étais dans un fossé à regarder les deux tranchées se battre et à compter les points comme dans un combat de boxe magique ! Qui es-tu, Malefoy ? Qui es-tu ? Est-ce que tu le sais toi-même ou est-ce que ça t'es complètement égal ?

Draco ouvrit enfin la bouche et parla d'un ton monocorde. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

- Je te signale que je n'ai … Pas eu le choix. De toute façon, que j'aie fait ci ou ça, ça n'a aucune importance, au fond. Et pour ta gouverne, toi aussi, tu dois subir le même dilemme. Si je suis pris entre deux feux, c'est parce que je refuse de devoir te tuer un jour. Quant à savoir qui je suis … Je n'en ai aucune idée. Entre les exigences de mon père, les idées qui ont pris racine et germé en moi au contact de toute cette faune, les gens que j'ai tué, et crois moi, il y en a … Et si je m'étais enfui, c' aurait été pire.

- Au sens où nous ne nous serions plus vus ? Parce que ça prend de l'ampleur, de l'importance maintenant ? Tu sais très bien qu'on s'obstine et que ça risque d'imploser …

- Ca a toujours eu de l'importance.

Hermione vissa un peu plus sa baguette sous le cou de Draco, jusqu'à obliger celui-ci à lever la tête.

Draco pensa que cette histoire, si ce chaos pouvait être qualifié d'histoire, était vouée à l'échec. Les dissemblances qui les opposaient étaient sans doute trop profondes, à l'instar d'incisions à vif dans la peau que l'on n'aurait cessé de triturer. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient que pantins, contre leur gré, de leurs propres sentiments ( bien que contradictoires ) qui les ramenaient sans cesse l'un vers l'autre.

- Ca a toujours eu de l'importance, peut-être, mais en attendant … Les choses ne vont pas se passer facilement … Bonne nuit, Draco.

Hermione retira la baguette qu'elle rangea prestement, puis regarda Draco quelques temps, incapable de se détacher de ce qui les liait. Elle se décida finalement à tourner les talons, prit une grande inspiration et souleva le rideau, se préparant aux questionnements à tous propos.

_Il est là. Il respire encore,sa poitrine se soulève irrégulièrement, horloge détraquée par la peur ou par le manque. _

- Bonne nuit, tarda à répondre Draco, doucement malmené mais euphorique.

_Elle est là. Elle est vivante. Sa bouche j'aurais voulu la capturer une dernière fois, avant de mourir peut-être. _


End file.
